


Mirage

by Xenobia



Series: Modern Wyndrah [2]
Category: Original Work, Wyndrah - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 142,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Almost two thousand years have passed on Wyndrah, and two dominant races still haven't quite perfected the concept of sharing the planet.  Ancient guilds have united to form one unique alliance between Human and Lashran.  Their purpose is to maintain peace and protect innocents from those who would see the races at war again.  The Order of the Wolf, the Ulvari-vash, and the Bargel now work together to ensure that the mistakes of the past never reoccur.  New hybrids have emerged from both natural and artificial evolution. </p><p>Warnings: This story will contain graphic sex, violence, adult language, possibly non-consentual situations and of course, same-gender romance.  Not for immature audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mirage”

Chapter one: Rain

_Copyright © C.R. Bostic, 2007_

~xox~

**_South Bridge Studios, Downtown Valkyrie Falls:_ **

Pale, arresting eyes of blue and violet tones gazed up at the ceiling.  The young man to whom the eyes belonged to relaxed in an expensive leather salon chair, drumming his fingertips absently on the arms as he reviewed his thoughts.  He blinked his eyes briefly to moisten them and sighed as he began to lose patience.  As if summoned by the sound, a lightly freckled, tanned female hand wielding a dark brown eyeliner pencil hovered closer to his face.  He involuntarily tensed as the pencil moved in, drawing an answering sigh from his assailant.

“Don’t squint, Auric.  You’ll make me poke you!”

The lashran sighed again and tried to hold still as his makeup artist moved in on him.  “This is my least favorite part of the day,” he complained as he stared up at the dolphin picture on the ceiling.  He struggled not to blink as Rhiannon skillfully traced the edge of his bottom lids with the pencil and then blended the kohl.  The techno beat of the music coming from the wall speakers only made him more restless, as such music always made his thoughts go to sex.   

“Could be worse,” she murmured distractedly, “you could be sitting in a dentist’s chair instead of having makeup put on you.  Hmm, I think we’re going to need a little of the gold shadow.  You lashran and your shimmery skin…you’re a pain in my ass.”

Sensing that he had a momentary reprieve, he lowered his gaze from the ceiling to look at her.  “Somehow I don’t think its lashran skin that’s a pain in your ass, Rhia.  Is Trinity giving you a hard time again this morning?”

The young woman had retreated and was now mixing pinches of facial powder into a small tray.  Her light brown eyes were narrowed with concentration as she blended the powder to get the hue she needed, but her lips were smiling.  “As always.  She’s made it her mission in life to remind me how much contempt she has for me every day.”  She dabbed a slender brush into the powder mixture, blew lightly on the bristles and leaned over him again.  “Close your eyes, hon.”

Auric obeyed, frowning as the brush was gently swept over his eyelids.  There really wasn’t a logical reason for Trinity to give Rhiannon such a hard time, so he chalked it up to jealousy.  Trinity was a female lashran and a model.  She was dark-skinned, blue-eyed and black-haired, with long legs, fantastic bone structure and a hot body.  While Rhiannon wasn’t a tall girl or stunningly beautiful, she had a beautiful head of thick hair that fell in crisp, auburn curls past her shoulders.  She was petite and cute, with her freckles and her sweet smiles.  She might not be model material, but the little makeup artist had her own natural charm and beauty that competitive females sometimes resented. 

“Don’t let her get to you,” He said as she worked the brush over his lids and around his eyes.  “She’s just jealous.”

Rhiannon snorted.  “You’re funny, Auric.”

“I’m serious!” He insisted.

“What could she possibly be jealous of?”  She inquired as she finished applying the shadow to his eyes.  She pulled away again to survey her work.

Auric opened his eyes again and smiled up at her.  “Try your talent, for starters.  It takes a lot more skill for you to style hair and hide blemishes and baggy eyes than it takes for us to stand in front of a camera and pout at it.  Besides, you’re cute.”

   She smirked at him as she picked up a hair pick and a can of hairspray, flushing with pleasure at the compliments.  “You’re too nice to be a model, Auric.”

He chuckled.  “Thanks.  I’ll try not to let the business corrupt me before I have to leave it behind.”

Rhiannon looked confused for a moment until he grinned patiently at her, then she gave him a full smile and gasped.  He’d talked to her before about his interest in the “Fruitful Future” program set up for Lashran.  It was a voluntary program created by the government to help increase their population.  Lifebearers could sign up to be impregnated by one of the many sires that were also part of the program.  Physical examinations were a requirement beforehand and if they passed they would be assigned an identity card and given a copy of the list of sires to choose from.  Any lifebearer partaking in the program would have all of his maternal medical needs covered by the program and his future child would have medical coverage until he (or on rare occasion, she) reached legal adulthood. 

“So, you’re really going to do it?  You’re not going to give it a few more years and see if you can find the right guy to have a baby with?”  Rhiannon asked in a hushed voice.

  Auric shrugged and closed his eyes again as she began to work on his hair.  “Yup, I’m really going to do it.  I’ve got an appointment for the physical today, in fact, since we’ll have an extended break between morning and afternoon shoots.  I’ve just about given up on finding a match.  Every sire I’ve dated is too overbearing and jealous.  When I can even find human men that lean toward a same-gender preference, they’re either the same as the sires or they act a little too effeminate for my taste.  I can’t find a comfortable medium and I’m tired of waiting.”

  She clucked her tongue.  “You’re only thirty-four, Auric.  It’s not like you don’t have at least a hundred years of fertility left to you.  Hell, you’re still a baby as far as your race is concerned!”

He shrugged again.  “I know, but I’m in a good place now and I’d like to take advantage of it.  I’m in great physical shape, I’m free of any debt and I’ve got plenty of money saved up.”

She finished styling his hair and stepped back to look at him, critically eyeing her handiwork for any flaws.  His golden hair was shining beautifully in the studio light and fell just past his shoulders in layers.  She nodded in satisfaction and replied, “I guess when you put it that way you’re being smarter than most people.  A lot of them have kids when they can barely afford to feed themselves.  So, are you going to do it the way women do and go the artificial route, or are you going to get up close and personal with your sperm donor?”

Lifebearers entering the program had the option to choose anonymity and be artificially inseminated, or to meet the sire of their choosing and getting fertilized the old fashioned way.  Most chose the former option to avoid the awkwardness of an arranged coupling.

A mischievous sparkle lit Auric’s eyes and he grinned slyly.  “The thought of having my pick of great looking sires to screw, with no strings attached, does sound good.  I haven’t had a good lay in a while.”

Rhiannon giggled and feigned being scandalized.  “Why, Mr. Rayne!  That’s so indecent of you!”  She sobered slightly and added, “but really if you think about it, you could already have any sire you want.  Why go through the trouble of this program at all?”

“Several reasons.  For one thing, the sires in the program are screened, so I know the risk that my baby could inherit a genetic disease or defect is a lot smaller.  For another, I know that no matter what happens to me, my kid is going to be provided for.  If gods forbid I ever hit rock-bottom and end up in a financial rut, my son is still going to have his needs taken care of.  I won’t have those guarantees with some random hot guy off the street.”  He heaved another sigh and shook his head.  “Honestly though, I’m pretty sure I’m going to do this artificially.  If I just want safe sex, I can call an escort agency and hook up with one of their sires for a night.  I’d rather avoid any strings and somehow I can’t get over the idea that there would be some if I slept with the sire of my child.”

 Rhiannon nodded in accord.  “I see your point.”

A shout from across the room interrupted them.  “Rhiannon, stop gossiping with my model and get him ready for the camera!”

The young woman cringed and smiled at her annoyed boss.  “Sorry Mel, he’s ready for you!”  To Auric she whispered, “Better get out there before he cuts my pay.”

“Yeah, we’d better not get him riled up.  He’s like a drill sergeant when he gets angry,” Auric agreed with a chuckle.  He stood up and left the makeup area, heading for the back of the huge room to the camera shoot.  Trinity was already on the mat, modeling in front of a coffee-colored screen.  They had her dressed in a long button-up shirt and red thong underwear.  It was a man’s shirt, and Auric grinned as he approached. 

“Another clothing ad, or is this one for perfume?” He asked as he stepped up next to the company owner.  Mel was an athletic looking man for this line of work, breaking the stereotype of the feminine skinny guy with the lisp in the fashion world.  Today he looked sharp in a blue silk shirt and black slacks, and his collar-length brown hair was immaculately groomed as usual.  He not only owned the studio and the model contracts but also had a direct hand in costume supervision and scenery.  Auric thought that it was no wonder the man always seemed tense and he wondered how Mel managed to juggle so much responsibility at once.   

“Cologne, actually,” Mel answered without taking his eyes off the dark beauty that was looking at the cameras coyly.  “We’ve got to keep it simple today until my new photographer arrives.  Elliot’s a good kid but he hasn’t finished his training and he’d be overwhelmed without help if I started the cyberpunk project now.”

“Cyberpunk?” Auric repeated.  “Mel, don’t tell me you’re going to have my hair spiked and sprayed green again…the last time it took a week to get that crap out.”

Mel looked at him with narrowed hazel eyes.  “You’ll wear your hair how I tell you, you’ll dress how I tell you and you’ll like it, because you’re just a tiny ant crawling on a big mound of my honey.  Now get in there kid, I want you in this next shot with Trinity.”

Auric’s lips twisted and he struggled not to laugh, because by the expression on Mel’s face the ant analogy wasn’t intended as a joke.  “Sure thing, boss.”

He started off, but Mel grabbed his arm and stalled him.  “Hold it kid, this doesn’t look right,” the producer said. 

Auric stopped and raised his brows in confusion as the human’s hands grabbed his expensive white shirt and yanked.  Buttons flew as the garment was literally ripped wide open.  Auric couldn’t contain a breathless shout of surprise, though he was hardly embarrassed to have his torso bared. 

Mel looked him over with a practiced, professional eye and nodded.  “That’s better.  Now get in there.”

“M-my shirt,” the lifebearer stammered.

“Quit whining like a girl.  It’s the studio’s shirt, not yours.  Now get in there and make it sexy.”

“Like you have to tell me,” Auric mumbled as he hurried to comply.  “Damn he’s in a mood today,” he whispered to Trinity as he took his place beside her on the mat.

“He’s ready to move onto bigger projects again,” the lashran woman whispered back.  “Vicky quitting last week really put him behind schedule and he’s out of patience.”

“All right, Mel wants this to be a steaming shoot, so Auric I want you to get behind Trinity and put your arms around her,” Elliot instructed.  “Trinity, tilt your head and give me a tired/sexy look!”

The girl’s azure eyes flashed with annoyance.  “Explain to me how on Wyndrah you expect me to look tired and aroused at the same time, Elliot.”

He gulped and pushed his round glasses up further on his nose.  “You know…your lover just woke you up, but you’re ready for some action!”

His attempt to rouse her excitement with the idea only annoyed her further.  “I can assure you that the only thing I would be ready for if woken from a dead sleep would be a fight, Elliot.”

The poor photographer was at a loss and he glanced nervously at Mel, who was checking his watch and tapping his foot.  Feeling sorry for Elliot, Auric decided that a distraction was in order.  He hugged Trinity’s slim waist and undulated against her lewdly.  “Come on, baby!  Gimme some action.  You know you want it!”

“Stop it, Auric,” Trinity snapped, trying to disengage from the young man.  Several crewmembers laughed as he only humped her with more exaggeration in response.  “Auric!” Trinity fairly shrieked.

“Oh yes…oh, baby…” he sang out.  “You like that, don’t you?”

Trinity wasn’t completely immune from Auric’s playful charm and she began to grin despite herself.  She was too dignified to play along with his game but she couldn’t seem to get angry with him.  “That’s enough,” she said in as stern a voice as she could manage.

“Yes, that’s enough,” Mel agreed firmly, not finding the same amusement in the golden lashran’s game as everyone else.  “This horsing around is costing me money.  Trinity, do what Elliot says and put on that lazy sex-kitten look you’re so good at.  Auric, quit your playing and get serious!  I want this shoot finished by lunch.”

“Sorry Mel,” Auric said with a grin as he ceased his humping.  “I just thought I’d lighten the mood.  I’ll be good.”

The producer sighed and rubbed his eyes.  “Just get on with it.  We’ve got a deadline to make.”

Having enough common sense to recognize that further playing wouldn’t be tolerated, Auric complied.  The session took just under and hour and Mel watched like a hawk the entire time.  When it was finished, Auric and Trinity were given the rest of the day off until three pm and the two of them went to their respective dressing rooms to change.  When Auric emerged in his own clothing he found Trinity waiting by his door. 

“Lunch together, Auric?  There’s a fantastic new seafood place just down the street,” she offered.

As good as it sounded, he had an appointment to keep.  “I’d love to, but I’ve got an invasive doctor’s examination to look forward to.  Another time, Trin?”

Her brow furrowed.  “Uh…sure.  Nothing serious, I hope?”

He smiled, flattered that the seemingly cold woman cared enough to ask.  “No, it’s nothing serious.  I guess you could say it’s kind of like your female checkups, if you want to know.”

“Actually, I could have done without that much information,” she said dryly.  “Have fun.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be a blast,” he replied cheerfully.  “I’ll walk you to your car on the way out, though.”

She smiled elegantly.  “Such a gentleman.”  She frowned as she recalled his very recent behavior in front of the cameras, and she amended, “Well, sometimes.  Shall we?”

They headed for the double glass doors at the main entrance and Auric held one of them open for her and waved to Rhiannon.  “See you in a few hours, Rhia!  Don’t drive Mel too crazy while I’m gone.”

She grinned and waved back at him and he followed Trinity through the door and out to the covered patio.  There was a cool, damp breeze blowing in from the east and he could see heavy, dark clouds moving in.

“It seems that we could be in for some rain,” Trinity remarked as she also noticed the ominous clouds.

“Yeah, by the looks of it we’ll get more than ‘some’,” Auric agreed.  “Where’s your car at?  We’d better hurry before the downpour starts.”

* * *

~xox~

## Avras Alliance headquarters, Upstate Valkyrie Falls

 

“You’re gonna go down, I’m gonna fuck you up.  Hey, this is my town and you’d better shape up.  Bree-ow ba-ba-bow, bree-ow ba-ba-bow…” The young man had his eyes closed and he was singing off-tune to the heavy music blasting in his ears through the headphones.  He was slouched back in the office chair, with his booted ankles crossed and resting on the desk in front of him.  He kept singing the provocative lyrics while tapping his disc player in time with the drum rhythm. 

Haden could have gone on for longer, but his senses began to tingle and a sinking feeling spread in his stomach.  He tapered off on the singing and stopped tapping the music player, frowning as he opened his eyes.  He yelped rather loudly due to the blaring music crippling his ability to judge the volume of his own voice.  Standing by his desk looking down at him was his superior.  Director Kent’s arms were crossed over his chest and the upper sleeves of his suit were stretched taut over the bicep muscles.  His features were naturally hard, so it was difficult to judge how annoyed he was to find one of his top agents entertaining himself instead of working.

Haden quickly removed his feet from the desk and sat up straight, while at the same time clicking the “stop” button on the disc player and ripping the headphones off.  “’Morning, sir,” he practically shouted at the man.  “I was just…just…”

“Trying to make yourself deaf?” suggested the Director.  “And it’s noon.  Please continue.  It’s such a pleasure to see that our Order’s money is so well spent on you.”

An uncomfortable flush stole over Haden’s pale cheeks, but he didn’t break eye contact with his boss.  Kent would have smiled if he weren’t so disciplined.  Haden really did remind him of a wolf, at times.  Even when he knew he was in trouble, he was rarely intimidated into being the first to look away.  His eyes were a silver color, with a darker band of gray accenting the outer circle of his irises.  They were wolf eyes for certain: intense looking even when their owner was relaxed.

Kent glanced down at the small music player and noticed the name of the band on the laser disc.  “That’s Glaive’s disc, isn’t it?” he observed.

Haden wasn’t expecting the question but he didn’t allow his surprise to show.  “Yeah, it’s been a little quiet around here with him being away.”

“So you’re listening to your partner’s angry music because you miss him.  Cute.”

Haden grimaced but still didn’t look away.  “He keeps things interesting, sir.”

Kent uncrossed his arms, revealing that he’d been holding some documents in one hand.  “Well, today’s your lucky day then.  I’ve got an assignment for you, effective immediately.  That should cure you of your boredom.”  He dropped the papers on the desk and waited.

Haden leaned forward and picked the documents up, reading through them with interest.  His dark brows drew down as he read and he reached for his soda and took a sip.  “Sir, am I reading this right?  They want me to investigate a fashion studio for a terrorist?”

“That’s right.  We’ve got a lead that a member of the group responsible for the Nandar registry bombing is here in Valkyrie Falls and could be taking cover in the South Bridge studio.”

Haden didn’t quite succeed at covering up the doubtful expression on his face.  For one thing, he was surprised that his agency was even taking an interest in the Nandar registry bombing.  The Nandar government was notoriously fascist and the purpose of the registry was to keep tabs on lashran and dictate how they could live their lives.  The explosion in question occurred in the night when nobody was present, thus there were no injuries and the damage was minimal.  Whoever set the bomb off was obviously just trying to make a point and most people admired the mystery bomber for it. 

For another thing, who would use a fashion studio as cover?  He ran his fingers through his tumbled, sable hair and shook his head.  “Pardon me sir, but this seems kind of weird to me.  I mean, I can think of better places to hide if I were a terrorist.  It’s kind of…cheesy.”

“Give me some examples, Haden.”

The young man thought about it and answered, “Well, they’re trying to avoid suspicion, so something working with children or the elderly might be a smarter cover.  Welfare volunteering, hospital work, animal rescue-“

Mr. Kent interrupted him.  “All very good choices, but as you’ve just demonstrated, authorities would expect a terrorist to use something that makes them appear like a good Samaritan, to cover their tracks.”

Haden smiled crookedly.  “Good point.  Still, I think it’s a strange choice.”

The Director sat down in the chair across from the desk and relaxed.  “Tell me Haden, when you think of models and fashion producers, how do you imagine them?”

“I don’t know, I guess I picture people that are self-absorbed, materialistic and a little spacey…” he paused as he realized what he was saying and how it was significant to this case.  “In other words, people that nobody would suspect to be capable of changing a tire, much less plotting intricate strikes against a government branch,” he finished for himself, smacking his forehead at his own blindness. 

Kent rewarded him with a subtle smile.  “Don’t beat yourself up, Wolfe.  It took me two days to see what you’ve just worked out in ten seconds.  That’s why I want you on the case.”

“What about my partner?” Haden asked.  “Will Glaive be joining me on this when he gets back from Zarn?”

“He’ll be assigned as your background partner when he returns, provided he doesn’t get himself into trouble.”

“I see,” Haden said.  Glaive’s methods were affective but rarely subtle.  He sometimes got himself into trouble with his superiors over it.  Haden was used to it by now and he read further into the document.  “I’m going to be a…photographer?  Cool!”

Kent smiled again.  “I thought you might enjoy that.  They wanted to assign Forester to it but the only option for her would have been a receptionist or a janitor, and we’d have had to pull some strings.  Luckily for us one of the top photographers quit last week, so getting you in was pretty easy.  We’ve already got your new identity records set up, so you’re ready to go.”

Haden spotted the alias he was to use on the paper, and he sighed in relief.  On his last assignment he’d been stuck with the name “Tad Lowry”, and Glaive had teased him mercilessly about it.  He would be going under the alias of “Aden Walters”, which was ironically similar to his actual name. 

“Was this on purpose or just a coincidence?” he inquired as he turned the page around and pointed at the alias.

“I did it on purpose,” Kent replied.  “The last time, you kept forgetting to respond when people called you by your alias.  I know it was the only time on record you had a problem like that, but the board didn’t forget it.”

Haden smirked.  “Do you think you’d have remembered to respond to the name ‘Tad’, sir?  They may as well have named me ‘Frog’.”

Kent shrugged.  “You’re supposed to respond to whatever name you’re given, but I see your point.  This way it’s close enough to your real name that you’ll be able to remember it more easily.  You’re to be at your new assignment by three in the afternoon.  You can pick up the keys to your temporary apartment and extra information on your way out.”

Haden blinked.  “This studio is downtown, though!  It’s a two and a half hour drive in light traffic, and the toll booths are going to slow me down-”

“Then you’d better get moving,” the Director said with an impatient frown.

Haden sighed.  He was going to have to really book-it to be there on time.  Oh well, it gave him an excuse to cut loose on his bike.  He started to grin at the prospect, but a boom of thunder in the distance stole his excitement.  He got up and went to the window, pulling the blinds up to have a look.  Storm clouds were rolling in from the southwest.  He was going to be driving through that mess on a motorcycle.

“You’d better hurry, Wolfe,” Director Kent remarked calmly.  “It looks like rain.”

~xox~

* * *

**_The Chalice, Zarn Island:_ **

“Ambassador, I don’t like this man,” the counselor whispered as they sat down to dinner in the palace dining hall.  “His choice of attire is far from appropriate, he’s disrespectful to his betters and don’t even get me started on the fact that he’s a lishere!”

Ambassador Sakir took a drink from the wine glass sitting at his right hand, savored the bouquet for a moment, then whispered back; “The Ulvari-vash assured me that this lishere is the best agent they had available, and I trust them.  Given that the Council is so morbidly suspicious of humans, we’re lucky that we could get the services of a special bodyguard at all.  If you want to blame someone, blame yourself and the rest of our government body for being absolute pricks when it comes to anyone that isn’t of lashran blood.  Personally I don’t care if agent Glaive wears his hair in a Mohawk and dresses in tape, as long as he stops the assassin that’s allegedly after me.”

Counselor Demis flushed at the lecture and started to speak again, but he glanced across the table and noticed that the subject of their conversation was staring right at him, with his chin propped in his hand.  The lishere’s gem-like, round-pupiled coral eyes peered at him from beneath loose, shiny strands of silver-white hair.  His shapely, disturbingly lush lips were smiling knowingly.  Demis stammered as Glaive waved a gloved hand at him in an exaggeratedly delicate gesture. 

“Sir, I think he can hear us,” Demis whispered.

“Probably,” Sakir agreed without concern.  “As a member of the Ulvari, he’s trained to hear things that most of us miss.  Otherwise he wouldn’t be a member of the guild.  Does it make you nervous to know that the subject of your prejudice may have heard you talking about him, Demis?”

 Demis didn’t answer.  He hastily gulped some of his wine and watched the hired agent from the corner of his eye.  Glaive seemed to lose interest in him for a moment and was talking to the man at his left, who was his backup agent in this assignment and a true lashran sire.  Demis studied the lishere, taking in the smooth bronzed skin, the hoops piercing the earlobes of his pointed ears, the studded black leather molding to his body and the long, silky hair.  Truthfully, Glaive was quite beautiful and Demis couldn’t stop the curiosity he felt as he wondered what it would be like to bed a lashran that was both a lifebearer and a sire. 

Glaive’s hooded pink eyes shifted back to him at that moment and the lishere tilted his head slowly.  The expression on his sculpted, stunning features said that he knew what the counselor was thinking.  The lishere yawned, his pink tongue curling delicately like a cat’s at the tip, and Demis caught sight of a silver stud piercing in it.  He had no doubt that the gesture was done on purpose, especially when the yawn ended and those mesmerizing eyes caught and held his.

~xox~

* * *

Counselor Demis excused himself suddenly and Glaive watched him go with an amused, predatory grin.  It never failed to entertain him, the way so many of the Zarnian sires were torn between lust and revulsion when they looked at him.  Most of them thought of him more as a lifebearer because of his features and he purposely behaved in a stereotypical lifebearer fashion, or what humans would label as slightly effeminate, just to tease them further and make them more confused and uncomfortable.

“Excuse me Glaive, but what in the hell was that about?”

Glaive turned his attention back to his temporary partner and feigned surprise.  “What was what about?” he inquired in a soft drone.

Lunvas raised his eyebrows and glanced toward the counselor’s empty seat meaningfully.  Glaive began to cut into his roast without concern.  “I was fucking with him, but then I suspect you know that already,” he said lightly.

“Yes, but why?”

The lishere examined the piece of meat he’d speared on his fork and shrugged.  “Because the man is a bigot and an asshole.  He can’t decide whether he wants to fuck me or have me disinfected and quarantined.  I may as well get some amusement out of it.”

 Lunvas sighed.  “You’re a professional.  You should be above such things.”

The feral smile returned to the other man’s lips.  “What people believe I should do and what I actually choose to do are two very different things, as you should know by now.”

The sire sighed, wondering what he did to deserve this.  Agent Wolfe would have been assigned to this mission if it weren’t for Zarnian attitudes toward humans.  As it was, Lunvas ended up partnered with Glaive and his orders were to not only assist the lishere but to keep an eye on him and stop him from doing anything crazy.  Glaive always got the job done, but his methods were often radical and very conspicuous.  Killing a fly with a grenade sprang to mind.

Lunvas noticed that Glaive had gone very still, and he looked at him and saw that the other man had tilted his head slightly as if listening for something.  Goosebumps sprang up on Lunvas’ skin with the realization that his companion was listening to ghosts again.  That wasn’t a precisely accurate description of Glaives strange abilities, but it was how Lunvas perceived it.

“Are you getting a lock on the assassin?” he whispered.

Glaive shook his head slowly.  “No, he’s too good at cloaking himself for me to identify him.  I can sense him nearby, though.  He’s close and he’s anxious to make his move.  Tonight is going to be the end of this, one way or another.”

The lishere stopped talking abruptly and his eyes snapped to the servers that were entering the dining room with desserts.  He began to stand up and Lunvas quickly reached into his coat for his gun as he followed suite.  He had no idea what Glaive had seen or sensed, nor could he tell who the lishere had focused on, so he didn’t draw the weapon and waited instead for his partner to make the first move.  He assumed that one of the servers was the object of the other man’s focus, but Glaive didn’t even spare a glance at them.

The ambassador looked confused and a little alarmed as Glaive moved toward him with animal grace.  The agent hadn’t pulled any weapons or taken a fighting stance; he crossed the room in a casual manner, as if he were approaching to discuss the weather with someone.  Counselor Demis was returning to the table and he stopped when he noticed Glaive walking toward him.  He hesitated, clearly unwilling to keep moving toward his seat when the lishere was closing the distance.

Glaive approached Sakir’s seat and he reached down and took the small plate of pudding that had just been set before the ambassador, hardly stopping.  Sakir didn’t even protest, having the utmost trust in the Ulvari-vash and assuming that the agent had a good reason for snatching his dessert.  Lunvas hesitated and watched his fellow agent with confusion that wasn’t feigned in the slightest.  What on Wyndrah was Glaive doing?

“I believe that you ordered the pudding and the Ambassador ordered cheesecake,” Glaive said to Demis, holding the plate out to him.  “Maybe you should have a taste and let him know if it’s worth it to change his mind.”

Demis stared at the pudding as if it would bite him.  “You’re mistaken, agent.  I ordered the cheesecake and Ambassador Sakir ordered the pudding.”

Glaive raised his eyebrows and turned his head to look at the Ambassador.  “Oh?  Is he right, sir?  Is this what you ordered?”

“I honestly can’t remember,” Sakir replied with a frown.

Full attention in the dining room was now focused on Glaive and the counselor as the agent again held the dessert out to him.  “Well, surely there’s no harm in tasting it for your superior, counselor.”

“I can’t-“ Demis argued, backing up a few steps.

“Because you know it’s poisoned, am I right?” Glaive said in a tone that was nearly bored.

“No!” argued the counselor with horror that seemed genuine enough.  “I would never dream of harming a fellow Council member, even if I don’t agree with him!  You’re insane!”

“If I’m so bloody insane than you should have no problem proving me wrong.  Take a bite, counselor.”  The dulcet tone of Glaive’s voice hardened and his eyes flashed.

“I told you, I can’t!”

“Because you know I’m right!”

“No, because I’m deathly allergic to pistachios!  Ask anyone!”  Demis looked pale and shaken.

Glaive paused and looked at the pudding.  “That would be a rather convenient excuse to avoid poisoning yourself, wouldn’t you agree?”

“He is allergic to pistachios, agent,” Sakir said on the man’s behalf.  “If your suspicions are incorrect, you would be murdering the wrong man.”

Lunvas was flushed with embarrassment.  Throwing wild accusations at people when he couldn’t pinpoint the assassin was certainly not professional behavior on Glaive’s part.  He had the feeling that the lishere was motivated as much by personal dislike of the man as suspicion. 

“Glaive,” Lunvas tried to intervene, intending to put a stop to this scene and apologize to the poor counselor.

Everything happened in a blur after that.  Glaive suddenly twisted away from Demis and splatted the waiter standing beside the ambassador’s chair right in the face with the pudding.  While the server sputtered in surprise, Glaive grabbed his wrist and twisted it violently, while driving his hard black boot into the man’s stomach and forcing him to the floor.

“What’s this about?” hollered the ambassador, his trust in the agent reaching an end at the sight of him attacking one of his waiters. 

Lunvas pulled his gun as one of the other waiters advanced in a threatening manner on his partner, but before he could even shout at the man to stay back, Glaive turned and looked at him, held his free hand out with the pointer finger up, and said; “Hush.”

The would-be attacker dropped like a stone and was snoring before his face hit the floor.  Lunvas was stunned stupid, having no idea what to do as Glaive pried open his struggling prisoner’s fingers and removed something from his hand.  The lishere then grabbed the waiter by the back of his neck and slammed his face into the floor, knocking him out just as affectively as the other waiter…if more violently.

As everyone gaped, Glaive straightened up again and held his hand flat out and horizontal to the ambassador, showing him a thick-banded ring with a Zarn emblem crowning it.  When Sakir stared at it with a confused frown, Glaive pressed the sides of the ring and a tiny needle shot out of the emblem.

“You probably would have thought you’d been bitten by an insect, until some time after dinner,” the lishere explained.  “He was moving in on you while I was arguing with the good Counselor, here.”

“Then your accusations against Demis were-“ reasoned the ambassador.

“A gamble,” Glaive finished for him.  “He might be an asshole but Counselor Demis is loyal to you.  I was counting on the real assassin to take the opportunity to make his move while everyone was distracted.  I couldn’t pinpoint who it was, but I knew that he was close.”

“Y-you used me?” Demis sputtered, torn between relief that the assassin was caught and humiliation that he’d been forced to suffer such horrible accusations.

“Yeah, sorry about that.  Look on the bright side; you helped save your ambassador’s life.”  Glaive smiled at the man, baring white teeth.

Demis flushed and backed up a step, angry at the lishere but too intimidated after watching him in action to risk pissing him off.  “No harm done, then,” he said as gracefully as he could.

“What about the other waiter?” Sakir inquired, nodding at the sire snoring on the floor a few feet away from the defeated assassin, “he tried to stop you.”

Glaive wasn’t concerned.  “He was just caught in the middle of it, which is why I put him down nicely.  He’s just a waiter that saw me attacking one of his coworkers and tried to stop me.  Question him if you like, but I can assure you he had nothing to do with this.”

This seemed to satisfy the ambassador, but Demis was trying to shake the waiter awake and was concerned.  “What did you do to him?” asked the Counselor in an accusing manner.

“Nothing permanent or harmful,” Glaive replied with another shrug.  “I told his spirit to take a nap and it listened.  You might want to have a doctor check his face, though.  It unfortunately collided with the floor when I put him to sleep.”

“Well then, I owe your guild a great deal,” Sakir said in relief.  He watched Lunvas handcuff the assassin and call for security on his com unit and a thought occurred to him.  “You’re certain that he was the only one?”

“Positive,” answered Glaive with confidence.  “He’ll be interrogated when he wakes up to ascertain his motives and whether there was an outside source involved, but he’s the only assassin presently here.  After I make my report, they’ll most likely send an investigative team here to be sure this was an isolated incident and not part of a larger plot.  In the meantime, it would be in your best interests to keep bodyguards near you at all times.”

“I see.  Thank both of you very much for your efforts.  I’ll take your advice.  I don’t suppose you’ll be staying for a while?  I would feel much better if you did, until your department sends the investigators.”

“If there’s an outside source involved in this, they aren’t going to make another attempt so soon after this one was defeated,” Lunvas said.  “We have to return and give our report, sir, but they’ll send a team immediately after that.  Keep security tight and you’ll be fine.”

 The ambassador didn’t argue the point, though by the expression on his face he would have liked to.  Glaive and Lunvas waited until the prisoner was taken away before they contacted their pilot and gathered their belongings from the guest rooms.  The small agency jet that had brought them to Zarn was fueled and ready for them when they finished making their departure preparations.  When they entered the hanger to board the jet, Glaive suddenly stopped and stared off into space.  Lunvas sighed and stopped as well, waiting to see what the odd lapse was about. 

“I hope that Haden brought his rain gear this morning,” Glaive said with an odd little smile.

Lunvas stared at the lishere with comical confusion.  “It’s night time, and Haden is all the way across the ocean,” he pointed out.

“It’s late morning at home,” Glaive corrected.  “And it’s started to rain.”

Lunvas didn’t bother to say more; he merely shook his head and continued to the plane.  He would be glad to return home and hand Glaive over to his regular partner.  The man was simply too unpredictable, too strange and too dangerous for his comfort.

~xox~

* * *

**_Ocean View Medical Center, Downtown Valkyrie Falls:_ **

Sea-green, blue-flecked eyes looked through the glass pane at the heavy clouds.  The slit-pupiled eyes were almost as gloomy as the sky that they watched.  The long, thick black fringe of lashes accenting the eyes made them seem even more expressive.  The dark clouds cast the ocean in shadow, making the vivid blue water seem darker.  The owner of the haunted eyes sighed softly as the rain began and beads of water rolled down the outside of the glass.  His sigh wasn’t one of annoyance, frustration or disappointment-rather it was a sigh of contentment.  Eredin enjoyed rain and everything that came with it.  Something about watching the skies weep made him feel a release inside that he couldn’t provide for himself.

There was a knock on his office door and without taking his gaze off of the scenery, he gave his permission to enter.  A human woman in her early thirties opened the door and entered the immaculate room, carrying a medical file folder with her in one hand and a fashion magazine in the other.  Her dark blond hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and the plastic tag on her pale blue smocks said “Jill”.

“Hi Dr. Ketus,” she said brightly as she crossed the room, “You’ve got a new patient coming in for an examination this afternoon.  His appointment is in a half-hour, so I thought you might want to have a look at his files and prepare for him.”

He turned his attention away from the window and took the folder from her, giving her a curious look.  “Is there something unusual about this patient that would require added preparation?” he asked gently, a hint of a smile curving his mouth.

“I thought you might ask that, which is why I brought my ‘Focus’ copy in with me.”  She flipped through the magazine until she found the page she had dog-eared for easy access, grinning with delight as she showed it to him.  “May I just say ‘Yummy’?”

Eredin turned his attention away from the file folder and looked at the magazine.  On the glossy page was a young man with layered golden hair and pale, blue-violet eyes.  The subtle metallic gleam of his bronze skin and the size of his irises gave him away as a lifebearer.  He was reclined lazily on a bed with red satin sheets, naked except for the corner of sheet that just barely covered his genitals.  Adorning the young man’s sensual lips was a crooked, hedonistic smile.  The advertisement was for “Lynette Taylor” brand bedding, and the caption read: “Comfortable.  Sensual.  Elegant.”

Eredin swallowed discreetly as he felt a tingle in his groin, despite the arousal suppression medicine he had taken in the morning.  He examined and treated many attractive lifebearers, as the lashran race rarely produced ugly people.  This model, however, was exceptional in looks.  The lifebearer had a dancer’s build, toned and sleek with no visible flaws.  Eredin pulled his eyes away from the tantalizing image and looked at the files still clutched in his left hand.

“He’s coming in for a mandatory examination for the ‘Fruitful Future’ program,” Jill said as she watched the doctor’s expressions with a knowing grin.  “I assume you’ve taken your Amsinol today?”

Try as he might, the doctor couldn’t suppress the flush that warmed his high cheekbones.  Jill had been his assistant for over four years now, so of course she was familiar with his routine and knew that he took necessary measures to maintain a professional demeanor.  Her mention of the medication he took to control his body’s natural reactions shouldn’t have embarrassed Eredin, but he was a shy person and it took very little to make him blush.  “I’ve taken it today,” he murmured, opening the folder that he held to draw attention away from himself.

Jill nodded and put the magazine away, choosing not to call attention to Dr. Ketus’ obvious embarrassment.  As endearing as she found it she respected him too much both as her superior and as a person to make him feel more uncomfortable than he obviously already did.  She understood that lashran men were more…excitable than human men and it made perfect sense for a sire that specialized in lifebearer reproductive health to ensure that he wouldn’t get an erection while examining his patients.  Jill knew that she would sure as hell feel uncomfortable if her gynecologist got a hard-on while doing a pap test or breast examination on her.

“I just thought I’d give you time in case you needed it,” she said tactfully.  “I know how you hate to be taken by surprise.”  The doctor really didn’t have many patients compared to other doctors in a similar field, simply because there weren’t even half as many lifebearers on Wyndrah as there were men, women and sires.  New patients didn’t come along often.

He swallowed again, hardly comprehending the information in the files that he looked at.  “I appreciate you informing me,” he said.  “I’m sure that the appointment with Mr. Rayne will go smoothly.”

She hid another smile as his fading blush deepened again.  The poor man!  As brilliant a doctor as he was, Jill really wondered sometimes why he chose this profession when he was so easily mortified.  “I’m ordering Southwestern food for lunch, do you want me to order some for you too?” She said, trying to change the subject and ensure that Eredin ate something today.  He had a bad habit of skipping meals if his coworkers and friends didn’t remind him to eat.  For a medical professional, he really didn’t take good care of himself.

 

Eredin grimaced.  “Southwestern is too spicy for me.”

“They have mild food on the menu,” she reminded him.  “The grilled chicken with cream dressing isn’t spicy at all.  Why don’t you try that?”

He favored her with another subtle, elusive smile.  “I suppose if I don’t, you’ll call some of the other doctors and nurses to hold me down and funnel it into my mouth.”

Jill chuckled.  “That’s right.  We can’t have you making yourself sick from malnutrition, after all.”

He sighed in defeat and combed his fingers through his shoulder-length, dark silver hair.  “You drive a hard bargain, Jill.  I guess you’ve got me.”

She smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind her.  Eredin glanced at the medical files he was holding and set them down on the counter next to the sink.  He took a cup from the dispenser hanging over it and filled it with water, then opened the cabinet over the sink and grabbed the bottle of Amsinol sitting on the bottom shelf.  Normally one pill was enough to last him through the day unless he was backed up…which was rare.  The slight reaction he’d felt in his groin when Jill had shown him what his newest patient looked like convinced him that it would be wise to take an extra dose before the appointment.

The good news was that it was virtually impossible to overdose on Amsinol.  The drug was made of all-natural ingredients and had been approved by the Drug Administration for years, with very mild and very rare side effects.  The worst that could happen to a person exceeding the recommended dose would be a temporary case of impotency until it wore off.  It was the only medication that lashran doctors felt safe in recommending to lifebearer patients for relief of heat stress during seasonals.  Most working lifebearers couldn’t afford to take sick leave from their jobs when they went into heat unexpectedly, so Amsinol was fairly popular.

Eredin swallowed the pill and drank the entire cup of water, then picked up the medical files again and walked to his desk to read over them.  Auric Rayne’s medical history wasn’t long, which was a good thing.  There were no records of extensive illness or genetic medical conditions.  Most of his previous medical visits were for mild injuries, typical childhood infections and common colds.  By the looks of things he was in prime health and an excellent candidate for the program, but Eredin couldn’t be certain of that until he examined him thoroughly.  The sire blushed again and hoped that his new patient wouldn’t show up early, before the pill took full effect. 

~xox~

* * *

-To be continued


	2. "Soulful eyes"

~xox~

**_Ocean View Medical Center, Downtown Valkyrie Falls:_ **

Auric had no umbrella in his car. There hadn’t been any parking available in the garage, leaving him with no choice but to park in the lot across the street. The rain seemed to take great delight in this and chose to fall in torrential sheets when he hurried back across the street on foot. He was properly drenched when he passed through the glass doors of the medical center entrance. He could have used a charm to magically keep the rain off of him, but he was too excited-and even nervous-to consider it.

He raked his fingers through his damp hair and strolled over to the oval reception desk, where an attractive young brunette woman was busily typing away at a computer. “Hi doll. Auric Rayne; here for my examination.”

The woman looked up from her paperwork sharply, prepared to give someone a glare at the very least for addressing her as “doll”. When she saw that the man who committed the offense was a wet young lifebearer with a charming, dimpled smile her frown faded along with her umbrage and she smiled a little. “Mr. Rayne, is it? Let me just pull up your file.”

He leaned casually against the desk and looked around as she sat down in front of her computer and did a search on his name. The reception area was spacious and modern in design, with floor-to-ceiling windows, expensive looking couches and chairs made of dark wood and leather, glass wall sconces and a giant fish tank set into the wall directly across from him. He heard a chime coming from the back of the room and he glanced over to see a pair of nurses exit a glass elevator. They chatted together as they crossed the reception room, heading for the main entrance. All of this reminded Auric that he was going to be in the hands of the most expensive doctors in the state. Though his budget was high above average, he was suddenly thankful that the program he had joined would be covering this. He imagined that too many medical bills from a place like this could easily turn a rich person into a beggar, even with insurance.

The receptionist located his file and stood up again. “Okay Mr. Rayne, your appointment is with Doctor Ketus. Take the elevator in the back to the seventh floor and when you exit, follow the hall until it comes to an intersection. Take the left hallway and it will take you directly into the waiting room for the lashran reproductive health center. I’ve rung the receptionist there to let her know you’re coming, so she’ll take care of you right away.”

“Thanks, love. I guess I’ll be on my way, then.” He gave her another charming smile and sauntered off, whistling a little.

The receptionist watched his retreating form and admired his backside. “Lashran men are so hot,” she sighed wistfully. “Too bad most of them only like sausage.” Their lyrical accents, handsome features and flawless skin had a tendency to make women sigh with longing-save for the women that preferred rugged, more primitive looks and facial hair on a man. With a shrug and a shake of her head at the unfairness of it all, she got back to work. She knew what the golden hottie was going in for and she envied the doctor. She would have loved to get her hands on his body herself.

~xox~

Auric stepped into the elevator and pressed the round button numbered “7”. The doors slid closed and he leaned against the railing on the left side. The back of the elevator was of thick glass and he watched absently as the parking lot fell away with his ascent. He swallowed as the elevator slowly took him higher and he realized for the first time that he was nervous. What if the tests determined that he wasn’t a suitable candidate for the program after all? Worse still, what if he was barren? The invasive nature of the examination didn’t worry him at all. He wasn’t a shy individual and he didn’t care if he had to stand naked and let the doctor probe his ass. What bothered him was the possibility, however slim, that he wasn’t as fertile as he thought and his hopes would be dashed.

Of course there was also the added pressure of his parents. They wanted him to have a “normal” family some day and he wasn’t sure how they’d react when they learned that he clinically picked out a stud he’d never met and been artificially impregnated with his sperm. “Should make for an interesting holiday dinner discussion,” he mumbled to himself with a grin. “Hey Sire, I’m not getting fat, I’m just pregnant with your grandchild and I’ve never met the sire. Pass the yams, will you?”

He could imagine the expressions on his parents’ faces and his father’s long-suffering sigh, followed by a statement that would go something like: “Our beautiful son could have any man he wants, but he chooses a test tube instead.”

Auric was laughing softly when the elevator paused on the fourth floor. He quickly stifled his laughter so that whomever was boarding wouldn’t think he was a complete nut. A sire wearing doctor’s white jacket entered the elevator. He wore his brass colored hair long in typical lashran fashion. It was neatly groomed and bound in a ponytail that fell halfway to his mid-back. He glanced at Auric through a pair of wire-rimmed round glasses and the lifebearer saw that his eyes were a creamy jade color. Auric almost laughed when the other lashran started to look away but immediately looked at him again. A subtle lift of his brows was the only change to his expression, but the lifebearer shifted his vision and could see by the swell of red in the doctor’s aura around the pelvic area that he found him attractive. He wasn’t half bad himself.

Appearing to remember his manners, the doctor smiled briefly at the young model and started to press the number “7”, only to realize it was already lit up. “Have an appointment in our department, do you?” the doctor asked casually as he examined the medical chart he carried in his left hand.

“That’s right,” Auric said just as casually, flicking his eyes over the I.D. pin on the sire’s coat. It read “Dr. Adder, Lashran Pediatrics”. So, he worked on the same floor as the reproductive therapist. It made sense, really. Given that the lashran population was low compared to the human one, the entire department dedicated to lashran health probably fit on one floor.

The nervous feeling returned and Auric felt the need to talk to this doctor, if only to alleviate some of his fears. “I’m volunteering for the Fruitful Future program and my screening is today.” He tried to keep his voice breezy but it must have trembled ever so slightly at the end of the statement, for the pediatrician looked up from his chart and studied him thoughtfully.

“Then you’ll be seeing our Dr. Ketus. Don’t worry; you’ll be in good hands. He gets nothing but praise from patients and staff alike.” He smiled and allowed his gaze to move over Auric’s form briefly. “I’m sure you’ll pass the requirements.”

Auric smiled and relaxed a little. The tiny reassurance really helped quell the butterflies in his stomach, even though this sire didn’t specialize in reproduction and couldn’t truly tell whether he would pass simply by looking at him. “Thanks. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

Dr. Adder returned the smile with a soothing one. “It’s only natural. Just think though; in less than a year, you’ll probably be bringing your new son here for his first checkup. Everything will be fine.”

“Then I’ll be seeing more of you, I assume,” Auric replied, glancing meaningfully at the taller man’s tag.

The doctor nodded and gave him a friendly wink. “You certainly will. I’m the man you’ll be calling in the middle of the night in a panic when your little one bumps his head or has a stomach complaint.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that to you-“ Auric tried to argue, but the sire nodded firmly and laughed.

“Just wait and see. It’s textbook for new parents and I doubt you’ll be an exception. I hardly mind, though.”

“You must really love children, if you don’t mind being woken up at all hours of the night by paranoid people.”

The doctor laughed again. “I tend to cut new parents some slack. What would normally pass for paranoia in other circumstances is often valid concern when it comes to little ones. I’d rather my clients be paranoid than risk serious illness or injury to their children.”

Auric smiled again and decided that he liked this doctor. He had an old fashioned way of speaking and an uncommon sense of chivalry that indicated he was a few generations removed from Auric. It was comforting to know that if things worked out, he could count on this man to keep his child healthy and happy.

The elevator dinged as it reached their floor and Dr. Adder again demonstrated his old fashioned ways by politely waiting for Auric to exit first. He followed him out and inquired: “Do you need any help finding the reproductive unit?”

Auric shook his head. “I don’t think so. The receptionist said all I have to do is take the first left and follow it to get there.” He held out his hand and the doctor took it and shook it solemnly.

“Well then, good luck. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon.”

Auric grinned. “Let’s hope so.”

They walked together until they reached the intersecting hallways, then the doctor bid him a final farewell and turned left. Auric assumed that was where the pediatric unit was located. He watched the retreating sire for a moment with some interest. “I wonder if there’s any chance that _he’s_ on the list,” he whispered with a smirk.

Probably not, given the way he spoke with the authority of one who had experienced parenthood himself. Auric thought it was safe to assume the attractive doctor was already taken and thus wouldn’t be donating his sperm to strangers for baby making. With a little shrug of regret, he followed the right hallway, noticing that the signs on the walls indicated that the area he was moving into was for both reproduction therapy and prenatal care.

~xox~

Fortunately the wait wasn’t long. Auric checked in and the receptionist informed him that the doctor would be ready to see him soon. He had a seat and picked up a magazine, thumbing through it absently while he waited. Auric smirked when he found his own image smiling up at him from one of the glossy advertisement pages in the magazine. It was a weird feeling that he supposed he’d never get used to. He wondered if movie stars felt the same and was thankful that he didn’t get the press attention that they did. How awful it must be to see oneself on the cover of smut magazines and read the latest sour gossip about your private life!

There were two other lashran seated in the waiting area and they appeared to be a couple. At first Auric assumed they were there for conception assistance, but out the corner of his eye he saw the sire lean close to his partner and whisper something to him, while placing a hand protectively over his abdomen. The lifebearer smiled in response and rested his head on his shoulder. Evidently they were there for a prenatal visit. Auric felt a brief twinge of jealousy and wished he could have found a good match for himself. He didn’t mind doing this alone but at the same time, having someone there to share the experience and the burden would have been nice.

His name was called by a soft, masculine voice and he turned in his chair to locate the source. Standing in the open doorway of the first room was a tall, slim sire with shoulder length hair. In the fluorescent light of the hospital it was difficult to say whether his hair was silver or a darker shade of pewter. It was slightly wavy and while clean and shiny, it was a bit unkempt. He wore a lab jacket similar to Adder’s and Auric assumed he must be Dr. Ketus. Auric replaced the magazine he’d been browsing back on the coffee table and stood up to cross the room. The doctor watched his approach with a gentle, strangely melancholy expression on his angular face.

As Auric closed the distance he was able to have a better look at the doctor. The first thing he noticed was that the sire’s skin tone was lighter than the average lashran, which could mean he was a hybrid. His quick mind took in details that would help him evaluate the man’s character. Dr. Ketus wasn’t the sort of man that would immediately turn heads, but as he drew closer Auric noticed little things about him that made very appealing in a unique way. His mouth was wide, but not so wide as to be out of proportion with the rest of his face. His lips were very nicely shaped and sensitive looking, though it seemed to Auric that they were unused to smiles. His nose was straight and narrow and his chin had a charming little dimple in it. When the examination reached the sire’s eyes, Auric’s mouth went a bit slack and he understood what was so compelling about him.

The slit-pupiled eyes were a sea green color with blue-ish tones, but it wasn’t the hue of the eyes that made them so fascinating-it was the shape and depth of them, coupled with the longest, thickest eyelashes Auric had ever seen on a sire. The eyes held a wistful sadness that couldn’t possibly be described with mere words…and the way the heavy lashes shadowed them and outer corners of the eyes turned down subtly contributed to the expression in them. For a moment, Auric just stared into the doctor’s eyes with fascination.

“Mr. Rayne?” Dr. Ketus inquired in that soft, lulling voice.

 Auric gave himself a mental slap. “Sorry, I thought I recognized you from somewhere.” It was a half-truth, because though he’d never seen the man before in his life, his eyes drew him in and called to him.

The doctor’s gentle mouth curved ever so slightly into a barely visible smile. “We may have crossed paths before and never noticed. Please come in and have a seat. We’ll do the paperwork first and move on from there.”

Auric nodded in agreement and walked into the examination room. The doctor followed, closing and locking the door behind him for privacy. When Auric had a seat across from the glass-top desk, Dr. Ketus sat in the office chair at the desk and opened the waiting folder containing the young man’s paperwork.

“You’ve already filled out the most important documents,” Dr. Ketus explained as he retrieved a pen from the nearby holder. “What remains are agreement forms to be signed by you, to ensure that you understand and consent to the examination and therapeutic follow-ups afterwards, should you be approved. It’s a precaution to protect our legal interests and your own.”

Auric’s face must have shown his confusion, for the doctor elaborated further. “These forms state that every procedure you have done here is of your own volition. They also state that the treatment isn’t compulsory and that you aren’t legally required to do anything or accept having anything done to you that you don’t want. You can quit the program at any time but you’ll lose all of the benefits if you choose to do that.”

The doctor’s features softened and another shadowed smile appeared on his lips. “Why don’t you take a few minutes to read over these yourself? I didn’t mean to make it sound so ominous.”

Auric shook his head and smiled. “Oh, it isn’t that…I just figured all of this would be obvious to anyone signing up for the program. I understand the caution, though. I guess it wouldn’t hurt for me to have a look at them.”

The doctor handed the documents over and waited patiently while Auric scanned the terms of agreement on each paper and signed his name at the bottom. After retrieving the signed papers and putting them back in the folder, the doctor laced his fingers together and rested his hands atop the desk. “Now the only question remaining is whether you want to do the full examination today, or just the blood tests and standard examination. We can schedule another appointment for the rest if you’re pressed for time, or if you think too much today could be overwhelming.”

Auric appreciated the consideration to his modesty…even though he really had none. Time was the only factor that might prove a problem. “How long would it take to do it all today?”

Dr. Ketus considered the question for a moment and answered, “Approximately an hour, give or take some time depending on how long it takes for you to produce a specimen.”

Auric assumed that the latter part of the sentence referred to how long it would take him to jack off into a cup. The doctor watched him expectantly, perhaps waiting for him to blush. Auric shrugged. “I’m not due back at work for another couple of hours, so I think we can swing it.”

Dr. Ketus nodded and got out of his chair, motioning to the examination table near the window. A hospital gown was neatly folded on top of it. “I’ll just scrub up while you change into the gown, then. You can place your clothes on the chair you’re sitting in when you’re finished.”

Auric thanked him and stood up as well, walking to the examination table while the doctor went to the other side of the room where the sink, cabinets and various medical supplies were. As Auric approached the table, he paused to stare at it in puzzlement. It wasn’t a standard examination table. There was a gap in the surface, around where the patient’s bottom would be. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was actually two separate tables, connected to an adjustable rack on the floor. There were stirrups at the foot of the lower table and Auric actually felt his face heat up as his imagination caught fire and he thought of non-medical uses for the devices.

Somehow he managed to stifle his dirty thoughts before a hard-on resulted. As little as he cared about others seeing his body, uncontrolled erections embarrassed him to no end. Deciding it was best to change into his gown as quickly as possible and get this started, he began to remove his clothing.

Dr. Ketus finished washing his hands and was in the process of laying out a sealed syringe for drawing blood, a tongue depressor, a thermometer and a sealed tube of lubricant. With this done, he turned his attention to putting on a pair of sterile gloves. Auric watched this and felt his nervousness coming back. He stumbled in the midst of pulling his jeans off and had to grab the examination table for support. The doctor heard the sound and turned around. The professional expression on his face melted into bewilderment when he saw the lifebearer standing there in nothing but his underwear, his socks, and the jeans that were pooled around his ankles. The sire’s green-blue eyes rested for a moment on the expensive briefs that Auric wore and color flooded his cheeks instantly.

The doctor waved a hand in Auric’s general direction and averted his eyes. “Erm…you were meant to use the little restroom behind you…”

Auric turned his head and saw the door labeled “bathroom”, which he had somehow overlooked in his nervousness. He looked back at the doctor with wide eyes, feeling his cheeks warming as well. Great, he’d barely been in here for ten minutes and already he’d had a dingy blond moment. The doctor probably thought he was a dimwit now. “Oh! I…I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t see it, and I figured since you’re…well…the kind of doc that you are, it wouldn’t really matter. Sorry.”

“That’s quite alright,” Dr. Ketus said quickly. “I’ll just turn around and let you finish-” He spun around quickly, failing to notice that one of the cabinet doors was still hanging open. Auric opened his mouth to warn him but it was too late; the doctor’s head collided with it hard enough to send it swinging on its hinges to bang into the neighboring cabinet.

“Ooooh, ouch,” Auric exclaimed in sympathy, “Are you okay? Here, let me-“ He tried to go to the groaning doctor’s aid but he got tangled up in his jeans again. This time he missed the table and fell to the floor with a curse.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing,” the doctor said as he clamped a hand over his forehead. He kept his back turned as he rubbed the abused spot to soothe it.

Evidently his pain distracted him enough that he didn’t notice Auric falling. For that, the young man was thankful. He hurriedly pulled himself to his feet and yanked his jeans the rest of the way off, followed by his socks and undies. “Okay,” he finally said when he finished putting the gown on. He smirked ruefully when he felt the cool breeze against his backside. “I can’t reach the ties in the back, but otherwise I’m decent.”

Dr. Ketus turned around slowly, as if afraid that his balance would fail or he’d find his patient stark naked. His high cheekbones were accented with rosy color, but his expression was carefully neutral as he made a graceful gesture at the examination table. “I’ll tie them for you. Please, have a seat on the table and relax.”

Auric obeyed, careful to keep his knees together and avoid flashing his bits. He was doing it more for Dr. Ketus’ benefit than his own. He watched as the doctor wheeled a blood pressure monitor over to him. The sire was still blushing-which Auric found wretchedly adorable-but he maintained a professional and gentle demeanor as he instructed him to hold his arm out. Evidently his bashful nature didn’t affect his ability to do his job, which was a relief to Auric. Though shy, he was also confident. It was an inspiring paradox that sent plot bunnies hopping through Auric’s head.

After tying the back of his gown closed for him, Dr. Ketus took his temperature and blood pressure. Once that was finished he equipped his stethoscope and listened to his lungs and heart. Next he tested his reflexes and examined his eyes, nose, throat and teeth. He talked to him as he worked, asking casual questions about his work and hobbies. He blushed again when Auric told him bluntly that writing erotic fiction was one of his favorite hobbies, and the model grinned and almost pressed a finger against the dimple in the other lashran’s chin.

Auric found himself unwittingly relaxing as he was examined, lulled by the doctor’s voice and expressive eyes. His tension rose again briefly when it came time to draw blood, but again Dr. Ketus spoke gently to him and distracted him enough for him to barely feel the sting of the needle. Auric’s attention was again drawn to the man’s lips and eyes as he spoke. Both were very nice and the young man began to entertain thoughts about his doctor that certainly weren’t appropriate. 

The general part of the examination was over with sooner than Auric expected. “So far you seem to be in excellent physical condition,” Dr. Ketus said. “Now it’s time for the most intrusive part of the examination, I’m afraid. Are you ready, Mr. Rayne?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he responded wryly.

The doctor favored him with another subtle smile and asked him to hop off of the table and stand facing it, bracing his hands on the cushion. Auric shrugged and did as he was told, listening as Dr. Ketus described everything he was doing before he did it.

“I’ll be measuring the width of your pelvis first,” He explained. “I’ll warm my hands first, so that they don’t chill you.”

Auric nodded and waited while the doctor used the electric hand dryer on the wall near the sink to warm his hands without removing his gloves. He returned a moment later, approaching the young man from behind. “Try to relax,” he said, “and remember that if at any time you feel uncomfortable with the examination, just say the word and I’ll stop.”

Auric suppressed a smirk, understanding that the doctor was only following protocol by reminding him again. “I promise I’ll say something immediately if I start to feel violated,” he remarked with a hint of sarcasm that he couldn’t quite hide from his tone.

Dr. Ketus paused and Auric could feel his breath stir his hair. “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you,” he said, “I admit that sometimes I’m guilty of trying too hard to make my patients feel safe.”

Auric felt warmth spread through him at those words. Ye gods, were all lashran doctors this noble? The stirring attraction he felt for Dr. Ketus grew with the knowledge that the man genuinely cared. “Damn, what are you doing to me?” he muttered before he could stop himself.

“Pardon?”

Auric wanted to kick himself. “Uh…nothing. Carry on, I’ll be quiet.”

He waited for the sire to continue and he could have sworn he heard a very faint chuckle. Then Dr. Ketus’ warm, glove encased hands smoothly reached through the slit in the back of the gown and circled his waist, gliding delicately around to the front. It tickled a little, but in a pleasant way. Something instinctive and primitive inside of Auric reared its head when the sire’s long hands settled on his lower abdomen, spanning his hips.

To distract himself from the carnal reactions trying to surface in his body, Auric decided to ask a question. “How important is spacing of the pelvic area for lashran? I know it matters for women but given that we aren’t built like them in the first place, does it make much of a difference?” His words came out in a breathless rush and he was glad that the doctor couldn’t see the flush spreading over his face. He bit his lip as the taller man’s fingers felt along the lines of his pelvic bones with a firm yet gentle touch. _~*Don’t get hard, don’t get hard, don’t get hard, don’t get hard!*~_

“The spacing isn’t as important for a lifebearer as it is for a woman, but it does contribute to how well you can carry a pregnancy and how much the baby can develop before you give birth. Since your hips won’t spread, the gap needs to be wide enough to allow full development…but if it’s too wide there won’t be enough support for the extra weight and it could cause damage to your body in the last stages of pregnancy. In either extreme bed rest is usually required in the final trimester, for the health of the father and the baby.”

Mercifully the hands withdrew, giving him a moment to catch his breath and calm himself. He’d come dangerously close to pushing his ass against the doctor’s pelvis invitingly, and that just wasn’t cool. It annoyed him that a simple touch from a sire in that area made him so hot. He supposed it was purely reproductive instinct, reacting to the feel of a sperm producer running his hands over the area that housed his incubating chamber. “So where do I stand, then? Am I a pencil or a wide load?”

The doctor responded with another barely audible chuckle before saying: “Neither. Your pelvis is the ideal width.”

Auric smiled, relieved that one hurdle was out of the way. “So what comes next?” he asked.

The doctor’s voice became gentler, if possible. “The part that most everyone hates the most, unfortunately. I’ll examine your genitals and prostate to determine their health and to check for any abnormalities.”

“Oh yeah, the whole ‘plug it and cough’ routine,” Auric shrugged and partially twisted his body to look at the doctor. “It’s not as big a deal as some guys make it out to be-“ he broke off when he noticed that the doctor was smiling fully and biting his lips. His shoulders were trembling. “Doc, are you trying not to laugh or something?”

Dr. Ketus exhaled and for the first time, Auric had the pleasure of hearing a huff of laughter from him that wasn’t completely restrained. “I’m sorry,” the sire said unevenly as he recovered. “I’m just not used to my patients cracking jokes during examinations like this. You seem much more at ease than most of them.”

“Oh, that.” Auric smiled at him. “Again, I’m sorry. I know I’ve got an inappropriate sense of humor.”

The doctor shook his head, his smile fading but not leaving completely. “No, it’s refreshing, actually. Just let me know when you’re ready to move on.”

“Go for it,” Auric replied, and he turned back around and made a face at his choice of words. Why did he always end up flirting? He knew that he did it but it was like a compulsive behavioral disorder that he was powerless to stop!

Luckily the doctor didn’t seem to notice the underlying suggestion in the comment, nor did he see the horrified expression on the model’s face. His footsteps moved away toward the counter, then returned a moment later. Auric could feel the doctor’s warmth behind him again and he spread his legs and braced himself for what he knew was to come. Sure enough, Dr. Ketus explained to him that he was going to lubricate his fingers before proceeding. Though he was familiar enough with the process to know all of the steps, it was oddly comforting to Auric that his examiner was taking it slowly and telling him what he was doing.

Ordinarily he flinched when he felt the first contact of a physician’s finger against his entrance, but Dr. Ketus didn’t go straight for the glory hole…instead he touched the back of his thigh and slowly dragged his finger along to the target, so as not to take him by surprise. His other hand moved for Auric’s balls in the same way: starting at the thigh and working its way up.

When the doctor finally cupped his sack and probed his entrance, Auric was plagued with another irritating and inappropriate swell of lust. He threaded his fingers together and concentrated on holding still as the doctor gently squeezed his balls and pushed his long finger smoothly inside of him.

“Try not to clench,” Dr. Ketus said softly. “I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

Auric whistled softly and felt his face heat up again. Bless his heart, Dr. Ketus thought he was clenching out of discomfort. He gasped softly as the sire found the little gland inside of him and began to press and rub it to feel for unusual swelling.

“Turn your head to the left and cough, please,” said the lucid voice.

The doctor had pressed closer to him in his examination and Auric could feel the lean lines of his body against his back. He almost turned his head the wrong way but caught himself, and he dutifully coughed. Another little gasp escaped his lips as Dr. Ketus’ hand felt around for lumps, massaging his balls in the process. Auric’s prick sprang to attention despite his best efforts to keep it docile.

“Now turn your head to the right and cough again, please.”

He did, and his eyes rolled with pleasure as he was briefly massaged again. He felt acute frustration when the doctor’s finger withdrew from his body and his hand released his scrotum. The warmth of the sire’s body retreated from behind him and he heard the elastic sound that examination gloves made when peeled away from hands.

“Okay, the worst is over now,” Dr. Ketus said kindly as he washed his hands in the sink. “Everything felt fine.”

_~*Everything felt more than fine…*~_ Auric thought as he held still and willed his erection to go away. Out of curiosity he did his little vision trick to view auras and looked at the other man, wondering if he was affected at all by the intimate examination. He frowned when he saw that there was indeed a pulse of red around Ketus’ pelvic area, but it was muted and weak. Maybe he’d done this so often and for so long that it hardly fazed him anymore…or maybe lifebearers weren’t really his thing. What puzzled Auric was the question of why the man blushed so easily and avoided looking at him when he was undressing, if he wasn’t affected? It was really strange.

“Are you all right, Mr. Rayne?” The doctor questioned when he noticed he hadn’t moved. His pewter brows were drawn together with concern. “I hope you would tell me if you felt any pain during the examination.”

Auric kept his hips turned away from the other man and forced a smile. “No, it didn’t hurt. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Dr. Ketus obviously thought it was a weird response, because the furrow in his brow deepened. A moment later it seemed to dawn on him that his examination had left the young man in an aroused state and his expression relaxed. The depth of understanding in his gentle, sad eyes made Auric swallow unconsciously. “You won’t make me uncomfortable. It happens to most all of us, Mr. Rayne.”

Auric pushed away the mild embarrassment he felt at his lack of self-control and forced himself to relax and face the doctor fully. “I guess you’re right,” he said as casually as possible. Of course, he had his doubts that most men had to restrain themselves from humping the doctor’s probing finger like a cat in heat, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to mention that part out loud.

Satisfied that Auric was feeling comfortable enough, Dr. Ketus retrieved a plastic cup from the counter along with a small tube of lubricant and approached Auric. “Actually I was counting on your having that typical reaction. It will make the final test go easier.” He kept his eyes away from the conspicuous tent in the gown below the lifebearer’s waist, focusing on his face instead. His gaze was reassuring and clinical at the same time.

“Ah, the fun part of this whole thing,” Auric commented sagely as he took the offerings. “Don’t worry, I won’t make the same mistake with this part that I did when I changed out of my clothes.”

The doctor’s sensitive looking mouth quirked and his thick lashes lowered to conceal his eyes. The charming blush returned to his cheekbones. He started to speak, shook his head and thought better of it, then said in a low voice: “There are magazines on the stool in the restroom if you need visual stimulation. Just relax and take your time.”

Auric was a little disappointed that he hadn’t been able to make Dr. Ketus laugh again with his comment, but he understood the man’s desire to keep everything on a professional level and he’d already figured out that laughter didn’t come easily to him. He brushed it off and went into the lavatory to do his duty. Once inside, however, the thought of jerking off into a cup was an unsatisfying one. He pressed his lips together and put the toilet cover down to sit on it, sighing as he rifled through the stack of magazines.

His eyebrows shot up with surprise when he saw the variety. The selection of nudie magazines featured sires, lifebearers, human men and human women. The lashran smut was more plentiful than the human smut, but the alternatives were still there. He guessed that the doctor wanted to make sure there was something for all tastes.

Auric chose one of the magazines featuring sires and flipped through it half-heartedly. He reached between his legs and started to fondle himself with one hand while holding the magazine with the other. His dick was hard and swollen but he just couldn’t seem to get the “oomph” he desired. He tried using some of the lubricant provided for him and while it felt better, his efforts didn’t bring him closer to orgasm and in fact made him more frustrated. Part of the problem was the knowledge that the flesh and blood sire that had gotten him in this state to begin with was just outside the door. The images on the glossy pages were a poor substitute, even though the sires in the magazine were more buff and classically gorgeous than Dr. Ketus was.

Still, the lifebearer trudged on, eventually dropping the magazine as a lost cause and instead imagining that the doctor was fondling him. After ten minutes of useless but not unpleasant jerking off, the young man cursed in annoyance and stopped. His imagination had never failed him before, but he was under a lot of pressure right now. He honestly didn’t think he could get off under these circumstances and his groin was aching with need.

He considered his predicament and a thought came to him unbidden: Dr. Ketus made his living pleasuring lifebearers. If everything worked out he’d be treating Auric to erotic massages anyway, so what was the harm in asking for a little help? Auric bit his lip as a sly grin began to surface. He doubted he was the first patient to run into this problem and he really didn’t think that the doctor would reject his request for help. He waited for a while, to give himself time to consider the plan completely and to allow enough time to pass for appearances.

After another ten minutes passed he made his decision and stood up, rearranging his gown and gathering his courage. He didn’t know why he was so determined to get a hand job from the doctor, but at this point he was too horny to care. He reasoned that it was just another random crush and he could nip it in the bud right now and satisfy it with sexual gratification.

~xox~

Dr. Ketus was sitting at his desk when Auric emerged from the bathroom and he looked at the empty cup in the lifebearer’s hand and tilted his head slightly. His gaze briefly strayed to the tented material below the patient’s waist and then back to his face. There was a question in his eyes, but he seemed to be trying to think of a way to tactfully put it into words.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Auric said with sincere misery, “Usually I can do this sort of thing in five minutes flat, but it just wouldn’t…wouldn’t…come…you know?” He looked at the sire with wide eyes and what he hoped was an innocent expression. His frustration was real enough but his motives were far from innocent.

Dr. Ketus’ expression softened as Auric hoped it would. He got out of his chair and looked down at the model sympathetically. “Did you try using the lubricant?”

Auric nodded. “It helped a little but I just couldn’t finish. I guess this doesn’t happen to many guys, huh?”

The doctor gave him a ghost of a smile. “It’s not common but it does happen from time to time. The pressure gets to people now and then.” He paused and considered Auric carefully for a moment, then his cheekbones flushed lightly. “Mr. Rayne, do you think you need some assistance? If you feel comfortable with it I can lend it to you.”

Auric made a show of thinking about it. “I think I do need some help. I’m sorry, this is really humiliating.” He pressed his lips together to control the smile of triumph that pulled at them and he hoped the doctor would take it as a sign of distress rather than smugness.

Dr. Ketus favored him with another of those compassionate, shy smiles and for a moment Auric felt bad for taking advantage of the situation for his own pleasure. Then the sire motioned to the examination table and said: “Of course. You shouldn’t apologize for being under duress. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable and I’ll take care of you.”

Auric’s bad conscience rudely shoved his good conscience aside and his groin tightened further with excitement. He approached the table and found himself faced with yet another dilemma: he had no idea how to lie on the thing. Was he supposed to get on his back and put his feet in the stirrups for the best access to his groin, was he supposed to lie on his stomach with his hips fitting between the gap, or would it be better to lay on his side?

The doctor noticed his hesitation and explained. “It’s an adjustable table. It allows me to treat my patients in whatever position best suits their needs.”

“I see,” Auric said with interest. While the stirrup position looked like it would be fantastic for fucking, it might make collecting his baby batter a bit awkward. “Do you have a suggestion?”

“Well,” Dr. Ketus replied carefully, “for our purposes today, I think lying down on your stomach would be best. It will be easier to collect the sample if we aren’t fighting gravity, you understand.”

Auric did understand. Properly situated, lying on his stomach would provide the doctor easy access to his genitals through the gap between the cushioned sections and allow him to aim directly into the cup when the orgasm came. All that the doctor needed to do was reach between the gap and fondle at his leisure. With a nod the young man climbed onto the table and stretched out onto his stomach, parting his thighs enough to provide space. He folded his arms and rested his cheek on them.

Dr. Ketus went to the cabinets to retrieve something and came back a moment later with a thin, clean sheet. He covered Auric with it from the waist down, ensuring that the lifebearer wouldn’t be exposed to view even when he touched him. Auric didn’t care one way or the other but he appreciated the thought. He forced himself not to squirm restlessly as the doctor washed his hands again, put on another pair of sanitary gloves and warmed them under the dryer. By the time he returned to the examination table, Auric was about ready to start dry humping the surface desperately. He wondered for a moment if his little crush and his horny desperation were actually a result of having gone for so long without getting laid. Then the doctor spoke to him and he could only feel eager anticipation.

“Okay, I want you to close your eyes and relax for me,” Ketus murmured calmly. “Try not to think…just feel and let it happen on its own.”

Those simple words were so arousing to Auric that he turned his head and bit his right arm to stifle a groan. The doctor started off in much the same way as he had for the earlier examination. He began by reaching beneath the gap and gently touching the young man’s hip. The gloved fingers were slick with lubricant as they made there way slowly to the source of Auric’s discomfort. Finding the base of his dick, the doctor closed his hand around it and squeezed as he stroked to the tip of the hard shaft. Auric’s eyelids fluttered and he sighed. When the doctor reached the head of the organ he rolled the foreskin back to expose the flushed cap. This time Auric sucked in a sharp breath and trembled as the fingers rubbed in a circular motion over the urethra.

“Oh gods that’s good,” grunted the model helplessly, not even aware that he was speaking aloud. Before he could even begin to get used to the sharp tingle of sensation he felt his entrance breached once again by a long finger. He lifted his head automatically and stared blankly at into space as another finger followed the first and joined it to massage his prostate firmly. This time the sire didn’t briefly feel the gland and withdraw. The doctor held his fingers deeply inside of Auric and rubbed the spot with practiced, deliberate intent. While he stimulated the tender gland he continued to massage the tip of Auric’s cock.

Now, Auric had been with lovers that did similar things to what the doctor was doing to him, but he’d never had the pleasure of being with a lover that did any of it nearly as well and certainly not at the same time. He licked his lips and shuddered, forgetting any doubts over whether this was a good idea or not. He tried to be still for the doctor but it felt so good that he couldn’t manage it.

“Oh shit,” he cried in a trembling voice as he began to grind his hips mindlessly into the gap.

“Shhh,” Dr. Ketus soothed, “It’s all right, Auric. Shhh.”

“Y-you may have to…to gag me…” Auric moaned in all honesty. His vocal chords had always been rebellious during sex and they were proving it with a vengeance as the doctor’s ministrations made his body quake with frantic pleasure.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ketus said. Auric swore for a moment that the sire’s voice had deepened and become breathier, but what remained of his rational thought told him that he was hearing through passion muffled ears.

The golden haired lifebearer clutched the edges of the table in desperation, his knuckles going white with the force of his grip. His back arched as the doctor increased the pressure and rhythm of his internal stimulation and he nearly screamed a demand that the sire replace his fingers with his dick. Dr. Ketus stopped rubbing the tip of the young man’s sex when it began to tighten with an approaching climax. He rubbed Auric’s prostate even more firmly and positioned the plastic cup over his erection, deftly holding the container in place with his first finger and thumb while loosely gripping the lifebearer’s shaft between his third and fourth fingers to hold it steady.

Auric tensed so hard that he couldn’t even yell out as he came. He grunted soundlessly and shuddered from head to toe as he shot his release into the waiting cup. He even felt his balls spasm and he whimpered when he could finally draw breath. He sprawled in a gasping heap as his body finished its climax, staring at the wall with glazed, dilated eyes. It registered to him that at some stage during the amazing massage the doctor had called him by his given name. He closed his eyes and struggled to catch his breath as he thought about that. He felt the doctor wipe his genitals with a damp, cool cloth and he sighed.

He heard Dr. Ketus’ footsteps retreat, followed by a popping sound like a lid fitting into place. He guessed he was hearing the sample cup being sealed and he wondered if the thing was overflowing with his egg-filled semen. It certainly felt like he’d squeezed out every bit of come his body could possibly produce with that orgasm. He listened as the doctor removed his gloves and ran some water and he mustered the strength to lift his head and look up as he heard the footsteps coming back.

“Just rest for a minute,” Dr. Ketus advised. “Here, do you want some water?”

Auric nodded, still too winded to form a coherent reply. He started to reach for the cup of liquid but the doctor cradled his chin with one hand and held the drink to his lips with the other. After swallowing a few mouthfuls of the cool water, the lifebearer nodded and gasped his thanks. He lowered his head again and closed his eyes. He felt a hand gently stroke his hair and he smiled.

“Are you okay to drive, Mr. Rayne?” the doctor questioned softly. “I can call a cab for you while you rest up and change back into your clothing if you need me to.”

Auric came back to reality with an odd feeling of disappointment. The sire’s voice was polite and concerned, but clinical. He didn’t know why it bothered him but it did. The afterglow of his sexual release inhibited him from examining his feelings further and he mumbled and forced himself to struggle into a sitting position. An arm came around him and helped him to sit up and he blinked his eyes open. Dr. Ketus’ face was only a few inches away from his, and though the tone of his voice was professional, the look in his eyes was tender. He withdrew his supporting arm and retreated a little.

Auric marveled at the man. He was a puzzle for certain. He cleared his throat and said: “I think I can manage. How long did it take?”

“About two minutes,” the doctor answered, lowering his eyes. He was blushing again and Auric was distressed to discover that he still found it as endearing as he had before. “You were very close when we started.”

“Two minutes?” Auric puzzled. “It felt like longer, but then nobody’s ever done anything quite like that to me before.”

The doctor shrugged almost boyishly. “It’s just training and experience, really. I’ve put your clothing in the bathroom for you, so whenever you feel rested enough you can get dressed. We’ll have your results by Tuesday and if they’re positive, we can arrange an appointment for you to come and get your identification and a listing of all available donors.”

Understanding that Dr. Ketus was trying to usher him out without being rude, Auric smiled. “That sounds great. Uh, thanks for everything, doctor. I guess until we get the results we won’t be seeing each other again.”

“Maybe we’ll bump into each other somewhere,” Dr. Ketus suggested with a touch of wistfulness in his voice.

Auric frowned at the sire and suppressed a surge of frustration with him. What in the everloving hell was with this guy? One minute he was as cool as a cucumber and the next, he was as warm as a summer’s day! Maybe he just lacked social skills and couldn’t figure out how to balance it all. The lifebearer opened up his sight again and briefly examined the other lashran’s aura. He almost did a double take when he saw that the red area around the pelvis was still there like before, but rather than seeming stifled it was steadily swelling.

He considered the possibility that maybe Dr. Ketus was trying to get rid of him because he was attracted to him after all. With that thought, Auric’s mood lifted. He knew he’d probably be over this little crush in a few days but it was nice to think that maybe it was reciprocated, even if temporarily.

“Maybe we _will_ bump into each other somewhere else,” Auric said cheerfully, and he stood up on legs that were slightly shaky and entered the bathroom to change.

Eredin Ketus stared after him and when the door closed, the sire promptly plopped his head down on the examination table and groaned. He had no doubt that Auric would be returning to him for heat therapy, because lifebearers typically didn’t react that strongly to stimulation or give off a scent that strong out of cycle unless they were very fertile. He had to do something about the powerful and unexpected attraction he felt for his patient, and soon. He hoped it was purely physical and would fade with time, but until then he didn’t trust himself to do his job properly with the young man. The Amsinol didn’t seem to work correctly in Auric’s presence…it wore off long before it should have.

~xox~

-To be continued


	3. "The New Guy"

**South Bridge Studios, Downtown Valkyrie Falls:**

Rhiannon came back from her lunch break and as she opened her umbrella and prepared to hurry across the parking lot, she spotted a guy a few rows over getting something out of the storage seat of his motorcycle. The mystery rider wore protective rain gear over his clothing but he had nothing to protect the backpack he was hefting. As much out of curiosity as charity, she changed directions and approached him.

“Are you going to the studio or the radio station?” she called out as she closed the distance.

He looked up from his bike and raised the visor on his protective helmet. “The studio,” he answered.

She joined him and lifted her umbrella so that it protected him as well. “Here, I’ll go with you,” she said with a smile. “I work there.” She peered up at him, taking in what details she could with the raingear and helmet concealing most of him from view. Of his face, she could only see his eyes, nose and cheekbones. She thought he was probably good looking because the parts of his face she could see were finely shaped. He had dark eyebrows and intense gray eyes that reminded her of a wolf. When he stopped and pulled his helmet off, her guess concerning his looks proved correct.

“Hey thanks,” he said with a sigh of relief, ruffling his dark hair to loosen it from his scalp. He had finely sculpted, classically handsome features and his tumbled hair was collar-length and framed his face nicely. His creamy pale complexion bespoke northern Avran blood. He hoisted the backpack on one shoulder and stuck a leather-gloved hand out. “Aden Walters.”

She shook his hand and provided her name. She assumed that the backpack contained extra clothes and she asked; “New model?”

He looked surprised by the question. “Who, me?” He laughed at the thought, and it was a good-natured laugh that suited him well. “No way. I’m the new photographer. I brought some of my own cameras to take some practice shots with until I get warmed up.”

“Oh,” Rhiannon said with a crooked grin. “You just have the right looks and I figured the bag had clothes in it. I’m the makeup artist, so I tend to have an eye for model material.”

He smiled modestly and shrugged, taking the compliment to his looks graciously without fishing for more. “So we’re going to be working together,” he said. “Aces!”

Rhiannon giggled softly at his friendly enthusiasm and hoped her first impression of him was right. It would be so nice to have another friendly, outgoing person to work with. Auric, while full of himself in his own way, was the only model that didn’t think his shit smelled like roses. Mel was too focused on his work and too volatile to be friendly. Elliot was too intimidated by everyone to make a good conversationalist. The stage team had their own little clique, the receptionist only socialized to spread nasty gossip or try to snag one of the male models and the janitors just did their work as quickly as possible so that they could leave.

 ~xox~

“Nice place,” Haden observed as he walked through the glass doors with Rhiannon. The reception area was carpeted and furnished with couches, a wall-mounted television and a round desk. A square arch opposite the front doors opened into a huge studio and he could see a couple of stages and catwalks from his vantage point. It was an open studio with wall dividers separating the different photo shoot areas from each other. The interior of the building was comfortably cool, which he knew must be costly in itself because the air conditioning had to fight with the heat generated by the lights and equipment. He could hear the beat of techno music coming from the studio area.

Haden forced himself not to hesitate as they approached the entrance to the studio area and the security guards situated on either side. He spotted the tiny scanners on either corner of the wall and hoped the agency was right when they assured him that his guns were virtually unscannable. They were compact, skinny weapons that fit easily under his jeans, strapped to his calves. Even a pat down was unlikely to reveal them but if the agency were wrong about the scanners, Haden’s cover would be blown in seconds.

Thankfully Stephanie hadn’t come back from lunch yet, so Rhiannon didn’t have to worry about prying the receptionist’s claws off of Aden. “I’ll show you to the lounge where you can clock in,” Rhiannon offered, “After that I’ll give you the tour and introduce you to everyone. Word of advice: Don’t take Mel too seriously. He’s not as gruff as he acts and a lot of people end up so intimidated by him they quit.” She noticed that her new coworker seemed a little worried as they walked into the studio area and she assumed it was newbie jitters. He seemed to relax more once they were out of the reception area.

“I understand,” Haden replied with a smirk. “I don’t tend to get my feelings hurt easily so it should be cool.”

He followed the petite redhead through the studio, getting introduced as they went to various crew. Haden committed each name to memory for future investigation and took a mental picture of each face he met. Rhiannon eventually took him to the right side of the building and to a door with a sign marked “employee lounge”. The door beside it had a gold plate with the name “Melvin Bauer”.  It was an unfortunate given name for a boy to grow up with and Haden imagined that part of the man’s hardness came from being teased in school.

“That’s Mel’s office, if you haven’t already guessed,” Rhiannon explained. She lowered her voice and added: “I think he deliberately put it there to keep tabs on us when we use the lounge. He’s got kind of a big Daddy complex going on.”

Haden chuckled, but he saw the strategic benefit. Given what he knew of most of the fashion world, having the head honcho’s office next to the lounge probably discouraged anyone from using drugs on their breaks. The background on this place given to him by Director Kent said that Mr. Bauer was very strict about his employee’s health and did regular drug testing. Evidently he was determined not to be a part of the corruption in the fashion world. While it was commendable, it was also unusual and thus made Mel a suspect.

 They went through the lounge door and Haden’s brows lifted. “Nice,” he said in an honestly impressed voice. Dark blue carpet fully covered the floors and the walls were wood paneled. There was a dark wood, glass-top round coffee table in the center of the spacious room and modular leather couches formed a half-circle around it on either end. A thirty-inch television was set into the wall nearby. There was a mini kitchen far to the left and a small dining area with an iron filigree table and chairs next to it. The lounge even had a separate bathroom with a lockable door. Against the wall near the bathroom was a wardrobe for hanging jackets and other clothing articles.

“If you want to take that rain gear off we can hang it in there,” Rhiannon offered when she noticed him looking at it. “Let’s get clocked in first, though. Most of us don’t think ahead of time and bring food to cook here, so pretty soon everyone’s going to be in here trying to clock in.”

Haden nodded in accord and set his bag down to follow her to the kitchenette. By the refrigerator was a time stamping clock and a wall-mounted cardholder, where Haden could see many time cards peeking out. Rhiannon fished through them, muttering that she hoped Mel had one made up for him. With a little exclamation of success, she located the time card with Haden’s alias typed onto it and she handed it to him.

“You probably already know how to use the time stamper, but I’ll tell you anyway to be safe. Just slide your card into the slot at the top and it’ll automatically stamp your clock-in time on it. Don’t worry about being a little early…it gets rounded down or up when payroll calculates the weekly payout.” Haden concealed a smirk. If she knew how many traffic violations he’d committed to get here on time-much less early-she’d probably lecture him. She seemed like the kind of girl that liked to take care of people.

“Thanks,” Haden said sincerely. “I’m glad you found me in the parking lot, Rhiannon. I’d probably be hopelessly lost by now if it weren’t for you.”

She beamed in pleasure and found her own time card. “Don’t mention it. I’m always excited when a new person joins the team and I like to show off our studio. It’s not the biggest in the state but I think it’s the nicest.” She gasped as if remembering something, and then hastily dug around in her purse. “Sorry Aden, do you mind? I’ve got to let my boyfriend know I’m back from lunch and I almost forgot.”

“No problem,” he smiled, “I’ll just get out of this rain gear while you do that.” He walked away as she found her little cellular phone and clicked through her stored numbers. His smile faded as he considered how worried she was over checking in with her boyfriend. Making a mental note of it, he unzipped his protective gear and began removing it. Snatches of Rhiannon’s hushed conversation with her boyfriend drifted over to Haden as he hung his gear up and he tuned his ears to listen as well as he could.

“-Sorry…new guy. No, he’s not a model, he’s a photographer.” Her voice rose slightly as the person on the other end spoke. “No, we didn’t have lunch together! I met him in the parking lot.”

Haden finished hanging his outerwear and shut the wardrobe with a sigh. As much as he disliked the idea, he had to put Rhiannon on the list of possible suspects, because there was the chance however slim that “checking in with her boyfriend” was actually a cover up for reporting information to someone. He had to consider the possibility that the terrorist still had connections to his or her group and stayed in contact with them. It was logical to assume the suspects would be on the lookout for undercover authorities, so Haden had to be careful and take all unusual behavior seriously.

Of course it was more likely that Rhiannon was dating a guy who was the jealous type. In his line of work, Haden had witnessed domestic abuse and it usually began with the aggressor keeping tabs on every aspect of the victim’s life. Eventually the victim couldn’t go anywhere or do anything without the aggressor’s permission. It was way too early to make that sort of assumption, but again it was something he had to consider. The thought of the friendly young woman being a domestic abuse victim was as unpleasant as the thought of her being a terrorist.

After talking to her boyfriend for a couple of minutes, Rhiannon reminded him that she was on the clock and had to get back to work. She ended the call, replaced the cellular and smiled at Haden. “Sorry about that. He can be kind of a worry wart.”

Haden was about to assure her that he understood, when the door opened to admit a sharp-dressed man that appeared to be in his early thirties. “I thought I heard someone talking in here,” the man said as he eyed Haden curiously. “Are you the new kid?”

“Uh, yes sir. I’m Aden Walters.” Haden stuck his hand out and the man shook it.

“You’re here early,” the man said, “That’s a good impression to make on your first day, kid. I’m your boss, but don’t call me ‘mister’ anything because I hate that. Call me Mel.”

Haden smiled and nodded politely. “Will do. I brought some of my own equipment to warm up with and Rhiannon’s been showing me around.”

“Good girl,” Mel said, giving the redhead’s shoulder a pat. To Haden, he said; “There’s chilled champagne and beer in the refrigerator. All of my models and crew can drink it but if I catch you getting shit-faced on the clock, you’re gone. I like to give my people some luxury but I expect them to have some restraint. Understood?”

Haden blinked in surprise. Rhiannon hadn’t mentioned the alcohol. “Yes sir, I understand.”

Mel nodded, studying him a moment more before saying to Rhiannon; “Got us a real nice kid here. Let’s hope he lasts.” With that said he took his leave, side-stepping a tall, dark-skinned young woman who was entering the lounge.

“Sorry, I forgot to mention the booze,” Rhiannon said with a shrug. “Most of us don’t even drink it because we’re too scared of getting fired if we trip or something after having some.” She looked at the dark-skinned beauty that came into the room with a graceful saunter. “Oh, this is Trinity Loveless, Aden. She’s one of our models that you’ll be working with.”

The model in question scanned him with blue eyes for a moment. She finally gave him a cultured, sensual smile, evidently deciding that he passed inspection. “Welcome to the studio…Aden, is it? You must be the new photographer.” She had a faint lashran accent and he deduced that she was one of the rare females of that species, probably a mixture of lashran and Ocathian, judging by her skin tone. He couldn’t be certain but he thought the accent was from Nandar.

He shook her hand and admired her from an artistic viewpoint. “Yes I am. I can see I’ll be working with quality, here.”

She gave him a smile that looked rehearsed, as if she were not only used to getting compliments on her beauty but was also bored with them. “Let’s hope I can say the same of you,” she said bluntly. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to clock in. I’ll see you on the set, Aden.” She gave Rhiannon a quick once-over, as if she were looking at something she considered beneath her, before flipping her shiny black hair over one shoulder and moving on.

“Definitely a model,” Haden muttered under his breath. Rhiannon stifled a peal of giggles at his remark and he grinned at her. He wanted to ask her if the other models shared Trinity’s charming attitude, but before he could inquire more people filed into the room to clock in. If it weren’t for his strict training, Haden would have felt overwhelmed by all of the names and faces as Rhiannon introduced him to models, lighting crew, other photographers and wardrobe specialists.

Soon the lounge was filled with people curious to know all about Haden. He went over his fabricated history and made sure not to slip up. He used to work for a family studio, mainly taking pictures of children and pets. He decided he wanted to move on to bigger things and he applied at South Bridge. He was single, had no children or pets and wasn’t big on the club scene or parties. By the time the introductions were finished and everyone was satisfied and ready to get back to work, Haden felt like he’d just acted out an entire TV show script. Worse, he had the feeling that more than one of his new coworkers was interested in fixing him up with a friend or family member.

“Don’t worry,” Rhiannon said as they left the lounge together, “In a week or so the novelty will wear off and people won’t pester you for personal details so much. Now, let me show you all of the staging spots and my work area.”

He smirked and dutifully followed her. By the time the tour got around to the dressing room and makeup areas, Haden had the layout of the place perfectly memorized and probably knew his way around better than most of the people that had been there for months. He saw that the male and female dressing rooms were right by the cosmetic chairs and mirrors. It was a practical layout, allowing the models to go straight to the cosmetic chairs after changing into their clothing for the shoots. There were also separate bathrooms and shower rooms.

“Sometimes the shoots can get messy,” Rhiannon explained when Haden seemed puzzled by the separate showers. “Like if we use a lot of hairspray or temporary dyes, or if a model has to wear body glitter and whatnot. Sometimes they have to get cleaned up for another shoot or don’t want to wait until they get home to wash it off.”

“Makes sense,” Haden agreed. “Thanks for showing me around, Rhiannon. I owe you one.”

“I accept frozen lime cocktails,” the redhead teased.

“Got it,” Haden replied with a laugh. “I’ll treat you to lunch sometime and get you one of those cocktails.” He almost asked if her boyfriend would get angry but decided it was too early to start investigating her relationship. “Well, I guess I’d better start warming up.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Rhiannon said. “There’s less chance of Mel making you nervous if you’re warmed up.” She looked around and grimaced. “I wonder where the hell Auric is? He’s running late.”

“Who’s Auric?” Haden asked casually.

“Oh, he’s one of the models.” Seeing his wince, she laughed. “Oh, he’s not like most of them. He’s actually a really sweet, funny guy.”

“Stop it, my ears are burning!” Said a male voice from behind her.

Haden peered around the makeup artist as she turned around and he saw a lifebearer with silky, layered golden hair and eyes of an extraordinary mixture of pale violet and blue. He was a striking fellow, beautiful in a way that reminded Haden a little of Glaive.

“And who is this?” the newcomer asked as he caught sight of Haden and walked closer. He smiled charmingly and let his eyes drift over the human. “Don’t tell me this is the new photographer. With looks like that he needs to be on a runway!”

Rhiannon shook her head in mock exasperation and leaned closer to Haden. “Did I mention that he flirts with everything on two legs?”

Auric clicked his tongue and put an arm around the girl. “You wound me to the core, little sparrow, but I’m feeling too relaxed this afternoon to take it to heart.” To Haden he said: “She’s right though…I do flirt excessively. It’s part of my nature but it’s really all in good fun.”

Haden smiled. “It doesn’t bother me. I’m Aden Walters, by the way.”

“Auric Rayne,” replied the model, sticking a hand out without releasing Rhiannon from his half-embrace. “It’s nice to know I’ll have some eye candy of my own to enjoy while I’m doing some shoots.”

Haden laughed softly, feeling his face heat up a little. Auric had a rare talent for flirting that could flatter people no matter which way their sexual preferences lay. The undercover agent wondered briefly if any of the other employees at the studio ever asked Auric for dating advice.

“Here, I thought you said it didn’t bother you,” Auric remarked with a wink, evidently noticing the subtle blush he’d inspired in Haden’s pale skin.

“It doesn’t,” Haden assured him, “I’m just a little shy.”

“Mmm, shy and cute…one of my favorite combinations,” Auric sighed. His eyes unfocused briefly and Haden knew he was thinking of someone else.

“Uh-oh,” Rhiannon said, looking at the model knowingly. “Did someone find a new love interest on his way to the doctor today?”

Haden’s interest peaked. “Doctor? You aren’t sick, are you?” He kept his tone casually concerned, taking care not to express too much interest in the lashran’s personal affairs.

Rhiannon looked a little guilty. “Oops…sorry Auric. You probably don’t want me blabbing about your business.”

He waved it away without concern. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t really care who knows.” To Haden, he explained; “I had a checkup today to see if I’m qualified for the ‘Fruitful Future’ program for lashran. With any luck I’ll be modeling lashran maternity wear in a few months, or retiring. I haven’t decided which, yet.”

“I’ve heard of that program,” Haden said with surprise. He’d been expecting Auric to tell him he was just having a standard checkup or getting vaccinated, or some other trivial thing. To hear that someone like Auric was applying for reproductive therapy was baffling to Haden. A man like Auric certainly shouldn’t have trouble finding someone to fertilize him the old fashioned way, for one thing. For another thing, he didn’t really seem like the paternal type. Haden found it all very interesting, especially since Auric’s personality had thrown him for a loop and proved to be much more complex than it appeared on the surface. He couldn’t think of a way to ask the lashran why he was choosing the medical route without risking offending him. People with fertility problems were usually very sensitive about it.

Auric watched him with strangely vague eyes, as if he were looking through him. Finally the lifebearer chuckled softly and smiled up at him. “You’re not the first person to wonder why I’m doing this, Haden. To answer the question you’re probably too afraid to ask; no, I’m not infertile…at least, not that I know of. I’m doing this because it’ll guarantee that I’m getting the best quality genes available, the best prenatal and pediatric care and the assurance that no matter what happens to me or my financial situation, my kid is going to have food, shelter, a good education and medical care. Does that clear it up, or are you struggling with a different question in that handsome head of yours?”

Haden’s look of amazement wasn’t feigned. “No, that about sums up what I was wondering. I guess you’re used to people asking you the same questions when it comes to this.”

Auric shrugged. “I know I don’t strike people as parenthood material. I’m used to skepticism, so don’t feel too bad for reacting the way most people naturally do when they find out what I’m up to.” His expression was friendly and a little wry, as if he didn’t blame anyone for not taking him seriously.

Haden tilted his head and studied the lifebearer. “No, I guess a lot of people don’t know the real you. You’re a surprising person, Auric.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” the model grinned. “You should probably take that tight ass and the jeans that mold so well to it over to the staging area though. I don’t want to get you in trouble on your first day here, chatting your ear off.”

“Yeah,” Haden agreed. The last thing he wanted was to muck up his assignment by pissing off his “boss” on the first day and getting canned. “It was nice meeting you. I’ll see you on the set. Thanks again for the tour, Rhiannon.”

“Don’t mention it,” She said with a smile.

Haden walked to the shooting area he’d been told they would be using. His mind pieced together little details that he had picked up while here and he was already going over the list of people and mentally putting checks by the names of the ones he thought were the most suspicious. It was far too early to make any solid guesses but there was definitely more to Auric than met the eye. While the contradiction of the lifebearer’s personality and life plans was strange, Haden doubted that a terrorist would be planning a family. Running and hiding from the law was tedious enough without a pregnant belly to slow him down. He put Auric’s name at the bottom of his mental list for the time being, deciding that the model’s puzzling nature was benign until proven otherwise.

~xox~

“Nice,” Auric commented as he and Rhiannon watched Aden leave. “It’s too bad he’s human.”

“Hey!” Rhiannon pouted, “That’s kind of prejudiced of you, Auric.”

He looked properly contrite and sighed. “Sorry, kitten. I didn’t mean it the way it sounds. You know I love humans but there’s a significant difference between your lifespan and mine. Dating here and there is fine but if you want a committed relationship as a lashran, you’re best off going for one of your own kind. Otherwise you end up watching the one you love wither away while you’re still young.”

Rhiannon’s offence faded and she nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry for jumping the gun like that. I don’t think I’d want to get deeply involved with a human if I were a lashran, either.” Deciding to change the subject, she motioned him over to the chair. “Why don’t you tell me how the doctor visit went while I get you fixed up? For instance, what happened to give you that satisfied look in your eye?”

“Ah, you know me too well, Rhia.” He relaxed in the chair and sighed. “The best orgasm I’ve ever had is what happened.”

Rhiannon’s eyes went round and she dropped the brush she’d been ready to use. “Auric!” She hissed, lowering her voice to a scandalized whisper, “You…you didn’t have sex with your doctor?”

His mouth went slack and he stared at her for a couple of heartbeats, then laughter burst from his throat. “Gods no…I’m not _that_ bad! I don’t even know the man yet.”

She relaxed and felt foolish for making such a wild assumption. “Well, when you said orgasm, I just thought-“

“You’re forgetting what kind of doctor I went to see today,” he interrupted with a mischievous grin. “He specializes in lifebearer fertility, remember? He did all of the typical health examinations and talked to me about options and what I can expect. The orgasm part didn’t come in until I had to give him a sample, if you know what I mean.”

She picked up the brush and frowned at him. “So you’re saying the best orgasm you’ve ever had was in a little bathroom at the clinic, having it off with a magazine? Auric, you really need to look into finding a lover.”

 His laughter increased and he held up a hand to indicate that he needed to regain control of himself before answering. She waited with an interested grin as he recovered from his mirth. After taking a few deep breaths, he finally answered; “Sweetheart, if I could get myself off like that I’d have stopped trying to find a match long before now. No, what happened was I tried to take care of it myself but I couldn’t…finish. Seeing as time was short and the sample was the last thing needed for the testing, the good doctor helped me out. He really knows his way around the lifebearer body, let me tell you!”

Her surprised expression returned and her eyebrows shot up. “Your doctor did…that? Is that even legal? I mean, my gynecologist has access to my lowers but he doesn’t give me a clit massage when I go in for a pap test! Where do I sign up for that little extra?”

“Stop it, you’re killing me,” Auric quavered. Indeed his eyes were tearing up with mirth and it would be impossible to apply any makeup to them until he stopped laughing. “It’s not the same, Rhia. This guy doesn’t just check for prostate cancer and lumps. His job is literally to get lifebearers hot and ready for fertilization. He’ll be doing it to me a lot more if I pass the requirements…we just started a little early today because I couldn’t get my body to cooperate with me.”

“Wow,” Rhiannon said. “I guess there’s more to this program you’re joining than I thought. So was the doctor cute? I can’t imagine you being so starry eyed over a bowser, even if he was good with his hands.”

“Oh yeah, he was really-what’s the word for it-engaging, I guess. He’s not the sort I usually go for; he’s a little on the thin side and he’s super shy. There’s something about him that draws me like a moth to a flame, though. He’s got these lips that send tingles down my spine and this voice that feels like it’s caressing me. Most of all, I think his eyes got me. He’s got the longest, thickest lashes I’ve ever seen on a sire and his eyes are soooo expressive and deep. They aren’t even a fantastic color or anything, they’re just…just…ah hell, I can’t even describe it. You’d have to see him to know what I mean.”

“I can almost picture him, the way you describe him,” Rhiannon said with a smirk. “I’ve never seen you this hung up on a guy you just met.” She frowned and added, “Come to think of it, I don’t think it’s a very good thing. I mean, as long as you’re his patient you can’t really date him, can you?”

Auric’s face fell and he nodded. “Yeah, that’s the part that sucks. The good news is I really don’t know the guy and this is probably just another one of my random crushes. I’m sure it’ll go away after a while. Even if the whole doctor-patient issue weren’t in the way, we probably don’t have anything in common, so it would be a doomed affair to begin with.”

Rhiannon nodded. “You’re probably right.”

They talked about other things as she worked on him, but the conversation kept drifting unerringly back to his doctor. Rhiannon wisely kept her mouth shut, not wanting to point out what she saw as the beginning of an obsession. Auric was her friend and she didn’t want to see him hurt, but she also didn’t want to jump to conclusions and assume that he’d lose his head over a crush and do something stupid.

When Trinity came for her makeover, Rhiannon’s mood plummeted. Thankfully the subtle but hurtful comments that usually dominated the model’s tongue were kept to a minimum…possibly because Trinity was too intrigued with the new guy to worry about belittling her coworker.

~xox~

The job was more demanding and exhausting than Haden ever would have suspected. He had to deal with models of both genders with a superiority complex, the lighting crew arguing with him, Mel snapping in the background and the fear that someone would see through his ruse and denounce him as a fraud.

Auric didn’t give him any trouble when he was in front of the camera and surprisingly, Trinity only gave him a minimal fuss. Haden wanted to pimp slap a few of the other models by the end of the day though, including the sire named Warren. Auric whispered at one stage that he didn’t like working with Warren but often got stuck with him because they were both lashran. Evidently the sire’s superiority complex didn’t go unnoticed even to the other models.

When the working day ended and everyone was packing up to leave, Haden was relieved. He’d made it through the first day without anyone suspecting that he wasn’t really a professional photographer. Unfortunately he couldn’t allow himself to rest right away when he got to his temporary apartment, because he had to at least document the names of the people that made it to the list of suspects and he had no idea whether he’d need to make a nighttime grocery run or not. He could get away with scribbling brief comments concerning each person for now but it was important that he start on the report for his superiors.

As he packed his equipment back into his backpack, he wished again that Glaive were back. The help in documentation would have been nice, as well as the lishere’s opinions concerning the suspects. Hopefully Glaive would be back from Zarn in a few days and could join him in this case, though Haden wondered how they would insert him into the studio employees. Maybe the agency would assign him as a model, if they could squeeze him in. That thought made Haden grin. Glaive would find a way to make his superiors pay for it if they made him model.

“Good work, kid.”

Haden looked up to find Mel standing near him. He stood up and nodded respectfully. “Thanks, sir.”

Mel examined him for a moment and seemed to notice how tired he was. “The first day’s usually the hardest. You did better than most, especially working with these jezebels. Get plenty of rest tonight, we’ve got a dozen shoots to do tomorrow.”

Haden caught himself before he groaned aloud. It was only going on six in the evening, but he’d be lucky if he got in bed by twelve with all of the work he needed to do. “I’ll do my best,” he promised his temporary boss.

~xox~

The apartment that the agency had provided for him was downtown, only a ten-minute drive or so from the studio. Haden thought about stopping somewhere for groceries but it was still raining on and off, and he didn’t feel like struggling to carry all of the bags in under conditions like that. The complex had a private parking garage, for which Haden was thankful. He idled through the indoor garage until he found the space marked for apartment 306. He pulled in, turned his bike off and retrieved his bag from the storage space before activating the alarm.

Knowing the agency as he did, he assumed that the living quarters would be at least basically furnished and stocked. It wouldn’t do for appearances if the place looked like he hadn’t been living in it, after all. He found the elevator leading up into the complex and pushed the third floor button. As the doors were about to close, he spotted an elderly man trying to reach the lift, huffing and puffing. Haden quickly intercepted the doors and held them open for the man.

“Thanks, son,” the old man said gratefully as he joined him inside. “I’ll be needing the second floor.”

Haden obliged and pushed the number two button. The old man watched him and observed; “I haven’t seen you around, are you a new tenant or just visiting?”

The agent smiled, more amused by elderly curiosity than annoyed. “I’m a new tenant, sir. Aden Walters. Nice to meet you.”

“Bill Prescott, and likewise,” the older man said as he shook hands with him. His faded brown eyes fell to the bag at Haden’s feet. “Are you an athlete or a college student, or both?”

“Neither, actually. I’m a photographer. I work at South Bridge studios.”

“I see,” Mr. Prescott said. “Well fancy that, a real photographer in our building! If you’ll pardon me saying it, I never would have guessed looking at you.”

Haden smiled again, thankful that at least this time he wasn’t mistaken for a model. “I get that a lot, sir.”

Mr. Prescott smiled at him. “You’re a polite young man, I’ll give you that. It’s a shame your kind are so rare, these days.”

Haden lowered his eyes modestly but silently agreed with him. Respect for the elderly and authority was becoming increasingly uncommon in Avran youth and he often wondered if the parents of this age did all of their childrearing sitting on their hands. The bell rang and the elevator paused at the old man’s floor with a nauseating hitch.

“Well that’s me,” Bill said. “Thanks again for holding the door for me. Welcome to the building, Aden.”

“Thank you sir. Have a good night.” Haden returned.

The old man smiled and shook his head as if again marveling at the agent’s manners. Haden watched him go, taking note of the clean brown carpeting and creamy tanned walls of the hallway outside the elevator doors. The colors were a bit retro but the place looked well kept. He wondered how much the agency had spent on this place, given the expense of downtown housing. Even a dilapidated flat would cost two or three times more in this part of Valkyrie Falls than a good condition house in the suburbs.

When Haden reached the third floor he felt a little seasick. Most elevators didn’t affect him like this but the one in his apartment complex didn’t make smooth stops. He vowed to take the stairs whenever possible from then on, since he was only three floors up. He shouldered his bag and followed the hallway to the sixth door on the right. “Home sweet home,” he sighed as he fit the key into the lock and opened the door.

When he found the light switch and flipped it on, he discovered that the interior of the apartment appeared to be fully furnished. The entrance led into the living room, which had hard wood floors and off-white walls. There was a three-seat tan couch and a matching recliner situated around a thirty-seven inch flat panel television complete with a laser disk player, a moderately expensive looking stereo system beside it and a bookshelf in the corner. The rear window looked like it took up nearly the whole wall, but vertical blinds adorned it so he couldn’t see the view straight away. Against the wall beside the hallway that led to the kitchen area was a small desk, complete with a Midas laptop computer. The phone was mounted on the wall beside it.

Haden smiled with pleased surprise, set his bag down and explored. The kitchen walls were done in red brick, and rather than a dining table there was a bar to eat at. He found the refrigerator stocked with common basics like eggs, milk, bread, cheese, butter and a selection of fruits and vegetables. There was even a six-pack of August Brew beer. Going through the cabinets and drawers he found them stocked with dishes, glasses, eating and cooking utensils and paper towels.

The bathroom had a bathtub and a separate shower, with the toilet closed off in a separate smaller room next to it. A healthy supply of toilet paper had been stocked as well as clean towels, soap, shampoo and conditioner. “Damn, you guys really thought of everything,” Haden said. Of course, this was the first time he’d ever taken up a temporary residence on an assignment, so he’d assumed he’d have to go out and buy a lot of household essentials himself.

His explorations took him to the bedroom, where he found a queen sized, modern style bed with a shaded lamp on either side, a walk-in closet complete with a small dresser for underwear and socks, and a smaller television on a stand for falling asleep watching late-night programming. On the floor at the foot of the bed was a familiar looking trunk, and he opened it up to find all of the clothes he’d packed away for this endeavor. Given that he had more important things to do than hang his clothing up, he selected a pair of boxers to sleep in and a change of clothes for the next day, setting them on the bed. He was relieved, because the pains his agency had taken to furnish and stock the apartment meant that he could focus on creating his database without worrying about going out to shop.

 With that taken care of he had a quick shower, donned his boxers and covered up with a robe before calling in a pizza order. One thing the agency hadn’t thought of was stocking the fridge with lunchmeat to go with the bread and cheese. He would have to do a little grocery shopping to pick up his favorite cooking ingredients and some snacks.

Haden opened a beer, sat down at his desk and placed one of his guns in the little drawer of the desk before he opened the laptop. He took a few swallows of his drink while he turned the computer on and waited for it to load. When it finished loading he opened the spreadsheet program and began working on his list. Granted there wasn’t a lot of information to put in right now but the sooner he got the database started, the less time he’d have to spend in the future adding snatches of evidence under each name.

He was only twenty minutes into it when there was a knock on his door. Looking at the clock on the computer he was surprised that the pizza would arrive so early. His eyes narrowed as he considered that it might not be the pizza guy after all, and his instincts warned him to be prepared for trouble. He opened the drawer where his gun was stashed and retrieved it, concealing it in the long sleeve of his robe as he went to answer the door. He tried to peer through the peephole to see who it was, but all he saw was blackness. Whoever was on the other side was covering it with their hand.

“Who is it?” Haden called.

“Escort service,” Responded a breathy voice like that of a man trying to pitch his tone higher to obtain a feminine sound. “The welcoming committee sent me to take care of you, Agent Wolfe.”

Haden squeezed his eyes shut and swore, though he began to grin despite himself. He unlocked the door and yanked it open to find his partner standing in the hallway, looking at him with an exaggerated flirty expression on his sculpted features.

“Get in here,” Haden muttered, grabbing the lishere by the arm.

“Ooh, you don’t waste any time, Agent!”

Haden shushed him as he closed and locked the door behind him. He shook his head again but couldn’t stop his grin from spreading as he regarded the other man. “What if someone had heard you?” He asked.

Glaive shrugged and his voice dropped back to it’s normal deep, purring tone. “Then I suppose they would have assumed the new resident was into some interesting fantasies. Here, I brought you a housewarming gift.” He handed a paper bag to him and smiled lazily.

Haden opened it and found a bottle of moderately priced champagne. He lifted his eyebrows. “Seems like everyone’s trying to get me drunk today,” he said. “Thanks.” He set the bottle on the desk and looked his partner over. Glaive was wearing dark stonewashed jeans that had various rips in them. A studded leather belt complimented the street punk look and a black muscle shirt with a Jolly Roger symbol on the front completed it. The lishere’s silver-white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and there were a few small braids woven here and there through it.

“You look good for someone that’s probably suffering jetlag from hell,” Haden grinned. “When did you arrive and how did you get here so fast?”

“This afternoon, and I didn’t get here as fast as you think. I spent most of my time being debriefed and lectured on proper decorum when protecting lashran royalty. It sucked in the manner of a virgin with a mouthful of chipped teeth.”

Haden coughed, amazed as usual with the way Glaive’s elegant voice and accent somehow managed to make the most rude, crass statements sound so…classy. “Wow, that’s…uh…too bad. I guess you didn’t enjoy your trip to the homeland, either.”

“You’ve guessed right,” Glaive sighed, lowering his coral eyes in contemplation. “The ambassador himself wasn’t bad but the rest of them were typically snooty and disdainful of me. What’s worse is I was stuck with a nanny as a partner. He was a complete blowhard and he chastised every move I made. At least you’ve come to respect my methods and keep the whining to a minimal.”

Haden smirked. “I missed you too. Want a beer? I’ve got pizza on the way and I’m just working on a database for potential suspects.” He realized that Glaive hadn’t yet informed him of whether he was going to be his backup partner in this assignment or not and he paused. “So what’s the story, are you working with me on this or just visiting?”

“It’s because I’m working with you on this that I was able to find your new pad so easily,” Glaive answered with a sensual little half-smile. “Really Haden, do you think the agency would have provided the information so easily if they weren’t assigning me to you? And yes, I’ll take that beer, thank you.”

Haden shrugged and went into the kitchen to get a beer. “You know, I can never tell with you,” he called out as he retrieved a chilled bottle from the refrigerator, “You’ve always had an uncanny knack for finding me whether you had information to go by or not.”

“What can I say,” Glaive’s cultured voice floated back, “I’m complicated.”

That was quite true, Haden thought. He returned to the living room and found his partner lounging on the couch, with his boots off and his legs pulled up neatly. He bore a resemblance to a cat curled up comfortably. For the first time, the exhaustion that Glaive must have been feeling was apparent. “Here you go,” Haden said in a sympathetic tone.

“ _Syvyan_ ,” Glaive said, which was lashran for “Thanks”. He watched Haden as the augmented human retrieved his own beer and took a seat next to him. “You look fairly worn out yourself.”

 “Meh, first day on a new assignment is always a little stressful,” Haden said. “I’ll get into my groove soon enough. By the way, where did they set you up to stay during this investigation?” Glaive’s house was upstate, which was a couple of hours’ drive from downtown.

“They didn’t,” Glaive answered, taking a swig of his beer. He swallowed and looked sidelong at Haden. “Maybe if they’d known I’d finish my assignment so soon they would have, but there’s no help for it now. I can book a room in a hotel somewhere if I have to.”

Haden felt anger stir inside, but it was directed at the agency and not his partner. They still treated Glaive like a lesser agent and gave all the perks to the other agents first, leaving him with the leftover scraps. It pissed him off because not only did Glaive have seniority over most of them, but he was definitely one of the best. While the lishere’s paychecks reflected his status, the way he was treated certainly didn’t.

“Bullshit,” Haden said bluntly. “You can stay here with me if you want. I can take the couch…it’s more comfortable than my real bed anyway.”

Glaive stared at him, tilting his head a bit in a way that gave him an alien, animal grace. Haden squirmed uncomfortably, wondering as always what those gem-bright eyes saw when they looked at people that way.

“Well,” Haden said casually, “There’s no point in you paying for a hotel room and we’d just have to meet here to compare notes anyway. It would make things easier on both of us if you just stayed here.”

“Oh, I agree,” Glaive said with a nod. “I was just wondering how homophobic you must be to insist on taking the couch. After all this time do you really think I’ll take advantage of you in your sleep, Haden?”

Haden felt his face heat up and he cursed his pale skin for making his embarrassment so obvious. “But that’s not what I…do you really think…hey man, I was just trying to be polite! I…I’m not-“

Glaive suddenly laughed, flashing white teeth. “Relax mate. I’m fucking with you. I know you’re just trying to be polite. You and your bloody manners-I swear! I’ll take you up on your offer and if you’re more comfortable sleeping on the couch, so be it. I just don’t want you giving yourself backaches when there’s a perfectly good bed we can both sleep in.”

Haden sighed and chugged the last of his beer, blushing further when his partner chuckled again and muttered, “Too easy.” If there were one thing he could change about himself it would be his naivety. It was ironic that he could pick criminals out so easily but couldn’t detect a joke until it was too late.

~xox~

-To be continued


	4. "Investigating"

Haden finished compiling his list and he made notes under each name as he progressively got to know his “coworkers” and “boss” better. The first week was a bit rough but by the time the weekend came around, he’d fallen into a routine and was more relaxed at the studio. Glaive looked over his notes while he was at work, lending his own insight to the effort of discovering who the potential terrorist might be. So far, an opportunity hadn’t presented itself for the lishere to join Haden at work, so he was forced to do his job in the background until he could get his foot through the door.

Haden found Rhiannon and Auric to be the most cooperative subjects of his investigation. Friendly and outgoing, they were more open about their personal lives than anyone else. By midweek, Haden learned that Auric was approved for the Fruitful Future program and the lifebearer model was endearingly excited about it. Haden was quickly becoming attached to them and the more he thought of the possibility of having to arrest one of them, the more he worried. He was starting to become friends with them and that was one of the first major rules they taught agents about working undercover: don’t befriend your investigation subjects. At least, not until you can prove they aren’t suspects any longer.

Glaive of course noticed how friendly he was getting with the model and the makeup artist. One night Haden was speaking on the phone with Auric, just chatting about mundane things and enjoying a friendly conversation. When he ended the call, he noticed the lishere’s coral eyes studying him knowingly and he flushed.

"What?"

"You’re getting too _attaaached_ ,” Glaive warned in a singsong voice. He propped his feet on the coffee table and continued studying Haden’s list and most recent notes.

"I can handle it," insisted the knight with an annoyed frown.

Glaive sighed. “If this ends with you sulking at the pub…”

"It won’t! Hey, I’ve got to gain their trust to keep this investigation going. You know that."

The lishere looked up at him again and his features softened slightly. “I know that nobody is better at befriending people than you, Haden. Unfortunately, I also know that you tend to return their fond feelings too easily and the last time you got too close, you were riddled with guilt and feelings of betrayal. I don’t want to see that happen again, boy-scout.”

 Haden sighed and nodded. “I’ll be more careful, this time.” He gave the other man a white-toothed smile. “Guess I’m lucky to have you watching my back.”

"Exceedingly," agreed Glaive with a crooked grin of his own.

~xox~

"Shit…we’re going to have to work late tonight."

Haden glanced at the clock and realized Auric was correct. They were only halfway through the photo shoot that Mel assigned at the last minute and it was already going on six o’clock. “Do you have a hot date or something?” Haden asked with a smile.

"I wish," the model grumbled. Haden motioned him to move around behind Trinity and he complied without questioning. "I was planning on doing a bit of club hopping later, but now I think I’ve had enough of flashing lights and techno music."

"You could just have a quiet night at home," Rhiannon suggested, leaning against the makeup chair at her station. She frowned when she looked at the clock and she went to her purse and dug through it. "I’d better call Chip and let him know I’m running late," she muttered as she procured her cellular phone and started dialing.

Haden noticed the silent look Auric and Trinity gave one another and he narrowed his eyes. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one that thought something was a bit peculiar about the relationship Rhiannon had with her boyfriend. She had a suspicious bruise on her arm, just above the elbow. It was long and it circled halfway around her arm. To Haden, it looked suspiciously like it had been caused by a hand exerting too much pressure. Rhiannon claimed to have banged her arm against the door when he politely asked about it but the shape of the bruise didn’t match her story.

Haden couldn’t spare the time to speculate on it without making it too obvious. His job required some finesse and knowing when to lay off on information gathering was an important skill. If he appeared too nosey, people might get suspicious or simply tag him as a gossip and avoid him. Keeping his questioning subtle and casual was important and pushing for information was a bad idea.

All of the other staff began to leave as the clock struck six. Their small group would soon be alone in the studio. Mel came out of his office, saw their progress and closed in on them.

"How far have you gotten?"

"Only about halfway, Sir," answered Haden respectfully. He switched camera lenses and asked Auric to step back so that he could get some solo shots of Trinity. "We’re going to be here for a while, I guess."

Mel nodded and reached into his blazer. “Figured as much. Here, take the spare keys. You kids lock up when you’re finished or there’s going to be hell to pay, got it?” He tossed the keyring toward Haden and the agent nearly dropped his camera in his hast to catch them. Mel looked at Rhiannon, who was arguing softly over the phone. He frowned and turned his gaze to Auric and Trinity. “You guys know the alarm code, right?”

"Sure do," Auric assured him. "Don’t worry boss, we’ll batten down the hatches before we leave."

"Good. See you all Monday." Mel got out his personal keys and spun them on his finger as he walked away.

"That’s kind of…weird," Haden remarked as he watched the studio owner walk away.

"What’s weird, Aden?" Trinity questioned.

"He trusts you guys with the alarm code and keys to the building?" Haden asked.

"Well, we’ve been working with him for a while," Auric said with a shrug. "Half the time he thinks he’s our uncle or something. I guess he figures you can be trusted too, since we’re here."

Haden raised his eyebrows but he shrugged and pocketed the keys. Suddenly the possibility of Mel being the culprit seemed more far-fetched than before. A guy involved in terrorist activities surely wouldn’t leave employees unattended in his building and risk them snooping around and finding something incriminating…unless he made sure to keep any possible evidence away from his place of business. Still, he couldn’t cross the man off his list yet. His liberal treatment of his employees could be a smokescreen.

Haden was just about to resume snapping pictures when Mel suddenly came back. “Oh yeah,” the studio owner said as if in afterthought, “We need a new sire model. I just canned that little shit Warren and I need a replacement.” He looked at Auric. “Do you know anyone that might fit the bill, kid?”

"Why are you asking _me_?” Auric asked in confusion.

“‘Cause you’re a lifebearer and you get out a lot, why else?” Mel shrugged. “I figured if anybody knew some sire model material, it’d be you.”

"Why not just go through an agency?" Trinity asked.

Mel rolled his eyes. “Because that’s how I got Warren and it’s slim pickings these days on lashran models. I don’t need another damned self-worshipping egomaniac that thinks he doesn’t have to get here on time just because his kind isn’t widely available, get it?”

"A simple ‘I don’t want to’ would have sufficed," she said dryly. "I don’t know any sires that would make the cut, myself. You, Auric?"

The lifebearer scratched his head and shook it negatively. “The best looking sires I’ve met recently were at the clinic and I don’t think doctors are interested in taking up a modeling career. Sorry, boss.”

Haden couldn’t believe his stroke of luck. If he played his cards right, he could get Glaive through the door to take a more active role in the investigation. “Um, I might know someone,” he said aloud.

Mel and the two models looked at him with surprise. “You?” Mel asked, looking him up and down. “I’m listening.”

"He’s an old college friend," Haden quickly fabricated. "He’s done some modeling work in the past."

"And he’s a sire?" prompted Mel.

Haden grimaced a little. “Well…not exactly.”

"What the hell does that mean?" Mel asked crossly, "Either he is or he isn’t, kid."

"He’s a lishere."

Mel stared at him. “A what?”

"Lishere," Auric said helpfully. "They’re neither sires nor lifebearers but a sort of combination of both."

"You mean like a hermaphrodite or something?" Mel’s face screwed up. He didn’t look impressed.

Auric shrugged. “No more than I am, really. Think of a sire with round pupils and an incubating chamber.”

Haden was pleasantly surprised by Auric’s calm description. He’d expected discomfort at best and disgust at worse from the lifebearer but evidently, he was more open minded than most of his race.

"So he’s close enough to a sire in looks?" Mel asked, looking at Haden.

"Yeah, if he put on a pair of cat-eye contacts he could easily pass for one," answered Haden.

"Hmm…what’s this guy look like?" Mel scratched his chin.

Haden shrugged. “He’s about my height…maybe a half an inch taller. Long white hair, pink-ish colored eyes-“

"He’s an albino?" Mel interrupted.

Haden shook his head. “No, he’s not an albino. He’s got about the same skin tone as Auric.”

"If you’re looking for something exotic," Auric suggested, "a lishere is perfect, boss. You might want to give the guy a chance."

"When can you have him here?" Mel queried.

"Uh, I can bring him into work with me Monday if you want."

Mel nodded. “Good, you do that. I’ll have a look at him and see how good he handles himself under the cameras. Don’t forget to lock up before you leave.”

With that said, he turned on his heel and walked away again, leaving Haden and the others faintly confused by what just happened. Haden shook himself out of it and focused on his work. Mel didn’t waste any time making decisions and it made him feel a little rushed. He’d hardly had time to think between the man’s questions.

~It doesn’t matter. I can get Glaive through the door now and we might finish this investigation sooner. Man, I’m good.~

~xox~

 When they finished the shoot, Auric suggested they have a few drinks in the employee lounge before heading out. “I can get us a cab so we don’t have to drive home,” he insisted. “My treat. I want to celebrate a little.”

"Oh, that’s right," Rhiannon remembered, "you got your list of sperm donors today, didn’t you?"

"I sure did!" Auric winked at her. "I want to have a look at my man selection while we celebrate."

"A toast to sperm?" Trinity snorted delicately but she was smiling. "Only _you_ could think up something so obscure, Auric.”

"Hey, I’m excited," defended the lifebearer. "Come on, guys…have some drinks with me!"

Haden smiled and shrugged. “I guess there’s no harm in it.” It would give him an opportunity to loosen their tongues a little and learn more about them…particularly Trinity, whom he knew the least about of the group.

"I don’t know," Rhiannon said uncertainly, "I’m already late getting home."

Auric clucked his tongue. “Did you give the caveman a time estimate, sweetness?”

"He’s not a…oh, forget it," she huffed, "no, I told him I didn’t know when we’d be finished."

"Well then, he doesn’t know when to expect you home, does he?" reasoned Auric. "Come on, Rhia. This could be my last chance to enjoy drinks with my friends for several months. Soon I’ll be waddling into work with a round belly."

"If she wants to hurry home to her little boyfriend, by all means, let her go," Trinity suggested with a faint sneer.

Auric shot an annoyed look at the other model and made a shushing motion with his hand.

Rhiannon narrowed her eyes at the tall, sleek woman and pressed her lips together. “You know what? You’re on. Let’s drink.”

Auric smiled brightly at her. “Thatta girl.”

Haden noticed with interest that Trinity’s expression changed as the redhead walked to the lounge with Auric. The disdain on the model’s dark-skinned, lovely face faded to be replaced with hint of grudging admiration. It made him even more curious to find out what Trinity had against the warm-hearted, petite redhead.

~xox~

"So Aden, what did you do for a living before you came here?" Trinity asked as she poured herself a glass of white zinfandel.

Haden took the bottle of beer Auric offered to him and thanked the lifebearer before answering the question. “Mostly freelance work. I was kind of hurting for cash when Mr. Bauer hired me.”

"So did you take a college course for photography?"

He nodded. “Yeah, it was my major.” In truth, he’d never had a formal photography class in his life. He was entirely self-taught through a combination of trial and error and internet research. “What about you? Have you been modeling all your life?”

"No, of course not," answered Trinity with a shake of her silky hair. "I used to be a flame dancer."

Haden’s brows furrowed. “Sorry, I don’t know what that is. Did you like, put on a flame resistant suit and set yourself on fire or something? Like a stuntwoman?”

Trinity chuckled. “Nothing quite so dramatic. I conducted dance routines with flaming brands. It’s fairly simple, really.”

"I’d like to see that some time," Haden said enthusiastically. "Sounds cool. So were you in the circus?"

"No, I was in a traveling theater and dance troupe." Trinity shot a glare at Auric as if daring him to make a crack about it. When he merely shrugged and grinned, she finished; "We all have to start somewhere, after all."

Haden thought it sounded like fun. “So you lived sort of a gypsy life before you came here, eh? I think that would be a blast.”

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment as if suspecting a joke. When she was satisfied that he was being sincere, she shrugged fluidly and took a sip of her wine before responding. “It had its moments.”

Auric took his shoes off and sat cross-legged on the couch as he opened the little file case he’d stashed in the wardrobe. Rhiannon leaned close to him and took a drink from her gin and tonic as she looked curiously at the stack of files he pulled out. There were quite a few of them and each page had a photo of a registered sperm donor and information concerning his genetic background, career, age and origins.

"Hey, that one’s pretty cute," Rhiannon said when Auric flipped to the third page.

He tilted his head and studied the photo with narrowed, blue-violet eyes. “Yeah, he’s a handsome one but I’m not impressed with his file. It says he’s an athlete.”

"Athletes are healthy, though," Rhiannon argued.

"Not necessarily," countered the lifebearer. "Having muscles and running fast doesn’t mean someone’s in perfect health, you know. No, I think I want something a little…brainier."

"So you want your kid to be a nerd?" Rhiannon teased with a smile.

"Hey, I happen to think smart men are sexy," he grumbled. He took a swig of his beer and flipped to the next page. "Hmm…not bad. I’ll come back to him later." He folded the corner of the file down to mark it for further inspection later.

"So Aden," Rhiannon said conversationally, "What’s your lishere friend’s name, anyhow?"

Haden had to think fast and he thought it would be easier to remember if he fabricated a name that started with the letter G. “Glen,” he said quickly. For a surname, he made up something that started with a U and would remind him of Ulvari. “Glen Umberlee.” If he were a cartoon character, he imagined he’d have a sweatdrop hanging over his head. He hoped the last name he’d made up wasn’t too strange and he silently repeated it several times in his head so that he wouldn’t forget it.

"How old is he?" Rhiannon asked.

Haden actually had no idea how old Glaive was. The only hint he’d ever give was that if lishere reproductive systems followed the same rules as lifebearer ones, he was past his childbearing years. He couldn’t very well say that he was close to two-hundred years old because he’d told them they went to college together.

Since Haden’s false ID listed his age as twenty-three, he went with that. “He’s a few months older than I am.”

"Is he cute?" Rhiannon grinned with mischievous curiosity and Auric looked up from his documents with intrigue as well.

"Uh…I guess so," Haden answered uncomfortably.

"So you’re straight, then?" Auric guessed, looking pleased with himself.

Haden only smiled.

Auric made an annoyed tsk-ing sound and turned his attention back to the files in his lap. “I’ll figure it out sooner or later, Aden. Nobody hides their orientation from me for long!”

"What difference does it make?" Haden laughed. "I’m the same guy either way, man."

Auric shrugged and flipped through the pages of the files, scanning some candidates briefly while folding the corners down on others for a closer look later. “It’s just a hobby of mine. You know, usually I can read people easily but I think my gay-dar is off, lately.” He took another drink of his beer.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes at the lifebearer and got up to make herself another drink. “Need a refill, anyone?”

Haden looked at his beer and finished off the last few swallows, thanking her as he handed the empty bottle to her. The redhead’s light brown eyes settled on Trinity’s nearly empty wine glass and she raised her eyebrows questioningly at her. “What about you, Trinity?”

"I can pour my own," the model said.

Rhiannon pursed her lips. “I’m already up. It’s no problem.”

Trinity studied her with annoyed blue eyes for a moment and then shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She handed the fluted glass over to the smaller woman. Haden felt sorry for Rhiannon as the petite redhead went to the kitchenette to throw away his empty bottle and get refills. She tried so hard to be nice but it was lost on Trinity.

While Rhiannon was making the drinks, Trinity turned her attention to Auric. “Have you decided what method you’re going to go with in this…endeavor of yours, Auric?”

He shrugged. “Well, originally I thought the old-fashioned way would be more fun but that could be pretty awkward. I think I’m going to use the turkey-baster method, instead.” He took his last swallow of beer and flipped another page. Before he could finish swallowing the drink in his mouth, his eyes settled on the next donor file and he immediately blew a fine spray of his beer into the air.

"Auric, what on Wyndrah-" Began Trinity as the lifebearer stood up abruptly and stabbed a finger at the document in his hand.

 ”Doctor,” sputtered the blond with huge eyes. “My…my doctor is on the list! Dr. Ketus is one of the _donors_!!”

Rhiannon hurried out of the kitchen, nearly spilling her mixed drink in her haste to get to her excited friend’s side and see the man that he was crushing so hard on. Trinity also stood up and peered over the lifebearer’s shoulder curiously.

"Not bad," said the lashran woman appraisingly.

"What do you mean, ‘not bad’?" Demanded Auric. "Look at those eyes! They’re just so…so…haunting! Have you ever seen a sire with eyelashes like that before?" He was grinning like he’d won the lottery and he sighed. "He’s perfect. He’s smart, tall, handsome and kind. Oh, I think I’ve changed my mind about the method of conception, girls. I’m definitely going the natural route with this fellow."

"Auric, hon…I don’t know if that’s such a good idea," Rhiannon said uncomfortably. "You’re borrowing his DNA to make a baby, not getting into a relationship with him. You could set yourself up to be hurt."

"I know I’m still the new kid on the block, but I’ve gotta agree with Rhiannon," Haden murmured. "You were just saying you thought it would be awkward to do it that way. Are you sure you’re thinking with your head?"

"Hell yes, I’m thinking with my head," Auric insisted. He glanced down with a smirk. "Both of them, in fact. Look, it’s sweet of you guys to be worried about me but I can handle myself. Maybe scratching the itch will even cure my infatuation."

"Or make it even stronger," Trinity asserted. "It’s your life, though and you’re free to make your own mistakes."

Auric cast a frustrated look around at them all. “Can you guys just _try_ not to be so pessimistic? How do you know it won’t work out great? I get to sleep with a man that knows his way around a lifebearer’s body _and_ I’ll get a kid out of it. What could go wrong?”

"Dozens of things," Rhiannon answered with an unhappy frown. She kissed him on the cheek in a sisterly gesture. "But Trinity’s right. It’s your life and you’re a grown man. Just take some time to think about it before you act, Auric. Okay?"

He looked like he wanted to argue but he sighed and nodded in compliance. “Okay, if it bothers you that much, I’ll wait until next weekend to finalize my choice. Happy?”

"Yes, thank you," she said with a smile. "Now, lets sit back down and have more drinks."

They discussed different things and had several more drinks before the alcohol went to Rhiannon’s head and she started feeling sick. When she slapped a hand over her mouth and burped warningly, Auric quickly got up and helped her to the bathroom. Haden watched them go with faint concern but he was sure Auric would take care of her. Now he had an opportunity to get to the bottom of something that was troubling him. Trinity seemed mellowed enough for him to test the waters.

"Hey Trinity, can I ask you something personal?"

She studied her wineglass and shrugged. “It depends on what it is.”

Haden glanced in the direction of the bathroom, where he could faintly hear the sound of Rhiannon getting sick behind the door. He jerked his chin in that direction and watched Trinity’s face as he asked his question. “What do you have against Rhiannon?”

For a moment, it seemed that Trinity wasn’t going to answer him. She gave him a thoughtful look before turning her attention back to the remaining pink liquid in her glass. “She’s a carpet.”

Haden felt one of his eyebrows steadily moving up. “Uh-huh. I thought she was a girl.”

Trinity smiled with amusement. “I mean she’s completely helpless. She tries too hard to be nice.”

"Being nice is a bad thing?" Haden asked with a smile.

"That depends. You’re an exceedingly sweet man, Aden, but you aren’t a pushover."

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"I can see it in your eyes and asking me these question takes some balls," she answered with a shrug. "Rhiannon is a simpering little weakling. Certain kinds of men get the idea that they can do whatever they like to women because of permissive ones like her."

Haden blinked. _~Whoa…victim blaming, ahoy. So she’s got the same suspicions I do but she’s blaming Rhiannon for it?~_ There was something behind Trinity’s eyes, though…something she couldn’t quite hide from him under the influence of alcohol. He considered it and he thought he recognized it as guilt. His understanding grew and his sympathy encompassed Trinity as well. He couldn’t be sure yet, but his guess was that at some point in her life, the lashran woman had experienced a form of abuse as well and her anger toward Rhiannon was as much anger with herself for “allowing” it to happen.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Her tone was slightly uncomfortable.

Haden forced a lighter expression on his face and he chose his next words very carefully. “You know Trin, not everyone can be as strong as you are. Some people need to be taught how to fight for themselves, you know?”

She looked at him warily. “I suppose.”

Haden cast a look at the bathroom door and leaned closer to the model, pitching his voice lower. “I haven’t been here long but I’m not blind. If Rhia’s in the situation I know we _both_ think she’s in, what she needs now is friends…not enemies.” He leaned back again and gave Trinity a friendly wink. “Just think about it, all right? You said yourself that everybody’s got to start somewhere. Even if you don’t want to be her friend, you could at least try to take it easy on her. I’ll shut up now and that’s the last time I’ll mention it.”

She stared at him as if trying to decide whether she should be offended by his boldness or not. “I’ll consider what you’ve said.”

The toilet flushed and the bathroom door opened. Their conversation ended as Auric helped the stumbling makeup artist out of the bathroom. “Easy,” he cautioned her as he guided her over to the couch. Trinity scooted aside to make room as the lifebearer helped Rhiannon lay down. “If I knew you hadn’t eaten today I never would have let you drink so much,” Auric sighed as he looked down at the young woman.

"Maybe she should sleep it off here," suggested Haden.

Rhiannon shook her head and sat up. “No…can’t do that,” she argued. Even in her drunken state, fear crept into her voice. “I’ve…I’ve got to get home.”

Haden nodded slowly and shot a meaningful look at Trinity, who’s eyes were flashing with anger. His proposal was just a test of the redhead’s reaction and the more he saw, the more he was convinced he was right about her domestic situation.

Auric stroked Rhiannon’s curly hair and frowned. “Okay then, I’ll ring a cab and we’ll get you safely home, little sparrow.”

"What about my car?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes in a futile attempt to focus her vision.

"You can come and get it tomorrow," Auric said. "We’re all going to have to do that."

"Chip’s gonna be so mad," she groaned.

The lifebearer’s concerned expression deepened but he forced a smile. “I’m sure he’d rather you come back for your car tomorrow than try to drive home under the influence, love. It’s going to be okay.”

She nodded but she didn’t look very convinced. Auric got out his cell phone and dialed information to get the number for the local cab company. Haden solicitously got up and searched the kitchen area for a clean dishtowel, which he dampened and brought back to Rhiannon.

"Here, put this on the back of your neck," he suggested as he lifted her hair and twisted it gently to get it out of the way. She thanked him and did as he advised while Auric organized the cab.

~xox~

 ”Okay, the alarm’s turned on,” Auric informed them later as they exited the front of the building into the parking lot. “Our cab should be here any minute.” He started to put the studio keys into his jacket pocket but he reconsidered and dangled them in front of Haden, instead.

"What, you want me to take them?" Haden asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I lose other people’s keys," explained the lashran. "You seem like a responsible guy."

Haden took them and put them in his own jacket pocket. “If you say so.” He looked at the girl he was supporting with one arm. “You holding up okay, Rhia?”

"I’m okay," she answered with a nod. She lifted her head and looked out at the parking lot. A little gasp escaped her lips and she quickly pulled away from Haden’s half-embrace. "Oh shit…Chip’s here. I wonder how long he’s been waiting for me?"

Haden followed her gaze and saw a souped-up older model red sports car waiting in the parking lot. A guy with short-cropped blond hair was staring out from the driver’s side window and he appeared to have an ugly frown on his face. He looked to be in his late twenties and he was giving Haden a decidedly unfriendly glare.

_~Probably thinks I was making the moves on his girl. Crap…I think I’ve just gotten her into serious trouble, here.~_

His first instinct was to set Rhiannon up at a hotel room for the night and get the authorities involved, but the practical part of his mind reminded him that he had no real proof of domestic abuse yet and the police would likely do nothing until he did. Even if he weren’t undercover, he couldn’t arrest the jerk himself on a suspicion. He was powerless to do anything, at the moment.

"I’ll walk you to his car," Haden offered. If he saw the man lift his hand against the girl, he’d have all the proof he needed.

"No," Rhiannon refused. "I’ll be okay. Thanks guys…see you Monday." She walked away as quickly as she could and her boyfriend’s scowl increased when she staggered a little on her way to his car.

"I think," Haden said carefully, "that someone ought to call her tomorrow morning and make sure she’s all right."

Auric nodded in agreement. He looked as worried as Haden felt. “I’ll do it.”

The unspoken suspicions hung heavy in the air as they watched Rhiannon get into the car and argue with her boyfriend. The vehicle peeled violently out of the parking lot, leaving Haden and the others to stare after it as it sped away down the street.

Auric said what they were all thinking aloud. “What an asshole.”

~xox~

Haden was so agitated when he arrived back at the apartment he and Glaive were staying at that he didn’t notice the damp cloth laying over his partner’s forehead, or the way he rubbed his temples.

"He’s beating her," he said with certainty.

"Pardon?" Glaive said in a tired voice.

"Rhiannon’s boyfriend," explained the knight. "I’m almost positive, now."

Glaive sighed. “Haden, I understand how you feel about it but we aren’t here to settle domestic disputes.”

"We’re here to protect the innocent," Haden countered. "And this could be part of the case. What if this ‘Chip’ guy is the suspect and he’s got Rhiannon dragged into it?"

"I…suppose that’s a possibility. It’s worth looking into."

Noticing how easily he won the argument, Haden looked up in the process of dropping his keys on the coffee table and he noticed how pale and drawn the lishere was. Glaive was dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. His hair was hanging loose down his back and his expression was strained. “Hey, are you okay?” He squatted by the couch and looked at the other man with concern.

Glaive sat up and held the cloth in place with one hand. “Not really, but I will be when the meds kick in.”

Haden understood, then. “The voices?” He guessed in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes. The ancestors are being bloody loud, tonight," sighed the lishere. His skin was shiny with perspiration, testament to the strain it was putting on him.

"If I would have known, I would have found some way to get out of working late," Haden said guiltily.

"It’s best that you work to impress your ‘boss’," Glaive answered. "You haven’t been there long enough yet to afford the privilege of refusing to work late or taking off early."

Haden smirked. “Something tells me that wouldn’t have stopped _you_ , though.”

"Probably not," agreed Glaive. He groaned softly and shut his eyes.

"Here, lay down," ordered Haden. He grabbed hold of the other man’s ankles and swung his legs onto the couch, ignoring his protests.

"I don’t need you to nurse me," Glaive insisted, even as he stretched out and reclined obediently.

"Yeah, but it helps ease it faster if I do," Haden countered with a little smile. He leaned over the stricken lishere and started rubbing his temples without a second thought, forgetting his concern for Rhiannon temporarily as he tried to soothe his partner’s pain. The shadowed coral eyes regarded him silently as he kneaded either side of Glaive’s head with his fingers.

"You’ll wear yourself out trying to take care of everyone, some day," Glaive predicted softly.

"Well, you can take care of me if that happens," Haden replied lightly.

"This case should go easier on you once we find a way to get me directly involved," Glaive sighed, shutting his eyes. He groaned softly but this time it was a sound of pleasure as Haden’s ministrations eased the pounding in his skull.

"Oh right," Haden muttered, remembering. "I’ve got an ‘in’ for you. One of the sire models got fired today and Mr. Bauer’s looking for a replacement."

Glaive cracked an eye open and peered up at him with a frown. “They _do_ know I’m not a sire, don’t they?”

"Yeah, I told him you’re a lishere. He didn’t even know what that meant so Auric and I had to explain it a little. He wants you to come into work with me Monday so he can see you for himself."

"I see. So, I’m to be a model, then? Who exactly will I be working with and what’s my cover?"

"I’m pretty sure you’ll be doing most of your work with Auric but you might have to do some modeling with the other sire they’ve still got on the payroll," answered Haden. When Glaive made an annoyed sound, he shrugged. "Sorry, but it was the only position I could get you. If it makes you feel better, I don’t think Auric has a problem with lishere. I can’t speak for the sire you might have to work with, though."

"Oh, I’m sure he’ll give me hell," grumbled the Ulvari. "Go on."

"I had to make up a name for you on the spot," Haden said apologetically. "We’ll have to call up headquarters tomorrow and have them make an ID for you. You’ll be going by Glen Umberlee and I had to say you were my ‘age’ because I told them you’re my buddy from college. Is that okay?"

"So that would make me what…twenty-five?" Glaive seemed to find the idea amusing. He shut his eyes again and sighed.

"Twenty-three is what they put on my ID," corrected Haden. "Sorry if the name sucks."

"No, I don’t actually mind ‘Glen’. The surname is a bit iffy but I can live with it. So, what kind of experience do I have?"

"I didn’t go into details on that. I just said you’ve had some modeling experience, so you can make up whatever you want." Haden watched the tension slowly fade from the lishere’s sculpted features and he smiled. "Feeling a little better?"

Glaive opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Yes,” he agreed. He licked his lips and looked as though he wanted to say something more.

The motion caught Haden’s attention and he stared unwittingly at the other man’s mouth. He really did have a pretty set of lips on him. Mortified by his own thoughts, Haden cleared his throat. “Something wrong?”

"No," Glaive answered. "I just…thank you."

Haden smiled at him, fully aware that Glaive rarely thanked anyone. “You’re welcome. You ought to sleep in the bed tonight. I’ll take the couch.”

"Or, we could _both_ sleep in the bed,” Glaive argued predictably. “Honestly Haden, I don’t know what you’re so worried about.”

Haden shrugged.

_~The last time we shared a bed I woke up with you spooning me and I didn’t know how to handle that.~_

As if he read his mind, the lishere smiled slyly at him. “I promise not to molest you.”

Haden blushed, remembering the way Glaive joked about him being homophobic their first night here together. He wasn’t homophobic…he was just cautious. “I know that,” he mumbled. “I guess we can do that.”

Glaive’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe you caved, mate.”

"I’m gonna prove to you that I’m not homophobic," Haden insisted stubbornly.

Glaive chuckled but he immediately winced in pain as a result as the motion caused pain to lance through his head. “It was only a joke, Haden. If you were homophobic, I hardly think you’d be looming over me rubbing my temples right now.”

Haden bowed his head and grinned. “Good point.”

~xox~

-To be continued


	5. "Pressure"

**_*Trigger warning: Domestic violence*_ **

 

Glaive found it ironically amusing when he first woke up to discover that his partner’s concerns about close contact weren’t unfounded. Some time in the night, the two of them had migrated to one another in their sleep. They were literally crotch-to-crotch and embracing one another loosely. Glaive’s arm was around Haden’s waist and his face was buried against the spot where the human’s neck met his shoulder. Haden’s hand was resting intimately on Glaive’s hip and the lishere was vaguely thankful that they’d gone to bed in track pants instead of underwear. Surely, Haden would be mortified if he woke up in this position.

There was a light growth of stubble on Haden’s jaw and above his upper lip, which brushed against Glaive’s skin as he pulled his head back to look at him. He didn’t mind the course stubble. In fact, he found it rather appealing. Haden would never grow a full beard like an ordinary man, due to the genetic augmentation he’d been subjected to years ago. The way the stubble shadowed his face and gave him a touch of rugged-ness was sexy to Glaive, though. He’d always been a fan of five-o’clock shadows on the right faces.

Haden was sound asleep. Glaive studied his handsome face for a while and he debated over whether he should “sing” to his spirit to keep him asleep long enough to disengage from the embrace. It would save Haden some embarrassment but Glaive couldn’t bring himself to manipulate his spirit that way, even for his own comfort. The lishere lay there quietly and waited, wondering how Haden Wolfe always seemed to bring out his well-hidden softer side so easily.

Haden stirred a bit in his sleep and mumbled, turning his head into the pillow. “Pancakes’ll burn.”

Glaive bit his lips against a smile. A dark, soft lock of hair tumbled over one of Haden’s closed eyes, providing an interesting contrast of boyish appearance to combat the rugged shadow of stubble growth on his face. Deciding that he’d better put an end to this before temptation got the better of him, Glaive removed his arm from around Haden’s waist and spoke to the other man.

"There aren’t any pancakes, Haden. You’re in bed."

Haden frowned and opened his eyes. Silver eyes stared into pink and for a moment, the dark-haired agent simply looked sleepily disoriented. Comprehension grew in those intense eyes and for a brief moment, Glaive thought he saw an inner glow in them-another mark of the lashran augmentation. Haden slowly pulled his hand off of the lishere’s hip and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry about that," apologized Haden.

Glaive shrugged. “It was unconscious. I’m sure I’ll survive the trauma.”

Haden snorted and sat up with a grunt. He covered his mouth on a yawn and scratched his head, running his fingers through his disheveled, dark hair. “Was I talking about pancakes?” His stomach growled on cue.

"Yes, you were mumbling something about burning pancakes," confirmed Glaive with a wry smirk. "It seems your stomach was communicating with your waking mind. Why don’t we get cleaned up and go to the diner across the street for some breakfast?"

"You’re on," agreed Haden with a nod. He got out of bed and went to the closet to pick out his outfit for the day. "Man, I’m glad it’s Sunday. We’ve still got to call in the request for your ID and go pick it up but the rest of the day is wide open."

Glaive covertly admired the sight of Haden’s naked shoulders and back as the other agent browsed through the closet. The muscles moved enticingly beneath the pale, creamy skin and Glaive noticed that the sable hair was getting close to reaching his shoulders in the back. Haden glanced over his shoulder at him and Glaive faked a yawn to cover up the fact that he’d been caressing him with his eyes a moment ago.

"How’s your head today, by the way?" Haden asked. "Has the noise settled down?"

Glaive nodded. He’d forgotten about the way the ancestral spirit voices had plagued him the night before, until Haden mentioned it. “They’ve gone blessedly quiet.”

"Aces," Haden replied happily. He picked out a button-down brown shirt and went to the dresser to select a pair of jeans to go with it.

Glaive dragged himself out of bed and went to the closet to choose his own attire for the day, trying to ignore the feelings of frustration that stubbornly clung to him. Though Haden seemed bashful about situations like the one they’d woken up to, he never gave any reason to believe it was because he harbored feelings of attraction. Playful flirtation was all well and good but Haden was his only true friend in the world and Glaive didn’t want to spoil that with untoward advances that might frighten him off.

_~I should just find an interested party elsewhere and just get laid, before I do something idiotic.~_

~xox~

They had breakfast at the diner after calling in the request for Glaive’s undercover identification. When they finished eating, they drove across town to headquarters to pick up the new ID card and fake background papers and on their way back, they did a bit of grocery shopping. They were in the middle of the supermarket when Haden’s cell phone rang. He checked the number and answered it when he saw “Auric Rayne” show up on the digital ID screen.

"Hey, Auric. How’s it going? Uh-huh. So is she okay?"

"It’s a little hard to say," answered the lifebearer on the other end of the line. "I mean, she sounded kind of wiped out, but I called pretty early."

Haden saw his partner watching him and he felt self-conscious, knowing what was on Glaive’s mind. The lishere’s white/silver hair had tiny braids woven into it here and there and he’d pulled it back into his customary ponytail, but a few stray locks fell free on both sides of his face. His coral eyes watched questioningly and there was a hint of disapproval in them as Haden conversed with Auric.

"I guess that’s to be expected," Haden said, forcing his tone to lighten. "She overdid it with the booze. I’ll see you tomorrow at work, man."

"Sure thing," Auric answered. "Hey, Aden…is there a reason you’re so worried about Rhia?"

Haden grimaced. He had to tread lightly, here. It was like speaking in code and while he was pretty sure Auric had the same suspicions he had, he knew a week wasn’t long enough for an average person to know people before getting very involved in their personal lives.

"She was just pretty trashed by the time we left last night," he excused. "She’s been really nice to me, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that," answered the lifebearer. "Well, we can both stop worrying, I guess. She survived. See you tomorrow, Aden."

Haden ended the call and took a deep breath. He could think of two reasons for Auric questioning him about his concern. Either he was subtly cautioning him to mind his own business or he knew something wasn’t right too and he was trying to see if he was the only one who noticed.

Glaive didn’t say anything but he could tell the lishere was still concerned about him becoming too emotionally involved in the case. Haden really couldn’t blame him and he admitted to himself that sometimes he was a bit too softhearted. He tried to keep his partner out of trouble by reasoning with him when he thought he was being reckless and Glaive in turn tried to keep him out of trouble by reminding him to think with his brain instead of his heart. So far, the arrangement served them both well.

~xox~

"You know Haden, I’ve been thinking," Glaive pondered as they wound down after dinner that night.

"Does it hurt?"

Glaive glared at the knight and jabbed him rudely in the side with his sock-covered big toe, making him jump and yelp. “As I was saying,” continued the lishere in warning tones, “we should take time off for a holiday when we finish this case.”

 ”Which holiday?” Haden inquired, rubbing the spot where he’d been poked.

"I meant a generic vacation," explained Glaive, "though I suppose it would be nice to spend a Yule season off work."

"Sure," Haden agreed readily. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere warm," Glaive decided. "Like one of those five-star island resorts off the coast of Ocathia."

"Wouldn’t feel like Yule in tropical heat," Haden pointed out.

"We don’t have to go for Yule. Are you turning blond on me, Haden?" Glaive studied his partner’s hair suspiciously, only partially teasing.

"Sorry," Haden apologized with a tired grin. "I think my brain is scrambled from going over all of this information I’ve gathered and working on the chart."

Glaive made a decision, then. He finished his glass of water and stood up, gesturing demandingly at the other man. “Let’s go. Bed time, Haden.”

The human blinked up at him and then grinned. “Don’t I at least get flowers or chocolates, first?”

Glaive smirked. Haden tended to do most of his play-flirting when he was giddy with fatigue or just waking up. “Come on; get your ass into bed and get some rest.”

Haden blew a sigh and complied with the demand, following the lishere into the bedroom with dragging footsteps. “Are you going to crack a whip at me if I don’t move fast enough?” He joked as Glaive turned around and motioned toward the bed firmly.

"I might crack a whip at you for different reasons," teased the lishere.

Haden unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, draping it over the footboard of the bed. He undid his pants and pulled them down with zombie-like motions and he damned near pulled his underwear off too without thinking about it, until he remembered he had an audience. He cleared his throat and sat down to finish removing the jeans.

"I guess I’m more tired than I thought," he said. A yawn surfaced and he hastily covered his mouth. He finished getting the garment off of his legs and he draped the pants next to his shirt at the footboard and then he plopped onto his back and shut his eyes. He immediately started to fall asleep and the last thing he felt was the covers being drawn over his body, followed by a pat on the arm from his partner.

~xox~

Monday morning, Glaive went into work with Haden under his fabricated identity. He dressed appropriately for the occasion, choosing a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes and a teal button-up shirt. It was somewhat conservative compared to the attire he normally preferred but it wouldn’t do to show up the first day of his new “job” in ripped jeans or leather, spikes, chains or a muscle shirt. While he was confident that his looks weren’t going to be a problem, he silently wondered if his tattoos were going to cause trouble. Long hair on Lashran was popular so the length of his hair shouldn’t be an issue.

He followed behind his partner’s motorcycle in his Cougar and on the way to the studio, a car merged in front of him without the driver even checking or using indicators first. It prompted Glaive into a storm of swearing and nearly resulted in him rear-ending the culprit.

"Blinkers, you ass-brained lollygagger," Glaive snarled at the oblivious driver of the sports utility vehicle ahead of him. "They exist for a reason! While we’re on the subject, you can stop chatting on the cell phone and rid yourself of the delusion that driving a tank gives you ownership of the roads!"

He was so into his rant that he didn’t realize Haden had pulled into the turn lane to take a right and he passed right by him. Glaive turned his head in time to see Haden stop and flip his helmet visor up to stare at him with puzzled gray eyes as he went by. He thought he heard Haden holler his name and Glaive felt a moment of mortification as he searched for a street to turn around on.

"Oh, hell," grumbled the lishere as he made a block turn and headed back. He found Haden temporarily parked by a meter on the street he’d missed turning down and he pulled up beside the knight and rolled his window down as Haden peered into the car.

"Looks like someone didn’t get enough bean juice this morning," Haden said with a teasing grin. 

"Someone certainly didn’t," Glaive agreed with annoyance, "but that was someone else’s fault for not setting the alarm early enough to give someone else the opportunity to drink more than one cup. Besides, I was distracted by the shitwit who cut me off and nearly caused me to nose-dive into the ass end of their road cow."

Haden shook with quiet laughter and cleared his throat. “Wow, that’s some road rage you’ve got happening this morning. Am I going to have to put a bar of soap in your coffee when we get to the studio? If you go in there cussing like a sailor, you might blow your chance to get your cover job. First impression, partner.”

Glaive sighed. The promise of more coffee pacified him somewhat. “I can contain myself when it counts. Until we get there, I can swear as much as I damned-well like, thank you.”

Haden flashed an un-offended smile at him. “Get it out of your system, then. We’ve only got a few blocks to go.” He flipped his visor shut again and kicked the bike into gear. Glaive waited for him to pull out in front of him and he resumed following, still grumbling about idiots that shouldn’t even try to walk and chew gum at the same time-let alone drive and chat on the phone.

~xox~

Haden felt a moment of inner pride as he walked through the doors and into the staging area of the studio with Glaive. Heads turned to regard the lishere with admiration and he had to fight a snicker when they passed by the makeup chair Auric was sitting in and the lifebearer nearly choked on his latte. He guessed they’d doubted him when he said he knew someone of model material to replace the sire Mel got rid of and he enjoyed the surprise on their faces as they stared at Glaive.

Mel was just coming out of his office as Haden and Glaive made it to the employee lounge and he stopped and looked the lishere up and down appraisingly. “So this is your friend, Walters? What’s the name again?”

"Glen," answered Glaive smoothly, sticking out a hand. "Glen Umberlee. You must be Mr. Bauer."

"Mel," corrected the studio owner, still studying Glaive as he took his offered hand and shook it. "We’ll start you out with one shoot today and see how good you are with the cameras, kid. Let’s see what you’ve got under that shirt."

Glaive’s pale brows shot up and he glanced sidelong at Haden, who nodded encouragingly to him. Glaive shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt. Haden noticed Auric leaning over in his makeup chair curiously, trying to get a better look as Glaive opened up his shirt to bare his chest for Mel’s inspection. He fought another snicker as Glaive noticed the movement and gave the blond lifebearer a level stare. Used to getting flustered reactions from lashran when he returned their curious looks with a bold one of his own, Glaive seemed a bit surprised when Auric just grinned and winked at him flirtatiously.

_~You might have met your match with him, Glaive.~_

Mel scanned Glaive’s torso briefly and nodded. “So far, so good. How do you feel about wearing contact lenses?”

"Colored?" Guessed Glaive.

Mel nodded. “Cat-eye colored. Is that a problem for you?”

Haden grimaced, expecting Glaive to take offense at the suggestion. To his surprise, the Ulvari only shrugged and nodded his consent. “I see no problem with that. I should warn you though, I have tattoos.”

"Vulgar tattoos?" pressed Mel.

"Not unless you find vines vulgar, no."

"I’ll live with it," Mel said, indicating that he was impressed with Glaive’s appearance so far. He turned to Haden. "I’ll give you an hour to show him around and then we’ll clock him in, get him into wardrobe and try him out."

"Sure thing," agreed Haden. Glaive closed his shirt back up and as Mel walked away, Haden leaned in closer to the lishere and muttered; "I didn’t expect him to ask you to do that, sorry."

"The man doesn’t want a flabby model," Glaive murmured back. "If he’d ordered me to drop my pants in front of everyone, he would have gotten more than raised eyebrows from me but the request was reasonable given the circumstances."

"You’re not pissed off about the contact lenses?"

Glaive gave him a slightly exasperated look. “I’m undercover. I probably would have requested something of the sort anyhow if he hadn’t suggested it. If my face is going to be plastered on ads in public magazines, don’t you think it would be a little foolish _not_ to disguise a feature or two? Pretending to be a sire just makes good sense.”

Haden felt stupid. “Uh, right. I didn’t think of that. Okay, let’s get you that coffee and I’ll introduce you to some people.”

~xox~

Glaive immediately guessed who Auric was when he finished drinking his coffee and Haden began showing him around and making introductions. The description of his looks and personality Haden had given him made it easy to figure it out before the knight could even finish introducing him. He was a very attractive lashran and just as Haden promised, he didn’t seem to suffer delusional prejudice against lishere. He was friendly, openly curious and flirty. Glaive briefly entertained thoughts of enjoying further flirtations with the young man to see where it might lead, if only to take his mind off of his inappropriate thoughts concerning Haden. He remembered that Auric was a subject of the investigation and nixed the idea quickly, however.

He met Elliot and Trinity next and when Haden looked around for Rhiannon and couldn’t find her, Glaive could sense the tension growing in him. They heard Mel shouting for Rhiannon too and Haden’s expression became even grimmer.

"Where the hell is she? Hey Walters, did you see her anywhere when you were giving your buddy the tour?" Mel looked like he was rapidly losing his temper.

"No, but maybe she got caught up in traffic," reasoned Haden defensively. "Or maybe she broke down somewhere."

Mel gave him a disgusted look. “Shit, she’s already got you covering her ass too. That girl’s late more often than she’s on time.”

Haden shrugged. “Has anybody tried calling her?”

"Yeah, and she’s not answering. I’m about ready to fire her little ass!"

"Just wait, please," Haden coaxed. "I’ll ask around. She could just be somewhere without reception and maybe she called someone else earlier or something."

Mel grumbled but nodded and Glaive refrained from rolling his eyes. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much that Haden was so absorbed in this girl’s living situation, other than his concern that he’d mire himself too deep in it. It was in his nature to rush to people’s defense, after all. Pondering over his concerns, Glaive followed him around as Haden asked Rhiannon’s other coworkers if any of them had heard from her. Auric evidently shared his concern and he stood next to Trinity and checked his voice mail.

"No," said the lifebearer with a shake of his head. "I don’t have any calls from her. I haven’t heard anything from her since I checked in on her Saturday, as a matter of fact."

"What about you, Trinity?" Haden asked the dark beauty standing beside Auric.

She gave him a sardonic look. “Why do you think _I’d_ have heard anything from her, Aden?”

He sighed. “Good point, I guess. Is it normal for her to be this late without calling though?”

Trinity and Auric both shook their heads. “She usually calls me or one of her fellow makeup artists when she’s running really late,” explained Auric with an anxious frown. He glanced at the clock and swore softly. “I’d go to her house to check on her but I’ve got a photo shoot in five minutes.”

Trinity made an annoyed sound in her throat. “I can go and check on her,” she offered grudgingly. “My set isn’t for another hour.”

The surprise was evident on both Haden and Auric’s faces as they looked at her. “You know where she lives?” Haden asked.

"Unfortunately," sighed the model. "I’ve shared a cab with her before and I have a good memory. It wouldn’t surprise me if she’s still sleeping in."

Glaive studied the female lashran with interest, taking note of the conflicting pulses in her aura. He chose not to say anything but he agreed with Haden that her feelings were more complicated than they appeared to be.

~xox~

Trinity frowned at the old house in distaste as she climbed out of the cab and handed the driver and extra bill. “Wait here, please. This shouldn’t take long.”

Rhiannon lived near the projects with her boyfriend and while her neighborhood wasn’t right in the middle of the crime heavy area of the city, it was close enough. Trinity knew her salary was good enough to afford a better place but she suspected that her boyfriend had control of her paychecks and he likely blew the money on drugs, alcohol or gambling. Remembering Aden’s conversation with her concerning Rhiannon’s situation, the lashran woman reigned in her disdain and tried to think on a more charitable level. She knew Aden was right; not everyone had it in their character to escape a situation like this before it boxed them in.

With that in mind, Trinity walked away from the curb and climbed the steps to the front porch of the house. She paused for a moment when she reached the door and listened. She heard Chip’s voice from inside and she understood the words: “stupid bitch” before a door slammed somewhere and silence followed. Trinity’s cavalier suspicions over why Rhiannon was late for work evaporated, replaced by a more sinister possibility. She pressed her lips together grimly and pushed the doorbell.

The chimes rang in a sickly, weak manner that seemed to fit the dreary house and situation perfectly. Trinity covertly reached into her purse to make sure her mace was within easy reach before crossing her arms over her chest and waiting. In hindsight, she suddenly wished she’d thought to bring her little handgun. Security knew about it and Mel had given the go-ahead for her to bring it to work with her, since the incident a few years ago when one of the women modeling for him got attacked on her way to her car.

"Too late for that now," Trinity sighed. She reached out and pushed the doorbell again. After a few moments, she was rewarded for her patience by the sound of locks clicking on the other side and the door cracked open. She instinctively started to reach for her purse until she recognized Rhiannon’s face peering out at her. The redhead wore a pair of sunglasses that seemed too large for her small face.

"Trinity," Rhiannon said in surprise. "Um, hi. What…what are you doing here?"

"First, open the door," insisted the model. "It’s rude to talk to me through a chain lock."

Rhiannon glanced over her shoulder and bit her lip. “But-“

"I’m not a robber, Argyle," Trinity snorted, "and this conversation isn’t going to move from stasis until you open this door and talk to me face to face."

Rhiannon sighed in defeat. “Oh, all right. Hold on a minute.” She shut the door and Trinity heard the sound of the chain sliding off.

The door opened again and Rhiannon stood before her at the threshold in a pair of denim cut-offs and a brown tank top. “Look, I know I didn’t call but I’m sick,” Rhiannon tried to excuse. “H-hey!”

Trinity pushed past her and boldly walked through the doorway, looking around with calculating interest as she entered the foyer and studied the faded wallpaper, threadbare carpet and the few meager pictures hung on the wall. It was just as she’d imagined it and she turned to look at her stunned companion to give her a cool smile.

"So, this is where you live," Trinity said archly. She nodded and looked around again. "It’s just what I suspected. You are pathetic."

Rhiannon shut the door and gave her a long-suffering look. “Yeah, you let me know that every day, Trin. So, did you hop a cab between shoots just to come over here and bully me at home, since I wasn’t there for you to do it at work?”

"I came to tell you to get your ass cleaned up, dressed and to work; before Mel fires you."

Rhiannon threw her hands up. “What do _you_ care? I’m sick and if he fires me, he fires me. It’s none of your business.”

Trinity took note of the bruise around the other woman’s forearm and anger sparked inside of her. “Listen to me, you little idiot,” she hissed, “your situation is sorry enough without you throwing your career away. Now get changed, brush your hair and come to work.”

Rhiannon stiffened and her emotional resolve visibly crumbled before Trinity’s eyes. Her lower lip quivered and so did her voice as she spoke. “If I want to be bullied and bossed around, I can stay here!” She seemed to realize how incriminating the comment was a second after it left her lips and she snapped her mouth shut and swallowed.

Trinity narrowed her eyes at her and reached out without warning to snatch the oversized shades off of the redhead’s face. She ignored Rhiannon’s shocked gasp and her temper was redirected away from the other woman, to her boyfriend. The swollen and bruised state of Rhiannon’s right eye confirmed Trinity’s suspicions solidly.

"Are you going to try to blame this one on a ‘late night’ as well?" Trinity inquired coolly.

"I…I…"

"So where is he?" Trinity didn’t allow Rhiannon to formulate some lame excuse.

Rhiannon’s light brown eyes welled with tears. “He’s out back, working on his motorcycle.” Her fear was growing more obvious by the second as she shot a look over her shoulder down the hallway. “Look, you have to go! I can take care of myself.”

"Clearly," Trinity sighed, tapping the sunglasses against her thigh through the indigo, designer skirt she wore. "You’re right, I should leave. You’re coming with me, however."

"I can’t," Rhiannon argued. She began to tremble. "I’m serious, Trinity! You’ve got to leave now, before-"

The back door opened and shut before she could finish her sentence and she winced as her boyfriend called out for her. She looked up at the taller woman desperately and tried to push her toward the door.

"Go! You have to leave!"

Trinity was stronger than the petite redhead and she stood her ground and shook her head. Chip came into the foyer and saw the two of them and his eyes darted between Rhiannon and Trinity for a moment before he plastered a calm look on his face.

"Who’s this?"

Rhiannon shut her eyes and mouthed a curse before painting a fake, nervous smile on her lips and turning around to face him. “Oh, this is one of the models I work with, Chip. She just dropped by to see if I was coming into work.”

"She have a name?" His eyes narrowed on Trinity and swept over her in a way that made Trinity feel like he was mentally undressing her.

"Of course," Rhiannon chuckled weakly. "Sorry, her name is Trinity. Trinity, this is Chip."

Trinity stepped toward the man despite the way he made her skin crawl and she offered her hand. “Trinity Loveless. My pleasure.”

His big hand clasped hers and it was sweaty. His grip was strong as he shook her hand and she guessed by the way his pupils were dilated to pinpoints that he was on something. “Loveless? What the hell kind of a last name is that?”

She shrugged and retracted her hand smoothly. “It works for me.”

"I was just telling Trinity that I’m sick," Rhiannon said in a rush, "she was just leaving."

"Well don’t be a shitty hostess, babe," said Chip with a scowl at the redhead, "invite your friend into the kitchen for a drink before she goes."

Rhiannon gave Trinity a look of dread. “Isn’t it kind of early for that?”

"I’d love a drink," Trinity said coolly. "Mel is in a particularly sour mood today and since I’m not driving, I don’t see a problem with having a shot or two before I go back into the jungle."

"My kind of woman." Chip smacked Rhiannon on the bottom. "Well, you heard her. Go pour us some whisky."

Rhiannon gave Trinity a look that said she thought she was crazy but she hurried into the hallway without further arguments. Trinity followed beside Chip, wondering herself why she was so determined to get Rhiannon out of this place. If the girl insisted on staying despite the abusive way he treated her, what business was it of Trinity’s?

~xox~

Rhiannon tried to still the shaking in her hands as she filled two glasses halfway with liquor and set them on the table for her boyfriend and coworker. Trinity took her glass and lifted it in a toast before sipping at it.

"Aren’t you going to have some, Rhiannon?"

Rhiannon opened her mouth to answer but Chip answered for her. “She doesn’t drink.” He gave her a firm, warning look and she forced a smile and nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Trinity swirled the amber liquor around in her glass and gazed at the man through lowered lashes. Her blue eyes flashed tellingly, making Rhiannon even more nervous. "I assume she made the decision to swear off alcohol over the weekend, then."

Chip downed his drink and put the glass on the table with a meaningful nod at Rhiannon. She hurried to refill it while he responded to Trinity’s observation. “Yeah, we decided she can’t handle it.”

"Then we’ll have to be sure we don’t put any undue pressure on her at the studio," Trinity said. "We can’t have her getting sick at publicity parties, can we?"

"She’s not going back to work," informed Chip as he picked up his refilled glass.

"Oh?" Trinity’s eyes shifted to Rhiannon and the glow in them intensified. "Maybe you should let her answer for herself."

"She doesn’t need to," Chip said in a dangerous tone, his patience visibly wearing thin. "I’ve already told you."

"She never gave her week’s notice," Trinity said, turning her gaze back on him. He hesitated when he saw the way her eyes had brightened. "Or do _you_ intend to speak with her boss and let him know? You don’t seem like the sort of man who likes his partner making her own decisions or speaking for herself, Chip.”

"That’s because she makes stupid decisions," answered Chip. He circled around the table and closed in on the model. "She needs me to make them for her. Got a problem with that?"

Rhiannon winced and wondered how on Wyndrah Trinity could stay so calm and collected with him looming over her, like that. Her heart pounded in her chest as the lashran model gazed up at her boyfriend. She was familiar with Chip’s stance and though he’d never struck a female stranger before that she knew of, she was afraid he was going to change that if Trinity kept pushing his buttons.

"Actually, I _do_ have a problem with that,” Trinity said coldly, tilting her head back slightly. Her height and the stylish, high-heeled boots she wore gave her an advantage so that she didn’t have to crane her neck to look him in the eye at close proximity. “Or rather, Mel will have a problem with that. Take my advice and let her talk to him. He has money and connections. Pissing him off is a very bad idea.”

Trinity reached into her purse and paused for a moment before shifting her hand. She produced a cigarette, which made Rhiannon do a double take. She had no idea Trinity smoked! Calmly, the model shook her shining raven hair back and held the cigarette between her first two fingers.

"Do you have a light, Chip? I assume you allow smoking in the house?"

He seemed to calm somewhat and Rhiannon guessed he-like other men-was getting a little sidetracked by Trinity’s beauty and grace. “Sure.” He reached into his jeans pocket and fished out the butane lighter he kept in there. He flipped the top open and flicked the wheel to ignite the flame. He held the lighter out for Trinity and she put the cigarette between her glossy lips and leaned toward him a little to light the cherry.

"That’s an interesting lighter," Trinity commented after inhaling and blowing the smoke up over her head. "May I?"

He shrugged and placed it in her outstretched palm. Trinity held the metal lighter up and seemed to admire it. “I don’t see many of these around anymore,” she remarked. “Well Chip, thank you for your hospitality but Rhiannon and I have to get back to work.”

Rhiannon’s jaw dropped and Chip blinked at Trinity. “I told you,” he said, his anger returning, “she’s quitting her job.”

"Since I haven’t heard her say that herself, you lack credibility." Trinity then did something that had Rhiannon covering her mouth with her hands and ogling her. She dropped her cigarette right into Chip’s drink. It sizzled as it went out and Trinity looked at it and clucked her tongue. "That was clumsy of me. It looks like you need another drink to go with whatever substance it is you’re already high on, Chip."

"Get out of my house, you bitch," growled Chip as he dropped the glass unceremoniously on the floor and clenched his hands into fists. Rhiannon cringed at the sound of breaking glass but Trinity hardly flinched.

“‘Bitch’?” repeated Trinity, “I think you’re confused, Chip. I’m not _a_ bitch.” She stepped closer to him, glaring at him as though she were towering over him. “I’m _the_ bitch. Nobody ranks higher and you’re about to see why.” She took a hefty swig of her drink and lit Chip’s lighter in two swift motions.

The next thing Rhiannon knew, Trinity Loveless was breathing fire in her boyfriend’s face. She hollered and Chip shouted a curse and stumbled backwards with his hands over his face.

Trinity set her drink down and looked at Rhiannon. “Let’s go, Rhiannon.”

"You fucking whore!"

Trinity turned and tensed but Chip barreled into her before she could brace herself. Chip bent her over backwards on the kitchen table and put his hands around her throat. Trinity writhed beneath the assault and tried to kick at him but his hips were between her thighs. She made horrible choking sounds as his hands blocked her air passage and she reached up and attempted to gouge at his eyes with her fingernails. He jerked his head to the side and foiled her attempts.

Something snapped within Rhiannon then. She’d put up with him beating on her for all this time out of fear of him, but she knew with certainty that if she didn’t do something now, he’d kill Trinity. A wild scream broke free from her throat and she pounced on him from behind, clinging, scratching, pummeling and biting him like a maddened animal.

“ _Leave her alone!_ Get _off_ of her!” Rhiannon yelled. Her small fists pounded against the back of his head and his shoulders desperately, surprising him enough to make him break his hold on Trinity. He flailed around trying to dislodge Rhiannon from his back while Trinity rolled away and gasped for breath.

Everything felt surreal to Rhiannon in the next few moments. Her adrenaline was pumping with a combination of terror and rage and the only thing she knew was that she couldn’t stop now. She kept clinging to her abuser and pummeling him as he staggered backwards from the table and struggled to grab at her. She cried out as her back hit the refrigerator and she finally lost her hold and fell to the floor. Chip whirled around to face her, red-faced with outrage and practically foaming at the mouth.

"Stupid _bitch_! You’re begging for it!” Chip kicked Rhiannon in the ribs and she groaned and cowered against the refrigerator, trying to shield her torso with one arm and her face with the other.

"Hey Chip," Trinity’s hoarse voice called challengingly from behind the angered male.

He turned around to look at her and he got a face full of mace for his troubles. Chip gagged and scrubbed at his eyes as the chemicals temporarily restricted his breathing and blurred his vision. Trinity gave him a mighty shove, sending him sprawling to the floor. Rhiannon looked up as Trinity came to her and offered a hand.

"Come on!"

Rhiannon nodded and took the lashran woman’s hand. Trinity helped her get to her feet and the lashran woman put an arm around her waist to support her as they stumbled out of the kitchen together.

"My purse," Rhiannon remembered as they started toward the front door.

"Make it fast," Trinity warned, glancing over her shoulder, "he’s down but it won’t last…especially if he’s on speed."

Rhiannon didn’t argue with her. She lurched into the living room as quickly as her battered body would allow and she grabbed her purse. Trinity was at her side again and together, the two women ran out of the house and toward the cab that was waiting by the curb. The driver saw their condition and he looked like he was tempted to take off without them, but chivalry won out over fear and he waved them over hastily, shouting for them to hurry up. Trinity yanked the back door open and ushered Rhiannon inside before climbing into the cab herself.

"Go!" Trinity shouted to the driver.

At that moment, Chip came staggering out the front door of the house, shouting at the top of his lungs. He had a gun in hand and he squinted at the vehicle they were in and tried to take aim. The driver peeled out with a screech of tires and his two passengers clung to each other for balance as he took the first turn down the adjoining street. A shot was fired but it skipped harmlessly off the pavement.

Trinity looked out the back window and watched until she was sure Chip hadn’t taken it into his head to pursue them. Rhiannon tried to still the trembling in her body but she couldn’t control it and to her surprise, Trinity took her hand and held it. The model’s azure eyes held hers.

"It’s over now. You’re safe. Take a few deep breaths." Trinity’s voice was ragged from Chip’s strangulation attempt and the marks from his hands were visible around her dusky throat.

Rhiannon’s vision blurred and she began to cry. Angry with herself, she tried to stem the tide but it came anyway and a hitching sob lurched in her chest. “I’m so sorry,” she blurted, “y-you were so b-brave and I’m such a wimp!”

With surprising gentleness, Trinity stroked her bright curls and shook her head. “Stop that,” insisted the model. “If you were such a wimp, I’d be dead now. You probably saved my life, so don’t be so hard on yourself.”

"But it’s my fault he choked you," Rhiannon sniffled.

Trinity sighed. “That’s a load of crock. It’s _Chip’s_ fault he throttled me and nobody else’s. He has you convinced you’re to blame for everything he does but that isn’t true. Now, calm down and pull yourself together. We’re going back to the studio and we’ll figure out what to do from there.”

Rhiannon nodded wordlessly and Trinity pulled her into a comforting embrace. The dark beauty’s unexpected compassion was as disorienting as it was welcome. Rhiannon laid her cheek against Trinity’s shoulder and concentrated on regulating her breathing as the cab took the expressway and drove them to the studio.

~xox~

"Aden, I believe you’re blushing."

"Shut up," Haden muttered from behind his camera.

He knew Glaive was right; he could feel the warmth in his face as he took snapshot after snapshot. Glaive was posing with Auric and his shiny hair was loose, falling down his back and over his shoulders like pale silk. He wore a black button-up shirt that was hanging open and the top button of his matching dress pants was undone. The zipper was partway down, providing a teasing glimpse of the fine silver treasure trail that started below his navel and ended somewhere out of sight. Auric was in a similar state of deliberate disarray and his outfit was white, complimenting Glaive’s attire.

The two of them were posing for a safe sex ad, oddly enough. Glaive had a pair of blue, slit-pupiled contact lenses in and he made a very convincing sire. He held a condom packet between the first two fingers of his right hand and he had Auric pressed against the fake wall the prop team had set up. There was a false window set in the background, set up to look like rain was drizzling down on it from “outside”.

"I wonder how many condoms a lashran couple would go through in one night," Haden said as Glaive made a show of nuzzling Auric’s neck. The lifebearer burst into laughter and Haden had to stop taking pictures for a moment until his mirth faded.

"Quite a few," Auric said with a wink in Haden’s direction.

"Stop interrupting our sex, Aden," Glaive ordered with feigned annoyance.

Haden shrugged and grinned. “Just wondering, is all. Okay guys, back to business. Mel wants a few soft porn shots so somebody-“

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Glaive captured Auric’s wrists, pinned them over his head against the wall and held them there with one hand. He dropped the other hand with the condom down, holding it near the lifebearer’s hip in a way that displayed it without looking staged. Then he kissed Auric full on the lips. Auric gave a muffled sound of surprised delight and returned the kiss, leaving Haden staring with his mouth hanging open.

Mel came up behind Haden and slapped him on the shoulder. “What are you waiting for, kid? You’ve got perfect shots right there.”

"Oh, right." Haden flushed and quickly adjusted his camera to snap several photos.

One of the human men that worked with lighting grimaced. “That’s so…gay.”

His female counterpart grinned. “Not for lashran, it isn’t.” She stared at the spectacle of the two models pretending to make out. “That’s…hot.”

Haden couldn’t dispute her observation and he started to think that both Glaive and Auric were getting a little too into their roles when the lifebearer hooked one leg around the back of Glaive’s and purred deep in his throat. He found the whole thing distracting and he pressed his lips together and tried to pretend it wasn’t his partner he was photographing. When Glaive reached the hand holding the condom up and pulled Auric’s shirt open further, Haden’s discomfort grew and he shifted a little on his feet. When the lishere rubbed the tips of his fingers against the exposed nipple and made it harden, Haden wanted to excuse himself and run to the bathroom.

"Okay, that’s a wrap," Mel said.

Glaive and Auric kept kissing as though he hadn’t made the call. Mel raised his eyebrows and Haden cleared his throat. “Uh, guys? We’re done.”

Glaive snapped out of it and broke the kiss, releasing Auric’s wrists and grinning at him. “I think we’ve stirred the pot a bit,” he murmured.

"You can stir my pot anytime," replied Auric with a mischievous grin and a scan of the lishere’s body.

Haden stood indecisive, confused by the feelings of embarrassment and irrational jealousy he felt. Just when he’d gathered his wits to say something to them, he heard some exclamations from other studio workers and he turned around to see Trinity and Rhiannon walking through the doors leading from the reception area.

"You’re late!" Mel called out, but he stopped when he saw the condition that the two women were in. Trinity was supporting Rhiannon’s clumsy footsteps and her silken hair was mussed and tangled. Rhiannon had a black eye and she was clutching at her left side as though it pained her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mel demanded.

~xox~

-To be continued


	6. "Restraint"

"Here, drink this." Haden held two glasses of ice water out to the women, who were sitting on the couch together in the employee lounge. Rhiannon’s hand shook as she took one of them but Trinity’s was steady. Mel stood beside Haden with a grim, paternal look on his face and Glaive was behind him and to the right. Auric was next to him and the lifebearer watched the two women with anxious, amethyst eyes. Trinity winced as she swallowed a few sips and Rhiannon gulped the water like she was dehydrated.

Mel waited until Rhiannon drank her fill before asking questions. “Want to tell me what happened, kid?”

"It was Chip," she said in a soft, trembling voice. "He wanted me to quit my job. He…he wouldn’t let me call in or anything. Trinity showed up to ask why I wasn’t at work…when she found out what was going on she argued with him and he…he…"

"He tried to strangle me," finished Trinity for her in a raw voice. She looked at the redhead and her features softened. "She stopped him, though."

"That’s it," Auric snarled, "He’s a dead man." His expression was livid and his face was flushed with anger. He started to do an about-face and Glaive quickly caught him around the waist before he could take a single step.

"What do you think you’re doing?" Glaive looked the angry model in the eye as Auric struggled to break his hold.

"I’m going to go and do something damned manly, _that’s_ what I’m doing,” answered Auric. “I’ll turn him inside out for this! I knew that guy was bad news but I never did anything about it and the girls could have been killed today!”

"You aren’t going anywhere," Glaive said firmly, holding the lifebearer’s bright gaze with his own, "At least, not until you’ve calmed down and can think rationally."

"But look at what he _did_ to them!”

"I see what he did to them," countered the lishere with a cool nod, "my eyes work perfectly well but you don’t know how much this man is capable of."

 ”He had a gun when he came out of the house,” Trinity informed in her remarkably calm, scratchy voice. “He took a shot at us as the cab drove away. Listen to Glen. That bastard was high on something and I wouldn’t put it past him to shoot you if you show up trying to be a hero.”

 ”But someone’s got to do something,” protested Auric.

 ”Someone will,” Mel said in a clipped tone. He pulled out his cell and started dialing.

 ”What are you doing?” Rhiannon asked her boss with wide eyes.

 ”What needs to be done, missy,” answered Mel without looking up. “I’m calling information to get the number for the police. I’m getting a restraining order to keep him off studio property and then _you’re_ going to file a report and get a personal restraining order, too.”

 ”I…I don’t know if that would help,” she said, swallowing. “Chip isn’t big on the law.”

 ”Doesn’t matter,” Haden insisted as he turned and walked into the kitchen area, “they need to know this guy’s a threat, Rhia. You’ve got a first-hand witness and us. Trinity should press charges against him too, as a matter of fact. They’ll pick him up and book him and with any luck, he’ll be in jail for a while. If he tries to come after you and violates the restraining order, they’ll bring him in again.” He grabbed a fresh tea towel from one of the drawers and walked to the refrigerator.

 ”You have a lot of faith in the police,” she sighed.

 Haden opened the freezer and shot an ironic look at Glaive. “Well, sometimes the system works. It’s not always perfect but if you don’t do anything it can’t help you at all, you know?” He scooped a handful of ice out of the tray and wrapped it in the tea towel before shutting the door and returning to her. “Here, take your glasses off and hold this over your eye.”

 She took the bundled ice and slowly removed her shades, wincing self-consciously as her coworkers frowned pityingly at the sight of her swollen, bruised eye. She placed the icepack over it and thanked Haden softly before looking up at Mel. “Can I stay here for a while? Just until my next paycheck comes in and I can start looking for a place.”

 ”You want to live in the employee lounge?” Mel’s brows furrowed. Someone picked up on the other line and he paused the conversation to speak with them.

"I need the number for the Valkyrie Falls police station." He quickly grabbed a pen out of his pocket and motioned Auric over to him. The lifebearer blurted a protest when Mel started writing the numbers down on his forearm without warning. "Uh-huh. Yeah, got it. Thanks, toots." Mel ended the call and started dialing the number he’d written on Auric’s arm. "Hold still kid, I’m trying to read this."

"You don’t need to stay in the lounge," Auric said to Rhiannon, "you can stay at my place if you want. It’s just a one-bedroom apartment but the couch folds out into a bed."

"I have a spare room," Trinity said, surprising them all. "You can use it until you find somewhere else."

Haden looked at the dark beauty and smiled, proud of her for exercising such compassion—even if she did so grudgingly. Rhiannon appeared to be somewhat bewildered by the offer too.

"Are you sure it wouldn’t be any trouble?" Rhiannon asked shyly.

"I wouldn’t offer if it were," Trinity answered, "just don’t hog all of the hot water and clean up after yourself."

"You bet," Rhiannon promised. Some of the tragedy faded from her hazel eyes and she visibly relaxed a bit.

Mel spoke to the police clerk over the phone and explained what had happened. “Yeah, we can come in,” he said when the man asked him a question. He ended the call and looked at all of them. “Okay, studio’s closed for the rest of the day. Everybody pile into your cars and come down to the station with me, so we can get this out of the way.”

"Can I get cleaned up first?" Rhiannon asked.

"Sorry kiddo, but no," answered Mel. "They need to do an assault kit on both of you girls and that means fingernail scrapings. You can go home and shower when we’re done. I also want you both to see a doctor, got it?"

Trinity nodded. “Of course.”

Glaive’s eyes met Haden’s and the two of them silently communicated across the distance. Odds were that unless they got a search warrant and found something illegal in Chip’s house, he wouldn’t be in jail for long. Glaive glanced meaningfully at the petite redhead and shook his head slowly at Haden. The knight sighed, understanding that his partner was warning him not to get stuck in the middle of the situation.

~xox~

 After leaving the station, Rhiannon was faced with another problem. “How am I going to get my things from the house?”

 ”They didn’t offer to give you an escort?” Auric said with a frown.

 ”I…I didn’t think to ask for one,” she answered sheepishly as he held his car door open for her and urged her to climb in. Trinity had already gotten into the back seat.

 ”Well, maybe you won’t have to worry about that by tomorrow,” Auric suggested. “They’re supposed to bring him in today so he’ll probably be sitting in a jail cell by morning. If you want, I can drive you to the house during lunch tomorrow and help you get your stuff. Uh, how much are we talking, here?”

 ”I don’t want any of the furniture,” she said. “I just want my clothes and CD’s for now. I can figure out what else I want to get later.” She got into the car and Auric shut the door before getting in on the driver’s side. Aden and Glen were already pulling out of the parking lot in Glen’s car and Mel followed behind them in his sedan.

 ”I think we can swing that,” Auric assured Rhiannon with an encouraging smile. “My car has a surprising amount of trunk space. I’ve just got to remember to drive it to work tomorrow instead of taking a cab.”

 ”Why _do_ you take cabs at all?” Rhiannon asked, watching as he started the engine. “Wouldn’t it be cheaper to just drive yourself every day?”

 He shrugged. “Probably, but sometimes I just don’t feel like driving.”

 ”You’re a strange man, Auric,” Trinity commented.

 ”Hey, you’ve got a car and I don’t see you using it all the time,” Auric shot back. He buckled his seat belt and checked his mirrors before pulling out of his parking spot.

 ”I only live a few blocks away from the studio,” she replied. “Walking is good exercise, when the weather is nice.”

 ”Guess you got me there,” he sighed. “Well, lets get you ladies home so you can get cleaned up. Want me to stick around and take you to the hospital after that?”

 Rhiannon offered him a little smile. “You’re so sweet for offering, but I think I’ve been enough trouble for today.”

 ”You’re not any trouble and I want to make sure you two get checked out,” he insisted. “You said he slammed you into the fridge and kicked you. He could have hurt something internally. Trin might have a fractured windpipe for all we know.”

 ”I’m fine,” Trinity insisted, “and I’ll be as good as new after a healing trance.”

 ”You might think you’re fine but you don’t know that for sure,” he argued, “and a healing trance won’t do you any good if you’ve got internal bleeding or something and croak on me. Just humor me, girls.”

 ”Have it your way,” agreed Trinity with a sigh.

~xox~

 ”So Haden,” Glaive said conversationally as the two of them prepared dinner that night, “are you ever going to tell me which way you swing?”

 Haden stopped stirring the pasta sauce and gave him a puzzled frown. “Huh?”

 ”Don’t ‘huh’ me,” chastised the lishere, “you know exactly what I mean.”

 Actually, Haden didn’t know what he meant at first. The question seemed to come out of nowhere but he got the meaning behind it now. He smiled crookedly at his partner and resumed his stirring. “What difference does it make?”

 ”None, really. The thought just crossed my mind again and I’m curious.”

 ”If it doesn’t make a difference then you shouldn’t care,” Haden said evasively.

 Glaive grumbled and checked the pasta cooking on the stove. “You enjoy being so secretive, don’t you?’

 Haden looked at him again, scanning his sculpted, elegant profile with thoughtful gray eyes before shrugging. “I just don’t think it’s important. If I was a sex worker it might have an impact on my job but since I’m not, I don’t see a reason to advertise it.”

 ”Normal people talk about these things,” Glaive informed him. “Friends talk about their conquests and attractions. Don’t you ever listen in the locker room?”

 ”Not really.” Haden shrugged and smiled. “I get cleaned up and leave. It’s none of my business who any of the other guys took home over the weekend.” He hissed in pain as a bubble broke in the sauce and the hot drops struck his hand. “Ouch…that didn’t feel good.”

 ”You’re a walking disaster,” Glaive sighed. “Here, switch with me. I’ll finish with the sauce while you strain the pasta.”

 Haden didn’t argue with him and he inwardly wondered why Glaive brought up the subject of his sexual preferences at least once per month. Why did it bother him so much? Maybe he should just fib to get it out of the way. He was afraid to admit the truth to anyone, after the way his father reacted years ago when he admitted it to him.

  _~I’m not really being fair, though. If anybody would understand, Glaive probably would. He’s got both sire and lifebearer traits and I know he could go for either. Maybe I’m worrying over nothing.~_

 Haden felt an unwelcome, familiar sense of anxiety as his thoughts remained on his partner. He detected a warning, faint tingling sensation in certain parts of his body and he didn’t like what it represented at all. He groaned inwardly and prayed he was wrong about what he thought was coming. As worried as he was about how Glaive might react to his preferences, he didn’t want to even think about what he’d say if he found out about the other little feature he’d inherited from his lashran DNA donor.

 ”Haden, is something wrong?” Glaive was looking at him with suspicious concern, having noticed his blank stare.

 Haden shook himself out of it and stopped focusing on the telling sensations he thought he felt. He nodded at his partner and forced a smile. “Nah, I guess I’m just thinking about everything that happened today. I think I’m going to cross Rhiannon off of the suspect list.”

 ”Oh?” Glaive regarded him curiously. “I agree she isn’t a likely suspect but are you certain you want to write her off so soon?”

 Haden nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. Her boyfriend had such a controlling hold on her, I don’t think there’s any way she could be our suspect. When would she find the time and privacy to plot terrorist tactics, especially when lashran affairs don’t affect her life at all?”

 ”You make a good point,” Glaive conceded. “People sometimes fight for causes that aren’t their own but you’re right…a young woman in Rhiannon’s situation would never have the opportunity. The girl probably spent most of her time trying to stay on her boyfriend’s good side to avoid beatings.”

 Haden’s lips pressed together in an angry line in response to Glaive’s observation. His hands clenched into fists and he knew his eyes were flashing with agitation. Glaive sighed and reached out to pat him on the arm.

 ”Just don’t think about it tonight, Haden. There’s nothing more you can do right now and you’re just putting yourself in a bad mood.”

 Haden forced himself to relax and he gave the lishere a wry, thankful smirk. “Yeah, I know. I just…if I could have five minutes alone with that guy…”

 ”He’d be trashed,” finished Glaive with a smirk of his own. “I’d almost pay to see it. For a man who swears off violence as a last resort, you kick some serious ass, my friend. Now, let’s get our dinner finished and have a bit of relaxation.”

~xox~

 Auric drove Rhiannon to her house a couple days later, after finishing work. Trinity was with them, having insisted on coming despite the redhead’s protests. “If that bastard isn’t put away by now, you may need all the help you can get,” she’d said in a firm tone.

 As it turned out, she was right. The bastard in question wasn’t “put away” and a few short moments after the two women went inside to start packing Rhia’s things, he pulled up in his yellow car. Auric winced as Chip pulled into the driveway and shot him a confused, angry look. Well, he couldn’t very well let the man go in and harass his friends, could he? The lifebearer opened his car door and got out, approaching Rhiannon’s ex with far more bravery than he felt.

 ”Don’t mind me,” he said smoothly as Chip crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at him, “I’m just the courier. The ladies should be finished soon. So, what kind of sports do you like?”

 ”What the hell are you talking about, pal?” Chip seemed to get even angrier.

 ”Sports,” answered Auric in a friendly tone. “What, you don’t like them?”

 Chip looked like he was about to answer but his attention was drawn to Rhiannon as she exited the front door with a suitcase. His eyes narrowed on the girl and he started toward her. Knowing it was possibly a foolish move to intercept the man, Auric nonetheless stepped in front of Chip and blocked his access. Trinity was coming out of the house now as well and her sapphire gaze settled on the two men with masked concern.

 ”Get out of my way,” Chip ordered with a scowl. He shoved Auric without ceremony and the lashran staggered under the sudden assault.

 ”Sorry,” Auric answered as he righted himself. He glared at the human and his amethyst eyes flashed with anger. “I can’t do that. Leave them be. We’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”

 ”Ch-Chip?” Rhiannon said, pausing with wide eyes in front of Auric’s car.

 ”Keep going,” Auric said over his shoulder to her, keeping his eyes on Chip, “we’re just having a little man-talk.”

 Trinity came up beside the redhead and murmured something to her, prompting her back into motion. Chip’s jaw tensed as he watched Auric click his keychain to open his trunk. When Rhiannon and Trinity set the bags into the trunk, his tension increased.

 ”What the fuck do you think _you’re_ doing?”

 Rhiannon cringed but Trinity stood straight and tall, tossing her glossy hair over one shoulder as she glared at him. “She’s taking her things and leaving you. Isn’t it obvious, jackass?”

 Chip started forward, attempting to move around Auric. The lashran interposed again and snarled a warning. “Leave them alone.”

 Chip apparently lost his temper. He took a swing at Auric and pure instinct kept the lifebearer from suffering the blow. He hopped aside and threw his hands up, murmuring under his breath. A scintillating wall of magic formed around Chip, encasing him with octagonal barriers. Suddenly, Chip was facing images of himself, no matter which way he turned. Auric took a deep breath and held the illusion carefully, concentrating on keeping the man confused and disoriented.

 ”Hurry it up, girls,” he warned, “I’m out of practice, here!”

 Rhiannon and Trinity wasted no time. They hurried back into the house together while Chip flailed and cursed. Auric pressed his lips together grimly and struggled to keep the spell active while his friends collected the rest of Rhiannon’s belongings.

 ”You’re supposed to be in jail,” commented the lifebearer conversationally.

 ”Why, for hitting a snooty bitch?” Chip gave a nasty, frustrated laugh and stumbled around. “They didn’t have enough evidence to hold me, faggot. You’re about to get what’s coming to you.”

 ”Think so, do you?” Auric was proud of how even his voice sounded. He knew that if the man managed to break through his illusion, he’d be in trouble. He was in good shape but he wasn’t a fighter by any means. He cast a covert look towards the house and released a soft sigh of relief when he saw Trinity carrying a trash bag full of clothes out. By the looks of it, the ladies were almost finished with their task. He just had to keep Chip busy for a little while longer.

 ”Fucking pansy!”

 Auric shot a glare at his human adversary in response to the accusation. “Jealous, much?”

 ”Why don’t you fight me like a man, huh?” Chip took another swing at one of his reflections.

 ”Sorry, I’d love to but I’ve got plans for the future,” Auric answered in a bored tone. “I can’t very well risk my fertility over a brute like you, can I?”

 ”You’ll never have kids, when I’m through with you,” promised Chip.

  _That_ threat provoked a reaction in Auric. The man might as well have threatened his child, if he’d had one. Auric’s lips curved into a snarl and before he realized what he was doing, he muttered a dark hex in a growling undertone. Chip suddenly began grasping at his throat and his eyes bugged out. Auric clenched one hand into a fist and stared unwaveringly at the man as he began to choke.

 ” _Never_ threaten a lifebearer’s children,” he hissed as the human started to turn blue, ”Not even the ones who don’t exist. We don’t tolerate it.”

 Someone was clutching at his arm and saying his name. Auric was so infuriated that it took a moment for him to recognize the voice as Rhiannon’s. Trinity added her voice a moment later and it occurred to him that Chip was now lying on the driveway, his struggles weakening from lack of breath.

 ”Auric, enough! You’ll kill him!” Trinity’s tone indicated that she wasn’t as concerned for Chip as she was for Auric’s public record.

 With great effort, the lashran ended the hex and stood panting over his victim. He saw sparks behind his eyes and it was difficult for him to focus. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever been so angry with another person…human or lashran.

 ”Piece of slime,” Auric snarled, spitting on the gasping man. “You’re lucky. I really would have preferred to let you strangle to death.”

 ”Okay, you’ve made your point,” Trinity said, tugging at his arm. “Let’s go, Auric!”

 He allowed her to lead him away toward the car, glaring at the gasping human on the cement all the while. Rhiannon looked somewhat awed by his loss of control but she said nothing as they piled into the vehicle and drove off.

~xox~

 A few days later, Glaive began to suspect something was up with his partner. Haden seemed like his normal, cheerful self for the most part. However, Glaive couldn’t help but notice the increased tension and agitation radiating from the knight. He even considered making use of his abilities to read his partner, which he’d never done before out of respect for his privacy. Talking to him did no good. Haden kept shrugging it off and claiming he was just having a “bad week”.

 When Rhiannon’s ex-boyfriend showed up in the parking lot a few days after Rhiannon retrieved her clothes from the house, Glaive’s concern for his partner increased. He was in the middle of a photo shoot with one of the human female models when he noticed Rhiannon speaking with Trinity off to the side. The tension in the little makeup artist was apparent and Haden seemed to sense it. He stopped snapping photos and turned to regard the girls with concern.

 ”What’s going on, Rhiannon?”

 ”Um…Chip’s in the parking lot, waiting for me,” she answered in a small voice. She bit her lip and glanced at Trinity, who had a grim look on her face. “I think we’ll have to call the police.”

 Glaive and the human model named Katrina both paused. Haden’s attention was sufficiently drawn away from the two of them and he visibly tensed as he began to stalk away from the camera. Glaive sighed and began to follow, knowing it was no good trying to talk his partner out of a confrontation now. The others likewise followed and when Mel stepped out of his office and noticed the little parade, he took up the rear.

 ”What’s with him?” Mel asked as he fell into step beside Trinity.

 ”Testosterone, most likely,” answered the lashran woman without taking her eyes off the tense set of Haden’s shoulders.

 Rhiannon wasn’t so calm about Haden’s impending action. “Aden, wait,” she begged, stumbling to keep up with his long strides, “let the police handle this, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt on my account.”

 ”I’ll be fine,” he assured her, sparing a flash of a smile over his shoulder at the girl. “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything stupid.”

 ”Now just hold on, kid,” Mel said in a paternal tone. “I know you want to protect our girl and all, but this guy’s dangerous. I think Rhiannon’s right. Just let the police come and handle this.”

 ”The police are too slow,” Haden murmured, not slowing in the least. “Somebody’s got to show this guy he can’t keep coming around, terrorizing Rhia whenever he likes. I can handle it.”

 ”I thought you said the police could take care of this,” Rhiannon reminded him softly.

 Haden pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Looks like the system doesn’t always work. Don’t worry, Rhia. I’ll be okay.”

 Glaive reached out and patted the small redhead on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, sparrow. Aden works out. A lot.”

 Rhiannon stared at him and she looked like she could burst into hysterical laughter at any moment. Glaive supposed he really couldn’t blame her. He was concerned over Haden as well and as much faith as he had in his partner’s fighting abilities, he knew very well that he was about to go up against a man who was unpredictable at best. Chip was a drug addict, as he understood it. There was really no telling what he might do. Besides that, Haden was unusually on edge. Glaive could only hope that his reflexes weren’t impaired.

 With that in mind as they crossed through the lobby and reached the front door, Glaive reached out and grasped his partner by the shoulder. “Watch yourself, mate.”

 Haden paused and looked over his shoulder at the lishere. His silvery eyes were somewhat dilated with aggression and he gave him a wolfish grin and a slow nod. “You know me, man.”

 ”That’s what I’m afraid of,” Glaive quipped, grinning back.

 Haden looked out at the parking lot where a familiar yellow car waited. He nodded and briefly patted Glaive’s hand. “I’ll be careful.”

~xox~

  _~I’ll be careful, I promised,~_ Haden thought as he crossed the distance between himself and Chip’s car. He could feel the eyes of the others on him and he heard the digital sound of Mel’s phone as he called the police. _~Yeah, right. Easy to make that promise. I’m so pissed off right now, I don’t know if I can keep my word.~_

 He could see Chip staring out at him from the driver’s side of the car as he approached. He looked both confused and aggressive as Haden approached. Haden could tell he was high on something without even having a close look at his eyes. The influence of the drugs was probably a contributing factor to his decision to make such a bold move and stalk his ex at her place of work. Haden had seen this sort of behavior more than once in he early training days. Guys like Chip just didn’t stop until someone stopped them and the police had failed at doing that.

 Now, it was up to him. Haden strolled calmly to Chip’s car, aware of his audience but resolute in his decision. Chip rolled down the window as he approached and glared out at Haden with bloodshot eyes. Haden smirked, un-intimidated and even a bit eager for a fight.

 ”Hey, how are you?” Haden asked as he put a hand on the roof of the vehicle and leaned down to speak with him. There was no need to be rude right away, after all.

 ”I’m here for Rhiannon,” stated Chip in a flat tone.

 Haden sucked on his teeth and nodded. “I figured as much. Sorry guy, but Rhiannon’s not interested in seeing you right now. The restraining order should have made that pretty clear.”

 ”You guys tricked her into getting that done,” Chip practically whined. “I know you. I saw you with her that night I picked her up. You’re fucking her, aren’t you?”

 Haden felt his eyebrows shoot up. “Uh, no. Rhia and I are just friends. Look pal, I know you think you love her in your own way but you need some help. What you’ve done to her and what you’re still trying to do to her isn’t love, you know? Just leave the lady alone. You’re violating the restraining order just by being on this property.”

 ”Who the hell are you, a cop?” Chip scowled at him as if he hadn’t heard a word he said. “Rhiannon’s _my_ girl and I’m not leaving without her.”

 Haden felt his patience with the man slipping. “Believe me, it would be better for you if I _was_ a cop. I’d have rules to follow. And by the way, Rhiannon’s a person, not your possession. You don’t own her, man.”

 ”Mind your own fucking business,” Chip growled. He reached under his car seat and Haden found himself staring down the barrel of a loaded gun.

 Haden blinked. “Wow. I _really_ wish you hadn’t done that, buddy.”

 Chip opened his mouth to respond but Haden gave him no chance. With lightning speed, the augmented knight reached through the open window with both hands. With his left hand, he smacked the gun right out of Chip’s grip, sending it spinning to the floor. With his right hand, he grabbed a fistful of the other man’s shirt. Chip was yanked unceremoniously out of his vehicle through the open window and before he could even comprehend what was happening, Haden slammed him up against his car from behind. Chip tasted the peeling paint of the hood of his own vehicle as Haden’s hand rudely shoved his face into it. He grunted and struggled but the photographer’s strength seemed supernatural.

 ”Now shut up and listen,” Haden snarled in his captive’s ear, “I’m only going to say this once. Get in your hunk of junk and drive away. Don’t come back. You don’t call Rhiannon, you don’t show up here again and you don’t even look at her cross-eyed. Do that for me and I won’t smear you all over the pavement, you got that?”

 ”What the fuck are you _on_?” Chip wheezed, still struggling in futility.

 ”Life,” answered Haden with a sharp grin. “You ought to try it sometime, pal. Now get gone. Don’t make me do something we’ll both regret.”

 Haden suddenly released him with a rude shove, taking a couple of steps back and crossing his arms over his chest. When Chip turned to face him and star at him, he gave a nod at the car in silent command. For a moment, Chip looked like he was going to defy him but even his drug-addled brain comprehended that he was no match for Haden. He climbed into his vehicle and immediately bent over to reach for his gun. Haden shook his head warningly and glared at him, making him think twice. Chip grimaced and started the engine up. He drove away while Haden and the others watched.

~xox~

 ”That…was awesome.” Rhiannon spared no expense at complimenting Haden’s actions the moment he rejoined the rest of them at the front doors.

 Haden gave Rhiannon a bashful smile, flushing a bit under the praise. “He just made me mad, is all.”

 ”Well, remind me never to piss _you_ off, kid,” Mel said as he patted Haden on the shoulder proudly. “The way you just _yanked_ that punk right out of his car like a rag-doll had my jaw dropping! What kind of fighting classes have you taken, anyhow?”

 ”Martial arts,” answered Glaive before Haden could answer. He shot the knight a cool look that was both prideful and warning. “What did I tell you? I knew he could handle himself.”

 Haden gave him a look that reminded Glaive very much of a scolded puppy. It made him grin. Dammit, but he loved to see the man in action, even though the confrontation risked blowing his cover. Haden was poetry in motion and Glaive never tired of watching him kick ass. He shot a brief, conspiring wink at him as the group started moving back into the studio. Trinity’s comment reminded him that not everyone took things at face value, however.

 ”Impressive,” remarked the model with a curious, blue-eyed look at Haden. “Very impressive…particularly for a photographer. I’d have thought you had law enforcement training, Aden.”

 Haden might as well have had the word “guilt” tattooed over his forehead in large, bold letters. Glaive hastened to repair the situation, silently cursing his partner’s honest face even as his mind worked to come up with an excuse. Auric beat him to it unwittingly, however. The lifebearer had caught the tail-end of the confrontation and he gazed up at Haden with blatant admiration shining in his pretty eyes.

 ”Holy shit,” he said without preamble. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

 Haden shrugged, seeming to grow more bashful with each glowing compliment. “Like Glen said, I’ve taken a few martial arts courses. It’s no big deal. The guy just made me really mad and I didn’t give him the chance to strike back. Let’s just get back to work, guys.”

 Auric shared a shrug with Trinity. “All right then. I guess I can relate. I kind of lost it with the punk myself when the girls were getting Rhia’s things from the house.”

~xox~

 Glaive realized there was much more to Haden’s aggression than he let on. The cause of it didn’t fully dawn on him until he took a break for lunch and met up with his partner in the employee lounge. Haden was making use of the microwave, heating up an instant dinner when Glaive walked in. The lishere came up behind his partner and he was about to ask him what sort of dinner he was heating up when a curious scent wafted up his nostrils.

 Glaive’s tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he inhaled deeply, certain he was just imagining things. No, it couldn’t be possible. His sense of smell had to be compromised by the scent of the cooking food. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the clouds moved in outside and Glaive shut his eyes and listened with all of his senses. Haden noticed him and acknowledged him with a brief nod before checking on his meal. As he bent over to peer into the microwave window, Glaive caught that scent again. There was no denying it. Either his senses were lying to him completely or…

 ”Haden…are you in heat?”

 Haden abruptly stiffened. “Uh, what?”

 Glaive took another sniff and pressed up against the augmented knight’s back without thinking. “I can smell it. You…you’re…how is this possible?”

 Haden turned to face him and his handsome, youthful features were full of blatant panic. “Okay, don’t freak out on me,” he begged. “I can’t help it, all right? It just happens sometimes.”

 Glaive blinked and abruptly reached up to remove his contact lenses. He wanted to gaze into his friend’s eyes with his _own_ vision. He slipped the lenses out and set them on the counter, studying Haden’s worried face. “How long has this been going on? Do you…you know, have lifebearer parts?”

 Haden’s pale features flooded with color and he shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I don’t have an incubating chamber or anything. My…uh…lashran donor was a lifebearer though and I just go into…um…cycles…now and then. I kind of hoped you’d never find out.”

 Bless him, he really looked worried. Glaive couldn’t retain his grin and he slipped his arms around Haden’s neck without even thinking about it. “What did you think I’d do? Run away screaming?”

 Haden shrugged and lowered his eyes. He looked bashful and contrite. “No. Well, maybe. I don’t know.” He lifted his gaze to meet Glaive’s timidly. “I’m not really what you’d call a normal guy. You’re my best friend and I…I was afraid you wouldn’t handle it well.”

 Glaive felt his heart constrict. Without even realizing he was doing it, he combed his fingers through Haden’s dark hair. “I would _never_ turn my back on you mate. If anybody knows about being different, it’s me.”

 He very nearly blurted that he loved him. With great effort, Glaive restrained himself. Haden wasn’t ready to hear such a thing and he wasn’t ready to even say it, yet. He held his partner’s gray eyes and smiled at him, trying to ignore the tempting scent tickling his nostrils. If he were a sire, he’d probably be powerless against it, given his attraction to the man. Haden stared back at him warily, looking as though he wanted to run. Forests, why did Glaive always have to fall for the skittish ones?

 ”It’s all right,” Glaive murmured. “You can stop looking like a beaten dog. I don’t think any less of you, Haden.”

 Haden suddenly snickered and his cheeks flooded with color. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I just…man, I’m so glad you said that.”

 Glaive chuckled and traced the dimple in Haden’s chin with his fingertip. “You do look rather terrified.” He frowned, unable to fight his feelings any longer. “Haden, you _do_ know I’ve harbored unprofessional feelings for you for some time now, right?”

 Haden looked properly stunned. He couldn’t have fabricated the expression if he tried. “Huh?”

 Glaive rolled his eyes. “Gods you’re an adorable idiot.”

 There was nothing left to do but to act on his desire. He cupped the back of Haden’s head and closed the distance between their mouths. Haden stiffened for a moment before responding to the kiss with amazingly heated vigor. The microwave started beeping but neither of them paid any attention to the sound. Glaive gasped in surprise as Haden lifted him by the waist and settled him on the counter. He encircled Haden’s waist with his legs and groaned as the other man’s hardening package rubbed against his.

 ”So you’re at least bisexual, are you?” Glaive gasped when Haden’s mouth broke away from his to kiss his throat.

 ”Pansexual,” answered Haden in a husky murmur. “I kind of like everything.”

 ”Lucky me,” sighed Glaive. “I was ready to count you out as asexual, actually.”

 Haden paused and pulled back, grinning at him. “So that’s why you’ve been asking me so much? I never knew you felt this way.”

 Glaive curled his fingers into the dark waves of Haden’s hair and he smiled painfully at him. “As I said before, you’re an adorable idiot. Took you long enough to figure things out.”

 Haden winced slightly at the pull in his hair but he was smiling happily. “Should have just told me, Silver.”

 As their mouths met for the second time, Glaive was forced to agree. He really should have just come out with it. He admitted to himself that fear of rejection kept his desires at bay. A moment of uncertainty made him pause and he regretfully ceased making out with his partner and looked him in the eye, breathing heavily.

 ”Wait a moment,” he gasped. Gods, Haden looked so…delightful. His sculpted cheekbones were flushed with passion and his velvety lips were swollen with kisses.

 ”Moving too fast?” Haden guessed, swallowing.

 Glaive shook his head. “That isn’t it. I just…you’re in heat. Are you certain this is what you want, Haden?”

 Haden paused and backed off for a moment, appearing to consider the question. Glaive felt a moment of tense uncertainty before the human grinned at him and nodded. “Yup. I’m positive. I’ve wanted this for a while now, to tell you the truth.”

 Glaive could hardly believe it as his partner’s lips met his again. He returned the kiss with aching passion, forgetting where they were and what they were doing. He felt Haden’s calloused hands push up underneath his shirt and he moaned into his mouth as the rough palms chafed his nipples. He wanted him and he didn’t care who gave or received. He didn’t care about protection and he didn’t even care if he ended up in trouble because of it. He just wanted him.

 ”Uh…wow. Looks like I picked a bad time to eat lunch.”

 Haden unceremoniously broke the kiss and stepped away from Glaive. The lishere shot a bewildered look at Auric, who stood there staring as if he’d just walked in on the best thing he’d ever seen. The lifebearer was grinning from ear to ear as his blue-violet gaze swept over Haden and Glaive.

 ”Careful, don’t want to bump your head on the cabinet,” cautioned Auric with a grin at Glaive.

 Glaive spared a look over his shoulder at the cabinet behind his head. With a bit of chagrin, he realized he was seated on the counter with his legs spread. Poor Haden looked as though he wanted to melt into the floor with embarrassment.

 ”We can…explain this,” Glaive started awkwardly. He was normally quite shameless but he wanted to spare his partner the humiliation.

 ”We like each other,” Haden said, surprising the lishere. He shot a bashful grin in Glaive’s direction and shrugged. “That’s all there is to it.”

 ”Yeah, that’s pretty obvious,” replied Auric with a faint snicker. “Dude, stop looking so mortified. It’s cool.”

 It took Glaive a moment to realize that the lifebearer was addressing him, not Haden. He cleared his throat and slid off of the counter with quiet dignity. “You seem pleased.”

 Auric nodded and his dimpled smile didn’t fade. “Hell yeah, I’m pleased. I _knew_ there was something between you two. I could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. You’re just lucky it was me and not Mel who walked in on you.”

 Haden blushed. “Um…yeah. Mel would have…uh. Hey Auric, think we can keep this between us?”

 Auric shrugged. “I’ve got no problem with that. It’s not like it’s anybody’s business. Hey, don’t worry. Mel wouldn’t fire you guys or anything like that. At worst, he’d probably just give you an earful for fraternizing on the job.”

 Glaive noticed Haden’s wince and he couldn’t hold back a grin. “Mel is quite the father figure around here, it seems.”

 Auric shrugged and approached the fridge. “I don’t mind.” He opened the freezer door and searched through the contents. “Aden, your food’s done.”

 Haden blushingly opened the microwave door and retrieved his lunch, mumbling his soft thanks. Glaive watched him head to the table and open the steaming package. He really was adorable when mortified.

 ”So what about you, Glen? Are you having some lunch?” Auric’s innocent question reminded the lishere that he wasn’t alone with his partner. He was thankful that Auric was so open-minded. The lifebearer had moved on from the subject of what he’d seen smoothly, obviously uninterested in causing further discomfort.

 ”I have carrots in there waiting for me,” answered Glaive calmly. “You go ahead.” His coral eyes strayed to Haden and he admired him. Haden was carefully blowing on a bite of beef smothered in gravy. The scent of his need still radiated from him and Glaive made a silent promise to fulfill it before the day was finished. On a more serious note, Auric’s open-minded behavior didn’t escape his notice. It would be a shame to bump the cheerful model up on the list of suspects, but something about him nagged at Glaive nonetheless.

~xox~

-To be continued


	7. "Giving In"

"I hate to say it, but I think Auric needs further investigation." Glaive found it difficult to keep his mind on the issue as he walked with Haden to their respective vehicles. Haden paused and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. His eyes were somber and thoughtful on the lishere as he nodded.

"I know. I like the guy, but I’m keeping an eye on him."

"Good." Glaive felt a moment of awkward stupidity and he nearly brushed the ground with his boot. "Sometimes you’re too ‘good’ for your own good, Haden."

A sudden laugh prompted Glaive to look up. His partner’s pale eyes were amused on him and a few unruly strands of dark hair fell over them. “What’s so bloody funny about that?” demanded the lishere.

"You are." Haden’s warm smile didn’t fade and he cast a quick look around before threading his fingers through Glaive’s long hair. He tugged the lishere closer and narrowed the distance between their lips. "I don’t know what I’d do, without you watching my back."

Glaive parted his lips and swallowed, feeling utterly foolish and simple under the assault of Haden’s scent and proximity. Ordinarily a suave, collected person, he was completely bewildered and stupified. The warm silk of Haden’s lips against his only compounded the problem and Glaive was treated to a moment of horror as a low moan of desire escaped his throat.

"Hey, I thought I was the one in trouble, here," Haden chuckled against his mouth. "You’re not the one in heat."

Glaive pulled away and gave the human an annoyed glare. “I think someone’s full of himself.” It was pure bravado and he didn’t mean a word of it. That scent radiating from Haden was pure heaven to him and the last thing he wanted to do was disrupt the possibility of easing the cause of it. Haden seemed to catch his bluff. He winked at him and smiled brightly as he leaned in again to speak in Glaive’s ear.

"You call the shots, partner."

Dear gods, was the man _trying_ to get attacked? Glaive immediately took back every assumption he’d ever made concerning Haden’s “innocent” demeanor and he pulled back to look him in the eye, searching for any sign that his judgment was compromised.

"You do realize I’ll hold you to that, don’t you?" Glaive kept his tone as even as possible and locked eyes with Haden, silently begging him to take this seriously.

Haden nodded. “I know. I’m not good with words. I suck at speaking up when it comes to things like this but…” He paused, appearing to struggle. A flush of embarrassment crept over his pale cheeks and he swore softly under his breath before meeting Glaive’s eyes again. “You’re good at reading people, Glaive. Read me now. I’m not messing with you.”

Glaive almost declined the offer. He should have, in fact. However, his desire for Haden was too strong for him to ignore and the open offer was far too tempting to pass up. He kept his gaze on Haden’s and he delved into his spirit. There was no resistance, no restraint. Haden was open to him, completely willing. He felt his frustrated confusion, his sense of alienation and need. There was far more driving Haden Wolfe right now than simple biological need and Glaive could relate on a very personal level. He’d always felt the knight was a kindred spirit but now, he knew it beyond a doubt. Haden’s silvery eyes stayed on his and a painful, wistful little smile curved his lips.

"Damn," Glaive finally gasped as he broke contact and came back to himself. He staggered a bit in disorientation and he didn’t protest when the other man steadied him in a half-embrace. He put his arms around him and shut his eyes. "Haden…why in the hell didn’t you ever say anything?"

Haden’s mouth nuzzled Glaive’s hair and his arms held him tighter. He didn’t seem to care anymore if someone saw them embracing in the parking lot. “I was scared,” he admitted softly. “When my folks found out about what happened to me, they didn’t take it so well. Dad especially. He said I was screwed up by what they did.”

"He’s wrong," Glaive said firmly, pulling back to look at him. "You are who you are, Haden. The augmentation didn’t fundamentally change that."

Haden smirked at him. “Yeah, try telling that to my Dad. He figures I never had ‘gay feelings’ until after what happened.”

Glaive felt a moment of sheer fury directed towards Haden’s father. He’d never met the man but the inescapable desire to kick his ass up and down the block made his body tense. “If your parents love you any less for being what you are, it’s their loss.”

Haden blurted another soft laugh. Glaive pulled back to give him a puzzled frown. “I was being sincere, you ass.”

"I know." Haden’s smile didn’t fade. He reached out and traced Glaive’s face with his fingertips. "I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just…you’re so protective. It’s kind of cool."

Glaive honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. The touch of his companion’s gloved hand on his face made him suffer another lapse of cognitive thought. It was all he could do to refrain from jumping him. The sound of feminine voices coming from somewhere behind him shocked a bit of sense back into him and he turned to see Rhiannon and Trinity heading towards the sleek blue car owned by the latter.

"We’ll see you tomorrow, then?" Trinity asked as she clicked her remote and unlocked her car. Her azure eyes scanned Glaive and Haden briefly, taking in the scene.

"See you then," Haden agreed, self-consciously stepping away from Glaive as he waved at the two women.

Glaive inwardly cursed the lashran woman’s sharpness and reminded himself to bump her up on the list of suspects. Trinity was far too calm about everything and far too observant. Like Auric, she couldn’t be ruled out. Unlike Auric, Glaive found himself stumped when he tried to read her spiritual energy. Not that Auric was an open book, but Glaive had at least been able to glean simple thoughts and feelings from him. Trinity was like a blank slate. He was used to meeting barriers but that wasn’t even the case, with her. He literally sensed _nothing_ when he tried to read her.

"You okay?"

Haden’s soft question shook Glaive out of his contemplation. He tore his gaze off the retreating forms of the women and looked at his partner. He had to be honest with him. “What’s your opinion on Trinity, Haden?”

Haden looked at the woman in question, watching as she got into her car in the distance. “I think there’s a lot more to her than meets the eye.”

Glaive nodded. While he didn’t have spirit singing abilities, Haden possessed some empathic abilities of his own. “I trust you’re keeping her bumped up on the list, then.”

Haden sighed. “Yeah. I don’t have a choice.” He fidgeted in place like a teenager and Glaive felt a burst of pity for him. Unrelieved symptoms of a fertility cycle were a bitch. He’d suffered them before himself and he wondered how demanding they could be. He reached out and settled his hand on Haden’s shoulder.

"Have you tried taking any Amsinol?"

Haden gave him a brief, painful little smile and shook his head. “It doesn’t work on me. I think I’d have to be a real lashran to get any use out of it. I just kind of deal with it until it’s gone.”

Glaive grimaced. “I never realized it wouldn’t work on a human. Well, let’s get home. You won’t have to suffer this for long.”

Haden blushed charmingly. “You don’t have to…I mean, I don’t want you to think it’s an obligation to…you know.”

Glaive smirked with helpless affection and dug his keys out of his jacket. “Believe me, this is one ‘assignment’ I thoroughly don’t mind undertaking. Get your ass on your bike and drive, Wolfe. I’m losing patience.”

~xox~

Pushing Haden to move faster was all well and good, but once it was all said and done and the two of them walked through the door of their temporary apartment, Glaive suffered monumental uncertainty. He was good at this sort of thing. One of the best, he knew. He could tease a person into a frenzy of lust from ten feet away. Hell, he’d done it on more than one occasion. Somehow though, when his formal shoes touched down on the carpet of the living room floor, they rooted themselves there. Glaive looked down at his feet with an accusing glair as they refused to move from the spot. Haden was ahead of him and the brunet turned to face him as he pulled his motorcycle helmet off. A shy, uncertain smile curved Haden’s kissable lips and his dark hair tumbled around his face as he ran his fingers through it.

"So, we’re home," Haden murmured. He set his helmet down at Glaive’s feet and when he straightened up to look him in the eye again, his expression became troubled. "Hey Glaive, I meant it when I said you don’t have to—"

Glaive didn’t give him a chance to finish. Acting as much out of the desire to quell his own nervous reactions as to keep Haden from losing confidence, he grabbed a handful of the other man’s jacket and yanked him close. Haden stumbled a little and his eyes went wide in his face before Glaive’s mouth closed the distance and met his in a hungry kiss. He wasn’t getting out of this…not now. Glaive had entertained fantasies about this moment in the back of his mind for longer than he cared to admit. Now that the chance to make those fantasies a reality was within his grasp, he wasn’t willing to give it up—unless Haden gave a sincere objection. He thrust, curled and fondled inside of the other man’s mouth with his tongue, seducing him with his mouth.

The low groan of need passing between their locked lips from Haden’s mouth assured Glaive that his attentions were welcomed, but he broke the kiss anyway and combed his fingers through Haden’s dark hair, clamping down on his lust. He searched his eyes and he issued one last offer to him.

"This is your final chance to back out, if you’re having second thoughts."

Haden met his eyes evenly and he ran his hands over Glaive’s hips and ass, pulling him close until their pelvises lined up. His arousal pressed against Glaive’s through their clothes and he shook his head slowly.

"I’m not having second thoughts."

That was the last bit if incentive Glaive needed, but before he could make another aggressive move, the other man beat him to the attack. Haden kissed him demandingly and something in his aura…changed. The lishere could only presume this sudden, renewed burst of sensual confidence in his partner was a result of Haden getting the confirmation he needed as well. The brunet walked Glaive backwards toward the wall and the Ulvari gasped as his back struck the surface and knocked the picture off the wall beside him. He didn’t get the chance to even consider putting it back up again. A powerful thigh wedged between his and he groaned with appreciation as it rubbed against his crotch.

Not one to be outdone, Glaive reciprocated his partner’s aggression and he sucked on his tongue as he unzipped Haden’s jacket. He yanked the garment open and tugged it down over the broad shoulders. Haden hastily squirmed out of the jacket and let it drop to the floor. Glaive turned his attention to removing the snug white crew shirt Haden wore beneath the jacket, next. He tugged it out of his jeans and muttered a command against the human’s lips to lift his arms. Haden complied and Glaive had to take a moment to marvel at how damned good the other man’s lips felt against his mouth, jaw and neck. He had kissing down to an art—which made a shiver of lust go through Glaive at the thought of what other sensual skills he hadn’t yet sampled from him.

The shirt hit the floor a couple of feet away from the jacket and Glaive pushed Haden away for a moment, so that he could admire the sight of his bare torso. He’d seen it before, but circumstances hadn’t allowed him to have a good leer and a touch. He slid his palms admiringly over the toned pecs and tight stomach muscles. Haden’s hands were busy working at removing his clothes in turn and he murmured with arousal at Glaive’s eager touch. The lishere pushed away from the wall and began to coax Haden toward the short, narrow hallway. His shirt fell to the floor to mingle with Haden’s as they slowly migrated toward the bedroom.

Glaive unzipped Haden’s jeans as they passed through the doorway and in return, Haden freed his hair from the ponytail he wore it in. The knight’s fingers combed through Glaive’s now unbound hair, loosening it so that it fell free around his shoulders and down his back. They made it to the bed and he urged his companion to lie down. Haden’s kisses grew more urgent and he started fumbling with Glaive’s pants to get them undone. Glaive breathlessly advised him to calm down, remembering their shoes.

"I’m not going anywhere," promised the lishere huskily when he sat up and Haden murmured a complaint. "I just want to get our shoes off."

It was kind of endearing, to see Haden in such an impatient state. He was usually so mellow and easy-going, but his condition had brought out a different side of him. The knight’s hands were inordinately clumsy as he tried to help, and Glaive shooed him away with a smirk. He pressed on Haden’s chest and urged him back down.

"Just lie back down and relax, mate. I’ll have these bothersome clothes off of us in moments."

"Sorry," gasped Haden. "I’m so horny…"

Glaive fought a chuckle, relating completely. His companion looked entirely too appealing, with his bangs partly hanging over his eyes and his eyes flashing with lust. “Even in a heat cycle, you strive to be thoughtful. Let yourself go, Wolfe.”

Haden sighed and lay back down. His chest and arm muscles flexed as he threaded his fingers behind his head and allowed Glaive to finish undressing them both.

~xox~

When the last clothing article fell to the floor, Haden looked up at his partner and he allowed his eyes to feast on the sight of him. Every bronzed inch of Glaive was a treat to the vision and seeing it all bared for his pleasure made Haden more aware of little details. The tattooed vines winding around Glaive’s wrists and fingers, as if in a lover’s embrace. The way his waist narrowed at the hips. The glossy shine of his hair and the thin braids mixed in with the loose strands. The coral pink of his eyes and the shape of his mouth.

Haden’s gaze slid down and settled on Glaive’s naked groin as the lishere climbed onto the bed with him. The length and girth of the flushed, bronze shaft was perfectly proportioned to its owner’s size. Glaive evidently shaved his privates, leaving the view un-obscured by pubic hair. Haden swallowed at the sight and he impulsively reached out to touch the hard, swollen erection. His own rigid cock tightened further in response to his excitement as he gripped the warm length of his partner’s arousal and stroked it. The cap was already shiny with precum and Haden groaned and squirmed a little, reminding himself that he’d given Glaive free reign to direct the encounter as he chose.

That sensual mouth began to kiss him again and as Glaive reciprocated his touch, Haden exhaled in a rush. He tensed helplessly as the other man’s lips encircled his aching shaft and slid from root to tip, back and forth.

"Glaive," breathed Haden against his companion’s animated lips. He pushed into Glaives’ touch and stroked the lishere’s cock faster.

Glaive must have detected the desperation in his voice. He gentled his touch and stopped kissing him, lifting his head to stare down at him. His long tresses caressed Haden’s chest and stomach as they dangled over him, tickling his skin sensually.

"You aren’t a lifebearer," purred the lishere thoughtfully, "so I can’t presume the same act that relieves their frustration will ease yours. Tell me what you want, Haden."

The request confused Haden for a moment. He honestly hadn’t thought of “how” this encounter was going to end up. All he knew was that he wanted Glaive.

"I don’t care," he answered sincerely. "Either way is fine with me."

"Really? I almost got the impression that you might be virginal…at least as a receiver." Glaive stroked his hair and lowered his mouth to give him a brief, teasing kiss on the lips. "I could go either way, too."

"Then let’s do that," enthused Haden huskily. His groin ached with unsatisfied need and that frustrating tickling sensation inside of him was growing unbearable.

Glaive’s pale brows forked. “Do _what_ , precisely? You never specified, love.”

"Anything," answered Haden, panting softly with frustration as he struggled to contain his urges. "Whatever you want to do."

Glaive’s eyes flashed and he smiled in a predatory way at him, stopping his fondling to tuck a loose strand of silvery hair behind one of his elegant, pointed ears. “Have a care, Agent Wolfe. I’m trying to be polite and give you a choice, but I _will_ pound your ass into the mattress if you tempt me.”

Haden was too far-gone to mind. His flush had nothing to do with modesty as he parted his thighs further and gave Glaive’s dick a coaxing pull. “Sounds like that’s what you want. Like I said, you call the shots, this time.”

A little smirk curved Glaive’s lips. “Ah, ‘this time’. I take that to mean you’ll expect a bit of turnabout, the next time?” He lowered his mouth to Haden’s chest and he flicked his tongue against his right nipple.

Haden almost jumped when he felt the smooth metal ball of his companion’s tongue piercing glide over his sensitive flesh. He’d forgotten about that. A shiver went through him and he stroked Glaive’s soft hair encouragingly. “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

"Mmm," purred the lishere. "I certainly don’t. I’m an equal opportunity lover, Haden. If you have enough energy for it, I’ll even let you fuck me tonight when I’m finished having my way with you."

Haden gave a shaky laugh. “Maybe _you_ should be careful too, Glaive. Don’t forget I’m augmented. I recover faster than other humans.”

"I’m actually counting on that."

~xox~

Glaive went on to demonstrate how a tongue piercing combined with skill could produce mind-blowing orgasms. The lishere pressed the little metal ball against Haden’s tender urethra opening as he orally pleasured him, causing an intense sensation that made the human’s thigh muscles clench and forced moans of pleasure from his lips. He alternated between rolling the piercing over that tiny hole and sucking the length of the shaft. While he gave him pleasure that bordered on pain in its intensity, Glaive prepared him with the lubricant he’d had the sense to retrieve from his bag before they went further. His fingers probed, pressed and stroked with experience that reminded Haden he was over a century old.

Glaive cruelly didn’t allow him to come when he neared his peak; instead, he squeezed the base of his cock to deny the orgasm and he tongue-fucked his panting mouth as the knight groaned and bucked in frustration. When it tapered off, Glaive urged him onto his hands and knees and he positioned himself with a murmur of praise. The care Glaive had taken combined with the generous application of lubricant made for smooth penetration. Haden gasped his companion’s name and pushed back against him as Glaive eased his hardness deep into him.

After announcing in a strained voice that Haden was “tight as hell,” Glaive stroked his body and waited for a moment before moving again. The spidery feel of the lishere’s dangling hair caressing his back lent an odd contrast to the feel of his cock nudging against his prostate. Each slow pump of his hips brought with it a mild ache and a zip of sensation. Glaive gently stroked him off as he took him, belying his earlier hints that he was going to give him a “pounding”.

The speed and force of Glaive’s pumping and strokes gradually increased, until the bed was banging against the wall and Haden was biting his lip to avoid crying out. The lishere practically whimpered Haden’s name as his excitement mounted; proving he wasn’t as in control as he tried to pretend. Eventually, his hands settled on Haden’s hips and the knight gladly rocked back against him, matching his motions and moaning his name.

Glaive finally cried out and unloaded inside of him, practically collapsing over him. He didn’t neglect Haden’s needs and he stroked him off firmly until the knight blurted a litany and soiled the bedsheets with his spunk. They fell together onto the mattress in a sweaty heap, with Glaive’s semi-softened shaft still buried inside of Haden.

"Oh gods," Haden panted, his pewter gaze blank with sated pleasure. He didn’t even mind landing in his own wet spot. "I soo needed that."

Glaive laughed breathlessly and tugged on the shell of Haden’s ear with his teeth. “You and me both, mate. So…did I deliver, or shall I strive to do more?”

"Actually," answered the knight, turning his head to peer at Glaive as best he could, "I think _I’d_ like to try and deliver for _you_ , this time.”

Glaive’s smile was intrigued.

~xox~

Haden needn’t have worried about measuring up to his companion’s performance. He surprised and delighted the lishere with oral stimulation to his entrance as he prepared him. He was just as generous with his genitals and due to his biological nature, Glaive didn’t require any lubricant by the time Haden finished warming him up for the final act.

Haden preferred to take Glaive on his back, so that he could watch his expressions and determine when to ease up and when to use more force. His technique was gentler than his partner’s, but Glaive had no complaints. They stared into one another’s eyes as Haden moved on top of the lishere. His kisses were tender and his touch was generous. Glaive honestly couldn’t remember the last time anyone had “made love” to him, but that was exactly what Haden was doing. He stroked the other man’s face with his hands before cupping the back of his head and urging his mouth down to his. He kissed that panting mouth and he assured him that it was okay to let go when he saw how Haden was straining to hold back his climax.

"I’m about to come," assured Glaive tightly, his brows furrowed with bliss. "Come with me, love. Fill me up."

Haden looked almost pained as the demand blew away the last reserves of his self-control and his body went taut over Glaive’s. The lishere lifted his head off the pillow and held Haden tight as he bucked against his abs and came with him. For the next few moments, there was only the sound of their ragged breathing and low moans as the two of them achieved the pinnacle release together.

For the second time that night, they sprawled over the bed in a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs. The reprieve only lasted for as long as it took for Haden to recover and then—to Glaive’s further surprise—he resumed his lovemaking again. He wasn’t about to complain about confirmation that Haden wasn’t kidding when he said he could keep up with lashran appetites. 

~xox~

Sometime the next morning, Haden lay on his side and gazed down at his sleeping companion. Glaive was sleeping on his stomach, with his arms folded beneath his pillow and his head turned to the left. Haden gently moved the covers down and pulled Glaive’s main of white-silver hair aside to admire the curve of his back. He frowned when his eyes traced the thin, faint stripes of scars on the lishere’s otherwise smooth back. They were hard to detect—which meant they were old. He traced one of them in a butterfly-soft caress with a fingertip, examining it carefully. They weren’t cuts—he could tell that much. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn they were whip marks.

Deciding he could ask his partner about it later, Haden shrugged and leaned over to give Glaive a kiss on the temple. The lishere stirred a bit and mumbled in his sleep. Haden stopped what he was doing and he ignored the appeal of his companion’s pointed ear. He checked his watch—the only thing that hadn’t come off during the previous night’s activities—and he grimaced when he saw the time. His alarm would be going off soon.

Since he was already awake, he disabled the alarm function off so as not to disturb his companion. He admired Glaive’s sleeping, elfin profile for a moment before attempting to ease his way out of bed without waking him up. He thought he might make it, but then the Ulvari’s personal phone went off with a jingle of melody and it startled Haden bad enough to make him tumble onto the floor.

"Whu?" Glaive lifted his head abruptly.

As he recognized the sound of his phone and reached for it, Haden climbed to his feet and hastily went to the dresser to grab some track pants. Glaive grinned sleepily at the blushing knight as he answered his phone and answered with his code name.

"Glen here."

Haden shot an embarrassed glance over his shoulder as he struggled to pull on his track pants without tripping himself up. Now that his nagging urges had been satisfied, his modesty was creeping back up. It would take a little while for him to adjust to the changes in the relationship between he and Glaive—never mind how it could complicate things with their working relationship. He found a pair of track pants and he pulled them on as he listened with half an ear to what Glaive was saying.

"You are aware that I’m in the middle of a case with my partner, aren’t you?"

Haden frowned and glanced at the lishere curiously. Glaive looked unimpressed, like a cat rudely awakened with a splash of water. When Haden gave him a questioning look, he waved his hand and frowned in concentration.

"And Ammiteo has approved of this? What about Kent? Oh…I see." Glaive’s pink gaze went to Haden and his eyebrows went up. "Well, so long as I can continue assisting my partner on his case when possible. Yes, I’ll retrieve that information as soon as I’m able to. I can begin this afternoon. Of course."

Glaive ended the call and put the phone back on the nightstand, before looking up at Haden and offering an explanation. “That was an administrator from my department. It seems I’ve been assigned on a side-case, to watch over a lashran VIP.”

"Another bodyguard job?" Haden sighed. "Couldn’t they get someone else?"

"No." Glaive shook his head. "Evidently, this client heard that my organization has an agent with spirit singing abilities and he paid an extraordinary amount of credits to ensure I got assigned to his person of interest."

"So you’re spying for someone?" guessed Haden, forgetting his modesty in his curiosity.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," answered Glaive. "Not as a subject of criminal interest, but as a subject of protection. It’s not related to this case, but the subject is close by, so I can stay here while I’m working on this side case and help you with yours in the process."

Haden sighed. “You’re really pushing it, Glaive. You can’t be everywhere at once and I can handle my case. I might ask for your feedback now and then, but I don’t want you trying to juggle both, okay?”

Glaive stretched lazily. “I’ll do my best to remember that.”

Haden took a moment to admire the toned, tawny grace of his lover before giving himself a mental nudge. He could have probably gotten away with asking Glaive for more details about the case, but he figured he would give him more details if he thought he needed to know them.

"We’d better get cleaned up and ready to go to the studio," Haden said regretfully. "Are you sure you can keep up this modeling act while you’re doing this side assignment? We can come up with some excuse for you to quit, if it will be easier."

Glaive pulled the covers aside and got out of bed, gloriously nude and seemingly unconcerned about it. He stretched again before shaking his head and answering. “I don’t think that will be necessary—at least, not yet. I’ll need to drop into headquarters after my photo shoot today, so that I can pick up some equipment. They’ve already got people on the task of wiring the subject’s place of employment, so they can monitor it at all times. My job will be to shadow him outside the workplace and keep him safe.”

Haden had trouble following his explanation, due to the lingering traces of his heat cycle and Glaive’s nudity. “Uh…right. Well, I’m going to go jump in the shower.” Feeling his groin pulling taut under his track pants, he turned to try and hide his condition. Glaive’s next words made his effort futile.

"I’ll join you."

~xox~

_A little later, at South Bridge Studio:_

"Where the hell is my third photographer and my new model?" Mel’s voice called out from the exit to the lobby. "I’ve got a celebrity photo shoot to do today!"

Auric looked up at Rhiannon curiously as she blew on the blush brush and prepared to apply it to his face. “We’ve got celebs coming in today?”

The girl shrugged. Her fading bruises were almost invisible now, thanks to her skilled usage of makeup.  “I heard him mention it yesterday. You know how hot lashran style is right now. I think Mel’s trying to get as many lashran clients in as he can.”

"So it’s a lashran celeb? Any idea who?" Auric was intrigued, in spite of himself.

Rhiannon lightly stroked the brush over his cheekbones. “Sorry, no. I didn’t get the details.”

Auric was about to respond, when Mel’s voice called out again and distracted him. “ _There_ you two are. You’re twenty-five minutes late and we’re on a tight schedule, today!”

"Sorry Mel," apologized Haden.

"We got caught up in traffic," excused Glaive. "And I need to discuss my schedule with you, because—"

"It’ll have to wait for later," interrupted Mel. "I need Walters in studio 4 and I need you working with Rayne in studio 3. You two had good chemistry last time you shot together and I want more of that. Now, go get ready for makeup."

"Uh…I don’t need makeup," Haden reminded.

"I was talking to the lishere, kid," snapped Mel. "Now get your ass to studio 4. Jackie! Has Elliot started with Trinity yet?"

"Sir, they’re nearly finished with their shoot," confirmed the flustered little assistant trailing behind him. Her blonde hair was coming loose from its bun and she was frantically entering something into her electronic organizer.

"Good," said Mel. "When they’re finished, I want—"

His cellular phone went off and he snatched it up from his pocket and answered it impatiently. “What?! Oh, they’re here _already_? No, I’ll give them the tour myself.”

Auric watched as the studio owner hurried out the door to the lobby, with his assistant stumbling after him. Haden shrugged at Glaive and separated from him to go to his assigned section. Glaive watched him leave for a moment, before approaching the makeup area and selecting a chair. He winked at Auric and Rhiannon as he sat down and stretched his leather-clad legs out, sprawling lazily in the makeup chair.

"Good to see you didn’t start without me."

Auric gave him a cheeky smirk back. “So, why were you and Aden _really_ late, hmm?”

Glaive obligingly sat properly in his chair when one of the other makeup artists approached to take care of him. “Don’t worry, I have plenty left over for you.”

"Just as well." Auric nodded in approval and he chuckled when Rhiannon blushed. "You should be used to this sort of banter from me by now, doll."

Rhiannon glanced covertly at Glaive, who was busy putting in contact lenses. She leaned closer to Auric to whisper her reply. “Yeah, but I don’t know him well enough to join in, you know? Besides, you’re putting dirty thoughts in my mind. Now look up, so I can put some eyeliner on you.”

"Yes Ma’am," he sighed. He stared up at the ceiling. "By the way, how is staying with Trinity working out for you? She’s not giving you a hard time, is she?"

"No," assured Rhiannon. "We won’t be ‘besties’ anytime soon, but she doesn’t pick on me anymore. She can even be a little nice, when she wants to."

Auric smiled. Maybe seeing the way Rhiannon had been living softened the lashran beauty’s heart. “Good. Just remember, if things start to go sour, you can still—”

"Oh my _gods_ ,” gasped Rhiannon suddenly, interrupting him. She was staring at the door leading out to the lobby and her eyeliner pencil was hovering dangerously close to Auric’s eyeball.

The lifebearer reached up and carefully grasped her wrist to steer the pencil away, sitting up straighter in his chair. “Easy with that thing, Rhia. If you blind me, I may not be eligible for my baby-making program.”

The young human was paying no attention to him. She had one hand partly covering her mouth and she ogled the open doors with wide, hazel eyes. Puzzled by her shocked expression, Auric sat all the way up in his chair and followed her gaze. Mel was standing by the door again and this time, he had lashran company. A taller than average lifebearer stood listening to him, and there was a sharp-dressed sire with a golden ponytail standing beside him. The lifebearer’s hair was dark copper in color, tipped with black. His collar-length hair was styled into feathered layers, framing a face that was downright beautiful. He wore a pair of light brown shades propped on his head and though Auric couldn’t see the color of his eyes from this distance, he knew they were a light gray color, ringed with violet on the outer circumference of the irises.

"I’ll be damned," Auric said with a grin, getting to his feet. "Evin! I haven’t seen him in years!"

Rhiannon looked at him with amazement. “You _know_ Evindar?”

Auric had never seen her look like that and he raised his eyebrows as he realized she was a fan. “ _Know_ him? He’s my cousin, and the cheeky bastard still owes me money for bailing him out of jail the last time I saw him.”

Her eyes widened even more. “Evindar was in _jail_? What for?”

Auric winced, realizing he probably shouldn’t have said anything. “Uh, public misconduct. It was no big deal; the charges got dropped. Don’t go spreading it around, okay?”

Rhiannon fixated her stare back on the tall lifebearer across the room and she sighed, her eyes roving over his black leather pants, half-open purple shirt and the silver torque around his throat. “I won’t say anything. I can’t _believe_ he’s your cousin! Oh, this is so _exciting_! Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Auric laughed and put his hands on her shoulders. “Down girl. I’m a little surprised you’ve heard of him. I didn’t know his popularity had spread to Avras, yet. I would have told you if I thought it mattered.”

"Well, a friend of mine turned me onto him," excused Rhiannon. "She’s really into lashran rock music. Otherwise, I might not have heard of him. You have to introduce me, Auric!"

"I will," he promised, "if you’ll calm down. You’re probably going to end up working with him anyway, if he’s here for a photo shoot. Excuse me while I go say ‘hi’."

~xox~

Glaive got out of his chair and went to Rhiannon’s side, watching with her as Auric crossed the room and approached the lashran newcomers. He had to admire the lifebearer’s choice in fashion and even from a distance, he couldn’t help but notice how stunning he was. He made an intrigued sound in his throat and muttered his thoughts without thinking.

"Forests, Auric’s family has some good genetics. Is there a single plain flower amongst the branches of that tree, or are they all unspeakably beautiful?"

Rhiannon shook her head slowly, her eyes glued on the celebrity Auric was closing in on. “I guess not. Do you listen to Evindar?”

"I’ve never heard of him," confessed Glaive with a shrug, "but I don’t follow Rhuidhim music. I prefer heavy metal and orchestra."

"That’s a weird combination," observed Rhiannon.

Her attention glued back onto Evindar when he saw Auric and smiled. She sighed and Glaive felt the urge to sigh with her. He had a job to do, however. He tore his attention away from what he considered a triumph of perfection in lashran beauty and he returned to his chair—where the young man doing his makeup stood waiting impatiently.

~xox~

Evindar clasped hands with Auric and drew him in for a one-armed hug. “They told me you worked here,” he said with a smile in an accented voice. “That was why I chose this studio for the shoot I need done. I’m glad I came on a day you are working.”

Auric patted the other lifebearer’s back before stepping away to have a good look at him. Evin had always been taller than him, but the thick-heeled boots he was wearing added a good inch extra to his height.

"You cut all your hair off," observed Auric, "and you dyed the tips. Last time I saw you, it was all one color and down to your waist."

Evindar shrugged fluidly. “I recently decided it was time for a fresh start and a new look. How long has it been, Auric? Ten years?”

"That sounds about right," agreed the blonde.

"So you two know each other," said Mel. "Maybe Mr. Evindar would feel more comfortable with you showing him around, Rayne."

Auric looked at his cousin questioningly, with raised eyebrows. Evindar nodded with agreement. “I would like that. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

"Great," enthused Auric. He sobered and looked to Mel. "But what about my shoot with Glen?"

"That can wait until after you’ve shown our guest around," Mel said in a substantially more diplomatic tone than usual. "Show him to studio 4 when you’ve finished giving the tour, Auric. I’m going to chat with his agent, in the meantime."

With that said, the studio owner walked away with the blond sire that had come in with Evindar. Auric shrugged and looked at his cousin. “Well, let’s get started. So, when did you get into town, and how long are you staying?”

"Last week," answered the redhead. "And I don’t know how long I’ll be staying, yet. I would have looked you up, but I’m here on business and I’ve been…distracted."

"By what?" demanded Auric. "You don’t call, you don’t email. Doesn’t showbiz allow a few seconds a month to catch up with family?"

Evin grimaced. “You haven’t tried to get in touch with me, either. It seems the modeling industry doesn’t allow time for catching up, either.”

Auric grinned. “Okay, you’ve got me. I guess we’ve both been too busy with our lives. Ten years doesn’t seem that long to me, anyway.”

`”Not for our kind,” agreed the singer.

"What kind of photo shoot are you having done?" asked Auric curiously. Something was strange about the other lifebearer’s aura and he realized it was off-balance. The erratic pulses could be a symptom of anxiety or fear, and he wondered if something was wrong.

"It will be for a magazine spread," answered Evindar. "I’m making a public statement about my spousal separation. I finalized the paperwork this week and I want the press to know about it."

Auric stopped in his tracks and blinked at the other man. “Spousal—what? I didn’t even know you were bonded!”

Evin nodded and gave him a brief, ironic little smile. “My career wasn’t the only thing keeping me busy, these past ten years.”

"Damn, I guess so! Any kids?"

Evin shook his head and lowered he gaze, removing the sunglasses propped on his head to turn them over absently in his hands. “No. He wanted them. I was going to give him children when I was ready, but…” The singer sighed.

Feeling like he was starting to understand why Evindar’s aura was screwed up, Auric made a guess. “He broke things off because you weren’t ready to get pregnant fast enough to suit him, am I right?”

Again, Evin shook his head. “No. He didn’t leave me. I left him.”

"Why?" prompted Auric, beginning to walk again.

Evin fell into step beside him and he gave him a sidelong grin. “You were always so full of questions, little cousin. That hasn’t changed.”

Auric shrugged. “I’m just trying to catch up and understand why you would throw away a perfectly good sire. If you stuck with him for nearly ten years, he couldn’t have been all bad.”

"He wasn’t," agreed Evin with a smirk of amusement. "But it was an arranged union. I wasn’t given a choice at the time, because Rhuidhim was still actively practicing that stupid pairing law that ‘Nanny-state Nandar’ came up with. You’re lucky you were born on Avras, where your right to pair up with whomever you choose has been protected."

Auric winced, remembering when that pairing law was done away with about five years ago, due to the council deciding it violated civil rights. Nandar was still practicing it, of course. “Why didn’t you leave him as soon as the law was retracted, Cuz?”

Evin’s gray-lavender gaze went to the sunglasses he was twirling in his fingers. “By then, I’d gotten to know him and I had feelings for him. I thought we could make it work.”

"So what made you decide it wasn’t going to happen?" persisted Auric. "And why are you making a big announcement about it…you aren’t using it for a publicity gimmick, are you?"

Evin’s frowning look warned him that he’d said the wrong thing. “I know it’s been a while, but you should know me better than that. I have my reasons for doing this, Auric.”

Auric waved at one of the electricians in passing and he gave his cousin a contrite look. “I wasn’t trying to insult you. I just thought it was a weird thing to do. Break-ups are tough and I don’t think I’d want to be giving the whole world the intimate details of mine.”

"I’m not giving explicit details," assured the singer, "I’m only sharing the basics, so that when the news hits the tabloids, it comes from my mouth first. My spouse and I kept it quiet until we were sure it was going to end like this. Now that we’ve officially separated according to lashran law, I want to get the announcement over with and move on."

"But you can’t completely separate," reminded Auric, "Not while one of you is still alive, right? Vashekna vows can’t be broken with a divorce, the way marriage vows can."

Evin nodded. “That’s true. There are ways around that, if I want to find them.”

"Do you?"

Evindar gave him a guarded look and Auric could practically see the walls come up around him. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Realizing how rude he was being, the younger lifebearer cleared his throat and tried to lighten the mood. “Message acknowledged. I’ll just introduce you to all my coworkers and show you were everything is.”

~xox~

Auric showed Evindar where the dressing rooms, bathrooms, showers and employee lounge were. He introduced him to most of the staff and he wasn’t surprised when Aden’s friendly greeting made Evin smile. Trinity was elegantly polite, and Elliot got even more awkward than usual when it was his turn to meet the singer. When the introduction rounds made it to Rhiannon and Glen, Auric had to fight laughter. Glen was wearing his contacts, so Evin had no idea of the truth of his origins. The lishere model demonstrated his charm and he offered the singer a semi-flirtatious compliment before excusing himself. When Auric turned to Rhia to introduce her, he found the petite girl standing stock-still, staring up at Evindar with wonder on her lightly freckled face.

"Rhiannon?" Auric waved a hand before her unblinking hazel eyes and he smirked and shrugged at his cousin. "She seems to be suffering from an aneurism."

Evindar gave the human a quietly amused look. “Then shouldn’t we call an ambulance?”

"I…I’m fine," squeaked Rhiannon. She began to blush profusely and she giggled shyly at Evindar, like a flustered little teenager. "I can’t believe I’m meeting you in person! I _love_ your music…even though I can’t understand what you’re saying most of the time because I only know a few words in Lashran. I keep meaning to have Auric teach me some things, but things have been so crazy and oh, can I have your autograph?”

Auric covered his mouth and coughed, glancing at his cousin to watch his reaction to the babble. It seemed Evindar was accustomed to dealing with ecstatic fans, because he smiled with kindly patience at her and stepped closer to put an arm around her waist.

"Sure. What can I sign for you, Rhiannon?"

Auric thought the beautician was going to faint, right then and there. She looked like she should have the words: “OMG YAY” hovering over her head in bold, neon letters. She looked up at the man half-embracing her with an adoring expression and the next words to leave her mouth made Auric’s jaw drop.

"My chest?"

"Rhia!" sputtered Auric—and then he burst into uproarious laughter.

"Oh…oh, I didn’t say that!" Rhiannon’s face was a charming shade of crimson now and she regarded the object of her infatuation with horror. "C-can we just start over? I have one of your discs in my purse, will that do?"

"Yes," agreed Evindar gently. "I’ll be happy to do that. I’ll need a pen."

Rhiannon squealed a little in excitement and hurried to retrieve the necessary objects while Auric shook his head in amazement. Evin smiled at her the whole time and he even gave her a kiss on the cheek when he finished signing the disc. Seeing that Rhia was practically dancing in circles, Auric thought it was a good idea to intervene before she pissed herself with excitement or went ultrasonic with her voice again.

"Why don’t you take your lunch break now and take advantage of the perks Mel gives us? Have a couple of glasses of wine and mellow out."

He half-expected an argument from her, but she evidently retained enough common sense to see reason. “I think that’s a good idea, Auric.” She looked at Evindar again and grinned as if she couldn’t help herself. “I’m sorry for being such a spaz. I hope you enjoy our studio!”

Evindar chuckled softly as the young woman hurried away toward the lounge entrance. “I assume she’s not always that hyper.”

"Well, she’s naturally perky, but I’ve never seen her like _that_ before.” Auric shook his head again in bafflement, wondering who that girl was and what she’d done with his friend. “You must get that kind of thing a lot though, judging by the way you handled it.”

Evin shrugged. “Sometimes. Lashran tend to be a little more reserved, but the young ones can be high-strung. I don’t mind.”

Auric sighed. “Well, there’s nothing else to show you around here. I guess we should get going with our shoots. Meet me in the employee lounge afterwards, okay? I want to take you out tonight.”

"I’m not really in the mood to go clubbing," argued Evin in a murmur.

"Come on," coaxed Auric with an engaging smile. "Okay, so you’re still going to be technically bonded to your ex by law, but you’re still free to date other people without being called an adulterer. We can celebrate."

Evin shook his head and walked away toward the studio 4, where he would be working with Aden on his magazine shoot. “It’s nothing to celebrate, Auric.”

The model watched him go and he felt like he was trying to fit a puzzle together. Evindar had certainly changed from the man he knew ten years ago. He still dressed like a rebel, but he no longer acted like one. His actions and his words contradicted each other, too. If he didn’t want this separation to happen, why was he going through with it and why was he in such a hurry to publicize it?

Auric checked his watch and realized he would soon have Mel on his ass if he didn’t get back to work. He heaved a sigh and decided he could worry about figuring out what was going on with his cousin later.

~xox~

-To be continued 


	8. "Heartache"

Rhiannon overdid it a little when she took her break and tried to collect herself, so she asked to leave early. Since she had nothing else to do for the day after finishing her set, Trinity went with her. Haden had a sneaking suspicion that the lashran woman was trying to take care of Rhiannon without being obvious about it—and that made him smile.

After finishing up their sets, Auric and Glaive went to the employee lounge for a break. They dragged Haden and Evindar in with them when they found out they had finished up their shoots as well. Mel was in there with Evindar’s talent agent, having scotch with the sire at the table near the window as they discussed business. When Mel looked up and saw them coming in, he hastily got out of his chair and went to the kitchenette to unlock a cabinet.

"I picked this up yesterday," Mel explained as he procured a bottle of some kind of foreign liquor and carried it over to Evindar. "Vroyce told me it’s your favorite, so I spared no expense."

Evindar took the offered bottle with a little smile of thanks. Next to him, Auric rolled his eyes at Mel.

"Way to suck up, boss."

Mel shot a glare at the golden-haired model that made Auric cringe. “Don’t think I won’t can your ass just because you’re related to my newest client, kid.”

Evindar laughed, watching his cousin’s flustered expression. “How do those feet taste, Auric? You really crammed them into your mouth, this time.”

Auric gathered his wits and ignored the amused smirks aimed his way. “They need salt.”

~xox~

"This is really very interesting."

Haden looked at his partner quizzically. “Why?”

Glaive was studying Auric and his cousin sidelong, mindful not to be too obvious. He took a drink of the gin and tonic he’d made for himself and he reclined a little on the lounge. Instead of speaking with his mouth, he spoke with his mind—directly into Haden’s.

~” _That crooning beauty mixing drinks with our golden boy happens to be my latest client_. _”~_

Haden jumped a little, taken unawares by the abrupt mind-speech. He’d communicated with his partner this way before, but it was always a little jarring when it came without warning.

~ _"What do you mean, ‘your latest client’?"~_

~ _"I mean he’s the one that paid my department a million credits to watch the subject I’ve been assigned to. I contacted Ammiteo between shoots to see if he had more details for me. He gave me yon lifebearer’s name."~_

Haden looked at Evindar with interest. His head was bowed and he was smiling at something Auric was whispering into his ear. Haden found himself distracted by the sight and he shook himself out of it. ~ _"Yeah? So who did he pay the Ulvari to watch over?"~_

_~”A doctor,”~_ answered Glaive. ~ _"At Ocean View medical center. Ronin Adder; he’s in Lashran Pediatrics. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but as my partner, you get a pass on certain bits of classified information."~_

Haden absorbed the information with a frown. “Weirdness,” he said aloud. In his mind, he finished: _~”That’s the hospital Auric’s fertility doctor works at.”~_

He looked at Auric and Evindar again and he caught Auric looking at him with a calculating expression.

~ _"Uh-oh. Glaive, tell me I’m just imagining it, but I think Auric’s noticed me watching him and his cousin."~_

Glaive took another drink of his beverage and watched the model from the corner of his eye. ~ _"You aren’t imagining it. Just try to stop eye-humping his cousin and I’m sure he’ll lose interest."~_

_~”I wasn’t…hey, you were looking at him too.”~_

Glaive shrugged and smirked into his glass. ~ _"Guilty, as charged. I, however, wasn’t trying to deny it. I think you and I are going to have to establish that it’s perfectly all right to enjoy a bit of eye candy on the side, so long as we stay true to each other."~_

Haden sighed. It was strange how in one night, his partner somehow managed to unravel all his defenses and cripple his ability to hide his interests. ~ _"This is all your fault, Glaive."~_

_~”MY fault? I beg to differ. I have no control over your attractions, love.”~_

_~”True, but I could hide it before. Now it’s like I’m an open book.”~_ Haden cast a covert, worried glance Auric’s way, but thankfully, the lifebearer had returned his attention to mixing whatever concoction he was making with the Rhuidhim liquor for himself and Evindar.

~ _"My advice to you is to remember how to close that book, fast,"~_ cautioned Glaive, his expression sobering. ~ _"Don’t let what happened between us effect your job performance, Haden. You’re one of the best your order has to offer and I don’t want to regret taking our relationship to the next level."~_

~ _"You won’t,"~_ promised Haden hastily. He took a swallow of his rum and grimaced. ~ _"I can handle this; I just need a little time to adjust and get my groove back on, you know?"~_

Glaive’s eyes studied him through the blue contact lenses concealing his true eye color and pupil shape. ~ _"I won’t jeopardize your career, my friend."~_

_~”You’re not,”~_ insisted Haden, shifting restlessly. ~ _"So stop worrying about it. If I need to, I’ll take a couple of sick days to pull my shit together. It will give me the chance to do some more background research on some of these people, too. It’s time for me to do some serious dirt-digging, anyhow."~_

Glaive nodded and he swirled the ice cubes around in his glass. _~”I think that would be wise.”~_

~xox~

"He’s staring at you again," whispered Auric with a mischievous smirk.

Evin glanced up from the sun fruit he was slicing and he saw the photographer in question quickly avert his silver eyes. He smiled a little and shook his head. “Leave him be, Auric. It’s harmless.”

"You don’t appreciate how amusing it is to see Aden flustered over someone’s looks," whispered the shorter lifebearer. He poured a bit of cherry syrup into the tumbler with the liquor. "Until recently, I couldn’t tell which way he swung. I think his friend shook something loose when he banged him last night."

Evindar stopped what he was doing and stared at Auric through the shaded lenses of the glasses he wore over his eyes.

"Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the sated quality of their auras, or the way said auras reach out for each other," prompted Auric.

Evindar spared another glance at the handsome human photographer and the gorgeous sire model sitting beside him. He shrugged. “Not until you mentioned it. I tend not to concern myself with the private business of people I barely know, cousin. You’re worse than a gossip magazine.”

Auric sighed and retrieved some ice from the refrigerator. “You used to be fun. What happened?”

Evindar chuckled under his breath. “I grew up. You should consider trying it, Auric.”

He caught Aden looking at him and he gave the man a brief smile that made him blush endearingly. Aden hastily looked away and finished his drink. Evin resisted another chuckle. He was used to being stared at—so much that he hardly noticed it anymore. Watching Aden’s reactions reminded him of another man who was once shy around him—until the night they consummated their Vashekna.

A bittersweet pang made the singer’s smile turn into a frown and he looked down at the fruit on the chopping block, swallowing a lump. Auric’s next comment made him sigh.

"There’s that serious look again. I know there has to be some of the old rebel left in you. They can’t have sucked _all_ the fun out of you over the years.”

"I can still be fun," insisted Evindar with annoyance.

Auric shook up the liquid and ice mixture and poured it into two separate glasses. He slid one over the counter to the taller lashran and gave him a challenging look. “Oh? Then let’s have some fun right now; the way we used to when we wanted to mess with people’s heads.”

Evindar could guess what the blond had in mind, but he asked anyway with a crooked smile. “What did you have in mind?”

~xox~

"I’m ready for another drink," Haden proclaimed to his partner. "Do you want one?"

Glaive considered his glass. “One more won’t hurt, but we’ll need to take a cab if we have more than that.”

Haden winced, loathe to think of leaving his bike in the studio parking lot overnight. “Good point.”

For someone so reckless on the job, Glaive had a surprising sense of responsibility in other matters. Haden got out of his seat and took the lishere’s glass from him. As he sauntered up to the kitchenette to make the drinks, he suffered a moment of uncertainty and he blushed. Maybe he could slip by Evindar and Auric without being noticed. All he could think of when he looked at Auric’s cousin was that it should be illegal for anyone to be that pretty.

While that thought was swirling around in his head and he was trying to find a route that wouldn’t draw attention to him, Haden was treated to a huge helping of eye candy. As he watched, Auric abruptly reached up to cup the back of his cousin’s head and guide it down to his. Suddenly, Evindar and Auric were lip-locked and it was no innocent little peck, either. From his vantage point, Haden could tell they weren’t sparing the tongue. He saw their mouths pull away briefly and he watched their tongues caress before their lips met again. Evindar put an arm around the shorter lifebearer and splayed his hand over the small of his back, urging him closer.

Haden heard something shatter, followed by a low whistle from Glaive. Mel was staring at the kissing cousins with raised eyebrows, his brown eyes openly perplexed. Adjacent from him, the sire that came as Evindar’s agent was pouring another scotch for himself and he failed to notice that his glass was running over with the amber liquid. He stared with stunned blue eyes at the spectacle, seeming to be at a loss for words.

The kiss ended after several glorious moments and the two lifebearers casually lifted their drinks and toasted each other before sampling the cocktails. Evindar nodded in satisfaction at his cousin.

"You still mix a good drink, Auric."

The blond smirked. “And you’re still a great kisser, Evin.”

Noticing everyone staring at them, Auric looked around with a ridiculously innocent expression. “What?”

Mel was the first to recover his wits. “Damn, kid…if you’re that desperate I can _hire_ someone to take care of you. Don’t resort to incest!”

Auric started to laugh and Evin lowered his eyes and covered a grin with his hand. The blond offered an explanation. “It’s not like that, boss. We were just messing around to freak you guys out. Damn, I’ve missed doing that to people!”

Vroyce hastily righted the bottle he was pouring from and he grabbed a couple of napkins to pat down the table and soak up the excess liquor. He eyed his client severely, even as he shifted suspiciously in his chair. “Don’t do that in public. The last thing you need is for rumors to spread that you’re fucking your cousin, Evin.”

"I think I can trust the people in this room not to go to the press," answered the singer dryly. Noticing the shattered glass at Haden’s feet, he set his drink down and approached him. "Here, let me help you clean that up."

Haden looked down stupidly at the remains of his partner’s glass. So _that_ was the cause of the shattering sound he’d heard. He wasn’t even aware that he’d dropped it. When Evindar started to go to kneel on the floor before him, Haden’s mind went to an absolutely filthy place and he impulsively reached out to grab the lifebearer’s arm, stopping him in mid-kneel.

"N-no, that’s okay. I’ll take care of it. I don’t want you to risk cutting yourself over my clumsiness." With that said, Haden squatted down to start cleaning up his mess, hoping the object of his discomfort hadn’t noticed the boner he was now sporting in his jeans. He heard Glaive snort behind him and his face burned.

"Are you sure?" queried Evindar softly.

Gods, his voice was sexy. Haden wondered what he sounded like when he sang and he couldn’t really blame Rhiannon for the girlish reactions she was reported to have demonstrated earlier.

Haden nodded, keeping his eyes on the glittering shards of glass. Thankfully, he’d dropped it on the linoleum instead of the carpet-covered area. “My mess, my problem. Thanks, though.”

Evin hesitated a moment longer before his booted feet turned and walked away, leaving Haden to sigh with relief. His reactions to the singer were purely instinctive, he knew—yet he felt a fresh wave of horrible guilt.

~”Cut it out, mate,”~ his partner’s voice cut into his thoughts again without warning, making Haden give a start. ~”I know what you’re thinking and it’s useless. That was the sexiest thing either of us have seen outside the pornography industry for a long time. Two hot lifebearer cousins tongue-kissing? Do the math. You’re only mortal, Haden. So am I.”~

Haden’s mouth pulled into a sheepish grin as he peeked up at his partner, who was getting out of his seat to come and help him. Glaive gave him an encouraging wink and hunkered down next to him to help finish.

 ~xox~

Auric managed to convince Evindar to get a bite to eat with him when they left the studio for the night. He took him to his favorite little sushi stand on the corner of the street, a block away. Living in a coastal city brought with it the advantage of having fresh fish readily available, at a low cost.

"What we did in there was just mean, Auric," stated the singer as they walked to the sushi stand together. He had his fingers hooked into his belt loops and he walked with his head down, as if he had a lot on his mind.

"Why?" demanded Auric with a dimpled grin. "We used to do that all the time. You loved the way it drove sires wild."

Evin shrugged fluidly. “Some of them deserved it, in their arrogance. That poor photographer didn’t. I’m just glad he didn’t cut himself.”

Auric mustered up a little sympathy for Aden’s sake. “Well, I didn’t expect him to react like _that_. I thought he would just get a little flustered. He’s cute, isn’t he?” He brushed a floating spring blossom off of the sleeve of his blue silk shirt, trying not to let Evin’s words bother him.

"He _is_ cute,” agreed the taller man evenly, the Rhuidhim accent making his words seem to flow like water, “and kind. I’d rather not tease him that way again, if you don’t mind.”

Auric sighed, but he had to concur. Sometimes, life proved that really nice guys _did_ exist, and their natural urges shouldn’t be mocked.

"Wow, you really _have_ changed, Evin,” observed the blond with a frowning glance at his companion. “Ten years ago, you never would have put me on a guilt trip. I actually feel bad for something that used to just come naturally to us.”

"Those pangs of guilt you’re feeling aren’t from me," advised Evindar with a wistful smile. "They’re from your conscience. You’re beginning the journey I took about eight years ago, Auric. The ‘youngling’ is making way for the adult—finally. It’s going to be a rough ride, but it’s almost five years past due."

"Are you implying I’m childish?" Auric frowned.

Evindar looked at him and he sighed. “No more than I was, when we last saw each other. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Auric. We all go through it and it’s a natural stage of life for every lifebearer. I’m…actually glad that you’ve held onto your youth for this long.”

Auric’s umbrage was being quickly replaced by pity. Evindar seemed so burdened, and he again wondered if it was because of his spousal separation or the pressure of fame. He didn’t keep up with Rhuidhim entertainment news any longer, but he knew Evin’s popularity started its incline roughly around the time the singer claimed to have started his “journey into maturity”. He remembered picking up a copy of his first music disc, as soon as it came out. He remembered thinking his cousin must be so happy to see his dream realized, and he remembered wondering how he was doing but never calling to find out.

"It must be like a vacation for you to come here," reasoned Auric. "Since your popularity hasn’t spread that far here, yet. I’ll bet you can’t go out in public back home without getting recognized and swamped for autographs and pictures."

"Actually, I use a trick _you_ once taught me, when I need to go somewhere without hassle on Rhuidhim.”

Auric was intrigued. His cousin was empathic like himself, but Evindar was always a little thick when it came to channeling magicks. “Oh? What trick was that? I remember trying and failing to teach you several things.”

Evindar cast a look around and he urged Auric to step into a side alley with him. He puckered his lips and whistled a soft tune, shutting his eyes. As Auric watched, the taller lashran’s facial features began to shift and change before his eyes, altering beneath an illusion spell. When it was finished, Auric was looking at a perfectly average lifebearer—practically ugly, compared to Evin’s true appearance. The jaw was too narrow, the nose was a bit broad and the cheeks were rather sunken. The hair was a very pale shade of gold—almost silver—and the eyes behind the shaded glasses appeared to be a uniform gray color.

"Bravo," applauded Auric, clapping his hands softly. "A simple face glamour, am I right? I don’t remember whistling being the vocal component, though."

"No, I had to embellish a bit, to make it work," confessed Evindar. "You know I was never good with arcane phrases. I had to treat it like a song."

Auric smiled, impressed. “Cleverly done. I never would guess it was you behind that face, but why did you pick such a homely appearance?”

"You think it’s homely?" Evin seemed honestly surprised. "I was going for common…something that wouldn’t attract much attention."

"Well, if I were a stranger I probably wouldn’t look twice at you," admitted Auric, "although, I think you’ve chosen a fine representation of what the most unattractive lifebearer in the world might look like. Forests, man…other people would give their right arm to look the way you do and here you are trying to look like an ‘uggo’."

An offended expression crossed Evan’s false countenance. “I wouldn’t go so far as to call it an ‘uggo’ face.”

"Well, on a human I’d say the features were just plain, but on a lashran they’re…unfortunate."

Evindar rolled his dull gray eyes and propped his sunglasses on his head, since the incoming clouds had begun to choke off the waning daylight. “Believe it or not, our race doesn’t always produce ‘perfection’, Auric. Remember, my own brother is considered quite plain by our people’s standards.”

"Because you sucked up all the pretty," teased Auric. "Come on, it’s not your real face, so don’t be so sensitive."

Evindar sighed and began to walk out of the alley. “That isn’t the point. You only see the surface, cousin. There’s much more to a person than looks.”

Auric shrugged. “I know _that_ , but you have to allow me a little room to be shallow. I _do_ work in an industry that thrives on physical beauty, you know. So do you, for that matter.”

"My voice is what carries me through my career, not my looks."

"Fair enough," agreed Auric. The man did have a beautiful singing voice. "But I’m sure your status as the most desirable lifebearer in Rhuidhim helps."

"I thought you didn’t keep up with Rhuidhim tabloids," muttered Evindar.

Auric joined him on the sidewalk, grinning. “I don’t. That was just a guess.”

"Are we close to the fish stand yet?" grumbled the taller lashran.

"Sushi stand," corrected Auric, "and yes, it’s right up ahead at the end of the block, see?"

He pointed and as he did so, he noticed a familiar looking sire standing in line for service. He smiled at the sight of the pediatrician and he started to call out to him in greeting, but his right arm was suddenly caught in a hard grip and yanked rudely. He yelped as his cousin pulled him back into the alley they’d just emerged from, practically dislocating his shoulder.

"What the hell’s the _matter_ with you,” demanded Auric with a hiss. He realized then that Evin’s disguise glamour had dissipated like smoke, revealing his true face—and what a pale face it was, right now. “Evindar, what’s the matter?”

"My ex," gasped the singer, his beautiful, gray-violet eyes flicking toward the sidewalk.  "He’s out there."

Auric frowned. “Really? So he followed you here from Rhuidhim?”

"No." Evin shook his head vehemently and his copper, black-tipped bangs half-covered his right eye. "He lives here. I came here to do the final paperwork with him, because he refused to return to Rhuidhim to do it."

"Wait," muttered Auric, his brow crinkling in confusion, "so you two have been living in a long-distance relationship for all this time? No wonder you’re breaking up! You can’t make something work if you’re on opposite sides of the globe!"

"No, you little…" Evin took a deep breath, seeming to struggle with his anxiety. His half-bared chest was rising and falling as if he’d just had years of life frightened out of him. "He moved back here to Avras a year ago, when he got a job offer here in Valkyrie Falls. I encouraged him to take it, because I thought we needed time apart. Things worsened, after that."

Evindar edged his way to the corner of the building wall he was pressed up against and he peeked out warily. Auric joined him, interested to see what this ex of his looked like.

"He told me he did not want to move back to Rhuidhim if he would not be coming back as my mate," whispered Evindar tightly in his native language. "I did not argue. I think he believed I would change my mind about the separation, but when I did not, he became…difficult."

"Difficult how?" prompted Auric. "Not _abusive_ , I hope.”

"How could he abuse me when I was across the sea?" questioned Evindar. "But no, he was never abusive—just uncooperative. Like I said, I was forced to travel here in order to complete the paperwork with him. That was the purpose behind my visit."

"Well, if the guy’s not a monster, why are you freaking out?" Auric scanned the sidewalks and street up ahead with narrowed eyes. "And who am I supposed to be hiding from?"

"You see that sire in line for the fish?"

Auric blinked, hardly believing the coincidence. “Sushi,” he corrected again, “and yes, I see him. Just to be sure I’m looking at the right guy, it’s the one with the dark blond ponytail and the glasses, right?” He was the only lashran there, but Auric had trouble believing it.

"Yes," answered Evindar—still speaking the Rhuidhim dialect of the lashran language. "My Ronin."

 Auric didn’t know what made him feel more out of sorts; the fact that his cousin was bonded to one of the doctors he would have considered a fine sperm donor, or the way Evin referred to Dr. Adder as “his Ronin”.

"Just an observation," noted the model keenly, "but for a man determined to separate from his spouse, you sound awfully possessive of him. Not that I really blame you. I thought Dr. Adder was pretty foxy when I met him, too. Kudos on your choice of sires—even if you _are_ tossing him back in with the other fish.”

Evin ducked back into the alleyway when the sire in question turned his head in their direction. The singer tilted his head and frowned at Auric. “You know him?”

Auric nodded. “He’s my pediatrician—or rather, he _will_ be, eventually.”

Evindar’s gaze went to Auric’s stomach, concealed beneath the silk shirt he wore. “You’re pregnant? And you drank that cocktail earlier?”

"No, no, no," Auric explained quickly, guessing his cousin would lecture him up and down if he didn’t clear up the misunderstanding quickly. "At least, not _yet_. I’m still working on that part.”

"So you have a mate," reasoned Evindar, "or at least a lover. I didn’t think to ask."

"Well…not exactly," hedged Auric. "Look, it’s complicated. Come stay at my apartment tonight and I’ll explain everything. We can pick up some sushi and drink mixers and we’ll have a good ‘catch up’ night, okay? I want to learn more about this relationship you’ve got with my future pediatrician."

Evindar hesitated. He peered cautiously around the corner again and he sighed. “I can’t face him again…not after signing those forms and seeing his face. I’m not ready. Can you…get the fish and come back for me?”

"It’s _sushi_ ,” reminded Auric again—though he didn’t know why he was so insistent. Most of the sushi was made with fish, after all. “It’s an Ocathian dish and it’s made with—oh, you’ll see. Come on, it isn’t like the man’s going to bite you or anything.”

Evin shook his head and the pain in his eyes shone through, long enough for Auric to catch it. The taller lifebearer put his glasses back on to conceal the emotions in his gaze, but the damage was already done. No wonder he’d been wearing those shades so much. He probably put them on when his feelings rose to the surface.

"Okay, Evin," Auric soothed. He reached out and smoothed a lock of hair away from his cousin’s eyes. "Just wait here for me and think calming thoughts. Don’t take off on me, all right?"

  Evin nodded convulsively, swallowing. Auric couldn’t help but feel the agony he was in now—it was like the sight of Dr. Adder had destroyed all of his barriers. He squeezed his cousin’s hand briefly, supportively, before leaving him in the alley.

He was _definitely_ going to have to coax more details out of Evindar, if he was going to help him through this.

~xox~

Ronin Adder stared blankly at the selection of sushi rolls laid out under the glass. The black seaweed wraps holding the food rolls together made him think of the black leather pants his mate—no, his _ex_ mate—preferred to wear. Evindar had ruined him for sex with anyone else. His sheer sensuality and passion in bed was unexpected, in truth. Ronin entered Vashekna with him expecting the young lifebearer to be the sort that just laid there and let the sire do all the work. His stunning looks certainly gave him the right to be lazy. Instead, all it took was a little patience and the right touch to turn him into a firebrand.

Ronin would forever look back on their first time with fondness. He remembered the smell of Evindar’s hair, the taste of his silken skin and the feel of those plush, shapely lips against his. He remembered the way Evindar arched backwards against him as he took him from behind on their bed, with both of them on their knees and Evindar’s back pressed tightly against his front. He remembered the smell of his long, dark copper hair and the way it felt against his skin when he sifted his fingers through the strands. Most of all, he remembered the sounds Evindar made when he was in pleasure. Even the lifebearer’s moans were melodic, and to hear them and know he was the cause of them filled Ronin with such joy and pride, he thought he could die from it.

How did it all go so wrong? He’d been as patient as he could, supporting his mate and encouraging him to follow his dreams and become the singer he’d always wanted. He thought Evindar’s gifts were too precious to hide them from the world and he put his own desire for a family on the back burner, to prove that he meant it. At first, he was just trying to gain the beautiful lifebearer’s trust. Evindar went into the Vashekna arrangement under protest and he was a bit rebellious. Rather than fight that part of his nature and become an enemy or a captor, Ronin strove to become his friend and ally.

It worked, but he fell as hard for Evindar as he thought the lifebearer fell for him. He tricked himself, he supposed. But if Evindar didn’t truly love him, why didn’t he file for this separation as soon as the option was available? Why wait four years to do it?

_~”You love me,”~_ thought the doctor to himself, _~”You’re just afraid to admit it.”~_

But apparently, that fear was strong enough to convince Evindar that they needed the closest thing to a divorce that a legally bonded lashran couple could get. The fear was successfully driving his beloved away from him. Ronin couldn’t help but think that if he hadn’t started pushing Evindar to ease up on his career and start trying for a baby with him, he might not have shied away so suddenly.

"Hey, Dr. Adder."

The voice was familiar to him and it nudged him out of his reverie. Ronin turned around to see a gorgeous young man with shoulder-length, layered golden hair and expressive blue-violet eyes. He was almost as breathtaking as his Evindar and Ronin smiled at him, remembering him from the hospital.

"Mr. Rayne, isn’t it?" The doctor offered his hand and Auric shook it. The line moved and they stepped forward to keep their places. "What brings you here?"

"I love the sushi here," answered the model. "You?"

"The same. I only recently discovered this place, though. Your doctor turned me onto it, in fact."

"Dr. Ketus?" Auric grinned as if he couldn’t help it. "How is he? I haven’t seen him since my examination."

"He’s doing well," answered Ronin. "I assume you’ll be going in for another appointment soon?"

Auric nodded, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Oh yes. I’m sure Dr. Ketus will be interested in who I’ve chosen as a donor.”

"You’ve already made your decision, have you?" Ronin smiled at the young man, seeing something in his looks that reminded him of Evindar. "Just remember you’re young, and you have plenty of time. Don’t rush things."

"I know," assured Auric. "I’ve thought this through long and hard. Picking the sire was the easy part, actually."

"And you’re sure you wouldn’t rather give it a little time…maybe find someone you can share this miracle with?" He didn’t mean to sound so wistful, but it came out anyway.

Auric’s expression softened as if he could hear the hidden pain in his tone. “Is it worth trying, doctor? I see people all around me, human and lashran, trying to make relationships work and failing. I think maybe I would be better off remaining single. Plenty of single parents make it work on much smaller salaries than mine.”

"That’s true," agreed Ronin. His eyes unfocused as he thought of his spouse’s smiles and crooning voice. "But it’s still worth trying, as far as I’m concerned. Sometimes you can still get something from it, even if it doesn’t work." His turn to order came up and he looked over the selection for a moment before making his choice. When he was finished, he turned to look at the lifebearer waiting his turn behind him. "Why don’t you let me order for you, since I’m already here?"

Auric looked pleasantly surprised. “That would be great! Thank you. I’ll take two salmon rolls, a couple of brown rice Ocathian bluefin rolls, two tuna salad rolls and one eel roll.”

"Eel?" The doctor made a face before he could stop himself.

"Don’t knock it ‘till you try it, Dr. Adder," suggested Auric with a wink. "It tastes a lot better than it sounds. Hmm, as a matter of fact, I’ll take two of the eel rolls, too. I can probably convince my house guest to try one, if I’m suave enough."

"Ah, that explains the amount," chuckled Ronin. "I was going to ask you where you put it all."

He made the order and as he retrieved the food and paid for it, Auric stepped out of line and got his wallet out. Ronin shook his head and waved it away when the young man tried to pay. “It’s my treat,” he insisted, handing the bag of Auric’s goodies to him. “Consider it a ‘thank you’ for a moment of pleasant company.”

Auric’s gaze softened on him again and he nodded. “Thanks, doc. I…hope things go better for you.”

Ronin frowned and he started to ask what he meant by that, but Auric was off and hurrying away before he could speak.

~xox~

Glaive watched the exchange between the doctor and Auric from his Cougar. He briefly wondered what their conversation was about, but as it was conducted in a public setting, he assumed it couldn’t be anything too eventful. He checked the data pad lying on the passenger seat and when he saw no incoming files, he sighed and returned his attention to the subject. For a moment, he thought he lost him, but he caught sight of him again at the stoplights, waiting for the pedestrian sign to start blinking.

"This is going to be a long night," predicted the lishere.

He’d already informed Mel that he had to return to his old job and while he was happy to offer his modeling services during his free time, he couldn’t maintain a steady schedule anymore. Since he’d been hired on as a temporary model anyhow, Mel didn’t take it _too_ badly, but he told him flat-out he was going to have a hard time finding a sire that worked as well with the cameras as he did.

Now he was free to devote most of his attention to his new case, though he still had every intention of assisting his partner with the terrorist watch. Glaive started up his car when Dr. Adder got into a cab and he began to follow it.

~xox~

Auric finished mixing the drinks and he carried Evindar’s to the kitchen table, setting it down before him. The singer was happily munching on the sushi rolls Auric had cut up and plated for him. A glance at his plate revealed that he’d already eaten one of the eel samples and Auric grinned, glad he hadn’t needed to resort to trickery to get him to try it. At least Evin’s sense of adventure was still more or less intact.

"How is it?" questioned the blond as he took his seat across from his cousin and dribbled some sauce over his sushi.

Evindar took a moment to swallow his food and wipe his mouth, nodding in approval. “Good. _Syvyan_ , Auric.”

"You’re welcome. I’m just glad to get you away from your hotel room. Luxury suite or not, you shouldn’t be alone."

Evindar stopped with another medallion of sushi held partway to his lips. “What does _that_ mean?”

"It means you’re depressed," Auric said bluntly, "I know we’ve got catching up to do, but I still know you well enough to see it. Besides, all your defenses dropped when you saw your man. I don’t think you could hide it from a deaf dumb blind guy right now, Evin."

The other lifebearer lowered his food to the plate and took a drink from his glass. “I…I’m not happy.”

"No shit." Auric felt acute pity for him. "Why don’t you tell me why you’re _really_ going through with this separation farce, huh? I read Dr. Adder’s aura when we talked and as far as I can see, that man is still head over heels for you. I think you feel the same about him. What’s going _on_ , Evindar? Seriously. Maybe I can help.”

"Sometimes love isn’t enough," answered the other lifebearer evasively. He began to tear apart one of his sushi medallions with his fork and Auric could tell he was losing his appetite.

"Don’t give me that." Auric didn’t mean for his voice to come out so harsh, but it did anyway. "Don’t you know how hard most people try to _find_ love? Most people never get it, but you had it and you’re trying to throw it away.”

"You don’t understand," sighed Evindar, "and if you think yelling at me is going to help my depression, you need a lesson in moral support."

Auric calmed down, wincing. “Right…sorry. I’m just trying to understand.”

"First, explain to me what you meant about my ex being your pediatrician some day." Evindar’s piercing gaze met Auric’s. "You said you aren’t with anyone, yet you made it sound like you’ll be expecting in the near future. I’d like to know what exactly you’re up to."

Auric shrugged and took a couple of swallows from his drink before explaining. “It’s not as exciting as you might think. There’s a program here called ‘Fruitful Future’ for lashran. Fertile lifebearers can sign up for it, if they want to have babies without trying to find a good personal match. The program pays for insemination, medical costs and education for the babies produced through it.”

"And you signed up for it?"

Auric nodded. “I’ve already got my sperm donor picked out, too. In a couple of months, I could be buying baby clothes. I’ve already got a nursery started in what used to be the spare room, want to see?”

"You’re joking."

Auric huffed. “No, I’m _not_ joking. I’m very, very serious about this. I want a baby and this program comes with undeniable benefits.”

"Auric," said Evindar carefully, "I think this would be a very bad mistake. Maybe you should wait until you’ve exhausted all other options, before you try something so radical. You can have practically anyone you want."

Auric thought of a pair of soulful, sea-green eyes framed by thick, long lashes. “It would be nice if that were true, but I’m convinced the best romance I’m ever going to get will be in text format. What about _you_ , though? You’re throwing away the love of your life and you won’t even tell me _why_. Maybe I shouldn’t listen to your advice.”

"Maybe we shouldn’t tell each other what to do," suggested Evin tightly, his eyes flashing.

"Maybe you’re right," answered Auric.

He deflated a moment later. He’d hoped his cousin would be more supportive of his choice, but Evindar was dealing with his own emotional crisis. “I’m sorry, Evin. I know you must be doing what you think is right, for whatever the reason. I’m doing what I think is right for me, too.”

Evindar shook his head and downed the rest of his drink. “I could use another.”

His eyes were downcast and he stared at the golden bracelet around his wrist. Auric noticed it for the first time because it had been hidden beneath the singer’s sleeve, until he rolled his cuffs back to eat. He recognized the lashran symbols embossed into the metal and he realized it was a Vashekna bracelet. He wanted to say something about that, but he decided to refresh both their drinks first. He went into the kitchen and he snatched the metal shaker containing the rest of the mixed drink. He strained it into the glasses and returned to the dining room.

"Here. Now please, tell me what’s _really_ going on, Evin.”

The singer shrugged. “It’s not so interesting. Ronin is a couple of generations apart from you and I. He’s from another era and we just don’t fit.”

"But that didn’t stop you from staying with him for all this time," reasoned Auric—unknowingly echoing Dr. Adder’s reasoning.

"As I said before; I wanted to see if we could make it work."

Auric heaved a sigh and took a sip of his drink. “Is that the excuse you’re sticking with? Really?”

Evindar swallowed and averted his eyes.

~xox~

_Meanwhile, somewhere in suburban Valkyrie Falls:_

Glaive wasn’t a bit surprised to find out that Dr. Adder lived in the suburbs. He was watching his home and admiring the stonework, cottage-style architecture when his data pad beeped. He checked the incoming information and his eyebrows slowly lifted as he read the details concerning why the client was paying for the doctor to be watched.

"Interesting, indeed."

He didn’t want to feel sympathy for Evindar’s plight, but he could understand how his logic must be working right now. It couldn’t be easy to see objectively when one was trying to protect someone important to them. His phone went off and he quickly answered it, after seeing that the ID was Haden’s phone.

"Hello, gorgeous. Have you had any luck on your assignment, yet?"

"Yeah, actually," answered Haden. "I was able to pull up a file on Trinity."

Glaive perked up, though he kept an eye on the upstairs window of the house, where Dr. Adder was getting ready for bed. The lishere smirked and he wondered if the man even realized that half-closed blinds didn’t offer much concealment at night, with a light on in the room. “What did you find on our dark vixen?”

"She set a guy on fire about seven years ago," answered Haden. "They didn’t put him out in time and he died."

Glaive lifted a brow. “Well, that certainly isn’t boring. Why praytell did she do that, and what charges did she face as a result?”

"The file says he was her dancing trainer," answered Haden. "And it was ruled as self-defense. He tried to assault her. Some abuse had been going on for a good while, but he finally pushed her too far when he tried to make it sexual and she snapped."

Haden’s voice sighed. “No wonder she was so offensive about Rhia’s situation. I had a feeling it was something like this…though I wasn’t expecting the burning part. I haven’t found any incriminating evidence that she’s involved with any terrorist organizations, though.”

Glaive nodded. “Well, at least you’ve figured out _some_ of the mystery. I’ve uncovered a bit of mystery, myself.”

"And?" Haden sounded intrigued.

"The client my organization is working for…Auric’s cousin…he’s bonded to the doctor that he’s paying us to watch over."

"Uh…okay." Glaive could practically hear the frown of confusion in the other man’s voice. "So why does he have you watching him, if it’s not because he thinks he’s cheating?"

"They’re separated," explained Glaive. "And he hired us to watch Dr. Adder because he’s afraid for his life."

~xox~

_At Auric’s apartment:_

"What are you afraid of?" demanded Auric. "Don’t piss away something really special because it might be a little challenging, cousin. You’ve got something worth keeping, with this guy."

"That’s not why I’m doing this," snapped Evindar.

His eyes were lit with emotion and Auric felt a pang of guilt when they began to glisten with tears. Nevertheless, he pressed on, determined to get an answer. “We’re family, Evin. We may have lost touch over the years, but when we’re together we always look out for each other. Tell me why.”

"Someone’s been threatening his life, all right?" Evin got out of his chair and started to pace before the dining room window, overlooking the city below. "Warning me that they’ll kill him if I stay with him. Forests damn it all!"

~xox~

_In the suburbs:_

"He started getting threats," Glaive informed Haden. "With increasing frequency over the past two years. Apparently, that delectable nightingale managed to attract the worst type of fan; an obsessed wanker who decided that if he couldn’t have him, nobody could. The way this varies from the usual stalker story is that this perpetrator is targeting Evindar’s mate, rather than Evindar himself."

"Well, I don’t want to trivialize it, but isn’t he jumping the gun by doing all this, if it was just a few threatening messages?"

Glaive forgave Haden for his ignorance. “But it wasn’t. This stalker actually tried to do harm, Haden.”

~xox~

_At Auric’s house:_

"He cut the brakes to Ronin’s car," explained Evindar. "I don’t think the stalker was expecting me to drive it anywhere. Mine was in the shop for repairs and Ronin drove his car to the studio and left it for me, so that I would have a vehicle to drive home when I finished my recording set. The stalker must have done it after Ronin arrived, because he had no trouble with the brakes before then. Ronin rode home with a friend from work and the only reason I got out of it unharmed was because I wasn’t traveling fast when I realized the brakes weren’t working. I jumped out and the car hit a street lamp. The mechanics confirmed that the brake lines had been deliberately cut by someone."

Auric stared at his cousin with amazement. “Wow. And you’re sure their aim was your spouse, and not you? Not that it makes things any better if they were trying to get you, but…”

"They found a note tacked to the back window," answered Evindar. "It said: ‘I warned you’."

Auric grimaced. “Yeah, I guess that’s a pretty clear indication they were trying to do away with your mate. But isn’t there a better way to deal with this than to give the twisted creep what he wants? What are the authorities doing?”

"They’ve been investigating since I received the first threatening message," answered Evin with a sigh. "But this…’fan’ is elusive. So far, they haven’t gotten a lead. That’s why I went to the Ulvari guild here when I arrived. I’ve paid for them to have an agent watch over Ronin, until the person responsible for these threats can be caught or convinced that I’m no longer with him. That’s why I’m making a public statement of our separation. I want this person to know we aren’t together anymore. He has no reason to harm him, if he isn’t with me."

He sat back down at the table and reached for the bottle of Rhuidhim fruit liquor sitting in the center of the glass surface. He poured it straight into his glass, rather than ask Auric to mix more drinks. He slid the bottle over to the other lifebearer and Auric shrugged and poured some into his own glass.

"So you’re really breaking up with him to protect him," reasoned the blond. "That’s kind of romantic, but really sad, too."

"It isn’t the only reason," insisted Evindar. He lifted his glass and watched the red swirl of liquor in the light. "I wasn’t lying to you when I said we don’t really fit together. Like you said, Auric, I still have a rebel in me. I have a thriving career now and I at least owe Ronin the chance to have what he really wants: a family. Even if it isn’t with me."

Auric watched as the other lifebearer threw back the contents of his glass and swallowed the whole thing. “But you said you wanted to give him children, eventually. Did you change your mind about that?”

Evindar shook his head and refilled his glass. “No. I would _love_ to give that man a child some day.” His tongue was loosening as the alcohol did its work. “And if it weren’t for the miracle of contraceptive measures and Amsinol, I would have had a born a child by him long before now. He was…very good at fucking me.”

Auric snorted with laughter and he decided to sip at his liquor conservatively. “Yeah? So is he big?”

Evindar gave him a sloppy grin. “Mmm, but not _too_ big. He knows how to work his hips and he knows my body like…like a map.” He hiccupped and he downed another half-glass of the liquor. “I’m really going to miss sex with him.”

Auric suppressed a snicker. Now Evindar was acting more like the lifebearer he used to know and he almost wanted to kiss him again, just for the hell of it. Evin was really cute right now, with that dreamy look in his pretty eyes and his parted, appealing lips.

"I’ll bet the man couldn’t keep his hands off you," guessed the model.

Evindar shrugged. “I couldn’t keep my hands off him, either. We had chemistry. We still do and that scares me. It scares me so much, Auric. I don’t…I can’t…” He heaved a shuddering sigh and he rubbed his closed eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Auric saw a tear escape from the left one and he got out of his chair and circled around the table to hug his cousin around the shoulders from behind.

"It’s okay," he promised when Evin muttered an embarrassed apology and tried to flinch away. "You probably won’t remember this in the morning anyway. Just let it out, Cuz. I’m here for you."

Evindar heaved another shuddering sigh, before breaking down and crying. Auric moved around so that he could offer more support and he stroked his companion’s soft, black-tipped hair.

"I’m sorry, Evin." Auric rocked the other man a little and his own vision blurred with tears of sympathy. With the liquor dulling his sense of restraint, Evindar’s pain came through with blinding clarity and it was all Auric could do not to sob with him.

~xox~

-To be continued


	9. "Heartstrings"

Auric could honestly say he’d never seen his cousin look bad before, but the next morning he was treated to his first time. He was mixing up a breakfast of yogurt, honey and almonds when Evindar stumbled into the kitchen wearing a borrowed pair of blue pajama pants. His eyes were half-closed and glazed, his hair was unkempt and sticking out in various directions and his complexion was a little green. Despite these things, Evin still managed to look cute.

Auric shook his head in amazement and he chuckled. “You’re the only person I know who can still look hot while suffering a hangover.”

"Too loud," muttered Evindar. He took a seat at the counter-island bar and crossed his arms over the surface, before dropping his forehead onto them.

"I’ll try to speak softer," promised Auric in a near-whisper. "I warned you not to polish off the whole bottle. Here…take these."

Auric placed a couple of painkillers specifically designed for hangovers onto a napkin and set them down next to his cousin’s bowed head. He poured a glass of mineral water for him to wash it down with and he slid it over to him. The singer lifted his head with a groan, peered at the pills with bloodshot eyes and plucked them from the napkin. He popped them into his mouth and he started to chase them up with the liquid, but something went wrong and the next thing Auric knew, Evindar hopped out of his chair and started choking.

"Evin? Did you swallow them the wrong way?"

The singer nodded, clutching at his throat.

"Shit! Okay, don’t panic," gasped Auric, trying to keep his wits, "I know what to do in situations like this!"

Hell, he’d done it on a skinny human model once when she started to binge but never made it to purge, because she got a piece of steak wedged in her throat. Auric came up behind his flailing cousin and embraced him tightly around the mid-section. He put pressure on Evin’s diaphragm as he squeezed abruptly. Nothing happened at first and Auric tried again, putting more force behind it. One of the pills shot out of the taller man’s mouth and skittered across the cream-tiled floor. The ragged, unobstructed gasp that followed assured Auric that the airway was now clear. He released his cousin and helped him back to the bar stool, feeling weak-kneed with relief.

"You okay?" Auric used his fingers to comb Evindar’s bangs away from his eyes and searched his face worriedly. 

"Yes," gasped Evindar. "Thanks to you. I don’t know what happened. It just stuck to my throat on its way down."

"It happens sometimes." Auric patted his back gently and offered his mineral water to him. "Here, sip this. I’ll get you another one."

Evindar shook his head, though he took the drink from him. “After that experience, I’d rather suffer.”

"Oh, come on." Auric made a "tsk" sound with his tongue and opened the bottle of medicine sitting on the counter. "You have that magazine interview today, don’t you? You don’t want to go in there looking like some strung-out frat boy and feeling worse."

"No," sighed Evindar. "But, I honestly don’t think I can swallow a pill, right now."

 Auric bit his lip and considered the problem, not really blaming Evin for being a bit gunshy. His eyes went to the mortar and pestle on the counter by the stove and he felt a stroke of genius. “Here, I’ll crush it up for you and mix it up in a glass of sunfruit juice,” he offered as he dropped the pill into the bowl and started grinding.

Evindar watched as Auric pulverized the pill into a powder and mixed it with a glass of juice he poured from the pitcher in the refrigerator.  When the blond finished stirring the mixture and handed it over to him with an encouraging comment advising him to drink it all down, the singer started to grin. Auric stopped and stared at him in confusion as the grin turned into a chuckle

"Share the humor, Cuz. What’s so funny?"

"This," huffed Evindar with a vague gesture at the general area. "I’m being such an infant this morning, aren’t I? I can’t even swallow a pill without your help. Ouch…laughing hurts."

The poor guy started to laugh harder and he set the drink down to press his hands against his temples. Auric joined him, finding his humor contagious.

"Like I said; we’re family. I’m here for you, Evin."

Evindar’s laughter faded and he nodded, his smile softening into one of gratitude. “Thank you, Auric. I thought I was coping with everything, but you showed me how wrong I was. It’s nice to have someone to turn to for comfort.”

Auric was again stricken by how humble and mature his cousin acted these days. He was still Evin, but mellowed…more grounded. He decided that aspiring to be more mature wasn’t such a bad thing, after all. Maybe that meant giving up something to get something. He sighed.

"I guess I won’t be fucking my doctor, after all."

Evindar nearly choked again. He hastily finished the last of his hangover cocktail and wiped his mouth. “What?”

"Sorry, I told you last night, but I guess you don’t remember." Auric smirked at his cousin and he procured the two yogurt bowls to place them on the bar, before setting the half grapefruits next to them. He took a seat next to Evan and explained his situation again.

"I found out Dr. Ketus was on the sperm donor list. I’ve chosen him to be the sire of my future child. I was going to see if he’d go for trying it the natural way, if you know what I mean. Sometimes matched participants of the program go that route."

"Oh," Evindar said with a guarded expression. "I don’t know what to say."

"Last night you told me to go for it," Auric reminded with a cheeky grin.

Evindar stared off into space as if trying to recall. “I did?”

"Absolutely," promised the blond. "You told me to fuck him ‘till neither of us can see straight, if that was what I really want. You don’t remember any of that?"

Evindar shook his head and he immediately winced in regret for the action and rubbed his forehead. “No, but it sounds like something I might say under the influence. It’s been a while since I drank that much.”

"Well, you really tied one on last night," assured Auric. "Don’t worry though; I knew you were hammered, so I took your advice with a grain of salt. I’ve decided I’m not going to ask Dr. Ketus to get me pregnant through sex. I’ll take the vanilla route and use artificial insemination."

Evindar tasted his yogurt, nodded in approval and looked at Auric with quiet sympathy. “Not that I think any of this is a good idea, but I’m glad you’re choosing that route. I assume I told you that Dr. Ketus is friends with my ex, last night?”

Auric frowned. “No, that never came up. I know they work together but I didn’t know they were chummy. How close are they?”

"Best friends," answered the singer. "They went through medical school together, here on Avras. Eredin was the one to offer Ronin the job at Ocean View when he learned of our problems. I think that he believed a little time apart might help us gain perspective and appreciate each other more. They’ve known one another for over five decades."

"Wow," breathed Auric. "I had no idea. So…how did you and Dr. Adder meet?"

"Ronin transferred to Rhuidhim about twelve years ago and my nephew became one of his patients. Ronin asked my brother to introduce us when he showed him a photo of me during one of my nephew’s pediatric checkups. My brother organized a family dinner and invited him, and Ronin asked my parents for my bond. That’s how we ended up together, two years afterwards. That night you bailed me out of jail, I was acting out because I was going to be returning home to be bonded to a man I didn’t choose. I thought I was going to lose my freedom."

"But he ended up winning you over, in the end," reasoned Auric with the sigh, practically melting in his seat. Ordinarily, he didn’t find tales of compulsory unions the least bit romantic, but after seeing how crazy they both were for each other—despite Evin’s attempts to downplay it—he couldn’t deny the sweet charm behind their story. "I was going to ask how the two of you met last night, but you were so stressed out, I didn’t want to push you for more details. So, he and Dr. Ketus are besties, huh? That’s very interesting."

His appointment with Dr. Ketus was today, too. He was going in to tell him whom he had selected as a donor and discuss what happened next. His mind went to those eyes, that shoulder-length silver hair and that shy smile. Forests, it was hard to take the clinical route when all he could think of was how much he wanted to make those eyes widen with surprise and pleasure.

Evindar watched him quietly as he ate and while the blond was going off into daydreams, the singer came out with an unexpected offer. “Now that I think of it, I still haven’t repaid you for bailing me out of jail that night.”

Auric snorted at the reminder. “I stopped expecting payback, to tell you the truth. It was a long time ago, Evin.”

"Even so, I promised I would repay you somehow and now, I can do that. I want to take you out for dinner this weekend. We’ll go to the restaurant of your choice and don’t worry about the cost. You can even bring a companion. Are you in?"

It wasn’t in Auric’s nature to turn down the chance to be pampered, and Evin’s offer to pay for a companion gave him a fantastic idea.  He raised his yogurt-covered spoon to the other lashran and nodded. “I’m definitely in.”

~xox~

_Meanwhile, at Haden’s temporary apartment:_

Haden was just stepping out of the bathroom when Glaive returned to the apartment. He didn’t even make it to the bedroom before the lishere cornered him in the hallway.

"Hey," greeted the augmented agent in confusion, clutching the towel around his waist. "I’ve got the next two days off, so I’ll be doing more background research. I was just about to call you to see if—"

Glaive interrupted his babble with a deep kiss and he pushed him against the wall. Haden’s surprised murmur was muffled against the Ulvari’s lips as Glaive yanked his towel off and let it fall to the floor, leaving Haden naked.

"I know you need to get back to your research soon," Glaive explained huskily, his lips moving against Haden’s pale throat, "but I need to have my fix, before I go to sleep. I’m sure you don’t mind."

Haden would have agreed, if his mouth weren’t suddenly filled with Glaive’s tongue again. The lishere’s hand gripped his cock and began to fondle it, teasing it to a hardened state. Rather than try to reason with his amorous partner, he reciprocated his passion and stroked his probing tongue with his own. He started working at Glaive’s leather pants, undoing the buckle first before tugging his fly down and unbuttoning the top. They stumbled through the bedroom door together and Haden was soon treated to another example of why hooking up with a man like Glaive resulted in mind-blowing orgasms.

~xox~

_A couple of hour later, at Ocean View medical center:_

"I’m sorry," Eredin said softly, regarding his patient with confusion he couldn’t hide. "Can you repeat that, Mr. Rayne?"

Auric leaned back a little in his chair, relaxing. “Sure. I said I want you to be my donor. You _are_ on the list, after all.”

Eredin was properly flabbergasted. He hadn’t forgotten his specimen donation to the program, but most lifebearers chose the more handsome, athletic, young sires to be their donors. This was the first time any of them had ever selected him. It was incredibly flattering to learn that such a gorgeous lifebearer wanted to nurture his seed in his body and create new life with it.  

 ”And you’re sure this is your final decision?” Eredin questioned, refusing to get ahead of himself. “I realize it may be easier to choose someone you know, even if you don’t know them well. You’ve looked through the entire catalogue?”

"Yes, I did," answered the blond, his blue-violet eyes expressing amusement. "I almost chose the Ulvari applicant, but you won by a hair. Congratulations, Dr. Ketus. You get to knock me up."

Eredin’s face predictably flushed pink and he averted his eyes, attempting to gather his wits. Auric was without a doubt the boldest, most candid patient he’d ever had. “I…yes, I see. You understand the procedure, then?”

Auric nodded, sobering. “I understand it. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, doctor. I suppose I’m a little nervous and I’m trying to compensate with humor. My cousin would probably get onto me for being so crude.”

"No need to apologize," assured Eredin, though his face was still hot. "You’re free-spirited and that’s nothing to be sorry for. So, you understand that we’ll need to put you on a regime of vitamins and begin training your body to be receptive, before we can begin insemination procedures?"

Auric smirked in a way that made Eredin want to squirm. “Yes, I understand. I’m fully prepared to cooperate with you on that, Dr. Ketus.”

Eredin had difficulty tearing his eyes off the blond and he had to remind himself that just because his sperm would be fertilizing the young man’s eggs for conception, it didn’t make him his lover or his mate. This was strictly business, and he was going to have to remember that when he began conducting therapy on Auric to prepare his body.

"Hey, speaking of my cousin," Auric said, breaking into Eredin’s thoughts, "We’re going out to dinner this weekend and I’d love it if you could come. You know, as a ‘thank you’. Bring a friend, we’ll make a night of it."

Eredin blinked at him. “Mr. Rayne, I’m not so sure that’s—”

"Please?" Auric gave him a look that was clearly meant to melt a man’s heart. It was working. "It’s just one dinner and there won’t be any funny business. I just want to thank you for helping me make this happen."

"I haven’t helped you make _anything_ happen yet,” reminded the doctor softly, uncertainly.

"You’ll hurt my feelings if you turn me down," insisted Auric with a coaxing little smile.

Eredin tried to find something to focus on and his eyes latched onto the turquoise pendant hanging from the lifebearer’s throat. Auric’s pale aqua shirt was a wrap-around…meaning, it had no buttons to secure it shut and wrapped around his torso in the manner of a robe. This resulted in an open V that exposed his throat, chest and upper abs to view. The turquoise pendant resting against his smooth bronze chest was in the shape of a crescent moon. The ensemble—combined with the loose white pants—was quite fetching on him. Eredin thought he looked like an exotic cat in his tawny, sensual grace.

"So? Will you come?"

Eredin tore his eyes off of Auric’s half-bared chest and met his inquisitive, golden-lashed eyes. He swallowed. “I suppose it would be rude of me to decline. I’ll invite Dr. Adder to join us, if you don’t mind. You should meet him anyway, as he’ll be your pediatrician if we succeed in giving you a baby.”

Auric grinned in a way that was almost smug. “That would be perfect. I’ve met Dr. Adder once or twice before already. He seems like a nice guy.”

~xox~

About ten minutes later, Auric was taking the elevator back down to the ground floor and he thought about how he was going to pull off his idea. Dr. Ketus had no reason to look up his extended family yet and Evindar obviously never filled Dr. Adder in on those details either. So far, neither of them seemed to have a clue that Auric and Evindar were related—their body language and auras said as much when he tested the waters. He’d have to cover the cost of the additional dinner guest, but Auric was confident that he’d be able to pull this off and with the restaurant he’d chosen, it would be hard for Evindar to escape un-noticed.

"Let’s just hope I survive to bask in my diabolical genius," muttered the lifebearer as he selected his floor and watched the elevator doors shut. The hum of he motor started up and he felt the slight shift as the car began its descent. 

~xox~

After Auric left, Eredin checked his schedule and decided he had time for a cup of tea. He needed to soothe his suddenly frazzled nerves. He left his examination room and went into his private office, carrying Auric Rayne’s records under his arm. He set the folder on his desk and he went to the counters behind it, where an electric-powered kettle waited next to a selection of different tea blends in a box. He picked the pythomille tea and got a cup out of the cupboard overhead. Someone knocked on his office door and he absently turned around and clicked the button on his glass desk, unlocking the door to allow entry.

"Good morning," greeted Dr. Adder as he walked in. He checked his watch. "Although, it’s getting close to lunch time. I thought I’d find you in here when I found your examination room empty. How would you like to go out for lunch with me?"

Eredin wasn’t particularly hungry; in fact, he feared he might get sick to his stomach if he tried to put any food on it. “Can I take a raincheck?”

"No, you can’t," insisted Ronin firmly. He lifted the briefcase he held in his left hand. "I’m about to go and drop off the paperwork that will essentially make me a divorced man. I’d like to have a pleasant lunch with my friend to ease the sting."

Eredin grimaced with pity, his eyes going to the case. “I’m so sorry, Ronin. I know how you love him.”

The other sire sighed and combed his fingers absently through his brass-colored hair, loosening a few strands from the ponytail. “According to my Evindar, love isn’t enough. I can’t force him to stay. I almost wish they hadn’t withdrawn the pairing law and legalized spousal separation, but then I’d just have a bitter, resentful mate. Maybe this is for the best.”

Eredin shook his head—not in disagreement, but in confusion. “I just don’t understand. You had your problems, but Evindar seemed to genuinely love you. Why now?”

"My friend, I ask myself that question every night when I lay down to sleep alone in my bed. I’d rather stop torturing myself, do what has to be done and arrange to drown my sorrows in copious amounts of liquor, over the weekend."

His comment about the weekend reminded Eredin of the agreement he’d made with his patient. “Speaking of the weekend, would you like to have a nice meal before you drown yourself in alcohol?”

"It’s far too soon for me," said the pediatrician. "I appreciate your effort, but I’m not ready to go on blind dates."

Understanding how his friend had come to that erroneous conclusion, the taller sire corrected him. “That isn’t what my offer is about. My patient wants to treat me to dinner this weekend and he’s offered to pay for a friend, as well. I couldn’t talk him out of it. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather bring, and perhaps you should enjoy some pleasant company for a night.”

"One of your patients wants to buy us dinner?" Ronin raised an eyebrow and took his glasses off to wipe the lenses.

"That’s right. Auric Rayne. He’s bringing his cousin."

"Mr. Rayne, eh?" Ronin smiled a little. "I agree, he would make charming company, but it sounds suspiciously like a blind date to me, with the anonymous cousin. Do you know if this cousin is a sire or a lifebearer?"

Eredin shook his head. “I didn’t think to ask. I was a little flustered. Mr. Rayne has chosen me to be his donor in the Fruitful Future program. I’m still a bit shaken up over it.”

Both of Ronin’s dark blond brows went up at that and he laughed. “That cheeky little fox. I ran into him at the sushi stand yesterday, and he told me you’d probably approve of his choice in donors. I had _no idea_ he was talking about you!” He crossed the room and patted Eredin on the shoulder. “So, how does it feel to know you’re going to sire a child with a hot young model?”

"Frightening," answered Eredin sincerely, but he smiled softly. "And…exciting. I know I can’t be a part of this child’s life without Mr. Rayne’s consent, but knowing that a part of me will be perpetuated in our people’s gene pool is surprisingly empowering."

He turned back to the kettle when it stopped boiling and he poured some water into his mug. “Would you like a cup, Ronin?”

Dr. Adder took a seat in one of the chairs opposite Eredin’s at the desk. “No, thanks. I need to go over these one more time to make sure it’s all in order. I’m afraid I’ll be tempted to spill on them, if I have a beverage in my hand.”

~xox~

He opened his briefcase and took the damning paperwork out that would make him a legal bachelor again—even though he couldn’t take Vashekna vows with anyone else while Evindar was alive. The pain of splitting up was nothing compared to the agony he would feel if anything ever happened to his beautiful, sophisticated singer. The mere thought of Evin dying made him feel like someone punched him in the gut.

A cup was placed before him on the desk as he scanned over the pages absently. Ronin glanced at the steaming mug with a frown before looking up at his friend’s sympathetic face.

"It may soothe your nerves," murmured Eredin. "Sip some. It’s peppermint; your favorite."

Ronin sighed and nodded. “Thank you. I suppose one good turn deserves another. I’ll come with you to your dinner engagement, this weekend.”

Eredin gave him a rare, genuine smile and he visibly relaxed as he took his seat. “Thank you, my friend. I’m terrible at socializing and I couldn’t talk my way out of it. Maybe with you there to watch my back, I won’t make a complete fool of myself.”

Ronin waved it away and gingerly took a sip of hot tea. “Not possible. You and I both know you’ll barely say a word the entire time. You can’t be thought a fool if you never say anything foolish.”

Ronin flipped to the third page and he went still when he noticed something. “Oh. Damn.”

"What is it?" Eredin was leaning forward curiously to see.

"Evindar failed to sign his name on this page," answered the pediatrician. "The paperwork can’t be finalized until everything is signed."

His heart began to pound harder as he considered the implications of the slip-up. Evin was usually meticulous when it came to any kind of legal forms, bills or medical forms. Either the pages somehow stuck together when the lifebearer was signing them, he was too upset to realize he was skipping one or he subconsciously left one blank.

Could it be that a part of him really didn’t want to end this? Ronin checked through the other pages and he traced the letters of Evindar’s name, written in the singer’s flowing handwriting. Whatever the reason behind the lapse, this gave him an opportunity to force his spouse to meet up with him again. He knew he shouldn’t take such delight in that fact, but the simple truth was that Ronin had the terrible feeling that he’d never see him in person again, once Evindar left this city.

"About that rain check," Ronin murmured, looking up from his paperwork, "I hate to cancel our lunch after essentially bullying you into it, but I need to put it off to get this signed."

Eredin nodded, his gaze sympathetic. “Of course. To be honest, I’m not hungry. Best of luck, Ronin.”

~xox~

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town:_

Evindar finished his interview and he shook hands with the journalist and politely thanked her. She blushed a little and exclaimed that the pleasure was all hers, and she made a teasing remark that people everywhere were going to be thrilled to hear he was going to be single again, soon. He forced a smile at that and he bid her good day. He intended for his first stop to be an apothecary, before he returned to his suite at the Plaza hotel. Of all the times to start feeling the stirrings of reproductive heat, in the middle of an interview about his spousal separation was probably the worst. It was like nature was slapping him in the face, punishing him for daring to go against the Vashekna vows his family had forced onto him, years ago. Or perhaps, nature was punishing him for betraying his own heart.

He needed Amsinol…fast. While his cycles were no more “seasonal” than most other lifebearers, the one thing consistent about them was the speed at which they came on. He’d brought Amsinol with him on this trip, but he’d left it in his room, thinking the odds of having an emergency situation were slim. He’d stopped taking contraceptives as well, since he hadn’t been with Ronin since the doctor left Rhuidhim. Evidently, being near the sexy, cultured sire again gave his body the wrong idea. By sunset, he was going to be at the mercy of his hormones and suffering severe frustration if he didn’t nip this in the bud fast.

His phone began to vibrate as he was heading for the door and he sighed when he saw Vroyce’s name show up on the screen. He really didn’t feel like talking to his agent right now, but the man would keep calling if he didn’t answer it.

"Why now," mumbled Evindar under his breath, stopping by the fountain in the lobby to answer it. "Yes, what is it?"

"Evindar, have you finished your interview?"

"Just now," confirmed the lifebearer. "I’m on my way back to the hotel. Is there something you need?"

"I thought we could book you in for a performance at one of the local clubs this weekend," answered the talent agent. "I have instrumental copies of all your songs available, so you could easily do a stage performance without the need to fly your backup band here."

Evindar glared at the coins under the water in the fountain. “What makes you think I have _any_ interest in putting on a show while I’m here, Vroyce? This isn’t a musical tour or a leisure trip. I’ve just ended a ten-year Vashekna!”

"And that’s why I thought you could benefit from doing a live performance," insisted Vroyce. "Not only would it thrill your local fanbase here to have the chance to see you live, but it might distract you. You’ve told me yourself many times that your music is your greatest escape from the troubles of life."

Evindar heaved a sigh. He frowned when he looked out the front glass doors of the building and saw a growing congregation of photographers and curious onlookers. It seemed word had gotten out that he’d come to do an interview with “The Beat” and he could get stuck signing autographs and getting his photo taken.

"Fuck me." He lacked the patience to come up with a less vulgar expression of his frustration.

"Er…was that an invitation, or a curse?"

Remembering he was still on the phone with his agent, Evindar flushed. “I apologize. I’ve already made plans with my cousin this weekend, so any live performances you want to plan for me will have to wait until next week. I have to let you go now, Vroyce. There’s a crowd forming outside and I’m in the wrong mood to give fan service, right now.”

"Slip into your ‘street face’," suggested the talent agent. "You should be able to walk right past them without drawing so much as a glance."

To his vexation, Evindar had actually forgotten all about his appearance glamour and the fake ID that went with it. “Thank you for the reminder. I’ll speak with you later.”

He ended the call and quickly ducked into the men’s room. Someone was in one of the stalls, but that didn’t worry him. Evindar slipped into an unoccupied stall and he waited for the other man to finish up and leave before activating his disguise spell. He checked the mirror in passing on his way out, to be sure his growing sexual frustration hadn’t made him slip up. Finding his reflection accurate, he breathed a sigh of relief and left the bathroom. He walked casually out of the building, past the small crowd waiting for him to make an appearance. He silently apologized to his fans for avoiding them and he decided that he _would_ do a live performance in Valkyrie Falls to make up for it.

Evindar spotted the white limousine by the curb and he frowned. It seemed Vroyce had sent the vehicle for him, despite his desire to keep a low profile. Ignoring the limo, Evindar flagged down a taxi and got in.

"I need the nearest apothecary, please," he requested.

"You got it," answered the driver in a city accent. He drove Evindar to an apothecary some seven blocks away and the lifebearer asked him to wait while he went inside.

Unfortunately for Evindar, the apothecary wasn’t stocked for lashran reproductive health care. The lady behind the counter recommended he try the apothecary a further two streets down, as it was run by a lashran family from Nandar. He thanked her and rather than take the cab the short distance, he let it go and walked. He found the distributor described to him and they did indeed have a large stock of medications and vitamins specifically formulated for lashran needs—except for any form of contraception or heat suppression meds.

"We do not believe in limiting opportunities to create new offspring," explained the lifebearer at the desk. "What I _can_ offer you is some traditional, relaxing herbal tea that curbs anxiety and—”

"No, thank you," Evindar said, resisting the urge to reach out and strangle the other lifebearer. The Nandar crazies even permeated _this_ liberal city. Thin as the lashran population was compared to humanity, they managed to pepper the globe. “I don’t need tea, I need Amsinol.”

"Surely, your mate can see to your needs," suggested the shopkeeper with a pointed glance at the Vashekna bracelet that was showing on Evindar’s wrist.

The singer glanced down at it. He kept putting it on in the mornings out of sheer habit and he always forgot to remove it. He hoped it hadn’t been showing during his interview with the magazine. He frowned at the shopkeeper and gave a mental shrug, past the point of caring what this stranger thought of his situation.

"My mate and I are separating. I don’t have a sire to fall back on. Tell me where I can find a _reasonable_ apothecary that puts the customer’s health above political jargon, please.”

The clerk crossed his arms over his silk-clad chest and glared at him, shaking his pale blond hair back over his shoulders in a catty gesture. “I am afraid we cannot help you,” he said in Nandar accented Lashran.

Evindar bore his teeth in a smile that was less than friendly and he gave what he thought was an appropriate response, in his home dialect of the same language. The shopkeeper’s green-gold eyes widened with shock and he stared at him as Evin made a graceful—if rude—gesture and walked out the door, his hard-heeled boots clomping over the linoleum floor.

Evindar’s glamour began to break apart when he got outside, foiled by his rising anxiety. He panted softly and leaned against the wall, feeling the heat building within him. By the time he found another pharmacy to try, he could be safely back at his private room—where he had Amsinol waiting for sure. Deciding it wasn’t worth trying to find a supplier on this side of town, he made a mental note to call his cousin later on and ask him where he got his Amsinol.

He was just about to hail a new cab for a ride back to the hotel, when his phone vibrated again. Evindar seriously considered chucking it across the street, but if he did that he would have to buy another one and enter his contact list by memory. He groaned softly and dug the phone out of his pocket. When he saw the ID this time, his heart did a flip and his groin stirred warningly. He swallowed and it was only with great mental discipline that he was able to rein in his body’s impulsive reaction to the mere thought of Ronin Adder.

He could have let voicemail get it, but he craved the sound of his ex’s voice like a drug. He lifted the phone to his ear and answered it. “Hello, Ronin.”

"Evin," answered the deep, cultured voice. "I hope I haven’t called at a bad time."

The lifebearer shut his eyes and slipped into an ally to avoid passing pedestrians, just in case someone recognized him. “No, it’s fine. Is there something I can do for you?”

There was a brief pause and a sigh. “Actually, I need you to come into my clinic and sign page three of the separation agreement. Somehow you skipped it and they aren’t going to file it without your signature on each page.”

"Oh." Evindar cursed himself for being so careless. It was like he’d sabotaged himself. He didn’t know what bothered him more; the fact that he’d made a mistake like that or the fact that his mate—who had been so reluctant to sign—had called him up to tell him about it.

"You could have neglected to tell me that," reasoned Evindar, his discomfort temporarily forgotten. "I would have been none the wiser, if you had chosen to leave the papers as is and allow me to think it was taken care of."

"That’s true," agreed Ronin, "at least, until tax time came around again. You came all this way to sign these papers. I don’t think you would have done that if you weren’t serious about this."

Evindar swallowed, feeling like scum. It seemed he was the only one willing to resort to deception, in this relationship. “Thank you for being so honest with me about it. We can meet up at the courthouse tomorrow to finalize it.”

"No," argued Ronin. "I’m sorry, but that won’t work for me. I have a full schedule tomorrow and the only other person qualified to take my place is out of town on vacation. You’ll have to drop by my office as soon as possible and sign it, if you want this taken care of."

Evindar’s mouth went slack for a moment. He was used to Ronin getting forceful when he felt strongly about something, but petulance was a new trait. “Do you think _my_ schedule can be shifted around so easily? Maybe _I’m_ in the middle of something.”

"Then you can wait until next week to finalize these papers, when the Lashran union affairs department will be open again." There was a shrug in Ronin’s voice. "It’s your choice, Evin. You’re the one who wanted this, not me. I’m cooperating with you as much as my pride will allow."

Evindar clenched his jaw, but he conceded that Ronin was justified in making this as difficult for him as possible without actually fighting it in court or throwing a temper tantrum. “Fine. I can be there in ten minutes—provided I can find a cab.”

"You haven’t hired a limo?"

"No," sighed the lifebearer. "I don’t want to draw a lot of attention to myself. My music isn’t popular here but some people still recognize me and I just want this all to be over with."

"I see. Forgive me for being unable to muster up any sympathy for you."

Evindar nearly responded to that with a nastier retort than he’d given the snooty pharmacist from earlier. He lacked the will to stay angry with Ronin, however. “I’ll see you shortly.”

~xox~

Ronin didn’t know why he was bothering, even as he freed his hair from the ponytail, ran a comb through it and bound it again. He squirted some breath spray into his mouth and checked his reflection in the washroom mirror before returning to his office. He had a seat at his desk and he flipped through the documents so that the unsigned page was on top. He heaved a sigh and glanced at the framed photo facing him on the lacquered surface of the desktop. He impulsively reached out and picked it up to stare at it. It was taken during his and Evindar’s last Vashekna anniversary together.

Ronin was standing behind his mate in a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt, and he was embracing him. Evindar was in a black singlet shirt and a pair of gray jeans, with a thin gold chain around his throat. His thick auburn hair was pulled over his left shoulder, covering his arm and that side of his chest down to the elbow. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes were partly concealed behind semi-transparent, oval shades of a brown hue. He was leaning back against his companion—who wasn’t much taller than him. He had his hands resting over Ronin’s and a content, sexy little smile curved his lips. 

Ronin traced the image with his fingertips, smiling softly with remembrance of where and when this picture was taken. They had taken a vacation to the southern islands, not far off the coast of Rhuidhim. Evindar convinced him to go hiking in the semi-tropical forest every day and his reward for enduring the torture was the right to ravish that gorgeous, supple body each night. They had a lot of fun during that vacation, playing island games, swimming and fishing.

"If only I could go back in time and freeze the moment for real," murmured Ronin.

"Dr. Adder, your spouse is here to see you," called the receptionist over the speaker.

He winced, feeling like someone was pouring salt over his wound. Soon Evindar would no longer be his spouse. He pressed the receiver button and responded. “Send him in.”

Tactfully, he opened a drawer and put the anniversary photo inside. He snatched two more photos of Evindar off his desk and put them in, too. He didn’t want Evin to know he still kept them at his workspace. A look of pity from him was like a knife twisting his heart. He tried to collect himself, lacing his fingers together on top of the documents as he waited for the door to open. When it did, Evindar walked in wearing a pair of dark gold leather pants, a loose, long-sleeve button-up shirt of some gauzy black material and a faux snakeskin vest. He had a pair of his favorite style of boots on and he wore the same shades over his eyes that he’d worn in the anniversary photo. The sight of him dressed like that, with his tempting throat and clavicle exposed, made Ronin salivate. The realization that he’d cut all of his hair off and dyed the tips black prompted him to stand up.

"You’ve cut your hair," he said uselessly as the lifebearer approached him.

Evindar stopped and brushed a hand over the slightly tumbled looking, layered style, appearing a little uncertain. “I…did it after I gave you the papers. I wanted a new look.”

Ronin nodded, understanding well enough. He’d always preferred long hair on lifebearers, but the collar-length cut was left long enough on the top to feather beautifully over his brow. It really suited the shape of Evindar’s face and if possible, it made him even hotter looking. Ronin cleared his throat and motioned the lifebearer closer, gesturing cordially at the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Please, come and have a seat."

Evindar did as he bade, his gaze strangely wary behind the veil of his glasses. He scooted the chair as far back from the desk as he could without putting it out of reach and he flinched when Ronin took a pen from the holder and offered it to him. The doctor frowned at his spouse suspiciously, half-offended by the reaction.

"What’s this…do you think I’m going to stab you with it or something?"

"N-no," answered Evindar, clearly nervous.

Ronin gently rolled the pen to him and shook his head, baffled. “Evindar, I have never _once_ even considered raising a hand against you and if I gave you the impression over the phone that I’ve started considering it now, I am truly sorry.”

Evindar looked up at him from the pen, his lips parted. “No! Ronin, that’s not it at all. It’s just that…I feel like I could be coming down with something. I don’t want you to catch it. The thought of you getting physical with me never entered my mind.”

The singer’s cheeks suddenly blossomed with a ruddy blush and he quickly snatched the pen and looked down at the paper, his bangs falling forward a little to conceal his eyes. Ronin stared at him and scratched his chin, finding his behavior more than a little strange. Evin wasn’t acting like he was trying to protect him. If anything, the lifebearer acted like he was trying to protect _himself_ , but Ronin couldn’t imagine why. He assumed it was all just jitters caused by the separation. He watched the lifebearer hover the pen over the signature line and he decided to try once more to dissuade him.

"Are you _sure_ this is what you want, love? Does it really have to end this way?”

The pen wavered and Evindar nibbled his pouty lower lip. He looked up from the paper for a moment and he sighed, nodding. “We’ve been through this. I’m sorry, Ronin.” He bowed his head again and signed his name on the line.

Ronin felt a pain in his heart and he crushed it ruthlessly and took the documents from Evin when he put them back in order and offered them to him. Now he wouldn’t meet his eyes and the doctor felt like a fiend for gleaning satisfaction from that. The miserable frown on Evindar’s face briefly made him feel avenged for this wrong being done for him, but the lover’s heart inside of him couldn’t allow such petty cruelty to linger for long.

"Don’t worry," promised Ronin gently. "I’ll see to it that these make it to the filing department."

Evindar nodded, still refusing to look at him. “Thank you. I should probably get going, now.”

Ronin knew he couldn’t stall him and something desperate twisted inside of him. “Let me see you out.”

"I know the way."

"Please, Evindar." Ronin’s throat was feeling tight. "I know once you walk out of this building, it could be the last time I ever see you face-to-face. Let me escort you to the first floor and see you out the door, at least. I’m sure whatever you think you’re coming down with won’t infect me. I work with children, if you recall. I’m exposed to a plethora of germs each and every day."

That made Evindar smile wistfully and he looked up at him as the sire got out of his chair again and circled around the desk. “Okay.”

Ronin put the documents away in his briefcase and he took it with, so that he could drop off the forms.

~xox~

_~”I am such a fool! Why did I agree to let him come with me?”~_

Evindar berated himself as he stepped into the elevator with his ex, wondering why his body seemed determined to betray him at every turn, lately. First he choked on a simple pill, then he started going into a fertility cycle and now, his stupid mouth detached itself from his brain. He shouldn’t even be _near_ Ronin right now and he prudently put a little distance between them as the doors closed. They were alone in the elevator. He might not detect the scent of pheromones right away, this soon into the cycle, but Ronin was too bloody good at reading his body language. The more restless Evindar got, the greater the chance his companion would figure it out.

_~”Why did I have to stop taking contraceptives? I could have a ‘farewell fuck’ if I were still on them. Wait, what am I thinking? That’s the old me. Go away, old me. Now is not the time.”~_

Evindar covertly watched his mate—no, his _ex_ mate—from the corner of his eye and he admired his profile. Ancestors, but the man was handsome. The strong line of his jaw and the aristocratic shape of his nose lent him an air of masculine dignity. When that soft, brass hair was free of its bindings to fall free around his shoulders and down his back, it gave him a classically dangerous look, reminding Evindar that he had once trained in the Rhuidhim military, before deciding he would rather heal than guard.

He heaved a regretful sigh before he could stop himself and he quickly looked away and stared hard at the buttons when his companion looked at him.

~xox~

Ronin noticed the sigh and he looked at Evindar uncertainly. He hadn’t selected a floor yet. He just stood in front of the button panel and stared down at it. Maybe he’d forgotten which level he needed. He was used to reading lashran numerals and alphabetic characters.

Unable to resist the opportunity, Ronin stepped closer to him and leaned in. “Here, I’ll get it for you,” he murmured against the lifebearer’s ear, making him jump. He resisted a smile and he pressed the button labeled “G”. He took a moment to breathe in Evindar’s scent—and by the ancestors, he smelled amazing. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought he detected a cloying undertone of heat scent beneath the singer’s natural smell and the scent of his shampoo and styling gel, but he knew his baby was too methodical with the use of Amsinol whenever he felt the seasonals coming on.

Ronin started to back off, but he couldn’t resist making a parting comment to his lover. “For the record, I’m still deeply in love with you,” he purred. Evindar shut his eyes and a spasm of emotional pain flickered over his stunning features.

Ronin tried to lighten the mood a little, disliking himself for making Evindar look like that—even though a part of him wanted him to feel guilty for doing this.

"And it’s not just because you’re hot." 

Evindar looked at him with an uncertain expression and Ronin winked impulsively. A sweet, much-missed smile curved the lifebearer’s mouth and it grew until he revealed his pearly whites and chuckled. Ronin chuckled with him and before he knew what he was doing, he gently grasped the lifebearer’s shades and eased them up to situate them on his head. He looked into those beautiful eyes and he caressed the fine-boned jaw, sobering. Evindar’s smile faded as well and his lips parted, his eyes searching Ronin’s with something like an invitation in them.

He couldn’t help it. He moved in for a kiss. At first, Ronin intended for it to be brief, sweet and soft. Feeling his Evindar’s lips against his again shook him from head to toe. It had been over a year, and this could be their last kiss. He wanted more. Their mouths barely separated before he loomed in for another kiss—a deeper one, this time. Evindar’s mouth animated against his and he began kissing him back. Ronin turned his head a little and gently probed the crease between Evindar’s lips with the tip of his tongue, silently requesting entry. The lifebearer obliged him, parting those sinfully velvety lips to allow access. When Ronin’s tongue eased into his mouth to explore, Evindar caressed it with his own and made a soft, melodic sound of need in his throat.

If that sound weren’t enough to do away with Ronin’s waning self-control, the way Evindar put his arms around his neck to encourage more certainly was. The good doctor lost his head then and he held his beloved close with one arm while reaching out blindly with his free hand to slap at the button panel. He found the emergency stop button and he braced himself as he pushed it. Evindar made a surprised noise into his mouth as the car came to a halt, but Ronin didn’t give him a chance to think about it. He put all of his passion behind his kisses and he coaxed his companion toward the wall, trapping him against it. He half expected Evindar to come to his senses, pull away and blurt some excuse for why this was incredibly inappropriate—which it was—but the protest didn’t come.

Ronin counted his blessings and he cupped the side of Evindar’s face as he carefully broke away from the lifebearer’s lips and kissed his way over his jaw and down to his throat. Evindar tilted his head to the side to bare his neck as Ronin went for the spot below his left ear that always made the lifebearer’s knees week. He deftly unbuttoned the vest Evindar was wearing and he subtly turned him around in his arms, until he was facing the wall with his back pressed against Ronin’s front.

"Ronin," murmured the singer in his droning, husky voice.

It wasn’t a protesting utterance and the way he was rubbing up against him sensually proved it. Evindar wanted this as badly as he did and the sire wasn’t about to disappoint either of them. The crotch of Ronin’s pants bulged as his growing excitement put him into a state of readiness and he deliberately undulated against Evindar’s tight, firm ass, leaving little doubt what he planned to do with him. Evindar seemed to approve, because he slipped a hand behind his back and between their bodies to palm the hardening package between Ronin’s thighs. The sire growled softly and slid the fingers of one hand through Evindar’s hair to gently tug at it, urging him to bear his neck more.

Evindar whimpered and complied, giving him complete access to his most vulnerable spot in that area. Evindar pulled his hand out of the awkward position and he reached up to cup the back of Ronin’s head encouragingly, panting softly with obvious desire. His sunglasses fell off and clattered to the floor, but neither of them paid any attention to it. Ronin steadily undid the buttons on the lifebearer’s vest and he followed up with the shirt, until he could part both garments and bare Evindar’s bronze chest in all its toned glory. He stroked his hands possessively over the surface of the lifebearer’s torso, keeping his touch teasingly light to evoke the most passion from him. Evindar’s restless squirming told him he was doing it right and Ronin briefly gave his earlobe some attention, nibbling on the pierced flesh and flicking his tongue over the dangling earring and hoop before returning his mouth to the spot he’d been licking and sucking at before.

"Unh…ahh…Ronin," moaned Evindar, his voice deepening in that unique way of his as his lust grew. Most lifebearers’ voices ascended an octave or two as they became more excited, but Evindar defied that stereotype. He shivered when Ronin brushed his thumbs over his dusky, erect nipples and he rubbed his leather-clad ass against the sire’s crotch shamelessly, practically begging for it with his entire body. His hot, gasping breath tickled Ronin’s free hand as the sire moved it to trace his parted lips with the pads of his first two fingers. Evindar delicately licked the exploring fingertips and he sucked on them gently as they eased past his lips.

"Evin," groaned the sire helplessly. "I need you. I’ve got to have you."

He dragged the hand that had been fondling Evindar’s chest down, stroking his tight abdominal muscles and lower. He cupped the bulge between his companion’s thighs and massaged it through the leather pants, provoking a sweet, desperate whimper from him. He moved his first two fingers in and out of Evindar’s sucking mouth suggestively as he fondled his swollen jewels and rubbed his own aching groin against the lifebearer’s backside. When he was sure Evindar wouldn’t object, he stopped finger-fucking his mouth and he used both hands to unfasten his belt. He stopped kissing the spot on his neck to claim his lips again and the hot, willing response he got from Evindar’s mouth was more than enough confirmation that he had the green light.

The belt came undone and the top button of Evindar’s pants immediately followed. The zipper went down and Ronin tugged the expensive leather pants down over his companion’s hips, along with the satin briefs he wore beneath them. Evindar’s erect cock sprang free and Ronin treated himself to a squeeze, while simultaneously rubbing the smooth, firm mount of the lifebearer’s right butt cheek. He slid a finger between Evindar’s buttocks with subtle guile, stroking the cleft before testing to see how ready he was for him. The sharp, desperate gasp of pleasure Evindar made could have been attributed to the practiced slide of Ronin’s hand over his flushed erection or the feel of his first finger easing into his damp heat.

He was ready for him, but Ronin wanted to be certain. He’d never caused his baby pain and he wasn’t about to start now—despite the hurry he was in. His tongue fenced with Evindar’s as he began to stroke him off. He carefully pumped his finger in and out, encouraging his passage to loosen up further and lubricate more. He wished he had time to go down on him, but someone was bound to start working on forcing the elevator moving soon. It seemed that Evindar was just as desperately horny as he was, because it didn’t take very long at all for Ronin’s ministrations to pay off. A few strategic strokes of the lifebearer’s g-spot inside, combined with the stead pumps of his hand over his cock, resulted in an orgasm rather quickly.

Ronin eased his tongue out of his companion’s panting mouth and he placed several adoring, light kisses on his parted lips as he let him come all over his hand. He removed his fingers from inside of him and he hastily undid his pants, squirming to get them down and cussing when they didn’t cooperate fast enough to suit him. Evindar twisted around to help him and Ronin muttered a breathless litany of gratitude.

When his pants were undone and his lab coat was parted, Ronin tugged them down and exposed himself. He urged his companion to turn around again and Evindar complied eagerly, spreading his hands over the surface of the elevator wall for support. Ronin took a moment to admire the sight of Evindar’s bare, squeezable ass before he started to use the lifebearer’s own libation to further prepare him. Though they had never actively tried for a baby during their time as a couple, they both always got a kinky thrill out of going through the motions. Evindar stiffened suddenly as he felt the slippery result of his pleasure being smeared over his entrance, however.

Ronin had always paid close attention to his mate’s reactions, even when he was half-mad with desire. Now was no exception and he stopped, wondering if Evin was changing his mind.

"Love? Is this okay?"

Evindar seemed to consider the question carefully, despite his ragged breathing and the impressive way his cock was already hardening again. He finally nodded and leaned back against Ronin, crooning softly in that way of his that made the sire want to make love to him all night long. Ronin took his cue and he resumed lubing the lifebearer up, before spreading the remaining lifebearer semen over his own rigid sex. He lined himself up and he embraced his companion lovingly as he breached him.

Evindar’s shaken moan was music to his ears and Ronin groaned in sympathetic pleasure as his tight passage squeezed his length. He fed him more of his cock and he kissed the side of his neck arduously, again sucking on the spot where he’d already left his mark. Evindar braced one hand against the wall again and he reached up and behind with the other, arm, hugging Ronin lightly around the neck. He cooperated with the sire eagerly, bearing down to open his body for him while pushing his hips back and down.

"Oh gods," panted Ronin. "It’s been too long…far too long."

He started to move, then. He panted against Evindar’s ear as he began to take him, rolling his hips slowly at first to give them both a chance to adjust. When his confidence increased, he dropped a hand down to stimulate the lifebearer’s hardening sex. It was almost fully erect again and he lovingly stroked the pad of his thumb back and forth over the sensitive slit in the cap, drawing a shudder of delight from Evindar. He caressed the lifebearer’s abs and chest with his other hand, memorizing every ridge, curve and angle. He squeezed the nipples one at a time and he kissed Evindar deeply as he began to thrust harder.

Evindar cried out against his lips when he edged in a certain way and Ronin was quick to take note of it and repeat the angle. He pulled his mouth away from his companion’s and he stopped fondling his nipples to cup his chin and hold his head still, so that he could watch his face. The piercing gray-violet eyes were unfocused and heavy-lidded with pleasure as Evindar met his gaze and the kiss-swollen lips murmured his name. Determined to make this an encounter he’d never forget, Ronin deliberately angled his thrusts to hit that way every time, and he stroked the lifebearer’s cock faster and harder.

"Oh, ahh….ahhhh…Rrrronin!"

The way he rolled the first letter of his name nearly undid the sire. He held him close with his free arm and grunted in his ear, drawing on his inner strength to hold back a little while longer. His forceful, smooth thrusts worked well with his patient stroking and he smiled when Evindar called out again in warning. The lifebearer’s penis tightened in his grip and Ronin quickly released his embrace and cupped his free hand over the bucking organ to collect the fresh supply of creamy fluid.

"Evindar," gasped the sire, peppering little kisses over his shoulder and neck again.

He rocked backwards and cupped the singer’s hip with one hand to hold him steady as he withdrew from him again. He slicked more of the lifebearer’s libation over his erection before sliding back into his sheathing warmth. Now that he’d given him the second climax he’d aimed for, Ronin slowed and smoothed out his thrusts, treating himself to the experience of feeling every inch of his shaft being massaged by the gripping warmth of Evin’s body.

Evindar kissed him lovingly, sated for now. Ronin took as much time as he dared, reveling in the moment. His slow, steady pumps and Evin’s cooperative undulations eventually pushed him over the edge. He tensed against his companion and held him tight, nuzzling his hair as came hard inside of him. He shut his eyes and willed it to go on for as long as possible, but eventually he expelled the last of his seed. He didn’t withdraw immediately when the orgasm tapered off, pretending they were still together and acting on the instinct to “plug” his partner’s entrance, to give their semen time to mix and start the process of fertilization and implantation.

Evindar seemed content to stay like that for a while, leaning back against him with lazy contentment. After a little while, Ronin withdrew from the lifebearer and he grimaced at the sticky mess coating his groin, hand and Evindar’s buttocks and thighs. Fortunately, he kept sterile wipes in his lab coat at all time, after years of dealing with sanitary emergencies in his line of work.

"Hold on a minute," urged Ronin when Evindar started to pull his pants back up. He dug the package of wipes out of his lab coat with his unsoiled hand and he gave them to the lifebearer. "Use these. It should do until you can get back to your hotel and have a shower."

Evindar nodded and gave him a silent, tender look before wiping himself off with a couple of the wet tissues. He offered them back to Ronin when he finished and he carefully tugged his pants up as if sore from the encounter. While the sire cleaned himself up, Evindar sought out his shades and inspected them before putting them back on. He fastened his belt without looking at Ronin and the sire in turn couldn’t bring himself to look at him, either. Now that their passion was satisfied, both men were trying to cope with the inappropriate act they’d just finished doing.

The elevator started up just as Ronin finished fastening his pants back up and he smoothed his garments back into place and straightened his glasses. He gave his companion a once-over and he chose not to mention the raspberry mark he’d left on Evindar’s neck. He hit the stop button again just to be sure it wasn’t active any longer and he tried not to think about what he and Evin did.

~xox~

Ronin was a smooth talker, when he had to be. There was a maintenance team waiting on the next floor down when the elevator started up again and he thanked them for getting the elevator unstuck, swearing up and down that he had no idea what went wrong. They advised him and Evindar to take the second elevator down while they inspected the car they were in. Evindar was very thankful that Ronin had the foresight to stuff their soiled, used wipes into one of his coat pockets.

His condition was temporarily staved off by the sex he’d just had and now that he could think clearly again, Evindar wished he could undo it. What sort of mixed messages was he sending to his beloved? How were they to get through this when he couldn’t even say goodbye to him without screwing him? Worse yet, how could he be so careless as to allow body fluid mixing when he was no longer taking contraceptives? Granted, the chance of getting pregnant in the beginning stage of a heat cycle was low, but he’d always felt that it would only take one risky encounter to do the trick. The chemistry was just too strong.

Maybe he _wanted_ to get pregnant.

"Well, here we are," Ronin said unhappily as they touched down on the ground floor and the doors opened. "I’ll go up to the garage now…unless you’d like me to give you a ride somewhere? I can drop you off after I turn these papers in."

Evindar shook his head, feeling that they both needed to get away from each other. He could sense Ronin’s confusion and longing as keenly as his own and it was tearing him up inside. “I’ll take a cab, thanks.”

Ronin nodded, sighing deeply. Evindar started to walk away, but the sire grabbed his hand at the last minute and stalled him. “Evin…you’re still wearing your bracelet.”

Evin looked down at it. “I know. I need to break the habit.”

He looked up at his ex again and his throat ached. He swallowed hard and he impulsively raised Ronin’s hand to his lips and turned it over, kissing the palm before rubbing his cheek against it and closing his eyes. “Goodbye, my Ronin.”

The surge of pain he felt from the sire was too much for him. Before Ronin could choke out a response, Evindar released his hand and retreated into the lobby with long, hasty strides. His vision was blurring with tears when he made it outside and when he spotted a familiar white limo waiting by the curb in the pick-up lane, he made a beeline for it, grateful for once that his agent was having him followed. A camera flashed from somewhere off to his left. The media was there. He was in no condition to speak with them and he climbed into the limo without hesitation when the driver got out and opened the door for him.

"Just drive," Evindar instructed the human male in the chauffer uniform when he asked where he wanted to go.

~xox~

-To be continued


	10. "Need"

Evindar was so upset when he climbed into the limousine that he completely failed to notice the blond sire already sitting in the seat opposite to his. He shut his eyes and rubbed them beneath his shades, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to surface again. When the car began to move, the other passenger’s voice spoke and it startled the tears right out of Evindar.

"Evindar? Is everything okay?"

For a crazy moment, Evindar thought Ronin had snuck into the limo with him somehow, but his blurred vision cleared as his tears dried and he realized the hair was too pale, the face was too gaunt, the eyes were blue and the voice was all wrong.

"Vroyce," gasped Evindar, heart pounding. "What are you doing in here?"

The sire lifted an eyebrow. “Looking after my client, Evin. I _am_ the one who rented this limo—which you’ve chosen not to use, until now.”

Thankfully, the urge to curl up into a ball and cry was fading. Evindar found a good distraction in feeling indignant. “I’m not a child. Your job is to help me schedule promotional events and interviews; not act as my personal guardian.”

Vroyce didn’t miss a beat. “Evindar, after everything that’s happened, you _need_ someone watching your back. I know you’re having a difficult time right now, and that’s why I’m so vigilant.”

The sire looked out the window at the passing buildings and streets, narrowing pale blue, slit-pupiled eyes. “This city is dangerous. You’ve been away from human culture for a long time. In a place like this, someone like you makes a very attractive target.”

Evindar grimaced and opened the mini bar to get a Rhuidhim lager. “No more than I do at home. These threats began in Rhuidhim and they weren’t even aimed at me. Don’t pretend it’s safer there, Vroyce.”

"Fair enough," agreed the executive, "but part of my job is to look out for your best interests. You agreed that this separation was the best thing to do until your stalker can be identified and detained. We don’t know how far this person can reach. This stalker of yours may not take it well if he finds out you went there after breaking things off."

"I can’t reason with the insane," Evindar said tensely. "I doubt this bastard is going to care that I had to meet up with Ronin because I forgot to sign a page on the separation agreement."

Vroyce considered him silently for a few seconds. “That was careless of you. Are you certain you’re committed to this, Evindar?”

"I already told you," sighed the lifebearer, feeling his heat urgings rising again, "I know this has to be done."

"On the surface," murmured Vroyce. He leaned across the distance and lightly touched the spot on Evindar’s neck beneath his left earlobe, where the bruise from a lover’s kiss had formed. "But if the swollen lips and flushed cheeks aren’t enough to say otherwise, the hickey blows your cover completely. What would your jealous stalker think about this, I wonder?"

Evindar clenched his teeth before taking a deep swallow of his beer. When he spoke, it was in his mother tongue. “I could not care less, to be honest. I’ve done what the filth demands and put aside my mate. What I chose to do in our last moments together is _my_ concern.”

"Or course," soothed Vroyce, leaning back again. The limo turned around a corner and the talent agent braced himself and looked out the window again. "I didn’t mean to upset you, Evindar. I just worry about you, and I don’t think it’s healthy to end a relationship with sex."

"I never said we had sex," protested Evindar, his face heating.

"You didn’t have to." Vroyce didn’t smile. If anything, he looked like he was struggling not to scowl. "I can smell it on you. In fact, now that I think of it…"

Evindar shrank back into his seat as the sire leaned toward him again and inhaled deeply. “What?”

"Are you in _heat_ , Evindar?”

The singer didn’t think he could possibly be more uncomfortable. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’ve started feeling the symptoms. That reminds me…” He operated the privacy screen with the button panel on the door next to him, lowering it to speak with the chauffeur. “Driver, please drop me off at my hotel.”

"Right away, Mr. Adder."

"That’s another thing," said Vroyce when Evindar put the privacy window back up, "I don’t think you should keep using his surname."

Evindar stared at him, his brow knitting with frustration. He adopted his cousin’s manner of speaking as the rebel in him reared its head. “Why the hell not? It’s as much _my_ name as it is _his_ , and this separation doesn’t legally change that. I’ve been using it for ten years now, and it’s on all of my identification.”

"Then you need to change your identification," insisted Vroyce somberly. "I know you just go by ‘Evindar’ as your stage name, but your legal identification needs to change to reflect your distancing yourself from Dr. Adder. Do you want to protect him, or not?"

Evindar faltered, looking out the window. Pedestrians looked at the limo as it passed them by, trying to peer through the shaded windows to see who was inside. His career choice had made privacy a luxury. Everything he did now was up for public scrutiny. Even without a crazy stalker making threats against his spouse, Evindar would never lead a quiet, charmed life—at least, not for a very long time after he eventually retired from the business. What sort of family life could he offer Ronin, even if he gave up his singing career early?

The slight burn in his nether regions was a lingering reminder of the brief but passionate encounter he’d enjoyed with him in the elevator. Their sexual chemistry had always been great, but that couldn’t make up for the stress of always being followed by media and fans. Ronin was a quiet person by nature, though not introverted like his friend Eredin. He would eventually start to resent the constant scrutiny, the demands of publicity and the adoration of the fans, wouldn’t he? Evindar didn’t want his spouse to feel like he had to compete with everyone for his affections.

"Evin, do you understand why I’m pushing this?" prompted Vroyce when the lifebearer kept arguing silently with himself.

Evindar looked at him and he nodded, frowning unhappily. He took another sip of his drink, barely tasting it, and he squirmed restlessly in his seat. “I understand, but _you_ need to understand that it’s not so simple, for me. I’m not sure I can do it, Vroyce…not yet. I need to at least keep the name we shared, if only for a little while longer. I can’t just wash my hands of the whole relationship overnight. I have feelings, you know.”

Vroyce’s angular features softened a bit. “Of course you do.” He switched seats so that he was beside the lifebearer. “Perhaps I’m expecting too much, too soon. It isn’t fair to you and I know this is hard on you.”

Evindar didn’t push him away as his arm went around his shoulders. He found the contact comforting and he had no reason to believe Vroyce meant it to be anything more than that—until the sire’s other hand settled on his leather-clad knee and gave it a squeeze. Evindar looked down at the broad bronze hand with an uncertain frown, but his agent had never made a pass at him before, so he didn’t immediately react.

"I wish I could erase the past ten years for you," murmured Vroyce. The sire dragged in a slow, deep breath through his nose. "That, or make this stalker go away. All I really want is for you to be safe, Evindar."

"I know," answered the singer softly, not daring to move. He still wasn’t sure what to do about the vibes he was sensing from the man. He knew he must be putting off pheromones as his condition advanced and he knew most sires reacted to said pheromones without conscious thought.

Vroyce proved that he was just as helpless as any other sire when directly exposed to the scent of a lifebearer in cycle. “Forests, you smell good.”

Evindar leaned away when his agent started to nuzzle his hair and he put a hand over the one on his knee—that was steadily creeping up his thigh. “I think you should get back on your side of the limo.”

Vroyce seemed to come to his senses, more or less. He removed his hand from the lifebearer’s leg and he released him from the half-embrace, having the grace to look embarrassed. He took Evindar’s suggestion and switched seats again, looking him up and down with a slight glow of lust in his blue eyes before clearing his throat and staring pointedly out the window.

"That was…I didn’t mean to do that, Evin. I’m not usually some rutting moron that can’t control my urges."

Evindar discreetly pressed the window control button, lowering the one beside him to air out the interior of the vehicle and hopefully ease the influence of his scent on the other man. “That’s all right. I usually catch the condition early enough to suppress it and prevent that kind of thing from happening.”

Vroyce sighed and opened the mini bar to retrieve a tiny bottle of whisky. He opened it and downed it in one gulp. “These things are useless,” he declared with an accusatory scowl at the now-empty container. “How can anyone get drunk on something the size of a perfume bottle?”

Evindar smirked. “Each one is the size of a standard shot. Maybe you should pour a few into a glass and make it ‘neat’.”

"That’s a good idea," approved the sire. He retrieved one of the bio-glass tumblers from the case on top of the mini bar and he procured three of the mini bottles from fridge compartment. The bio-glass was actually a thick, clear plastic substance—named for its biodegradable properties. He poured his drink and took an experimental sip. Nodding in satisfaction, he took a heftier swallow.

Evindar finished the rest of his beer and he regarded his companion curiously as he placed the bottle in the disposal box in the center of the cab. He’d never considered the possibility before, but the man’s reaction to his scent had him curious. “Vroyce, are you attracted to me?”

The sire paused with his drink partway to his lips. “Is this a trick question?”

Evindar fought a smirk. “No. I really want to know.”

Vroyce sighed and glanced out the window, before looking him in the eye. “Well, I don’t have a mirror preference and I’m not blind, so the answer to your question is the obvious ‘yes’. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable Evindar, but asking any vanilla sire if he finds you attractive is like asking if water is wet.”

Evindar blurted a laugh and shook his head. “I think you’re being a little dramatic. I wasn’t asking if you find me attractive to look at.”

"Good, because I would have to question how you can look in the mirror each day and fail to see why people like to stare at you."

Evindar sobered. “I was asking if you’re _attracted to_ me. I find a lot of people handsome or pretty, but I’m not sexually attracted to all of them.”

It was Vroyce’s turn to squirm uncomfortably. “Evindar, I’ve been your talent agent for over two years now. I’ve come to care about you. Yes, I’m attracted to you—whether that’s because I have fond feelings or because you’re just so bloody hot, I couldn’t tell you. I hope you won’t let my little slip up from earlier damage our professional relationship.”

Evindar honestly couldn’t blame the man for his natural reactions, though he made a mental note not to _ever_ go anywhere without some Amsinol on hand again. “You’ve done good work in the time we’ve been together, Vroyce. I’m not going to let you go over one single incident and you’ve never done anything like that before. Maybe we should just drop it.”

"I’d be eternally grateful if we could," agreed the sire, blushing a little.

Evindar hid a smile and took a slow breath, willing his body not to go into an obvious state of arousal. He certainly didn’t want to be sitting there with a hard-on after fending off his agent’s unexpected advances. Talk about your mixed signals.

_~”Why is nature so cruel?”~_ He wondered.

~xox~

 Glaive sighed and changed the radio station, searching for something interesting to listen to. He had his music selection with him in the car, but he’d listened to all of his data discs already and he wanted something fresh. He thought of the fun he’d had with his partner before he took his nap earlier and he grinned. The sex was only getting better with Haden. Not that the man’s skills were shoddy the first time, but he seemed to be gaining more confidence with each encounter and he was coming out of a shell of conservatism, little by little. Glaive truly hadn’t expected him to initiate sex as a ‘bottom’. For some reason, he’d feared Haden would be more reserved when receiving and he was never happier to be proven wrong. His prowess as a ‘topper’ was proving more than satisfactory, as well.

"Why the hell are you so much harder to read than other people, mate?" sighed Glaive—though his partner wasn’t around to answer him. Haden was back at the apartment, doing his background research. Glaive had another fun-filled night of babysitting to look forward to and he eyed the hospital across the street from his car absently.

He supposed his own reluctance to invade Haden’s privacy could be to blame for his difficulty in reading the knight, but it was more likely that the man was just more mentally fortified than most other humans—or lashran, for that matter. He had the kind of mental discipline that would make him a good candidate for the Ulvari-vash, barring his unfortunate tendency to be overly compassionate.

Glaive tuned into a KLNW—a station that specialized in popular Lashran music from around the world—and he was about to pass it up when the host announced that the next song up was by Evindar.

"His latest single, ‘ _Kesh na serll va’—_ or ‘Wish it could be’, is soaring to the top of the charts,” said the DJ enthusiastically, “and guess what, folks? He’s currently here in Valkyrie Falls! Next week’s ‘The Beat’ will feature an article on him about his recent separation from his spouse. I don’t know about you other sires, but I’ll be first in line if he’s looking for a replacement! Rumor has it he could be planning a live performance before he returns to his native Rhuidhim, so keep your ears open and remember, you heard it here first at KLNW!”

Glaive grimaced at the expensive stereo and he was thankful he wasn’t a celebrity. Fame and fortune sounded great on paper, but in the end, it made you the world’s bitch. Every week, some celebrity or another was the subject of public shaming for things the average person got away with on a daily basis. Skirts riding up too high, bathing suits slipping, cellulite, wrinkles, getting drunk, failing to smile enough…it was ridiculous.

The lishere cast a slightly guilty look at the gossip magazine he’d picked up for himself when he grabbed some snacks for the day’s stakeout. He’d picked it up on a whim because Evindar was featured in the fashion section and he decided it wouldn’t hurt to have some eye candy while he was watching the man’s ex. 

The song began and he quieted his thoughts, listening with interest. He’d heard and read that Evindar’s style was eclectic, ranging from traditional folk to hard rock. He hadn’t had a chance to listen to any of it yet, as he’d been avoiding lashran music like the plague for the past forty-odd years. He thought the genre was still lagging behind, stuck in the past like so many traditionalist lashran, clinging to an old way of life. That was the problem with such a long-lived race; trouble adapting to change and not enough new blood to freshen them up a bit.

Glaive found himself pleasantly surprised by Evindar’s refreshing voice. The song was clearly a ballad, with an acoustic bass strumming in the background and traditional ghost wood flutes. What made it different was the tempo of the drums and the tune itself. The song combined the melancholy sound of Rhuidhim folk music with the modern influence of pop. In addition, Evindar’s vocal range was impressive. He sang low and high notes without struggling, his voice ululating seductively when he held the notes in key moments. It was a sexy, masculine voice that seemed to glide through the song, and the emotions behind it were passionate.

Even more interesting than the lifebearer’s unique style and voice was the lyrics. The entire song was about regret and longing, and it didn’t take more than a couple of verses for Glaive to figure out whom it was all about. He looked at the image of Evindar on the glossy front page of the magazine and he sighed, shaking his head at it.

"I wonder if the sire your dumping has even a notion of how much you love him, gorgeous."

Glaive checked himself with irritation. Soon, he’d be as sentimental as his partner and that just wouldn’t do. He could feel sorry for the singing hottie and his estranged mate later. Right now, his biggest concern needed to be keeping Dr. Adder safe. There was no evidence that the stalker was in Valkyrie Falls, but after reviewing all of the threats and warnings Evindar had kept hidden from his mate over the past two years, Glaive had to concur with his guild’s theory. Anyone obsessed enough to try and kill Dr. Adder to get him out of the way was sure to do everything in his power to follow Evindar, wherever he went.

~xox~

The sun was beginning to set when Glaive’s data pad beeped at him. He picked it up with a curious frown, wondering what kind of new information the guild was sending him now. Perhaps they’d found evidence that could identify Evindar’s stalker. He picked up the data pad and checked the incoming message. It was from one of the sires in his department.

_"You aren’t going to believe your eyes,"_ Lunvas’ message said in the file description. _"We caught something really amazing on the live feed from Dr. Adder’s work building. Make sure you’re somewhere private, before opening this. It’s definitely not something the subject intended for other people to see. Could this be evidence of a motive?"_

Glaive had to admit he was burning with curiosity. There was a tone of scandalized excitement in the sire’s message and he had to wonder what Dr. Adder could have done to provoke it. The lishere turned the radio down and opened the file, mindful to keep one eye on the hospital entrance for Dr. Adder—whose scheduled shift was just about finished.

"Let’s see what you’ve been up to, Doc," Glaive muttered as he opened the file. "I hope it’s nothing that could get you into too much trou—"

Glaive’s utterance was choked off as the video file began to play and the breath left his lungs. The feed appeared to have been recorded inside one of the hospital’s elevators. Evindar and Ronin were alone together and the video started out with the two of them kissing deeply. The lifebearer was wearing a hot little number composed of leather pants, a gauzy shirt with billowing sleeves and a stylish vest. In no time at all, the doctor had the top garments hanging open and the lifebearer pressed up against him.

Glaive couldn’t stop himself from watching as the sexiest amateur porn he’d ever seen occurred before his eyes. When it was over, his pants felt uncomfortably tight and his mind was full of thoughts concerning a foursome with Haden and the couple he was trying to protect.

"Dear gods," Glaive said with feeling once the couple finished and adjusted their clothing. "If that feed ever gets out, there’s going to be an epidemic of nosebleeds and heart attacks."

The part of him that retained its wits reminded him that a few fanboys and fangirls getting a case of the vapors was a minor issue, compared to what could happen if Evindar’s stalker learned that he’d fucked his ex on the same day he told “The Beat” magazine that they were over. Glaive took a deep, calming breath and willed himself to stop thinking with his prick long enough to consider what—if anything—he should do about this. The one thing that ruined the voyeur experience for him was the fact that the couple had been recorded without their knowledge. He knew damned good and well that video feed wasn’t going to be used exclusively for casework.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," groaned the Ulvari, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He needed to nip this in the bud fast. His guild as a whole was good about protecting the privacy and rights of clients, but lashran were lashran. He knew quite a few sires in his department that would use the Adder couple’s tape as fapping material—probably to the point of slapping their meat raw, given how bloody sexy Evindar looked in the throes of pleasure. The more sexually excited sires got, the more careless they got. He could easily imagine the video leaking into the public if access to it wasn’t severely restricted.

Unfortunately, Glaive wasn’t a single-cell organism and thus, he lacked the ability to divide himself in two and go to headquarters while watching over his subject. He didn’t mull the problem over for long before a solution came to him, and he shrugged.

"This is what valiant-hearted knights are for," muttered the lishere as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his partner’s number and waited for him to pick up, his coral gaze watching the hospital entrance diligently.

~xox~

 Haden was in the middle of puzzling over Rhiannon’s weird but brief record of misdemeanors when his phone went off. He kept an eye on the computer screen as he answered it, shaking his head over the things girls could be driven to do for fashion.

"Hello?"

"Haden, it’s me. I need you."

The human agent’s dark brows lifted over puzzled gray eyes. “Uh…aren’t you on the job? I’m pretty sure we can get canned for fooling around on the clock, man.”

"I don’t need you for _that_ ,” explained Glaive. Almost in an undertone, he amended: “At least, not yet. That can come later.”

"Okay, you’ve got me wondering now. What’s up?"

"I need you to fill in for me in this stakeout while I go to HQ and take care of something."

Haden frowned at the unusual request. “Is something going on, partner?”

"Not yet," answered the Ulvari, "but the potential for a very _bad_ ‘something’ is up in the air and I need to catch that ball before it comes down. To do that, I either need to find a way to spirit sing myself into two persons or you need to come and cover this for me while I take care of it.”

Haden was already shutting his computer down and heading to the bedroom to get his riding leathers. “I’m on it, Glaive. Just send me the route so I can put it on the GPS and let me know if the subject starts moving before I can meet up with you.”

"I knew I could count on you, sexy."

~xox~

Evindar waited impatiently for the Amsinol to do its work. His knee bounced and he chewed his bottom lip, staring at the clock. The suppression medication had taken the edge off and stemmed the tide of hormones somewhat, but he’d waited too long. Taking another dose so soon would only make him throw up. He was one of the few unfortunates that suffered some of the rare negative side effects of nausea from overuse of the drug. He’d learned that little fact shortly after he bonded with Ronin and tried to withhold sex from him out of spite.

"Mmm, Ronin," purred the singer with a crooked little smile.

He absently turned the Vashekna bracelet over on his wrist and he replayed their last encounter in his mind. He squirmed in the seat on the plush couch and he glanced at the clock. Ronin would be getting off work soon, and the agent that Evindar had paid for would be following him home.   

"Stop thinking about him," he commanded himself aloud, shutting his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "It will only make it worse."

But telling himself not to think of him only made him think of him more. He swelled rapidly in his pants and he groaned, frowning accusingly at the bulge beneath the golden leather. He needed a distraction. He needed something to keep his mind off how great it had felt to have Ronin inside of him again, thrusting deep with his groans filling his ears and his hands—

"No, no, no!" Evindar struggled off of the couch and began to pace around the glass coffee table. Someone called his phone and he jumped involuntarily, nearly stumbling into the table. He snatched the phone off of the coffee table and when he saw the ID, he sighed in relief.

"Auric," he said as he answered the phone. "I’m so glad you called."

"Hey, I was just checking in on you and see how you did with your interview today. How are you holding up, Cuz?"

"Not so well," answered the singer truthfully. "Auric, are you busy tonight?"

"Well, I’ve kind of got a little celebration party to go to," answered the model. "The girls are throwing it for me at Trinity’s place. You can come too, if you want. I’m sure Rhiannon would be thrilled to see you again and it’s funny to see her fangasm over you."

Evindar sighed and bowed his head. “Thank you, but no. I just…Auric, I did something stupid.”

The other lifebearer’s tone was immediately concerned. “Like what? Did you have a social stumble or maybe tell the journalist something too juicy?”

"Nothing like that," answered Evindar. "I screwed my ex."

The pause that followed spanned several heartbeats, and then Auric spoke. “Oh. Before or after the interview?”

Evindar’s brows knitted as he wondered what difference it made. “After. I didn’t mean for it to happen. Ronin called me to tell me I missed signing one of the pages of the separation files, and I had to meet up with him at his office to sign it. He wanted to see me back out of the building afterwards and…well…”

"And _what_ ,” prompted Auric eagerly. “Don’t leave me hanging. You did it in the limo? In his office? Ooh, did you do it on his desk?”

"No," sighed Evindar, shutting his eyes as every touch and thrust replayed in his mind.  "We did it in the elevator."

"Aw-huh-har-huh," responded the model in satisfaction. "Snap. I _knew_ you couldn’t go through with this separation.”

"We’re still separating," insisted Evindar. "I just started cycling during the interview and I didn’t have any Amsinol on me, all right? None of the apothecaries near my location carried any and I didn’t have time to stop by my hotel room to get what I brought with me. Ronin was being sexy and I couldn’t resist him."

"You could have put off signing that paper long enough to get your Amsinol," Auric pointed out. "That’s a convenient excuse, though."

Evindar rolled his eyes, in no condition to argue with his cousin. “Think whatever you like, Auric. I’m in real trouble. I waited too long and the Amsinol isn’t working as well as it should be.”

"Then take some more."

Evindar shook his head. “That won’t work for me. I get sick to my stomach when I take too much at once.”

Auric gave a low whistle. “Damn. Well then, I guess you’ve got two choices: buy a vibrator or have an encore with Dr. Adder. There’s a great sex shop just down the street from where you—”

"You aren’t helping," interrupted the singer. "You’re supposed to keep me _away_ from my ex, not push me toward him.”

"Why would I do that?" asked the model innocently. "I _want_ you two to get back together. I think it’s a big mistake to break things off with him.”

"You’re useless," snapped Evindar. "Enjoy your party, and congratulations. May you eventually suffer the same frustration I’m going through now, cousin."

The last thing he heard from Auric was a huff of laughter, before he hung up. Evindar panted softly and he sprawled over the couch on his back, squirming fitfully. He needed the weight of his mate pressing him down, or the feel of his muscles moving beneath him as he straddled him. He needed Ronin’s low, urgent encouragement and the sensation of his sex pumping inside of him. The position didn’t matter to Evindar; he just wanted to fuck him.

"Forests help me," moaned Evindar, even as he selected Ronin’s number from his contacts list on his phone.

~xox~

Ronin was just heading out the door when his cellular phone went off. He swore softly, not in the mood to deal with another call from a lawyer, colleague or friend asking more questions or checking in on his status. When he saw that it was Evindar calling, he struggled with himself. The overwhelming joy of seeing his name on that ID screen was quickly replaced by trepidation. He needed more time. He was sure Evin wasn’t calling to tell him he’d changed his mind. 

He tried to ignore the call, but the fear that something might be wrong made him answer it anyhow. “Evindar, I’ve had a very long day so unless this is an emergency—”

"I need you, Ronin."

The sire stopped, his stomach lurching in response to that husky statement, spoken in the lyrical dialect of his birthplace. “Evin, is everything okay?”

"No, it isn’t," admitted the lifebearer, still speaking lashran in his hypnotic voice. "I need you, Ronin. Please."

The doctor’s heart began to pick up a rapid tempo. “Are you hurt?”

"No, but I’m…lonely."

Ronin shut his eyes and told himself to resist temptation. “Evindar, we need our distance. After what happened in the elevator—”

"Please," coaxed the lifebearer again in a breathy tone. "Ronin…please. Come and see me."

All the logical thought in the world couldn’t help him turn down that lascivious invitation. Just hearing him sound like that made Ronin start to harden. He checked his watch uncertainly. “I guess I could stop by. What room are you in?”

~xox~

Haden showed up just as Dr. Adder pulled out of the hospital’s parking garage in his silver sedan. Glaive was about to call him to tell him the subject was on the move, when the familiar, sleek black motorcycle pulled up beside his car. Haden lightly tapped on the window with his gloved knuckles and Glaive quickly lowered the glass and gestured at the silver car turning onto the street ahead.

"Follow him!"

Haden nodded, his features hidden behind the shaded visor of his helmet. He kicked his bike into gear and waited for a moment to start following Dr. Adder, mindful to keep at least three cars between them. Glaive watched them go with a frown. That wasn’t the direction to the highway leading to the suburbs. As far as he knew, Dr. Adder didn’t have any plans for the evening, and yet he was taking a route that would put him in the opposite direction from home. Something must have come up.

"And just where might you be going, Doctor?" mused Glaive.

He shrugged, trusting his partner to keep him monitored. He checked the traffic behind him before pulling out of his parking space. His objective now was to get to HQ and wipe out that video footage. He risked losing his job by going behind the director’s back like this, but one of the things that made him the best was his willingness to put the case and the client before protocol.

~xox~

Vroyce Zol’rin was in his limousine, talking to his client’s band manager long distance, when he spotted a familiar sire in a doctor’s uniform walking up to the front entry of Evindar’s hotel. He frowned at the sight, disliking where this could be leading. He’d been planning on seeing what the nightlife in Valkyrie Falls was like, after discussing business. Now he thought he’d be better off returning to his room and doing what he could to monitor the situation.

Of course, Evindar’s hired agent couldn’t be far from the hotel if Adder was here, and that prompted Vroyce to start looking around at the street and the hotel courtyard for any lashran that looked as though they were loitering for no apparent reason. Finding none, he looked up and down the street and he saw only humans moving about. Reminding himself that the Ulvari were trained for stealth operations, he guessed he wouldn’t have much of a chance of spotting the agent until he was right on top of him.

"I can fly the band there next week," Ozwyn said. "Vroyce, did you hear me?"

The talent agent stopped peering suspiciously at every shadow on the street and forced his attention back to the conversation at hand. “Right, next week. That would be fine, Oz. I’ve already spoken to the owner of a hot spot here called “The Velvet Shadow” and I think I’ll try to book a performance there.”

"Just be sure you clear it with Evin, first," warned the manager. "I agree it’s a great promotional opportunity while he’s there, but his emotional health needs to come first."

"And that’s exactly why I want to try and keep him busy," insisted Vroyce. "The more he’s got on his schedule, the less time he’ll have to dwell on his breakup." He silently added that it would also make it harder for Dr. Adder to find ways to squeeze in personal time with the singer and he wished he could charge into the hotel and have the idiot tossed out.

"I can appreciate that logic," agreed Ozwyn. "And forests know, you’ve been spending more time with him than any of us, so you probably know what he needs most, right now. I’ll keep in touch and let you know if anything changes, Vroyce. Keep watching over our song bird, in the meantime."

Vroyce looked at the hotel again. “Absolutely.”   

~xox~

Evindar was still wearing his outfit from earlier when he answered the door to his suite to let Ronin in—except his shirt and vest were hanging open. His gray-violet eyes were lit from within and they swept the sire from head to toe.

"Come in and have a seat," instructed the singer with a gesture at the couch. "I’ll pour something to drink. Is peppermint liqueur still your favorite, or has that changed?"

It was on the tip of Ronin’s tongue to turn down a drink, but a glance at the other man’s bronze torso weakened his resolve and the sight of his leather-clad ass as he turned away did it in completely. “Yes, it’s still my favorite. Evindar, what is this all about? Are you having second thoughts?”

"I can’t," answered the lifebearer, still walking toward the kitchenette without looking back at him. "This has to happen. But tonight, I need you."

Ronin didn’t understand, but then, Evindar was like that, sometimes. After ten years of Vashekna with him, he was used to his occasional lulls in common rationality. He almost sat on the couch as the lifebearer had suggested, but he was getting a vibe from Evin that made him think it would be a mistake to sit on something two people could fit into together. He chose the computer chair by the desk instead, where Evindar’s expensive notebook computer sat.

"So, you don’t want me back, but you need my company?" Ronin asked, swiveling the chair around to face the kitchenette.

Evindar glanced up from the drinks he was pouring and his expression was unreadable.

Frustrated beyond belief, Ronin decided he’d had enough of this. “I’m beginning to think you just like to jerk my strings and see if I’ll still jump. Now that I’ve seen you’re okay, I think I’m going to take my leave and go home. I meant what I said to you in the elevator today, Evindar. I still love you. I just can’t play these games with you.”

"Wait!"

The desperation in that call stopped Ronin from getting out of his chair completely and he stared at Evindar. “Why?”

Evindar moistened his lips with his tongue, his bared chest rising and falling heavily as he forgot about the drinks and crossed the room to him. “Please…don’t leave.”

Ronin stared up at him as the lifebearer stopped before him and began to gracefully shed his vest and shirt. He swallowed as the garments fell to the floor, leaving the other man naked from the waste up. “Evindar, I don’t…oh.”

The singer braced his hands on Ronin’s shoulders and straddled his lap. It was then that the scent became strong enough for Ronin to comprehend what the real problem was. He impulsively cupped his Evindar’s pertly rounded ass through the leather pants, squeezing it.

"How long have you been in this condition, baby?"

Evindar gave him a frustrated look and he swallowed. “It started before you called me up about the missing signature. I tried to find somewhere that stocked Amsinol, but I don’t know the city and I had no luck. You were insistent that I come sign the damned papers, so this is really all your fault. You fix it _now_ , Ronin.”

Ronin was caught helplessly between amusement, lust and uncertainty. He had to concede that under the circumstances, it really _was_ his fault. He knew something was off with the younger man when they met up earlier, but he’d missed him so much, he ignored his vague suspicions. He knew Evindar had to space his Amsinol doses four hours apart or risk getting ill, and he felt bad for his part in stalling him from getting to his medication in time to throttle this condition.

"I’m sorry, Evindar. If I had known…oh, damn, who am I kidding? I probably wouldn’t have done anything different." He stroked the lighter man’s waist and back, loving the feel of the silken skin under his palms. He admired his toned body and his sculpted face. "I would have done it again, if I knew it meant being with you once more."

Evindar rocked enticingly on top of him, pushing his crotch against Ronin’s suggestively. He reached around behind the sire’s head and he removed the binding holding his hair in a ponytail. He loosened the brass-colored strands and he brushed his soft, delectable lips back and forth over Ronin’s, drawing a groan from him.

"Then be with me tonight, love."

Even if Evindar _weren’t_ in heat, there was no way Ronin could have refused his demand. As always, he was a slave to the singer’s sex appeal and his own desire for him. As he kissed Evindar deeply and let him unbutton his lab coat and shirt, Ronin took some comfort in the certainty that most people wouldn’t blame him for seizing the moment. Even people that normally didn’t go for lifebearers tended to find Evindar sexy.

~xox~

_Meanwhile, at the Valkyrie Falls guild alliance Headquarters:_

"How many times are you two going to watch that?" the lifebearer asked his two colleagues in exasperation. He found them in the data room, watching the video feed yet again. It seemed like they spent all of their breaks watching it since the feed first came in.

Lunvas and Vandrin looked up from the monitor at the lifebearer, briefly distracted from the enjoyment of watching a Rhuidhim superstar getting ravished by his lucky ex.

"Consider it research, Idrisar," advised Vandrin with a smirk. "Don’t be jealous…you’re still the lifebearer hottie in the department."

Idrisar crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. “I’m the _only_ lifebearer in this department now—at least, the only field agent. I hate to threaten to tattle on you, but I fail to see what kind of research you could possibly be conducting with this video feed. The subjects are the clients, not the suspects. This is a _huge_ violation of their privacy, you know.”

"Now just a moment," reasoned Lunvas before the other sire beside him could speak up, "they did this in a _public_ elevator. Their ‘privacy’ was put into question the moment they dropped their pants.”

"If they wanted somewhere private, they could have gone to a hotel," added Vandrin with a purple-eyed wink at the lifebearer. "Or at least kept it in Dr. Adder’s office. People who fuck in public restrooms, elevators and hot-tubs are just asking for someone to watch."

Idrisar scowled at him, his black-dyed hair half-covering one pale blue eye. “That’s a really classy attitude for someone in law enforcement to have. You realize there were no cameras in those elevators before our people put them there, don’t you? This feed was for security purposes to watch the subject and protect him, not to take advantage of what was clearly a spontaneous act and perv over it. I wonder what your son would think of this, Vandrin? He’s a big fan of Evindar’s music, as I recall. How do you think he’d react if he learned that dear old sire was exploiting his idol for personal sexual gratification?”

Vandrin’s amusement immediately faded and Lunvas quickly intervened, before it could get any uglier. “All right, you’ve made your point,” he said in a pacifying tone to the lifebearer agent. He looked at his fellow sire. “Even if they _did_ forgo any reasonable expectation of privacy, this isn’t very professional of us. You know Ammiteo will have our asses if he finds out we’re treating this feed as anything other than possible evidence.”

"Evidence against _what_?” demanded Idrisar with a frown. “That our client and his mate still want each other? I think that much is clear. How does this feed help the case in any way?”

"What if he’s setting up to kill the doctor himself?" suggested Vandrin with a shrug. "Maybe that hot piece of ass found a new man and he wants to take Vashekna vows with him some day. Dr. Adder’s death is the only way that’s going to happen."

Idrisar shot an exasperated look at Lunvas, who appeared uncomfortable with the other sire’s reasoning. “It’s not entirely impossible,” excused Lunvas lamely.

 ”So you’re both saying that our client—who paid this guild a _million_ credits to protect his ex—could have done it to give himself a motive so that he could kill Dr. Adder himself and get away with it?”

"People have done it before," argued Vandrin.

“ _Stupid_ people,” insisted Idrisar, “the kind that don’t understand or respect what the Ulvari-vash are capable of. Evindar Adder has family in the Rhuidhim guard who work with the Ulvari guild there. Check for yourself. He came to us because he knows what we can do, not because he hopes to use this case as some obscure alibi.”

"You sound pretty certain of that," said Lunvas.

Idrisar sighed and looked at the screen, where the two lashran in the video were finishing up. “Pause that, right… _now._ ”

Lunvas did as he suggested and he stared at the screen with the other two lashran. Idrisar indicated the openly loving, passionate expression on the singer’s comely face as he craned his neck to look at his companion. Evindar’s hands rested over his companion’s embracing arms and he looked like he would have been happy to just stay like that forever, leaning back against the sire.

"That isn’t the face of a man conspiring to kill his mate," stated Idrisar in satisfaction. "Oh, and one final thing; he specifically asked for the very best we have to offer and he insisted on our spirit-singer agent. Why would he choose someone that can read the average man’s heart like a book, if your little scenario were true?"

The two sires looked at each other uncomfortably, neither willing to admit defeat. Idrisar smirked. “I thought so.”

Vandrin scratched his short-spiked, silver-violet hair and shrugged. “You’ve got to admit it’s pretty strange, though. If the guy wants to…” he yawned. “…break up with his mate so bad, why…did he…”

Idrisar frowned as the muscular sire slumped in his seat. Vandrin’s head fell forward and a quiet snore issued from his mouth. The lifebearer nudged him.

"Vandrin? This isn’t the time for your stupid pranks."

When the big sire didn’t respond, Idrisar turned to his more reasonable counterpart and he nudged his chair. “Lunvas, tell your partner to—”

Lunvas fell to the floor bonelessly, just as fast asleep as the other sire. Knowing their sudden naps weren’t brought about by any natural cause, Idrisar activated the blade trigger in his Mokalor and the sharp, metal points sprang from the finger sheaths like bizarre cat claws. He started to reach for his transmitter to give warning but a tall form clad in leather and mesh stepped through the open doorway of the data room, gracefully avoiding stepping on Lunvas’ passed-out body.

"Don’t do that just yet," advised the figure as he shut the door. "I have a proposition for you."

Recognizing the voice, the silver-white ponytail and the coral colored eyes, Idrisar glared at the lishere. “Agent Glaive, pardon my language but what in the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing? You’re supposed to be watching Dr. Adder.”

"I am," promised the lishere coolly, "or rather, my partner is doing it for me while I take care of this. You may wonder why I didn’t attempt to sing your spirit to sleep, the way I did theirs." He nodded at the two oblivious sires.

"Perhaps you can’t," suggested Idrisar.

Glaive arched a silvery brow. “I could give you a demonstration of how wrong you are about that, if you insist.”

The lifebearer sighed and sheathed his claws. “What do you _want_ , Agent Glaive?”

Glaive nodded at the paused image on the screen. “That video file. I want to delete it from the system. I heard what you said and you’re right; it serves no purpose in this case. In fact, it could endanger both our client and our subject of interest, if this video feed somehow gets leaked.”

"You’re talking about tampering with possible evidence," said Idrisar with a frown. "I don’t like keeping the video on file anymore than you do, but every bit of information we collect for this case is supposed to stay locked in until it’s solved—even the parts that serve no practical purpose."

"Then I’ll keep the copy that was sent to me, until Ammiteo can guarantee it won’t get leaked or we find the perp behind these threats. I’ll take full responsibility, but I’m sure you agree with me that keeping this file available to people who have already demonstrated that they can’t be pro about it isn’t in our client’s best interest."

Idrisar sighed and his pale eyes shifted to the video screen. “I’m really not comfortable with this.”

"Clearly," agreed Glaive with a crooked smile, "but you of all people should know what it’s like for a lifebearer’s beauty to be exploited. I think someone in this department should try and respect Evindar’s dignity, as well as Dr. Adder’s."

The lifebearer watched the lishere with wary curiosity. It was no secret that many of Idrisar’s assignments involved using his looks and sex appeal to get information on possible suspects and threats to national security.

"Why didn’t you put me to sleep with those two?" he demanded in a low murmur as someone passed by the data room in the hallway. "You could have saved yourself the trouble of trying to reason with me."

"But if I’d done that, I wouldn’t have a witness to say I didn’t come here to sabotage the guild’s efforts." Glaive shrugged. "Of the three of you, I thought you would be the most reasonable…and the most sympathetic to the Adder couple’s situation. It would be a pity if I were wrong."

The Mokalor specialist stared unblinkingly at Glaive for several heartbeats, guarding his thoughts with trained discipline. “You have five minutes to delete the files and get the hell out of my sight, before I call it in and start using my training against you. Make it fast, Glaive.”

Rather than the sarcastic remark Idrisar expected of him, Glaive favored him with a respectful nod and a wink. “I knew you had more class than these fools, Idrisar.”

Idrisar looked away hastily and willed the heat in his cheeks to cool. “You’ve just wasted ten seconds with your flirtation. Move it, lishere.”

Glaive chuckled.

~xox~

-To be continued


	11. "Dead End"

Glaive met back up with Haden outside the Plaza hotel, after getting his location over the phone. He wasn’t particularly surprised to find out his quarry had come here and after seeing how passionate Ronin and Evindar were together, he didn’t particularly expect to see him leave until dawn. Haden temporarily left his bike parked in the street and got into Glaive’s golden Cougar with him to exchange information. He took his helmet off and kept it in his lap as he combed his gloved fingers through his dark hair to loosen it.

"I didn’t see Evindar meet up with him, but I’m guessing that’s why he came here," said Haden with a shrug. "He hasn’t come back out and his car is still where he left it. So, did you get things taken care of?"

"Yes, indeed," answered Glaive with a nod. Seeing the covertly interested look on the other man’s handsome face, he decided to share the details. There was nobody alive on Wyndrah that Glaive trusted more than Haden Wolfe, and he knew what he had to say wouldn’t go further than his car.

"My guild caught something on video that I believe had too much potential to endanger both our client and the man he paid us to protect," explained Glaive. "They tapped into the building’s security feeds and wired additional cameras in key areas that weren’t already being monitored. One such area was the elevators."

Haden nodded in understanding, his silver eyes quietly questioning. “And I’m guessing this ‘something’ they caught on camera happened in one of the elevators, right?”

"That’s right." Glaive opened the storage compartment between the driver and passenger seat to procure his data pad. He considered the device before looking at his partner. The knight had a gift for seeing into people that not even Glaive could match, and he was immensely curious to see what his take on the video encounter would be.

"Haden, would you like to see something pretty? This will likely be your only chance, as this little gem has to be stashed away securely, soon."

Haden looked vaguely suspicious. “You’ve tricked me into watching some rank stuff on the internet before, man. This isn’t something that’s going to give me nightmares, is it?”

Glaive laughed softly, shaking his head. “This is entirely different from those instances, I promise. If anything, watching this will give you some very pleasant dreams to enjoy.”

Haden shrugged and looked down at the data pad. “I guess a little look won’t hurt.”

~xox~

When he realized what it was he was watching, Haden tried to do the right thing and look away. He couldn’t quite manage it, however. For once, Glaive didn’t tease him over the blush rising in his cheeks. The lishere was too absorbed in watching the subjects of the video getting it on. Haden forced himself to stop thinking like a voyeur and start thinking objectively.

He took notice of how often the two of them made eye contact—even though their position made it a bit awkward. He watched the way Evindar’s lips parted and moved in the same way so often and he read them, realizing he was speaking his companion’s name. He watched the way Ronin stroked the lifebearer’s toned stomach, sides and hips with the back of his knuckles, in a lovingly caressing manner.

"They look good together," Haden observed, nodding. "Very natural."

"I thought so too," agreed Glaive. He smirked sidelong at the knight. "Your restraint is admirable, love. I must admit to springing an instant boner when I saw this, myself."

Haden spared a glance down at his crotch and grimaced. “I’m just wearing the layers to hide it. Don’t get me wrong; I’m hot and bothered under this suit, but I know you didn’t invite me to watch this for some pervy fun time.”

"Again correct," admitted Glaive. "You’re more than just a pretty face. Kudos. So Haden, do you think that gorgeous lifebearer could be setting his handsome doctor up, as a couple of not-so-impressive colleagues of mine suggested?"

Haden frowned at him. “Please tell me you didn’t go in for that.”

"Just answer the question. When you look at them together, do you see anything at all in their mannerisms that suggests Evindar wants to be free of his mate?"

Haden looked at the couple on the screen again and he shook his head, his eyes never leaving the image. “No. The only thing I’m seeing here is love.”

"Exactly," said Glaive in satisfaction. "That’s the second confirmation I’ve gotten of my own impression tonight, and I’m satisfied with it. When my department director contacts me—and have no doubt, he will—I can say with complete confidence that I made the right choice."

"What exactly did you _do_ , Glaive?” Haden prompted, forgetting about the sexy video now that it had stopped playing. “You didn’t steal this feed, did you?”

"Of course not," answered Glaive calmly. "It was sent to me. I simply wiped out the other copies so that I’m in possession of the only one until I can be sure it isn’t evidence of any kind. I will of course destroy it at such time—much as it will pain me to do so."

Haden grimaced. “This could get you fired and brought up on charges.”

"I’m aware of that," answered the lishere with a smirk, "but I’ve survived previous triads for much more severe acts of protocol defiance. I’ll be sure and let Ammiteo know he can have this video as soon as the case is solved, or until someone provides evidence that our client is guilty of some wrongdoing. The man may dislike what I am, but he respects what I can do."

"I don’t like this," stated Haden plainly, sighing. He regarded his partner and he admired his ethereal features and gem-bright eyes. "But you always seem to know what you’re doing. If you need _any_ help with this, I’m on it. So far I’m at a dead end in my case, so I might as well help with yours in my free time.”

Glaive smiled at him, briefly flashing sharp white canines. Haden kept forgetting that his partner shared the sire trait of having slightly sharper than average canines, and the cocky smile reminded him of a predator.

"You’re already my backup by default, mate," Glaive assured. He reached out and combed his fingers through Haden’s hair, his sensitive mouth relaxing invitingly. "Now, how about a little kiss, before I’ve got to get back to babysitting?"

Haden gladly obliged him and he leaned across the seat to capture the lishere’s mouth with his. Glaive probably had the hottest lips he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting. He could give Evindar and Auric a run for their money on kissable lips. What he did with the stud in his tongue probably put both of the sexy lifebearers to utter shame.

Glaive broke the kiss after tonguing Haden good and proper for a few minutes, leaving the knight breathless and dazed. He winked at him and patted him lightly on the cheek.

"Now, get out of here before I take leave of my senses and tear your pants off," suggested Glaive huskily.

Remembering that he’d been invited to Trinity’s apartment for a little celebratory gathering, Haden swallowed and nodded. His eyes roamed Glaive’s lithe, powerful body helplessly for a moment and he entertained thoughts of breaking the rules a little.

"Haden, don’t look at me that way," warned Glaive with a wicked, sidelong grin. He shooed him. "Go on. Enjoy your little party and get out of here, before I get tangled up in your limbs and fuck up my detective work."

Haden decided that was a very good idea, considering how close he was to violating his own code of conduct. He couldn’t resist a parting shot, however.

"I’m proud of you, Glaive. It’s a noble thing you’re doing."

It was hard to say if the glare he got in response was entirely fabricated. “Don’t push it, Agent Wolfe.”

~xox~

  _Some time later, at Trinity Loveless’ apartment on the other side of town:_

Rhiannon was well on her way to Sloppy Drunk land, Elliot was nodding off in the lounge chair in the corner and even Trinity was getting tipsy. Auric kept mixing drinks for everyone and he was very good at convincing the reluctant to try his cocktails. Haden had already had two and he was halfway through his third when he heard the blender going in the kitchen again.

"Oh, no," he groaned. "Trinity, could you please convince that guy to slow down? Elliot’s just about passed out and I think Rhiannon’s going to follow him, soon."

"Sorry Aden," apologized the dusky-skinned model with a smirk, "but Auric isn’t given to moderation, once he gets going. You’ll just have to keep drinking like the rest of us."

Haden sighed. He gave up the notion of driving home tonight when he started on his second drink, but he was beginning to get muzzy-headed. Trinity evidently guessed his trepidation and she consoled him.

"There’s plenty of room for you all to crash here. Rhiannon can sleep with me and you and Auric can have her bed." She nodded at Elliot—who was already snoring away with his head back on the chair. "As you can see, he’s already picked his sleeping spot."

Haden was going to respond to that, but Rhiannon came stumbling out of the hallway with a sloppy, excited grin on her face. “Aden! Lemme show you the move Trin taught me last night!”

He turned to look at her in time to see the heel of her hand closing in on his face. Had he been expecting it, he could have easily blocked it or dodged the blow. Sadly for Haden, he didn’t come to this party expecting to be attacked by the petite makeup artist. He saw stars as she smacked him in the nose and he reeled away, clamping his hand over the smarting bodypart.

"Rhiannon," gasped Trinity as she went to Haden’s side. "Aden, I apologize. She evidently can’t comprehend the difference between a self-defense move and a parlor trick, in her condition. Rhiannon, I didn’t teach you that so you could randomly hit people!"

Rhiannon seemed to realize what she’d just done and a mortified expression grew on her face. “Oh! I didn’t mean to…to hit you! I was gonna pull my punch and I kind of expected you to move, after what you did to Chip in the parking lot that day!”

Auric came into the living room from the kitchen, holding two fresh drinks in his hand. “What happened?” Seeing the way Haden was holding his nose, he made a guess. “Ouch…she didn’t break it, did she?”

"It’s okay," Haden assured them after gingerly feeling the bridge for breaks. He sniffed experimentally and he wiped at the blood trickling from his nose, his eyes still tearing up from the hit. "She didn’t hit _quite_ hard enough to break it. I’ve just got a nosebleed and I’ll probably have some swelling and bruising. Trin, can I bug you for some ice and some tissues?”

"Of course," she soothed. "Auric, put those drinks down and help him, would you?"

"Sure," agreed the lashran. He gave Rhiannon a brief, comforting squeeze before going to Haden’s side. "Don’t get too worked up, Rhia. I’m sure Aden knows you didn’t mean to hurt him."

"I’ll totally pay for the doctor’s bill," announced the redhead, wringing her hands anxiously. "Aden, I’m sooo sorry!"

He couldn’t help it; he laughed. It made the blood flow faster but the situation was too amusing to resist. There he was, a trained field agent capable of blocking all manner of attacks from skilled, powerful aggressors; yet in the end he failed to avoid an amateur hit from a drunken girl. Glaive would never let him live it down if he found out—and he probably would because Haden couldn’t afford to go into a healing trance and raise questions about why he didn’t have a bruise to show for the unpleasant experience. He was—as far as these people knew—merely human.

Trinity came back with a bag of frozen peas and a box of tissues for him. While he staunched the bloodflow and treated his sore nose with the cold compress, Auric coaxed him to drink up.

"Anesthetic," said the lifebearer with a dimpled grin.

Sighing, Haden drank the cocktail.

~xox~

The next morning brought with it two kinds of pain: the pain of his bruised nose and the dull throb of a hangover. Haden groaned and lifted his head from the pillow with difficulty. He squinted against the morning light streaming in through the blinds in the small bedroom. He nearly jumped when the covers shifted and a familiar head of golden hair peeked out from beneath them.

"What time is it?" mumbled Auric.

Haden didn’t immediately answer; he was too busy checking to make sure the both had all their clothes on. His memory came back to him and he sighed in relief. They’d had a few more drinks and he ended up carrying a passed-out Rhiannon into Trinity’s room to put her to bed. Elliot slept like a log on the chair the whole time and eventually, Haden and Auric stumbled into the spare room together and crashed.

"Don’t worry," yawned Auric. "It was all platonic. I didn’t try to grope you or anything." His eyes were just as bloodshot and miserable as Haden’s, but they retained a twinkle of mischief in them. Haden was beginning to suspect it was impossible for Auric not to be mischievous.

"It’s going on nine," answered Haden after glancing down at his watch. He felt his nose with his fingertips. "How bad do I look?"

"Not too bad," answered the lifebearer. "It’s a little discolored, but you look more strung out than beaten up. I think we all need to detox and suck down some vitamins."

Haden grimaced at the aftertaste in his mouth and the smell rising from his own body. “I think I’d rather have a shower, first. Don’t you have to go into work today?”

"No, I don’t have another shoot until tomorrow," answered the lashran with another yawn. "I think the girls have to go in today, though. I can hear one of them moving around in the kitchen. Let’s go see if they have something for headaches, shall we?"

"I’ve got to call Glen real fast, but I’ll be in there in a minute."

"You called him last night," reminded Auric, "to let him know you wouldn’t be making it home."

Haden vaguely recalled it. “Still, I’d better check in with him.”

Auric shrugged and got out of bed. “Don’t take off without having some coffee or something, Aden. Driving a bike with a hangover can’t be easy.”

The thought of putting his riding leathers back on and driving his motorcycle back to his apartment made Haden cringe inwardly, but he wasn’t about to leave it here and take a cab or get a ride with someone else.

~xox~

"Oh, it lives," teased Glaive. He fought a yawn and put his shades on to block out some of the morning light. "And how is your head feeling this morning?"

"Like shit," admitted the knight. "And I’m not drinking so much as a beer again for at least a month. I didn’t catch you asleep, did I?"

"No such luck," sighed the lishere, glancing at the big luxury hotel building across the street. "Dr. Adder hasn’t come out of the hotel yet. He’s due to start work in an hour, so hopefully he’ll come up for air soon."

"I wonder what he’s doing in there," Haden said stupidly.

Glaive snorted. “Tell me you’re joking. He’s ‘doing’ his gorgeous singer—who supposedly isn’t his legal mate any longer. I thought we established that last night.”

"I’m not awake yet," excused Haden. "Well, I guess I’ll see you back at the apartment whenever he _does_ leave and you can end your shift. I smell like a liquor distiller, so I’ll be jumping in the shower the minute I get through the door.”

Glaive smirked. “And if fortune smiles on me, I’ll be joining you. See you later, Haden.”

~xox~

They had spent the entire night having sex in various positions and locations. Each time Ronin thought he was spent and pleaded for a break, Evindar stoked his libido back up like a fire. He couldn’t believe he’d actually forgotten that Evin’s mouth was as talented as it was shapely, but the lifebearer reminded him of that fact with oral pleasure each time Ronin declared he was tapped out.

They did it in the desk chair first, with Evindar straddling him. They moved on to the floor next, then over the table and then up against the wall. Eventually, they ran a bath and enjoyed a much-needed soak together before going to bed…but Evindar woke him almost as soon as he drifted off. Ronin decided that waking up to the feel of his mate’s lips around his cock was far better than any alarm clock, and he lamented the fact that he couldn’t experience it every day. He made love to him again…and once more after that, before Evindar’s nagging urges were satisfied enough for the lifebearer to fall asleep.

Now the pediatrician lay beside his slumbering lover, admiring the slant of the morning light over Evindar’s sculpted, light bronze features. He was exhausted and getting through the day was going to be hard on little to no rest, but having this time with Evindar was worth the sleep deprivation. This was how it used to be, back before the lifebearer began to withdraw from him. He still didn’t know what he’d done to make Evindar’s attitude about their relationship change for the worse. He thought things could only get better after they made it through the first year of Vashekna, when Evindar resented him the most.

It was no use trying to figure it out now. Evin wouldn’t explain it to him—maybe because he couldn’t understand it himself. Ronin risked one last, gentle kiss on his love’s parted lips and he carefully eased out of the king-sized bed, reluctant to leave but all too aware of the time. He searched the room for his clothes and he found his pants and underwear draped over the back of a chair by the big lattice window. He tiptoed across the room to them, mindful that Evindar had sharper hearing than the average lifebearer. He gingerly eased them off of the chair and slipped the underwear on. Just as he was starting to get back into his pants, a sleepy voice spoke behind him.

"Mmm, what are you doing?"

Ronin glanced over his shoulder at his companion, who lay on his side, half covered. He returned his attention to his clothes, diligently avoiding looking at the source of his weakness. “I have to go to work, soon. I was trying not to wake you, but I suppose it’s better this way. You should take some Amsinol now, while your symptoms are in a state of remission. That should keep you from getting bad again until the cycle finishes.”

"I’ll take it soon," promised Evindar, "after you leave. Right now, you still have thirty minutes to spare."

Ronin shook his head, fighting temptation with all his might. He was going to need a quick shower before work; otherwise he would end up spending the day with the lingering scent of Evindar and sex all over him—and that could lead to costly mistakes. Fortunately for him, he kept some clothing in his office, so he at least had something fresh to change into at work.

"I’d better not tempt fate. I’ve seen to your needs, love. Just try to get some rest."

"I’m not interested in rest, at the moment." There was a pout in the other man’s tone. "I’m interested in _you_. Come back to bed, even if it’s just to hold each other for a while longer.”

Ronin knew that they would end up doing a lot more than _holding_ each other, if he complied with the request. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Evin.”

The lifebearer sighed. “Please?”

Ronin clenched his jaw and he spared another glance at his companion. He froze at the sight of Evindar. He’d swept the covers down to expose his gorgeous dancer’s body to its fullest advantage and he was gazing up at the sire with sultry, half-lidded eyes. His bangs hung over those bedroom eyes, having been allowed to dry naturally without getting styled with gel or spray. His wantonly flushed erection confirmed that he wasn’t yet completely fulfilled. Ronin stared at the flushed tip of it, exposed and shiny with dew in the morning light.

The sire took his phone out of his pocket, his eyes never leaving the sultry form of his ex. He hit the speed dial that would connect him to the hospital administrator. “Good morning, Dr. Olson. It’s Dr. Adder, from Lashran Pediatrics. I’m afraid I’m going to be running late, today. I’ve got a flat. Yes, I would appreciate that. Thank you.”

He ended the call and he removed his pants and underwear again, his eyes flashing with lust as he gazed at the treat waiting for him. “Evindar, you are, without a doubt, a brat.”

The singer gave him a quiet, cheeky smile and made room for him on the bed.

~xox~

Another hour of bliss passed and this time when Ronin gave a final thrust and filled him, Evindar was too exhausted to try and keep him there. Ronin kissed the singer’s panting, parted lips and murmured an endearment to him as they basked in the afterglow. Evindar gazed up at him in a daze of sated pleasure and he reached up to trace his features with his fingertips. Ronin stared back at him for a moment, before shutting his eyes and kissing his exploring fingers.

"I _really_ have to get going,” insisted the sire breathlessly. “Two of my appointments for this morning have already been rescheduled because I’m going to be late.”

Evindar heaved a sigh and he nodded, relaxing beneath his companion to make withdrawal easier. Ronin gave him one last, tender kiss before easing his softening girth out of his body and taking his weight off of him. As the doctor sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he paused.

"Evindar, just answer one question for me."

The lifebearer sat up and rested his chin on Ronin’s shoulder from behind. He nuzzled the soft brass hair falling over Ronin’s shoulders and he embraced the sire around the waist. “Ask.”

Ronin twisted a little to gaze into his eyes, his jade gaze betraying vulnerability that made Evindar’s heart ache. “Did any of this mean anything to you?”

"Of course it did," assured Evindar sincerely. It meant more to him than Ronin could safely know, in fact.

"Then tell me why you’re doing this to us."

Evindar’s throat tightened and he swallowed, lowering his eyes. An unhappy frown pulled at his lips as he tried to answer the question without lying or giving away too much. “It’s…complicated. We just don’t fit, okay? I tried to make it work, but these past two years, it has become clear to me that we’re both better off on different paths. Please, don’t try to change my mind again.”

He expected anger, denial or the cold shoulder. Instead, he felt Ronin’s strong, capable hands cup his face as the sire turned around completely. The thumbs brushed over his lips and Evindar parted them as he raised his gaze to Ronin’s again. The helpless frustration was still plain on the sire’s face, but a determined little smile curved his mouth.

"I’m not giving up. I know you still love me. The way you look at me and respond to my touch betrays the truth. I’ll play along with this phase of yours, and when you decide you want me back, I’ll be ready to file for a withdrawal of our separation agreement."

Evindar sighed. “Ronin—”

The sire kissed him deeply, cutting off his protest and making him breathless. He plundered his mouth for a few seconds, before breaking the kiss and smiling at him again. “I was going to have a shower here before leaving, but I think it’s best that I get dressed and go while I can. I’ll shower at the hospital. Take your Amsinol, Evin.”

Evindar watched helplessly as Ronin quickly dressed, tied his hair back, tossed a confident wink his way and started towards the door. It then dawned on him that by coercing the man into staying the night with him, he might have endangered his life. Secret Ulvari bodyguard or no, he couldn’t take chances.

"Ronin, wait."

The doctor kept going, though he did hesitate for a split-second. “I’m sorry Evindar, but I can’t stay any longer.”

"Don’t go out through the parlor," insisted the singer. He slipped out of the bed and followed his ex, heedless of his nudity. He barely noticed the way Ronin’s eyes helplessly devoured his form as the sire turned to face him with a question on his lips. "Avoid the lobby, if you’re considering going through there to get anything before you go. Just go straight out through the parking garage."

Ronin looked at him suspiciously. “Why? Afraid someone will see me?”

"Well, yes," confessed the lifebearer, thinking quickly. "The press. They’ve tracked me down a couple of times already. Word has gotten out about our separation and the interview I did on it with the magazine. If they’re out there and they see you leaving, they’re bound to corner you with questions. I don’t think either of us want that."

The doctor sighed. “You’re really working hard to make our breakup public knowledge.”

"I’m sorry," apologized Evindar. "Please believe me when I say I have good reasons for all of this, Ronin. This has been the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life."

Ronin looked away, as if the sight of him was too much to bear.  “Whatever those reasons are, I hope to hell they’re good ones. I’ll do as you suggest and take an inconspicuous exit.” He turned around and walked the rest of the way to the door, leaving Evindar standing there naked and tongue-tied. He paused as he reached out to turn the knob and he spared another glance back at the lifebearer, letting his gaze sweep over him admiringly once more. What Ronin said next made Evindar’s heart flutter and caused his groin to tingle warningly.

"I meant what I said, baby. Whenever you’ve come to your senses, I’ll be waiting. You’re mine and I’m not about to let you go without a fight."

 Evindar pinched his lower lip between his teeth and stood rooted to the spot as his ex left and shut the door behind him. When he was gone, he looked down at his wakening groin and found his power of speech again. “Damn that man. How does he always do this to me?”

~xox~

On his way to the elevators, Ronin crossed paths with Evindar’s talent agent. He greeted the man with a nod and he intended to keep moving, but Vroyce evidently decided he needed to talk to him. He followed Ronin to the elevator and he got in with him.

Ronin selected the garage floor and he frowned at the other sire. “Is there something I can do for you, Vroyce?”

"There’s something you can do for Evindar," answered the blond sternly. "Stay away from him. I don’t even need to ask what you were doing in his suite with him all night long."

"I don’t see how that’s any of your business," responded the doctor with a warning glance. "You’re not his keeper and you certainly aren’t mine, either."

"You need to move on," insisted Vroyce as if he didn’t hear the warning in Ronin’s tone. "That ship has sailed, my friend. Don’t complicate the situation by confusing him with these…visits…anymore. If you love him, you’ll let him go so that you can both get on with your lives."

Ronin smirked. “You underestimate Evindar’s mental capacities, if you think _I’m_ the one confusing _him_. I don’t know why some people still operate under the delusion that lifebearers are always the passive ones in the relationship.”

Vroyce scowled. “Regardless of who’s instigating these encounters, you need to practice some restraint and keep your distance. It’s for your own good, as well as his.”

Ronin shrugged. The elevator reached his desired floor and he dug his keys out of his pocket and prepared to leave. “I think you should let Evindar and I decide for ourselves what’s good for us.”

Vroyce reached out and grabbed his arm as Ronin tried to step out of the elevator car. The doctor reacted instinctively, pushed to the limits of patience by everything that had happened over the past two weeks. He grabbed the other sire’s wrist and twisted it behind his back abruptly, before shoving Vroyce against the wall and holding him there by the back of his neck. The other sire cursed in surprised pain as Ronin leaned in to utter a low warning to him.

"Don’t touch me again, Vroyce. My tolerance for you is at an all time low. Don’t tempt me to demonstrate how much of my military training I remember on you."

"You’re out of control," grunted the agent, squirming helplessly in his grip. "Let go of me!"

A couple of people outside the elevator in the garage paused on their way to wherever they were going, and they stared at the spectacle of one sire pinning another to the wall of the lift. Satisfied that he’d made his point, Ronin released the other man and he reached out to stop the doors from closing. He held Vroyce’s angry blue gaze with his own, enjoying the ruddy flush of humiliation staining the agent’s cheeks.

"I worked very hard to win Evindar’s trust and heart," explained Ronin, "and no matter the reason for it, I don’t intend to throw it all away. This separation won’t last, and I suggest you accept that."

Leaving Vroyce staring after him with a different kind of bewilderment than what he’d left Evindar with, Ronin whistled a little tune and walked away. Whether his feelings of jealousy against the other sire were valid or not, it felt good to put the man in his place. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Vroyce was influencing Evindar to end the relationship and if he discovered that the man was somehow coercing his beloved, there would be hell to pay.

~xox~

"Finally," grumbled Glaive when he recognized the doctor’s sedan pulling out of the hospital parking garage. He started his car up and prepared to follow him. "I suppose I can’t blame you for being reluctant to leave, doctor. Now perhaps I can get a bit of action myself—provided my hungover hottie is capable of delivering."

After following Dr. Adder for a few blocks, Glaive noticed something in the rearview mirror that made him frown. He adjusted the reflective surface to be sure and he narrowed his eyes in concentration, dividing his attention between the car he was following and the taxi that remained one car behind him. He’d seen Evindar’s talent agent get into a taxi outside the hotel just before he started following the doctor and he thought it was a bit odd, considering the man had been traveling around exclusively in that white limo. He’d put his vague interest aside to concentrate on the matter at hand, but now it appeared that Mr. Zol’rin was following behind him. He read the cab numbers displayed on the taxi light fixture atop the roof and he mentally reversed them. Yes, it was the same cab that Vroyce had gotten into outside the hotel.

"And just what are _you_ up to, friend?”

Glaive returned his attention to the subject he was following and he was satisfied that Dr. Adder was staying on route to the hospital. He kept an eye on the cab following a short distance behind him, wondering if Mr. Zol’rin was following _him_ or trailing Dr. Adder. If it was the former, then he probably knew he was the agent assigned to watch the doctor and he wanted to be sure he was doing his job. If it was the latter, then Vroyce was investing a rather extreme interest in minding Evindar’s public image.

Glaive made a mental note to ask Ammiteo if he’d shared his real identity with Evindar or his agent. If he had, then he risked blowing Haden’s cover, due to the fact that Evindar’s cousin was working with the knight. Questions would rise over “Aden’s” involvement with an Ulvari spirit singer, and even if he pretended ignorance about Glaive’s hidden identity, it would damage his case. If there _was_ a terrorist activist hiding out in South Bridge studios, news that an undercover agent from the Ulvari guild would surely provoke flight.

"I really hope the recent stupidity in the ranks hasn’t spread to our fearless leader," sighed Glaive. Ammiteo had always had a level head on his shoulders and he was very good at his job, but Glaive understood that the pressures of said job could get to be too much for anyone. Ammiteo wasn’t immune from making mistakes.

~xox~

Glaive casually drove past the hospital after Dr. Adder pulled into the parking garage. He didn’t want it to look like he was watching him; just in case. He parked half a block away, ducked into an alley and called on the wind to conceal him—rendering him temporarily invisible as he became a part of the very air. He went to the hospital and he watched the cab that Mr. Zol’rin had come in. It waited for perhaps ten minutes before leaving.

_~”So it’s Dr. Adder you’re watching, after all,”~_ guessed the lishere silently. He remembered how Vroyce had lectured Evindar about kissing his cousin in public, that day the singer and the model put on that delectable show for them in the employee lounge. _~”Is it love that drives you, or could it be something else?”~_

His concentration was crippled by the effort of maintaining his camouflage and Vroyce was quickly moving out of scanning range. He would have to wait for some other opportunity to try and read him. Right now, he needed to return to the apartment, contact Director Ammiteo and get cleaned up for some nap time.

~xox~

Haden’s head lifted from the pillow when he heard his partner open the bedroom door to check on him. He peeked at Glaive from beneath the pillow with sleepy disorientation. “Hey. Did you just get in?”

"Yes," answered Glaive. He approached the bedside and stroked Haden’s pale shoulder. "Don’t try to get up on my account, love. Go ahead and sleep off your hangover. I’ll be joining you, soon enough."

Haden sighed and took the pillow off his head. He turned his head to the side and bunched the pillow up beneath his cheek, most comfortable sleeping on his stomach. “Just don’t forget to get some sleep,” he mumbled before shutting his sore eyes.

"I won’t," promised the lishere. "I just have a quick call to make and then I’ll get cleaned up, have a bite and join you in the bliss of slumberland."

Satisfied with the answer, Haden relaxed. He heard Glaive leave the bedroom and he listened in a half-asleep daze as the other man made a phone call in the living room. Haden concentrated on listening out of instinct, putting no conscious thought into it at all.

"Director, it’s Glaive. Yes, I know you’ve been trying to reach me. I haven’t responded until now because I was on a stakeout. Yes, it’s all true. I did use my abilities to get in there and remove that clip from the files. I’ve saved a copy in case it’s needed, but I think you know as well as I do that at this time, a video like that can only complicate the case."

There was a pause and it was apparent that the Ulvari Director was giving Glaive a decent chew-out, by the way he responded. The lishere’s tone was a tad more respectful than usual, but still confident and slightly arrogant. “Yes Sir. I’m fully aware of that and I’m prepared to face the consequences of my actions…if they prove to be a detriment in the end. You make the call, Director. Either you trust me with this or you pull me off of the case and assign another agent—against our client’s wishes. Either way, I’m secure in the knowledge that I’ve done what I thought was best for the client’s interests _and_ for the safety of my subject.”

Haden tensed a bit, unable to fall asleep the rest of the way as the nagging concern for his partner’s career came back full force. Glaive’s next words assured him that Ammiteo was at least considering the lishere’s side of the story, and he relaxed again.

"I understand. I would have come to you first, but I thought it best to remove the danger immediately and deal with the consequences afterwards. Yes, that _is_ what you hired me for, and I thank you for trusting me to get results. Yes. Actually, I have one question for you, Director. Did you inform either Evindar or anyone he works with that I would be the agent working the case? I see. No, I ask only because I noticed Mr. Zol’rin following Dr. Adder to the hospital. No Director, it was deliberate. My suspicion is that he’s keeping an eye on the good doctor to prevent what he considers bad publicity for his client. I wanted to be sure my identity is still classified, for the sake of Agent Wolfe’s case. Yes, absolutely. Of course, Ammiteo. I’ll be sure to contact you the moment anything changes. Goodbye.”

Haden didn’t hear his companion’s footsteps in the hallway, but he knew he was in the bathroom when he heard the shower begin to run. Unable to completely put aside his concerns, he called out to Glaive.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes," answered the other man after a moment, his voice muffled by the barrier of walls, doors and the sound of spraying water. "Don’t worry, mate. Glaive’s got it all under control. Shut those gorgeous eyes and get your rest."

Glaive shut his eyes again and he listened to the sound of the other man getting cleaned up. He heard him rummaging in the kitchen a little while later and he drifted off to sleep, assured that Glaive would take care of himself. About twenty minutes later, he was nudged out of sleep by the feel of the mattress sinking with the weight of the other man. Haden opened his eyes and looked at Glaive, only to find the lishere frowning at him.

"What in hells happened to your nose, mate?"

~xox~

-To be continued


	12. "Fear of Heights"

_Author’s note: The Velvet Shadow was created by Neko and Phendragon, two long-standing Wyndrah readers._

~xox~

Over the next few days, Glaive teased Haden mercilessly about having his nose bloodied by a petite, drunk amateur—just as the knight suspected he would. No amount of excuses deterred the Ulvari from having fun at Haden’s expense, so he just took his lumps and continued working on his case. He shared some of the information he’d learned about various employees with his partner, one morning at the breakfast table before they both had to leave for their perspective casework.

"I’m crossing Rhiannon off the list of potential suspects," explained Haden as he poured syrup over his pancakes. When Glaive glanced up at him from his bowl of Munchy Bites, Haden elaborated further. "The only thing she has on her record is a misdemeanor charge of shoplifting from six years ago, when she was still just a kid."

"Oh?" Glaive chuckled softly. "I wouldn’t have expected you to find even _that_ much dirt on her, to be honest. Still, I applaud your thoroughness. So, what exactly did she steal?”

Haden grinned. “Makeup. I guess her fashion passion hit her early in life. She’s a sweet girl though, and I’m glad I can put her in the clear.”

Glaive nodded. “And what of the other subjects?”

Haden sighed and took a bite of food, thinking his answer through as he chewed and swallowed. “Trinity mostly did odd jobs until an agent under Mel’s employment discovered her at the local fair that comes to the outskirts of town every year. He convinced her to come into the studio for a trial shoot and she’s been here doing spreads for them ever since. That was sixteen months ago.”

"Hmm." Glaive swallowed the mouthful of granola cereal he was chewing on. "I hope you haven’t written her off, all the same. It may seem as though she has no reason to be involved with a terrorist organization, but remember she’s a female hybrid, Haden. That comes with baggage I can relate to. Like myself, she and others like her haven’t yet carved their own niche in society. We’re all still misfits; even though the discrimination today is mild compared to what it used to be."

"Yeah, I know," agreed Haden. "The kind of resentment that can come from being shunned is nothing to overlook. I’ve kept that in mind, thanks to you."

Glaive frowned. “Thanks to me?”

Haden nodded and smiled at him. “Mm-hmm. I mean, I know I’ve got my own issues fitting in because of my augmentation, but working with you showed me how much shit lishere and hybrids put up with—not just from lashran, but from humans, too. I’ve got a better understanding of it and I can appreciate how that kind of living could drive someone to strike out at the establishment, you know? I’m just glad you’ve never gone rogue.”

Glaive’s sensual mouth curved into a sly smirk. “No, never.”

Haden frowned suspiciously at him, but he had no time to get into a conversation about the possible ramifications of the other man’s response. It wouldn’t surprise him to learn his partner had a somewhat checkered past, but he’d never really put much thought into what kind of different lives he lived, before pledging himself to the Ulvari. He made a mental note to find the time to sit down with Glaive and ask some of the questions he’d been pondering for a while.

~xox~

_Later that day, at Ocean View Medical Clinic:_

Ronin got his colleague’s message and he met up with Eredin in his office. He was surprised to find the other sire pouring himself a drink from a bottle of Vodka when he entered, and he hastily shut the door behind him so that passers-by in the hallway wouldn’t see it.

"Eredin, don’t you think you should wait until tonight before you start to imbibe?"

The reproductive therapist looked up at him and began to fill a second glass. “I don’t have any more appointments today and according to your schedule, neither do you. I think we can both safely have a drink.”

Knowing the man never drank unless he was particularly agitated, Ronin approached the desk and had a seat across from him. “What’s troubling you?”

Eredin’s haunted, sea-green eyes studied the clear liquid in his glass as he slid Ronin’s drink to him. “I can’t go through with it.”

Ronin tilted his head quizzically as he took a brief sip of the Vodka. He grimaced at the burn and set the drink back down. “Go through what, exactly? The insemination process?”

The taller sire shook his head and had a drink. He shuddered involuntarily and frowned at the glass. “No, I signed a contract for that when I chose to volunteer, and I won’t go back on my word. It’s important to our race that we be perpetuated and I knew what I was potentially signing up for. It’s the date tonight. I can’t do it.”

Ronin sighed. “You said yourself that it isn’t meant as a romantic date. Besides, you already agreed to this dinner and you’ll be going back on your word to Mr. Rayne if you back out of it. You dragged me into this too and I won’t let you chicken out.”

Eredin sighed at him. “But you know I’m so…awkward…with social occasions. Even knowing this is no real date, I feel like…I would be unfaithful.”

He rubbed his hands together unconsciously, drawing Ronin’s gaze to them. The old burn scars on the skilled hands were so faint now, due to the rapid healing properties of lashran physiology. They were hard to notice, if one didn’t already know they were there. Remembering how the man came to get those scars, Ronin sighed again, downed the rest of his drink and got out of his chair. He circled around behind the desk and laid a comforting hand on Eredin’s shoulder.

"It was a long time ago, and it wasn’t your fault. I think it’s long past time for you to forgive yourself and start to live again, old friend."

"I wouldn’t know where to begin," confessed Eredin. "I’ve tried so many times, but I just can’t manage it."

"Then I’ll help you," insisted Ronin. "We both have our regrets and things we cherished have been taken from us by fate. That doesn’t mean our lives are finished; it just means we have to find a new way to live them, understand?"

Eredin nodded uncertainly and finished his drink. “I suppose.”

"Good." Ronin patted his shoulder and started toward the door. "The first step in that is to get out and go on this date. I’ll be back at five and we’ll go to your place and get ready. Don’t even try to skip out on me."

The look on the other sire’s face said that he would like nothing more than to do just that, and Ronin made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Eredin could be quite the coward, when it came to interacting with people on a social level. Ronin also strongly suspected he was attracted to his patient—and who could blame him? If the situation was different and he weren’t so smitten with Evindar, he might have considered trying to catch Auric’s interest. Unlike his friend, Ronin wasn’t intimidated by beauty, and he had never suffered uncertainty when interacting with lifebearers.

As he left his friend’s office, he sighed to himself and he wondered if he would _ever_ be ready to jump back on the dating horse, after Evindar. He simply couldn’t see himself getting over him in this lifetime.

~xox~

Auric invaded Evindar’s hotel suite after work, bringing with him the outfit he had planned for the evening and a bottle of wine. The place he had chosen _did_ have a wine and alcohol selection, but they permitted customers to bring their own for the table. Auric deliberately splurged on the champagne, after learning what brand and type his cousin and Dr. Adder had shared at their Vashekna ceremony. He kept it wrapped up so as not to spoil the surprise, his mind quickly going over the plan for any possible faults. He’d spoken with Dr. Ketus just before leaving work and though the man spoke so softly over the phone that he was difficult to understand, he confirmed that he and his companion would meet them at the restaurant at seven o’clock.

"Oh, by the way," Auric said as he checked his reflection in the mirror, "we’ll have a fourth person coming with, tonight. I thought it would be more balanced than three people, you know?"

Evindar approached the open arch of the vanity area connecting to the toilet and bathrooms. He was dressed in a pair of dark grey slacks, a black button-up shirt embossed with rose patterns and a pair of dressy black shoes. He was the perfect contrast to Auric—who wore cream-colored pants, a matching vest and a white button-up shirt beneath it.

"If I didn’t know any better," said the singer with a suspicious look in his eyes, "I would think you were trying to set me up."

Auric feigned innocence. “After I told you I’d rather see you and your ex get back together? Why would I defeat my own purpose?”

Evindar’s suspicious expression didn’t fade away completely. “I haven’t forgotten how crafty you can be whenever you want something, cousin. Perhaps you’ve set me up with some brute, so I can appreciate what I had with Ronin. I can’t pretend to know. I’m not as practiced as you are at reading people, and you’re very good at concealing what you don’t want me to see.”

Auric shrugged. “I think you already appreciate what you had with Ronin and it’s making you fucking miserable.”

Evindar wasn’t quite able to hide the stricken look that passed over his features and Auric immediately felt terrible. “I’m sorry,” soothed the model, reaching out to put his hands over his cousin’s tense shoulders. “That was kind of harsh of me—especially knowing why you’re doing this. I…I just want tonight to be something nice for both of us, okay? I’m paying for the extra seat at the table, since it was my idea to invite the fourth person.”

Evindar shook his head, lowering his troubled gaze to Auric’s loafers. “This is my treat. I don’t mind paying for the extra person. I just wish you had told me sooner.”

"I think you should just let me get this one," insisted Auric. "Or at least let me cover the extra person. Here, that shirt is done up too tight."

Evindar stared at him as Auric undid the first three buttons of his embossed black shirt, exposing his throat and clavicle completely in a way that was both tantalizing and tasteful. “I thought you weren’t setting me up.”

Auric inspected the slight change and he nodded with satisfaction. “I’m not.” He brushed imaginary lint from the taller lifebearer’s shoulder and stepped back. “I just think it would be a shame to hide such a sexy throat. I swear if I had a mirror preference and you weren’t my cousin, I’d happily be your bitch.”

Evindar snorted and did a little grooming of his own. He straightened Auric’s vest and smiled at him. Some of the tragedy faded from that riveting gaze as the singer took a slow breath and nodded.

"I think you pass inspection. Your doctor is going to regret going the artificial route with you, Auric."

The blond smiled back wistfully. “You think so? Maybe I’m being a little too blatant with my interest in him.”

Evindar chuckled. “You wouldn’t be Auric, otherwise. You were always like that; utterly focused and determined once you decided you want something. I wish I could be more like you, sometimes.”

"You’re supposed to discourage me when I obsess like this," reminded Auric with a chuckle. "Like you did in the old days, remember?"

"I remember," answered the taller man in Lashran. "But I think you know what is best for you, now. I’ll be sure to speak up, if I think you are overstepping. You would do the same for me, I’m sure."

"Of course," answered Auric casually—though inside he was wincing with guilt for the way he was about to take advantage of his cousin’s trust in him.

~xox~

"That’s…tall."

Auric peered up through the window of the taxi in response to his cousin’s remark. He hadn’t eaten at Clancy’s for over a year now, and he’d forgotten how high up the revolving restaurant actually was. There was a ground floor restaurant too, but he’d booked a table at the top of the tower, in the high-class rotating “ring” that circled the uppermost point of the building.

Unfortunately, he’d completely forgotten about his cousin’s fear of heights when he made the arrangements. He looked at the trepidation on Evindar’s face and he silently cursed himself for a moron. In his effort to make sure the man couldn’t easily escape the presence of his ex, he may have only ensured Evindar wouldn’t even set foot in the place.

"You aren’t going to let a little thing like height stop you from having a night out with me, are you?" pressed Auric, keeping his voice and mannerism light.

Evindar’s eyes were on the rotating ring, high up on the tower. “I’ve learned to control my fears since my popularity increased,” murmured the singer. “I’ve performed at a number of high altitude venues across Rhuidhim and some of Zarn, but…I’ve never tried to _eat_ something, that high up.”

"Afraid you’ll hurl?" guessed Auric.

"Crude, but accurate," sighed Evindar. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but his phone rang and he excused himself to answer it, once he glanced at the ID number on the device. "Hello, Vroyce. Mm, well that’s good. Yes, I think I’m up to it. Velvet Shadow? It sounds interesting. Fine, then…we can do that. The weekend after next sounds good. No, I haven’t looked into that yet and I’ve warned you not to pressure me anymore. That’s…okay. Mm-hmm, I can do that. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Good evening."

Auric watched curiously as his companion ended the call and replaced his phone in his pocket.

"That was my talent agent," explained Evindar. "He’s arranged to have my band flown in and he’s booking the first available gig he can get for us. Have you ever been to the Velvet Shadow, Auric?"

Remembering the prestigious nightclub in question the blond nodded. “A few times. It’s an upscale lounge here in downtown Valkyrie Falls. They put on concerts now and then and the acoustics are pretty good, to my amateur ears.”

"I see," murmured Evindar. His gaze slid to the tower again. "Well, I’ll be playing there the weekend after next."

"Great," enthused Auric. He hadn’t had a chance to actually watch Evindar perform yet, in the time they’d been apart. "Is that one lifebearer still with your band? Oven-something? The one that used to kiss you all the time?"

"Orindel," corrected Evindar with a smirk. "Yes, he’s still my bassist and yes, he still kisses me sometimes."

"How does your mate…sorry…your _ex_ mate react to that?” Auric knew he was pushing it, but he wanted to keep the other man distracted from his fear of heights and the cab was now pulling up to the curb. 

Evindar chuckled. “Ronin has always been very…liberal…about my relationship with Orindel.”

Auric’s mind went to dirty places. “So you’ve had a threesome with him?”

The singer shook his head, his eyes flashing with mirth. “Sorry to disappoint you, Auric, but no. Orindel has a mate of his own and kissing is all it ever amounted to. It’s all just part of the stage performance, really.”

Auric sighed. “No wonder Rhiannon had a fit over you. Well, you have all week to plan that show. Tonight, all you need to worry about is eating and having a good time.”

Evindar huffed under his breath and shook his head. “Easier said than done.”

~xox~

"Well, we made it without incident," Ronin said to his companion with a smirk. He lifted his fluted glass of water. "Cheers, Eredin. You took the first step and you didn’t burst into flames."

Eredin mumbled something incoherent beneath his breath and absently clinked his glass against the other man’s. Dressed in a black sweater, pants and boots, the man looked like he wanted to melt into the shadows. Sadly for Eredin, he’d never had formal Ulvari training and he wasn’t able to hide in plain sight. His pewter hair contrasted with his dark clothes and whether he meant for it to do so or not, it attracted attention to him. Ronin’s outfit was composed of brown dress pants and a matching jacket, with a deep burgundy shirt.

"Relax," soothed Ronin. "All you have to do is smile, eat and respond to what our companions may ask you. That’s it." 

Eredin sucked down his glass of water as if he were dying of thirst. “You make it sound so easy,” he said after swallowing the last gulp.

Fortunately, the waiter had left a pitcher of ice water at the table and Ronin quickly took advantage of that fact to refill his friend’s glass. “Just try to remember, this isn’t an actual date. You’ll be fine.”

It was all well and good to say such a thing, but then Ronin was suddenly choking on his own words—as well as his water. He happened to look toward the entry in time to see Auric following the hostess. The part that made him swallow his water the wrong way was the sight of his ex following behind the blond model.

"Ronin? This isn’t very encouraging." Eredin was patting his back in a lame gesture to help as the pediatrician struggled to catch his breath. "How can you help me cope if you can’t even—"

"Ev…dar," coughed Ronin, gesturing toward he two lifebearers being guided to the table. "My mate…he’s with…Rayne!"

Eredin looked in the direction he’d gestured and he watched with a mystified expression. “Then, that must mean that Evindar is the cousin Mr. Rayne spoke of. Ronin, I had _no_ idea. Do you think he knew that you and Evindar were mated?”

The pediatrician caught his breath and found his voice. “I think he knew something. I remember him saying something to me that day we met on the street that gave me pause, but…dammit, I have to go.”

Eredin grabbed Ronin’s arm as he tried to get up and leave, stalling him. “No you don’t! I’m sorry about this coincidence but you are _not_ leaving me here alone. You promised.”

It was too late to flee anyway. The lifebearers had now spotted them and Evindar’s gaze met Ronin’s. Even from the distance, those beautiful eyes had an inescapable effect on the sire. Ronin’s knees went weak and he swallowed as his mind instantly replayed their last encounter together. He could smell Evin’s unique, spicy scent as he drew nearer. His fertility cycle was finished by now of course, but the man didn’t need to be in heat to smell intoxicating.

Evindar’s feelings on the matter seemed to echo Ronin’s, because after staring at him for a moment, he parted his lips, muttered something to his companion and tried to turn around and go back from where he came. Auric wouldn’t allow it. The blond grabbed his cousin’s wrist in a grip that must have been slightly painful, if the wince on Evin’s face was any indication. Auric murmured something to the singer and Evindar compressed his lips. With obvious reluctance, he allowed Auric to guide him to the table.

Ronin and Eredin got out of their seats to greet their dining companions, as was proper in any elegant social situation. They shook hands with the lifebearers and Eredin handled himself rather well, neither stammering nor faltering as he greeted Auric.

"Mr. Rayne," said Eredin politely. His gaze went to Evindar and he shook his hand next. "Evindar, it’s been a long time. I had no idea you were the cousin my patient was talking about, when he arranged this dinner date."

Evindar gave Auric a subtly killing look. “Yes, it’s an interesting…coincidence. I trust you’ve been in good health, Eredin?”

"Your mate…I mean, Ronin sees to that," answered Dr. Ketus, losing his smooth momentum in the slip of tongue. "He and the rest of the hospital staff are good about reminding me to eat, when I would otherwise forget."

Evindar smiled. “I see that hasn’t changed.”

Ronin was torn somewhere between the desire to laugh like a maniac and cry like an infant. He smirked dryly at Auric as he shook his hand and noticed the sly twinkle in the pretty, blue-violet gaze. “Aren’t you the cheeky one.”

Auric shrugged, his dimpled smile hardly faltering. “Only when I think it’s warranted, Dr. Adder.”

Ronin released his hand and turned to Evindar. He swallowed as their hands clasped and he couldn’t resist caressing the knuckles with the pad of his thumb. “Evindar, you look good.”

~ _That’s an understatement_ ,~ thought the doctor to himself as he scanned the lifebearer’s form covertly. ~ _He looks blindingly gorgeous and he smells like something that dropped straight from the heavens. Oh, I should probably let go of his hand, now. Let go, Ronin…let go_.~

He forced his hand to release Evindar’s and he couldn’t suppress the shiver that raced up his spine when the lifebearer spoke in his accented, lulling voice. “You look good too, Ronin.” Always graceful—even under pressure—the singer gestured at the table. “Shall we?”

Ronin nodded and he took a seat beside Eredin, while the two lifebearers sat across from them. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Auric soon broke it when he opened his menu to peer at the list of choices.

"Hmm, I forgot this place has a list of lashran dishes on the menu. I haven’t eaten _amshey_ in some time.”

"That’s because it’s too spicy for you," replied Evin with a faint smirk. "Don’t you remember what happened the last time I made some for you? Your father had a fit over the mess you made on the wall."

Auric grimaced. “Oh yeah…I forgot about that.”

"What happened?" asked Eredin in a low, somewhat shy tone.

"Nothing," insisted Auric evasively. "Hey, this looks good…they have a big plate of—"

"He coated a prawn too liberally with the pepper sauce," interrupted Evindar mercilessly, removing his shades to replace them in his pocket. His sidelong glance at his cousin was fully of satisfaction. "He took one bite and spit it out, all over the dining room wall. I thought my uncle Kythidar would put Auric over his knee—and he was twenty, at the time."

Ronin chuckled softly and Eredin smiled at the blond as Auric grumbled and a hint of a blush stained his cheeks. “Well,” excused the model, “I had no warning it would be _that_ spicy. I’ll bet you let me eat it like that on purpose.”

Evindar’s grin expanded into a smile and Ronin was temporarily dazzled, unable to take his eyes off of his ex as the singer’s teeth briefly flashed and a soft chuckle reverberated in his throat. When Evin’s gaze met his, Ronin looked away and cleared his throat. He damned himself internally for acting like such a lovesick youngling.

"Let’s avoid the _amshey_ tonight then, shall we?”

There were nods all around. After a few moments of browsing the selection with a puzzled expression, Evindar asked a question. “What is a ‘jacket potato’?”

"It’s a potato baked in foil and stuffed with goodies like sour cream and chives and butter," answered Auric. "They’re good—you should try one with your meal."

"Oh." Evindar’s eyes continued to travel over the menu. "Ronin? I don’t know this word…this one here." Evindar turned the menu around to show the sire and he pointed. "What is that?"

Ronin was surprised to have his ex refer to him for help, when he could have asked his cousin. It was like he’d done it impulsively, as if he hadn’t even considered requesting help from anyone else. It was very flattering and it took Ronin a moment to focus on the letters Evindar was pointing at. He didn’t notice the way both Auric and Eredin watched with similar expressions of amusement.

"Sausage. It’s basically spiced, ground meat stuffed into an edible casing. This is a blood sausage you’re pointing at and to be honest, I don’t think it’s the kind of thing you’d like."

"Oh." Evindar turned the menu around again and he chewed his lower lip as he looked over other dishes. "What about this?" He turned the menu around again and pointed.

Endeared and amused in spite of himself, Ronin decided there was an easier way to help Evindar. He could have asked Auric to explain the menu items to him, but he wanted to do it himself. He missed rare moments like this, when his beloved admitted he needed some direction and came to him for it with perfect trust.

"Here, change seats with me," Ronin said to Eredin. The other sire looked a bit wary over being placed next to Auric, but he offered no arguments. When he settled in beside Evindar, Ronin put his own menu down and leaned close to the singer to help him with his.

"Now, which one were you looking at?"

"This one," answered Evindar softly, glancing at him sidelong before pointing at one of the main courses. "I understand ‘chicken’, but I’m not sure what the words in front of it mean."

"Honey-glazed," explained Ronin just as softly. He had trouble keeping his eyes off of him. "It’s a basting technique they use to give it a sweet flavor on the outside."

"I see." Evindar graced him with a quiet little smile. "I need more practice reading Avran, I guess. I think I’m trying so hard not to notice how high up we are that I just can’t focus."

"You’re doing fine," assured Ronin. His eyes latched onto the other man’s parted lips and all the words "Honey-glazed" got stuck in his head. He imagined drizzling the sticky, sweet substance over Evindar’s mouth and licking it off.

 

~xox~

Auric and Eredin watched the exchange from behind their menus, both of them trying not to make their interest in the way the couple interacted too obvious. A human waiter came by and asked if they were ready to order, and Auric asked him for a few more minutes.

"Can I please get four wine glasses and a chilling bucket?" Auric requested.

"Right away, Sir." The waiter’s brown eyes went to Evindar and he frowned as if trying to decide where he’d seen him before. "Is there anything else I can bring you while you decide?"

Auric looked at Eredin questioningly. “Do you have a drink preference, or is rose champagne okay by you?”

"Actually, I prefer spirits," answered the doctor. "Vodka and gin, when I drink at all. I don’t have the pallet for wine."

"Hmm, a mixed drink does sound good," Auric said thoughtfully. He looked up at the waiter. "On second thought, we only need two wine glasses. I’d like a tequila sunrise and Mr. Ketus will have a gin and tonic…if that’s okay?"

Eredin had lowered his gaze and after a moment, he realized that Auric was looking at him and waiting for a response. He blushed a little and nodded. “Gin and tonic will be fine, thank you.”

Auric gave him a wink and a smile. “Coming right up.”

He glanced over at his other two dinner companions and he noticed smugly that both Ronin and Evindar seemed to be completely absorbed in their soft conversation. Ronin was explaining various features of the menu to the singer and Evindar listened with rapt attention, holding the sire’s gaze when he asked him questions. Auric had a sneaking suspicion that his cousin wasn’t as ignorant about Avras cuisine as he let on, and he wondered if the man was even aware of the way he’d wrapped his ex around his finger.

"Wait," Auric said to the waiter when the man started to go. "On second thought, Dr. Ketus and I will get our drinks from the bar." He opened the insulated bag he’d brought in with him and showed the waiter the bottle of champagne he’d brought. "Just be sure to pour our companions a couple of glasses of this and chill the bottle, when you come back."

Eredin’s heavy-lashed, sea-green eyes regarded him with uncertain confusion as Auric stood up and gestured invitingly to him. The blond took pity on him and he gave a meaningful nod at the other two table residents. “Let’s give them a minute to sort out the menu.”

The sire seemed to catch on and he gave a small nod of agreement.

~xox~

"Where are they going?" Ronin watched curiously as their two companions left the table together.

"The bar, it seems," answered Evindar, equally curious. "But shouldn’t the waiter have offered to bring them a drink when he came by?"

Ronin was chagrined to realize he hadn’t paid the first bit of attention to what was going on around them while he was going over the menu with Evindar. Embarrassed by the way he’d essentially ignored their companions, he started to get up to go to them and apologize. The waiter returned with a bucket of ice and two glasses, at that moment.

"Your companion wanted me to serve the champagne he brought for the table," explained the waiter with a smile. He retrieved a bottle from the bag near Auric’s vacated chair and he opened it, pouring the fizzy red drink into the two glasses for them.

"Hmph," muttered Ronin, "isn’t that the same champagne we had at our Vashekna?"

Evindar shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead as if it pained him. “Yes. I’m going to kill him.”

Ronin was starting to sense the pattern here and he began to chuckle. “Now, don’t be angry with your cousin.”

"He is trying to set us up," argued the singer softly, his glare going to Auric on the other side of the restaurant. The model seemed to sense his gaze on him and he raised a colorful cocktail to Evindar in a long-distance toast, looking quite pleased with himself.

Ronin sighed and thanked the waiter when the man put the bottle into the chill bucket and left them. He picked up the glasses and offered one to Evindar. “So what if he is? His antics won’t change anything, will it?”

Evindar lowered his gaze. “No.”

Ronin tried not to let the answer disappoint him. “Then let him do whatever makes him feel better. It’s obvious he cares for you and he thinks there’s still something between us. It’s kind of cute, if you think about it.”

"The cocky shit," muttered Evindar in unpracticed, halting slang—but the corner of his mouth was turning up in a telling way, betraying his amusement. "I don’t know who he thinks he’s messing with."

"This is his special night," reminded Ronin gently. He brushed his foot against Evindar’s beneath the table. "Let it slide, love."

The lifebearer looked at him as he took the fluted glass from him. His smile deepened, even as he remonstrated the sire. “You have to stop calling me that, Ronin. Romantic pet names aren’t really appropriate for us, anymore.”

"I know," agreed Ronin, "but it’s going to take me a while to adjust. I need time to stop thinking of you as my baby—even though we hadn’t seen one another for a year before you came to do the paperwork. I just can’t seem to help it."

Evindar brushed his foot up against Ronin’s, responding to his earlier caress. “I know. I…have the same problem, but we both need to move on.”

Ronin looked down at his free hand, resting on top of the table. “Is that why your hand is on top of mine?”

Evindar looked down too. He caught his lower lip between his teeth and made a “tsk” sound against the roof of his mouth. He didn’t remove his hand.

"I didn’t say it should happen immediately."

Ronin chuckled and raised his glass. “Then let’s toast to finding a way through this, without hurting each other more than necessary.”

Evindar raised his glass and tapped it against Ronin’s, but his smile faded. His gray-violet eyes were sincere as he spoke. “I never meant to hurt you.”

Ronin held his eyes and nodded. “I know.”

~xox~

"Forests, they’re frustrating."

Eredin looked at his companion as he steadily and slowly sipped the drink in his hand. Auric seemed to be investing an awful lot of effort into throwing his cousin and Ronin together at every opportunity. Eredin blamed himself for failing to make the blood connection between the two of them sooner—but to be fair, he’d had no reason to ask about the model’s extended family and no reason to suspect he was related to Evindar.

"May I ask you something?"

Auric tore his attention away from the couple—who so obviously loved each other—and he looked up at Eredin. “Ask away.”

The sire tried to think of the best way to say it, without being offensive. “Don’t you think it’s better to let them decide for themselves?” He nodded at the couple across the room meaningfully.

Auric shrugged. “If I trusted them to make the right decision, sure. Look at them.” He nodded at the couple, who were smiling at one another as if nobody else existed. “I’ve never seen anyone so in love try so hard to stay away from each other. That’s why I arranged this. They can’t keep their eyes off each other and I’ll bet if they were alone, they’d be all over each other right now.”

Eredin sighed and regarded his friend. “I don’t understand it either, but as Ronin’s friend, I try to be supportive without interfering. I’m sure you mean well, Mr. Rayne, but perhaps you should consider doing the same for your cousin.”

"If I do that, he’s going to be miserable for the rest of his life and I’ll be stuck with the guilt of knowing I let it happen. Blame it on my status as a hopeless romantic." Auric shrugged and he gave Eredin a dazzling smile and a wink. "Oh, and call me ‘Auric’."

Eredin was briefly dumb stricken by that smile and he couldn’t immediately answer. He found his power of speech with difficulty and he answered the lifebearer to the best of his ability. “Maybe we should return to the table and join them to decide on our meals, now.”

~xox~

"You _still_ haven’t chosen a dish?” Auric gave Evindar an impatient look and the singer shrugged helplessly.

"I’m not familiar with Avras food," excused Evindar. "It’s hard to decide."

"Then why not order something from the Lashran section?"

Evindar shook his head and frowned. “I eat that kind of food all the time. I want to try more of the local fair, while I’m visiting this country.”

"But didn’t Dr. Adder just spend the past five minutes explaining the menu to you?" Auric patted his stomach. "I’m getting hungry, and you know how cranky I can get on an empty stomach."

"Bratty, is more accurate," sighed Evindar. He gave Ronin a sidelong smile. "What would you recommend for me on this menu? You know what tastes I like."

The look in the sire’s eyes made Evindar want to squirm. “Yes, I know what you like. I’ll be happy to pick something out for you, if you really want me to.”

Evindar nodded and took a sip of his champagne. “I do. I trust you.”

Something silent passed between them and if it weren’t for the sudden flash of nausea Evindar experienced, he might have tried to kiss the sire. As it was, the scent of his wine bothered him for the second time and he frowned at the drink, hesitating.

"Is everything okay?" Ronin asked when he noticed the uncomfortable look on Evin’s face.

"I…don’t think this champagne agrees with me tonight," answered the singer uncertainly.

"But I picked out your favorite," protested Auric. "That’s the exact same champagne you told me you had at…uh…"

Evindar smirked at the other lifebearer. “Yes?”

"Nothing," answered the blond. "I just remember you telling me you liked it. Now you don’t, anymore?"

"It’s still my favorite," insisted Evindar. He gingerly took a sip of it and his stomach lurched warningly. He shook his head and set the glass down. "I think I should stick with water tonight. My stomach is nervous."

Auric grimaced. “Is it because I dragged you up here to the nosebleed section?”

Evindar gave him a dry look. “Probably, but my schedule could be to blame, too.”

"Then we’ll order something light for you," suggested Ronin. He gave the singer a protective look that wasn’t lost on him. "How about some artichoke dip and bread sticks to share for an entrée and the crescent soup as the main course?"

At the moment, nothing sounded particularly appetizing to the singer, but he nodded in concordance.

~xox~

Evindar had to excuse himself halfway through dinner. Auric got up to check on him and he found him retching in the men’s room. Thankfully, nobody else was in there to hear it and wound the singer’s pride.

"I’m fine," insisted Evindar as he finished rinsing his mouth out in the sink. "I think I may just be overworked. I’ve been writing new music and rehearsing songs each day, to keep my mind off things. I’m sure it’s nothing."

Auric studied his aura closely, unable to hide his concern. “Your chakras are even more off than they were before, Evin. I think you’re spending too much time alone.”

The singer shrugged. “I have company in Vroyce, sometimes.”

"Yeah, but he’s your agent, not your friend," insisted the blond. "You should pack up your things and come stay with me for the rest of your time here."

"I appreciate the offer, but if I do that, you’ll have media watching your apartment all the time."

"Hey, I already get some media attention," reminded Auric. "Not nearly as much as you do, but I’m not a stranger to it. I’ll deal."

Evindar gave him a weak little smile and shook his head. “All the same, I’d rather not burden you. I’m going to be okay, Auric. I just need to take a day or two off to relax.”

Auric sighed, knowing well enough not to keep arguing with his cousin when he got that look on his face. “Okay, but just be aware the offer is going to stand for as long as you’re here in Valkyrie Falls. If you change your mind at any time for any reason, just give me a buzz.”

"I will. Thank you."

Auric watched him for a moment, frowning in thought. “Where are you getting your food from? Is it all room service?”

"Yes, why?"

The blond grimaced. “I was just thinking of the possibility that your stalker might be lacing it with something, somehow. What if he’s decided to just come after you and slow poisoning is his method?”

"I don’t know how he’d get any poison into my food," sighed Evindar, "but if it makes you feel better, I’ll start buying my own groceries and using the kitchenette."

"I think that’s a good idea," agreed Auric. "At least then you know exactly where it’s coming from. I know I sound a little paranoid but it bothers me that this guy is still at large."

Evindar scowled suddenly and he bent over to tug up his right pant leg. Auric blinked as the other lifebearer revealed a small, slim revolver strapped to his calf.

"I’m prepared to deal with this stalker myself, if I have to. Don’t worry about me, Auric. I know some combat moves and I know how to shoot."

"Gotcha," agreed Auric a little uncomfortably.

Evindar wasn’t given to anger easily; not even in his rebellious days. He’d perfected the art of obstinacy without emotion, to the point where his parents actually sent him to therapy out of fear that he was too detached.

Why then did it give Auric a chill to see him speak so dispassionately about “dealing with” his stalker? He tried to shrug it off, reasoning that Evindar had more than enough reason to be fed up with accommodating the whims of an obsessed creep. 

~xox~

They decided to have the rest of their meals packed into take-home trays, since Evindar wasn’t feeling well. The trip down the elevator made his condition even worse; as the elevator was made of glass and it gave the passengers a panoramic view of the city as it ascended and descended the tower. He’d made it up to the restaurant well enough by counting the threads in his cuffs, but this time he glanced out the window before he could occupy his eyes and a wave of dizziness struck him.

"R-Ronin," murmured Evindar, reaching out for the sire impulsively as his legs threatened to buckle.

Ronin immediately caught him around the waist and held him close while Auric, Eredin and two other passengers looked on with concern. “Easy baby,” he whispered against Evindar’s ear. He stroked his hair back from his sweat-beaded forehead. “Just shut your eyes and lean against me. I’ve got you.”

Evindar nodded and put his arms around Ronin’s waist, breathing heavily as he tried to stay conscious. He felt Ronin blowing lightly on his forehead and someone else began to fan the back of his neck with something. He breathed in the scent of his ex and he waited as calmly as he could for the dizziness to fade. 

~xox~

Haden watched the restaurant entrance from inside of Glaive’s car and he absently drummed his fingertips over his knee. The lishere looked at him sidelong, until he stopped fiddling and sighed.

"You didn’t have to come with me on this stakeout, you know," reminded Glaive with an amused smirk. "You could have gone to the gym as you originally planned, or spent a night in watching television."

Haden shrugged. “There’s not much on TV these days that interests me, and you know I don’t like working out by myself. I’d rather hang out with you than sit at home or go out looking for something to do.”

"That’s adorable, yet sad."

"Hey, don’t be mean."

Glaive laughed softly. “You have to work tomorrow. You’re going to feel like shit if you stay up all night watching over Dr. Adder with me.”

"I’ll recline the seat and crash when I feel tired," said Haden with a shrug. "I’m used to sleeping in much less comfortable situations."

Glaive sighed, his coral gaze amused and fond on the brunet. “This is so unprofessional.”

"How so?" demanded Haden. "We’re partners and we’re guarding your mark together. Okay, so I’m technically not supposed to be in on this case, but you’re not technically on mine anymore either. It’s not like we’re sitting here making out instead of watching the subject."

"Don’t tempt me," said Glaive, only half-kidding. His eyes roamed over Haden’s muscle-shirt-clad chest as if he were contemplating ripping his clothes off.

Haden gave him a somewhat cheeky grin. “Nympho.”

Glaive lifted a brow. “Careful, mate. I might be tempted to show you what a nympho can do.”

Haden looked out the window and frowned, his attention diverted from the conversation. “Hey, isn’t that Evindar’s limo pulling up on the street over there?”

Glaive looked and he nodded. The vehicle had stopped at the end of the block and it sat waiting there. “One could presume that limo is here for our sexy crooner and his dining guests, but I’m more inclined to believe it’s here because Mr. Zol’rin is riding in it.”

Haden glanced at him and then looked out the window again. “How can you be…oh. Yeah, you’re right. That guy Vroyce is getting out now. He’s talking to someone on the phone and he looks kind of pissed off, don’t you think?”

Glaive nodded, narrowing his eyes. He opened the storage compartment between the seats and he procured the small binoculars he had waiting inside. “Here,” he said, handing them over to his partner. “You watch from here and I’ll go and have a closer look. I’d like to overhear some of his conversation, if I can.”

~xox~

"No, I _told you_ I can’t get the gig until the weekend _after_ next,” Vroyce snapped.

"I thought you said they’d have an earlier opening," argued Ozwyn.

"It was a mistake. I sent the message to your phone."

"Well, I never got it and I’ve already booked flights and accommodation for the band. You’ll just have to take care of any booking discrepancies on your end, Vroyce. I’ve done my bit."

Vroyce started to respond to that, but he thought he felt someone coming up behind him and he turned, not overly concerned due to being on a busy public street. There was nobody around except for the little old woman crossing the street, several yards away.

"Vroyce, are you still there?"

The talent agent shook himself out of it. “Yeah, I just thought I heard something. I guess I’ll have to make arrangements to extend the band’s stay at the hotel. Check your bloody phone and make sure your text messages are getting through, would you? I don’t want more mistakes like this to—oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

"Eh? Kidding about what?"

Vroyce lowered the phone from his ear and he stared at the sight of Evindar leaving the restaurant entrance with a small group of people. Two of them appeared to be human fans and he was signing something for them as he walked and smiling at the woman in response to something she said. The other three were lashran—and one of those lashran was Dr. Adder.

"Ozwyn, I’ve got to let you go," said Vroyce into his phone, his blue eyes staying on the group. He hung up without waiting for a response and he dialed a number by memory.

"Yes?" The voice had a Zarnian accent.

"It’s me," said Vroyce. "He’s with him again."

"You are sure?"

"I’m standing here looking right _at_ them,” answered Vroyce. “I knew he was going out with his cousin and a friend, but I had no idea the doctor was included in that. Do you have people watching him?”

There was a pause. “Yes. I have confirmation of the subject.”

"Well, whatever you do, make sure that…oh… _oh, fuck!_ No!”

~xox~

Glaive found the one-sided conversation very interesting and he deduced that the talent agent was having Evindar watched—possibly because he feared he might get hurt if his stalker went after Ronin while Evindar was near him. It made perfect sense, now that Glaive thought of it. Vroyce’s abrupt exclamation of horror gave him pause.

Glaive followed the talent agent’s alarmed gaze and he saw the little red dot flicker over Ronin’s left shoulder. He knew exactly what it was and what it meant when the dot settled on his chest, over his heart. There was no time to think, no time to call for Haden’s help, and no time to look for the source of the light. He moved at the same time as Vroyce; only with greater speed and skill. There was little chance of getting to the doctor in time and Glaive reached inward desperately, calling on the ancestors and the forces of nature to help him protect his charge.

~xox~

"Are you feeling better now?" Ronin asked as they stopped by the fountain near the sidewalk and prepared to look for a cab.

Evindar looked at him with a slightly embarrassed smile and he started to answer, but he saw something odd on Ronin’s dress jacket. He frowned at the strange flicker of light and he parted his lips to say something, but the sudden screams of his talent agent interrupted him. Evindar looked down the sidewalk to see Vroyce running toward them at full speed, waving his arms like he was trying to scatter chickens.

"Get down," Vroyce was yelling. "Evin, get _down!_ ”

If that weren’t confusing enough, the sudden, freak appearance of a whirlwind dropping down on them from out of nowhere certainly was. Evindar heard Auric shout something about a surge of power nearby, and he vaguely wondered how in the world his cousin could be worrying about a blackout when they were literally surrounded by a miniature tornado. He yelled an inquiry to his companions, just as Ronin’s weight bore him to the cement. His hair was whipping over his eyes and obscuring his vision and he felt dampness on Ronin’s jacket as he clutched at it.

The whirlwind dissipated almost as quickly as it had formed, leaving people all around them confused and frightened.

"Evin," grunted Ronin, "are you…okay?"

 ”I’m fine,” assured the singer, looking up at the sire on top of him. “Just confused. I…Ronin? You’re…you’re bleeding.”

Ronin looked down as best he could in his awkward position. The crimson stain was blossoming over the spot just near where his left shoulder met his chest. He seemed to lose his strength with Evindar’s observation and he rolled off of him weakly, onto his uninjured side.

Wide-eyed with shock, Evindar pressed his hand over the bleeding bullet-hole. “Oh forests…somebody _help_! He’s been shot!”

Auric crawled over to them and Eredin got to his feet and hurried to Ronin’s side, while Vroyce stared numbly at the whole thing.

"I’m calling an ambulance," announced Auric, somehow keeping his head.

"It didn’t hit his heart," assured Eredin after gently pulling Evindar’s hand’s away to inspect the injury. "It looks like a flesh wound, but it may have stricken bone and we can’t risk jostling him and opening an artery. Ronin? Stay alert. Don’t go into shock."

"I…I’ll try," answered the other sire dazedly. He groaned when Eredin put firm pressure on the injury to staunch the flow of blood. He started to shut his eyes but his ex slapped his cheek and commanded his attention.

"Look at me," Evindar said in his native language, through trembling lips. "Take my strength, love. Don’t sleep…not yet!" Going into a healing trance right now would probably put him into a coma and it wouldn’t mend the injury fast enough to stop him from bleeding out.

Ronin made a grasping motion with his right hand and Evindar caught it up quickly, bringing it to his face. He held the sire’s palm to his cheek and kept his glowing, desperate gaze on his. “Yes, that’s it. Stay here. Stay.”

The sound of sirens approached from somewhere several blocks away. Evindar barely heard them or the sobs and shouts around him from the onlookers. He stared into Ronin’s eyes and willed him to stay strong, while Eredin did his best to treat the injury and keep him stable until paramedics could arrive.

~xox~

Knowing that there was little more he could do for Dr. Adder’s present situation, Glaive passed by the front of the restaurant without being seen. He adjusted the tiny transmitter unit he had around his neck and in his ear and he tried to reach his partner.

"Haden, do you copy?"

There was nothing at first, and just as he was about to ask again, the knight’s voice responded, amidst the crackle of static. “I’m in pursuit! The shooter…rooftops. Heading down Baker street now…hurry!”

Glaive looked up at the rooftops of the nearest low-rise buildings and he spotted the shadowed form of his partner running across one of them. He jumped between buildings in pursuit of another figure and Glaive winced when he heard a pistol shot go off. He couldn’t tell if it came from Haden or the mystery person he was following, but the knight didn’t slow or stop so he assumed he was okay.

Glaive began to run, keeping pace with Haden on the ground as he sought out a place to climb up and join him. He nearly knocked a man over and the human swore in confusion as he felt the invisible body bump against him. Glaive dodged aside and he cut into an alley, deciding he was better off getting up on the roof as quickly as possible than trying to navigate around people and traffic. He found a half-lowered fire escape ladder on the side of the bakery building and he called the wind to aid him as he bunched his muscles for a leap. He practically flew to the ladder and he was sure it would have looked graceful, if he didn’t hit his forehead on one of the rungs upon landing. He swore under his breath and scrambled up the side of the brick building with the help of the ladder, hoping he wouldn’t fall too far behind his partner.

When he made it to the rooftop, he saw Haden running up ahead of him on the next building and he noticed there were no more low-rise structures ahead of them. The shooter would have no more rooftops to jump to when he reached the end of the last one—which meant he would either have to jump down to the ground or turn and face them.

Glaive heard another gunshot go off and he saw Haden dodge as a spark hit the pavement of the rooftop he was running on. The lishere picked up speed and reached for the knives sheathed at his thighs. He drew them with practiced ease as he ran, more than prepared to throw them as soon as he got a clear target. He saw his partner take aim with his gun and shoot, but trying to shoot a moving, black-clad target at night while running in full pursuit himself tipped the scales far out of Haden’s favor and he missed.

  _~Haden, move aside and give me a clear target!~_

The augmented human heard the mental command and he obliged, breaking off to the right and giving the lishere running behind him a full view of their quarry. The suspect was tall; built like a sire. His movements gave his race away as well and Glaive saw a ponytail of indecipherable color whipping out behind him as he ran. The suspect reached the edge of the roof and Glaive stopped, took a breath, aimed and launched both daggers at the back of his quarry’s legs, intending to cripple him.

The knives spun through the air with a whistling sound, heading straight and true to their intended target. Glaive fully expected to hear the dull impact of metal piercing flesh, followed by a scream and possibly a thump if the suspect overbalanced and fell to the street.

He wasn’t expecting the man to dissipate into thin air like black smoke.

~xox~

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics got to work immediately. The police arrived as they were loading Ronin into the emergency vehicle and they wouldn’t allow Evindar or the others to go with him to the hospital. They insisted on taking statements from everyone present during the incident and they warned that anyone who refused to cooperate would be taken to the station and detained for questioning there.

Auric did his best to reassure his cousin and discourage him from causing trouble. Evindar couldn’t have possibly faked the agony in his eyes if he tried, and Auric could feel how close he was to a meltdown—even if he seemed to be holding it together.

"I came to offer the limo to Evindar and his party when they finished at the restaurant," explained Vroyce to the police. "I arrived just as they were leaving and as I approached to speak with my client, I noticed a red light flashing on his companion’s clothes. After that, everything went insane. Some manner of whirlwind came out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, Dr. Adder was lying on the sidewalk bleeding."

"There were magicks of some kind involved," Auric said when it was his turn to give his account of the events. "But, I couldn’t tell you what sort. It wasn’t like the usual elemental conjuring I’m used to. I felt the energy gathering just before the whirlwind surrounded us. It was over with so quickly I didn’t even get the chance to try and pinpoint it, but I don’t think it was conjured by whoever took a shot at Dr. Adder. I mean, why would the shooter try to spoil his own aim, right?"

"Mr. Zol’rin was shouting a warning at us," recalled Eredin when they asked for his statement. "I saw Dr. Adder grab Evindar just as the whirlwind appeared, and they both went down. Mr. Rayne got knocked off his feet by the wind and as I went to help him, the anomaly went away and I saw that Dr. Adder was shot."

When they interviewed Evindar for his account, he only spoke one sentence, and his gray-lavender eyes stared blankly at nothing.

"They shot my mate."

~xox~

Haden and Glaive both stood staring at the empty air where the suspect used to be. Glaive’s knives fell to the alley below and Haden hoped nobody happened to be passing under the building when they hit the pavement. The knight scratched his head and looked at his partner, who had dropped the obscuring haze around him and now stood visible.

"Well, _that_ was a neat trick,” Haden remarked conversationally, still holding his gun ready in one hand in case something jumped out at them. “Do you sense anything, Glaive?”

Glaive’s silvery brows knitted in concentration and he shook his head uncertainly, cocking it to the side as if listening to voices on the wind. “I’m not liking what I’m getting.”

"Well what are you getting?" pressed Haden.

The lishere’s glittering eyes met his. “That would-be assassin demonstrated Ulvari skills, Haden. Not only that, but he manipulated the elements in a way that went beyond typical magic.”

Haden frowned at him. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Glaive heaved a deep sigh, his troubled expression making his words seem even more ominous. “It means we could be dealing with a spirit singer, mate.”

Haden’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh…you mean like you?”

The lishere nodded. “Like me. More troubling to me than this revelation is the shiny new spin it puts on my case. Either Evindar’s stalker is our vanishing friend, or someone with a lot of money hired him to be rid of Dr. Adder. It’s ironic, don’t you think? There’s possibly a spirit singer after Ronin Adder and his estranged mate pays a million to have another spirit singer protect him.”

"So you can’t pick up a trail or anything?"

Glaive narrowed his eyes again and shook his head. “No. Maybe if I had been expecting him to do that, I might have been prepared to trace the energy signature and seek out a trail. It was a clean getaway.”

Haden sighed and holstered his weapon. “Then I guess we should find out what’s happening with the doc. I hope he’s going to pull through.”

"It wasn’t a fatal hit, from what I saw," Glaive answered. "Still, I’ll call it in and have the guild monitor the situation at the hospital. I’d hate to find out the man bled out from something I believed to be a minor flesh wound." 

~xox~

-To be continued

**Reference:**

**_Amshey:_ ** _A traditional lashran dish, originally from Rhuidhim, consisting of a mixture of spicy marinated prawns, a pate made from a salmon-like saltwater fish known as the “amno’sa”, or “purple gill”, hard squares of toasted bread and two different kinds of dipping sauce. All of this is arranged on a bed of steamed cabbage. It has become a very popular “exotic” dish in Avras._


	13. "Blame"

_South Bridge Studios, the next day:_

"Hey Mel, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Mel stopped in the process of dialing someone on the phone and he looked up at the unusually somber lifebearer who entered his office. He frowned, noticing the despondent look on Auric’s sculpted features. He put the receiver down and gestured at the plush chair on the other side of his desk.

"Have a seat, kid. What’s bothering you?"

Auric took his chair and he sighed. “Well, as you know I’ve started prepping for the insemination process.”

Mel nodded. “Yeah, and you’ve got nothing to worry about. I told you there’s plenty of demand for lashran paternity models and there’s plenty of other ad campaigns we can shoot for while you’re expecting. Your job’s safe, Rayne.”

Auric gave him a hesitant smile—quite out of character, for one who normally thrived on being a little smartass. “That’s great, Mel. I appreciate you reassuring me, but I didn’t want to talk to you about that. This is about what happened last night.”

Mel had of course heard all about the incident at lunch, along with Auric’s little group of friends. He was certainly glad the kid didn’t get injured and nobody was killed, but he hadn’t thought much about it for the rest of the afternoon. Apparently, Auric had and it was clearly troubling him.

"What does that have to do with your pregnancy thing?"

Auric lowered his blue-violet gaze and he picked at the white satin pants he was wearing for a photo shoot. “It makes me wonder if I’m doing the right thing. Maybe I’m really not mature enough to have and raise a baby on my own.”

Mel was actually surprised to hear the young man say such a thing, after how determined and confident he’d always been concerning his choice. He’d never seen Auric so blue and as gruff as he was by nature, it worried him.

"This isn’t like you at all," Mel observed. "What the hell happened to all that bravado and bluster I’m used to seeing from you, kid?"

Auric sighed and placed his hands over his spread knees. “I think I ran out of that when I saw my cousin’s spouse lying on the concrete, in a pool of his own blood. Life is hard and unfair…even when you have money. I look at Evindar and his mate and I see how much they love each other…but they push each other away.”

Mel scratched his head uncomfortably, still trying to figure out why Auric was telling him all of this. “Sometimes people do that kind of thing. Lashran can be dumbasses, just like humans.”

Auric’s gem-colored eyes rested on the studio owner with quiet desperation. “My parents don’t talk to me very much, these days. My father thought I was selling myself, when I started this line of work. My sire thinks I’m a joke. You’re the only real parental figure I’ve had for a while, boss. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

Mel was a bit flustered by the admission. True, maturity-wise he was way ahead of Auric, but in years they were only about a decade and a half apart. “What do you want me to tell you, Auric? I like to support my people, but I’m not sure what you’re after, here.”

"I just…" Auric sighed again, shook his head and looked down at the floor. "I just wanted to talk. You always know what you’re doing."

Mel snorted. “You think so?”

Auric shrugged and raised his head to smile at him a little. “Enough to keep the rest of us in line.”

"Then what do you need me to do for you, kid?"

"I don’t know," confessed the model. He heaved a shuddering sigh and looked up at the ceiling, blinking his eyes. "I think I may back out of this program, now. I never saw real love until I saw my cousin holding his mate like that, last night. It was all whimsical for me. I thought I knew what it was and I thought I could do without it and raise a kid on my own. Seeing them together…watching the way their auras reached for each other and entwined that way, like lovers…I want that. Forests help me, I really do. I want my future kid to have parents like Evindar and Ronin, you know? Two people that love each other so deeply and make a baby together out of that love. Now because of me, Evin might never get to do that."

Auric sniffed and lowered his eyes hastily, scrubbing at them with his fingertips. “I almost got Dr. Adder killed.”

Mel had dealt with all manner of melodramatic divas in his time, but he could honestly say he’d never had so many employees before with legitimate crying issues. He hastily snagged a tissue from the silver-embroidered container on his desk and offered it to Auric.

"Here…calm down, kid. You didn’t do anything wrong. Shit, all you did was go out to dinner, for crying out loud! The man’s in stable condition, so quit being so dramatic."

"Sorry boss," apologized the blond. "I guess I just blame myself because I made Evin and both the doctors come out with me. The whole thing was a setup, so I could get to know my donor better and try to push Evin and his mate back together. Dr. Ketus was right; I should learn to stop meddling. It just gets people hurt."

He blew his nose in a manner that was far from delicate, practically trumpeting into the tissue. He balled the object up and tossed it blindly toward the bin in the corner of the office. His throw missed and Mel refrained from chewing him out, due to his sensitive state of mind. Against his better judgment, the studio owner got up from his chair and circled around to the opposite side of his desk. He squeezed Auric’s tense shoulders before patting them awkwardly in a poor gesture of paternal comfort.

"Evindar is a big-shot rock star with a lot of fans," Mel reminded in a low voice. "One of the things I’ve learned in this business is that obsessive fans are fucking selfish. They’d rather their idols be eternally available and constantly alone than see them happy with families and spouses of their own, understand? You didn’t do jack-shit to cause this, Auric."

Auric took a shuddering breath. “I hear what you’re saying boss, but I still feel a little responsible.”

Mel procured another tissue for him and he grimaced. Kindness wasn’t something he was used to expressing often. “Take the rest of the day off and go see your cousin. I’ll bet he could use your support right now.”

Auric looked up at him with a boyishly grateful expression. “Really?”

Mel shrugged. “Why the hell not,” he said gruffly, “it’s not like you’re any good to me in this condition, crying like a little girl.”

Auric chuckled and sniffed. “Sorry…and thanks.”

~xox~

_Meanwhile, at Alliance HQ in Valkyrie Falls:_

Ammiteo looked over the reports and he frowned at his human companion before handing them over to him. Director Kent reviewed the documents and he nodded. He looked up at Haden Wolfe and he gathered his thoughts before speaking.

"This matter is severe, Haden. We’ve got intel that suggests your case was just a smokescreen."

Haden exchanged a look with Glaive. “In what way, Sir?”

Kent and Ammiteo traded another glance, before knighthood Director entered some data on his touch screen and turned it around on the desk to face the two waiting operatives. “It was a setup. The reason you haven’t found jack shit in your case is because there was nothing to find.”

Haden and Glaive scooted closer to the desk and looked at the data provided. Glaive stared with narrowed eyes and Haden was the first to respond.

"Wait…so someone knew Evindar was going to come to the Ulvari for help?"

Ammiteo nodded solemnly. “That is what we suspect. The minor explosion really was just a diversionary tactic, designed to draw attention away from other activities. Given the number of recent terrorist attacks against Lashran organizations—particularly those run by Nandar laws—it was easy for them to stage something alarming enough to set our people onto it.”

"We failed to see the connection," Kent said. "But a contact from the Bargel sorcery guild discovered the cover-up recently, and he sent the information to the Ulvari department just before he was discovered and assassinated. We got the file this morning."

Glaive frowned at both directors. “This seems more than a little extreme. Are we certain this is really all about some foaming fanboy suffering a jealous streak over Evindar’s not-so-blissful relationship with the good doctor?”

"I’m afraid it may go deeper than that," Ammiteo confessed. "It seems Dr. Adder has a previous military history with Rhuidhim. We haven’t determined how far or deep his training went, but I suspect he may have accessed information at some point that others don’t want him to have."

"Wow," Haden remarked with a low whistle, "So someone set up the Order to watch for a terrorist that doesn’t exist so that someone else could go after Dr. Adder and make it look like an obsessed fan was to blame for it."

"But the threats against Dr. Adder started two years ago," reminded Glaive. He rubbed his temples in concentration and silvery-white strands of hair fell free from his ponytail over his face. "That would be some pretty extensive planning, don’t you think?"

"I felt the same way," Kent said. "There are theories that the suspected aggressors just didn’t have the opportunity to strike out before now. The spousal problems between Dr. Adder and his mate provided a decent opportunity for them to get rid of the man and pin the blame on someone else."

Haden rubbed his temples. “Then my case is all just bunk?”

Glaive affixed their superiors with a level stare. “Tell us what exactly is going on and what you want us to do. The work that’s already been put into this is annoying enough, without full disclosure.”

"We need you to keep going as you have, for now," answered Ammiteo. "I’m sure you both understand the importance of maintaining a cover, in this situation."

"Any visible, abrupt changes to conduct and casework would only tip off the perpetrators," Kent added with a nod. "Keep to your schedules and Haden, I want you to keep making reports and background checks. Someone’s done a lot of thinking on this and I don’t want us making mistakes that could cost our clients their lives."

Haden couldn’t agree more, but he also couldn’t help but notice how tense his partner was. Evidence was suggesting that whoever was after Dr. Adder might have some personal knowledge of Glaive—knowledge that Haden himself hadn’t yet procured. That little tidbit of information inspired more curiosity in Haden than whatever Dr. Adder may or may not have uncovered in his time in the military.

After all, crazy fans were capable of just about anything.

~xox~

_Sunset that evening, at the Ocean View Medical Center:_

Evindar looked up at the approach of his cousin and he gave him a wan smile. He started to get up out of the chair beside Ronin’s hospital bed, but Auric shooed him back into it.

"Relax, Cuz. I just wanted to drop by and see how you were."

Auric winced inwardly when he looked at Ronin’s unconscious form. The sire’s bronze tone was unusually pale from blood loss. The slightly metallic gleam of his skin appeared to be brushed with silvery flakes, thanks to the loss of pigment. He had an oxygen mask on, a pint of blood feeding into him via an IV tube and there were dark circles under his eyes. His left arm was bound in a sling over his chest. He was reportedly doing okay, but the healing trance could last for another day or more. Auric looked away and he held out his bag of food offerings to his cousin.

"I thought you might be hungry and I know hospital food really sucks. I stopped by my favorite noodle place and picked something up for you. It’s spicy, with prawns. No pork."

Evindar’s shaded gaze was hard to read as he took the offering. “I’m not really hungry, but maybe later.”

"Or maybe _now_ ,” insisted Auric.

Evindar sighed and propped his shades on his head to eat. Auric waited as he ate half of the food. When the singer announced that he couldn’t finish the rest, Auric shrugged and took it from him to shut the box back up. A nurse came in to check Ronin’s vitals and she gave both lifebearers a gentle smile before leaving again.

"This is a nice hospital room," observed Auric as he looked around. "It’s almost like a hotel suite. Even so, I hope you’ve gotten out a little since you came here."

Evin shrugged. “I’ll go out later.”

Auric shook his head and he grabbed the other man’s free wrist. “Not good enough. Come on take a walk with me. Get outside for a few minutes and get some fresh air.”

"I don’t need any—"

"Ronin wouldn’t want you starving yourself and staying cooped up in here," interrupted Auric with a nod at the unconscious sire. "Come on, Evin; just for a bit."

Evindar cast an uncertain look at his ex before sighing and giving in with a nod. They left the hospital room and strolled down the hallway together.

"Vroyce has been trying to get me to go out," confessed Evindar in a soft voice. He slipped his hands into the pockets of the loose black pants he was wearing. "I just feel like something is going to happen to him, if I leave his side. This happened because of me, Auric."

Auric shook his head and he reached out to put an arm around his cousin. He took a page from Mel’s book, realizing how foolish it was for either of them to blame themselves for Dr. Adder’s condition. “No, it didn’t. This happened because some maniac can’t stand the thought of you being with someone else. I’m guessing they didn’t catch the guy?”

"No," answered the singer with a sigh. He glanced over his shoulder at the hallway behind them. "That’s why I don’t like leaving him alone. Maybe it’s irrational, but I have this fear that whoever did this might sneak in here to finish the job. I’d feel so much better if they hadn’t taken my gun from me."

Auric’s brows shot up. “You’re lucky they didn’t haul you off to the station for having it.”

"I have a license," explained Evindar, "in my wallet. It’s legal to carry a concealed weapon if you have the right permits—expensive, but legal. They just don’t allow possession of firearms in the hospital and I had to put it in holding while I’m visiting."

"Well, what about the Ulvari agent that’s supposed to be watching him?" Auric queried, lowering his voice so as not to be heard by people they passed in the hall. "I thought they put one of their best people on it. You paid them enough."

Evindar nodded. “I spoke with the Ulvari director last night after I arrived here and he assured me that the agent was there when it happened and acted to the best of his abilities to protect my Ronin. It seems that odd whirlwind that surrounded us was the work of the agent, in fact. If he hadn’t conjured it, the hit might have been fatal. The whirlwind spoiled the sniper’s shot.”

The singer sighed and absently fiddled with the little golden talon pendant hanging from the gold chain around his throat. “I just wish they had been able to catch the bastard. This could have all been over with, if they had.”

"Well, if the Ulvari are having trouble catching him, he must be pretty damned slick."

Auric immediately regretted his observation when his cousin’s tension increased. The poor thing was hanging on by a thread and soon, it wouldn’t require empathic abilities to notice. Auric wanted to say something to lighten the mood, but his mind drew a blank. They made it to the elevator and when the doors opened, Auric was surprised to see a familiar, gorgeous lishere standing behind them. The man had his silver, white-streaked hair pulled back into a ponytail, with a few strands tightly braided. A pair of rose-quartz colored shades rested on his head, matching the color of his eyes. He wore black leather pants, a spiked leather belt, matching spiked leather bracelets, steel-toed boots and a somewhat haggard looking muscle shirt with a Jolly Roger symbol on it. He looked kind of dangerous…in a sexy way.

"Glen?"

The lishere flashed a crooked smile of recognition at him and he held the door open to keep it from shutting on them. “Auric, fancy meeting you here.”

"What are you doing here?" Auric asked, finding an odd sense of comfort in the lishere’s presence.

Glen frowned and looked a little confused. “I came in for a physical, but I seem to have misplaced myself.” He nodded in greeting at Evindar, his pink eyes sweeping over him with subtle admiration. “Pleasure to see you again.”

Evindar responded with an elegant nod, frowning a little. “Likewise.”

Glen raised a brow and wiped at his cheek. “Is there something on my face?”

Evindar stared at him for a moment and then shook his head, looking a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry, it’s just that your eyes were blue the last time I saw you. I assume you must be wearing special color contacts, to get the effect you have now.”

"Oohhh," Auric said, realizing what was happening. "You thought he was a sire, didn’t you? Actually, Glen is a lishere. He was wearing contacts the day you were introduced, because he was modeling as a sire for the studio."

"Oh?" Evindar stared again, this time with fascination and a little awe. "I’ve never met a lishere before."

Glen shrugged and smirked. “Well, now you have. So, what do you think?”

Evindar seemed to realize he was ogling the man again and he hastily lowered his eyes and apologized. “I’m sorry; I’m being rude. I’m a little tired and I don’t mean to stare.”

Glen winked at him. “With eyes like _those_ , you can stare at me for as long as you want, you beautiful creature.”

Auric wasn’t normally the sort to lecture about inappropriate behavior, but he was feeling rather protective of his cousin. “As sexy as you are when you hit on people, Glen, now isn’t the time. Evin’s had a rough night.”

Glen’s flirtatious smirk softened and his piercing gaze settled on Evindar with concern. “Nothing serious, I hope.”

Evindar lowered his gaze and an unhappy frown tugged at his sensitive mouth. “It’s not me. It’s my mate…I mean, my _ex_ mate. He was shot last evening.”

Glen’s aura swelled briefly and something like frustration radiated from him, making Auric tilt his head curiously. “I heard about a shooting on the news,” Glen said. “That must have been your spouse. I’m sorry to hear about that. The news report said the victim survived, so I assume he’s here in the hospital?”

"Room 32-I," offered Auric before his cousin could respond. "I just dragged Evin out of there to get him some fresh air."

"Auric, I think I should go back," Evindar said uncertainly, looking back down the hall with a worried expression.

"Oh, no you don’t," insisted the blond, stopping his cousin when he tried to turn around. "You’re going outside for a little bit and that’s _final_. Glen, talk some sense into him.”

Glen regarded Evindar with quiet appraisal and he shook his head. “I’d be happy to, oh glorious of golden lifebearers; except your companion’s fears are perfectly sensible. Were it my lover lying in there—separated or not—I doubt I’d be in a rush to leave his side.”

Auric grimaced in frustration at the lishere. “Thanks for nothing. Now I’ll _never_ get him outside.”

"You didn’t allow me to finish," Glaive said. He put one boot in the doorway of the elevator to keep the doors from sliding shut and he held Evindar’s gaze with his. "Your fears are perfectly understandable and no-one could dispute that. However, you _do_ need to look after yourself—especially now. I have nowhere to be for a while. Why don’t I go and watch over your spouse, while you and Auric step out for some sunshine and fresh air?”

Evindar looked uncertainly between the lishere and his cousin. Despite his vague suspicions about Glen’s aura and the power he felt around the man now that his attention was focused on it, something about him made Auric trust him. The blond nodded encouragingly at Evindar after studying Glen for a moment.

"You can trust him, Cuz. Something tells me that if anyone looks cross-eyed at Dr. Adder, Glen will have their spleen on a skewer for roasting."

Glen nodded and gave Evindar a reassuring wink, crossing his bare, toned arms over a lean, powerful chest. “Absolutely. Go and have a break now, nightingale.”

Evindar, nodded reluctantly and he murmured a soft “thank you” in the Rhuidian dialect. As Auric guided him into the elevator and Glaive started toward the hospital room housing Dr. Adder, the singer watched the lishere in a curious manner. Guessing he was starting to pick up the same feeling of veiled power from the man, Auric patted the taller lifebearer’s shoulder comfortingly.

"Glen’s mysterious, but I _know_ he’s all right,” Auric assured him. “He’s Aden’s baby, and I know you like Aden.”

Evindar relaxed a little, his suspicious look fading. “If you think he’s trustworthy, I believe you.”

Auric pressed the ground floor button and he clucked his tongue at his cousin. “I can only hope I ever find someone I love as much as you love that man, someday.”

"Don’t wish for that," cautioned Evindar with a humorless smirk. "It’s a pain in the ass."

~xox~

Once he was in Dr. Adder’s hospital room, Glaive scrubbed the area for any security risks. When he was satisfied that there were no enemy monitors or vulnerabilities that might lead to endangerment, he contacted his partner via his cell phone.

"I’m in," Glaive said when Haden answered the secure line. "I’m starting to think our golden boy is getting suspicious, though. Have you noticed Auric behaving differently toward you at all, when you go into work?"

"No," answered Haden. "But I know the guy has some magical talents. Maybe you should be extra careful to hide your powers when you’re around him, man. I don’t know how much a sorcerer can pick up from a Spirit Singer, but it wouldn’t hurt to be safe."

"Agreed," answered Glaive. He glanced down at the unconscious sire and he reached into his pocket to dig out the small case he had on him. "I’m setting up the mini cam now. Tell our associates to be ready for collaboration."

~xox~

Glen stayed until Auric and Evindar returned and then he wished them good night and went on his way. Evindar curled up in the easy chair next to Ronin’s bed and he watched the wide-screen TV on the wall without real interest, until he fell into an exhausted sleep. Auric couldn’t bring himself to leave and he sat down on the little loveseat and got his notebook computer out of the bag he’d brought. With a heavy sigh, he started to write up his withdrawal statement for the Fruitful Future program. He got thirsty after twenty minutes of staring blankly at the screen and he decided to get some water.

~xox~

Evindar’s band arrived at the hospital in a black stretch limo—having been informed by Vroyce after their arrival in Valkyrie Falls that their singer’s ex was recovering there after having a bullet removed. His bassist Orindel led the procession into the building, drawing stares from people coming and going.

He wore a pair of ripped up denim jeans and a half t-shirt that only covered his torso to just above his pierced belly-button. A pair of high-top sneakers adorned his feet. The vivid streaks of crimson in his waist-length, platinum blond hair suited his fluffed, wild mane. Little braids were smattered through the thick length of it, woven with colorful feathers of rose, purple and black colors. A bar bell piercing adorned his left eyebrow and the outer shell of his ears were decorated with multiple hoops and studs to compliment the crystal drops hanging from his lobes. His pale lavender gaze looked around with the confidence of someone who always knew exactly where he was going and he urged his two sire companions to hurry up behind him.

Less vivid but no less interesting to look at, Orindel’s two band-mates followed him past the courtyard fountain and up the stairs, to the main entryway of the hospital. The taller of the two sires was Lorik. He wore his blood-red hair in a single braid down his back and it hung to just above his hips. In contrast to the flamboyant color of his hair, his eyes were a rather mild color of brown—unusual for a lashran. His clothing consisted of a simple combination of black pants and a white, embroidered crew shirt. His shoulders were broad and his build was powerful—as befitted a drummer. His chiseled features were both solemn and curious as he took in the sights around him and followed behind Orindel.

Bringing up the rear was Shade the guitarist, whose raven-colored, golden-tipped hair shone softly under the lights, neatly brushed, feathered and falling to his shoulders. His pointed ears parted the silky main of his hair on either side, revealing his nature to everyone nearby. His orange-gold eyes were downcast and shaded by thick lashes and his sculpted features were quietly thoughtful. He wore black leather pants, black boots, a deep red singlet shirt and a black blazer. He had his hands in his pockets as he followed his companions and he looked neither to the left nor the right.

Such was the band procession that the waiting press got to photograph as Evindar Adder’s crew arrived. The musicians weren’t quite expecting a media reception and when cameras began to flash and questions were asked, Orindel was the first to respond. While his two sire companions continued on up the steps and through the front doors, the eccentric bassist answered the first question he could comprehend.

"Do you know Evindar’s spouse well?" asked a human woman from channel six.

Orindel shrugged and he answered in slightly accented Avran. “Well enough to know someone’s gonna bleed for this. When we find out who did this, they’re going down like a two-credit whore, know what I mean?”

"What would you say to the parents of young people who look up to you?" One of the lashran reporters asked of Orindel. "Many of them are put off by your image."

Orindel smiled toothily at the camera and he made a “horns” gesture at it with his fingers. “To them I say: ‘don’t oppress your lifebearers too much, or they’ll turn out like me!’ Whooooo!”

The drummer came back down the stairs at that moment and he practically dragged the hooting bassist away.

~xox~

Auric was refilling the water pitcher at the machine when he saw the group file out of the elevator. He didn’t know the two sires, but he recognized Orindel from the one time he’d met him. He finished filling the pitcher and met them halfway.

"You’re Evin’s band, right?"

In response to this question, Orindel closed in on him, smirked and cupped the back of his head. Auric stumbled into the other lifebearer a little as Orindel licked the side of his face lasciviously.

"Mmm, tastes like honey," remarked Orindel, winking at the suddenly stunned model. "I remember you. Auric, right? You’re Evi’s cousin."

"Uh…hur-huh," answered Auric stupidly. This was the first time he’d ever met any lifebearer that had him beat on the scale of spontaneity, and he didn’t quite know what to do with that. He looked up at the tall, black-haired sire and he spent a second or two admiring his dark, good looks before examining the red-haired, more rugged-looking sire beside him.

"Where is Evindar?" asked the red-haired one in the Rhuidhim dialect of the lashran tongue.

"He…he’s just down the hallway." Auric pointed vaguely behind him, still regarding Orindel warily. The pretty, wild-haired bassist looked as though he might jump him without warning at any moment.

As if sensing his discomfort, the quiet sexy one interposed himself between his band-mate and Auric and he offered him a brief, subtle smile of apology.

"He’s from Zarn," murmured the sire in Rhuidian, as if that explained everything. "Please excuse him."

"Can we see him?" asked the redhead in his deep voice.

"Sure." Auric couldn’t remember the last time he was this flustered and he blamed it on all the hot man-flesh he was surrounded by. He had no _idea_ his cousin’s band was _this_ sexy and he kept staring at the two sires from beneath golden lashes, thinking of all the things he could get up to with them. Of course no matter how hot they were, they couldn’t quite drown out the mental image of a pair of haunted, sea-green eyes.

~xox~

"He uh…looks pretty out of it," murmured Orindel when they entered Dr. Adder’s room and looked down at him.

"What did he say?" Shade asked of Lorik, being unschooled in Avran language.  

Lorik repeated it in the Lashran tongue, with a disapproving look at their bassist. Shade sighed and shook his head at Orindel.

"What?" demanded the lifebearer when both of his band mates stared at him. "I’m just saying what everyone’s thinking. Evi’s babe is fucked up."

"But ‘Evi’ is sleeping," Lorik pointed out softly, gesturing at the lifebearer curled up in the easy chair next to the bed. "So keep it down, and don’t talk about his ex like that in front of him."

Shade’s answer to the situation was to remove his blazer and lay it carefully over Evindar’s slumbering body, tucking him in gently. He glanced at his two companions, then at the unconscious sire in the bed. They guessed his meaning and they both turned to regard Auric.

"Please tell him we stopped by," said Lorik to the model. "We’ll come again tomorrow."

Auric nodded. “I’ll let him know.”

~xox~

_Late the next morning:_

Ronin struggled out of his healing trance though sheer determination of will. Even in his half-conscious state, he was aware of one very important thing: Evindar. His body wanted him to sleep longer, but his mind refused to allow it. He had to get confirmation that his beloved was all right. He had to see Evindar himself and know he wasn’t hurt, before he could finish mending.

"Unh…Ev…Evin," he groaned, tossing his head on the pillow.

Warm hands—calloused by the use of musical instruments—stroked his face, his eyelids and his forehead.

"Shh, love. I’m here. Rest."

"Where? I can’t see you."

"That’s because your eyes are closed, fool." The lilting voice was amused. "Open them now. I’ve shut the blinds."

Ronin did as he suggested, cracking his eyes open and waiting for the world to come into focus. The dry pain in his shoulder and chest reminded him of his ordeal and if it weren’t for Evindar’s gorgeous face hovering above him, he might have shut his eyes again in pain.

"You weren’t…injured?" Ronin reached out for him, unable to see where his hand was. The singer’s features were blurry as it was.

"No." Evindar took his reaching hand and brought it to his mouth, turning it over to kiss the palm. His eyes gazed into Ronin’s as he laid his hand against his cheek. "You were the target, not me. I’m fine."

Ronin’s tension eased. “What about…Eredin and your…cousin? Are they all right?”

"They’re okay too," assured Evindar. "Auric stayed half the night with me and Eredin came by early this morning to drop off a gift for you. My band made it into town last night, too. Everyone is worried about you."

Ronin sighed, fighting the urge to sleep again. “Evindar, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Soft, supple lips caressed his as the lifebearer bent over him and kissed him. “It can wait. Rest, now.”

"But, it’s important," insisted Ronin with a yawn. "It’s about us."

He heard the lifebearer swallow. “We can discuss it when you’re stronger, my Ronin. Sleep.”

Unable to fight his body’s natural need to go into the hibernation state, Ronin drifted back out of consciousness. His last thought was of how his mate was probably going to want to kill him, once he discovered what he’d done—or rather, what he _didn’t_ do.

~xox~

-To be continued


	14. "Revelations"

**_Author’s note:_ ** _This probably the longest chapter I’ve written for this story so far. “The Velvet Shadow”, “Bowzer”, Elain, Marithia and Nathan are © to Neko and Phendragon._

~xox~

"This is Blackbird," murmured the ebon-haired lifebearer as he pressed down on the transmitter around his throat. "I’m in position."

Idrisar lifted the small, night vision binoculars hanging around his neck to his eyes. He scanned the street in front of the hospital before speaking through the transmitter again.

"We’re all set up, Agent Glaive. Respond when you are able."

After a few moments, Glaive’s low voice replied to the request. “I’m in the empty room beside Dr. Adder’s. My video feed is working properly and I’m prepared to intervene at the first sign of a threat. How is your video link working?”

Idrisar lowered his binoculars and withdrew his palm-sized data pad from his pocket. He turned it on, activated the spycam application and entered the code for the feed he was supposed to monitor. When the image of Dr. Adder’s hospital room showed up, he answered.

"Affirmative. Reaver, have you got a visual on your screen yet?"

There was a brief crackle before the agent on the roof of the building next to the hospital answered. “Mine is good to go.”

"Confirm that our strike team on the ground has visualization as well," ordered Glaive.

"Understood," answered Idrisar.

There were six Ulvari in all monitoring the hospital now. After yesterday’s attempt on Ronin’s life, the organization was taking no chances. The unprecedented amount of credit Evindar paid them to keep the man safe more than covered the cost of putting additional people onto the case. Glaive was leading it with all the skill of a seasoned pro and it was clear that he had no intention of allowing the assassin to get close to the mark again.

~xox~

While Glaive and his Ulvari associates guarded the Adder couple, Haden worked at home on pulling up information about Dr. Adder’s past military status. Unfortunately, he could only retrieve so much information on his own. There was an incident involving an explosion, roughly three months before Adder resigned from the Rhuidhim guard with his friend Eredin Ketus. Haden frowned, his silver eyes intense on the computer screen as he dug further. He reached an encrypted area and he swore. Breaking into Rhuidhim military records wasn’t his forte, and he decided to ring in some assistance from his order.

"I need someone skilled with hacking to bypass the firewall hiding the rest of these files," he said to the agent who answered his call. "I’m sending the file location to you guys on the secure line. Think you can handle it for me?"

Agent Walker sounded confident when she answered him. “If we can’t, we’re in the wrong business. We’ll get the way open for you as soon as possible, Agent Wolfe.”

~xox~

"Well, we found some information on Dr. Adder and Dr. Ketus," Haden told Glaive the next morning when the Ulvari came home for some much-needed time out to bathe, eat and sleep. "But nothing that makes me think Ronin got his hands on any super secret information that would provoke them to send assassins after him."

Glaive yawned, fighting exhaustion. “And what sort of goodies did you drudge up on our handsome doctor and his sad-eyed friend?”

"There was a terrorist attack at their academy that resulted in an explosion." Haden looked over the information on his laptop again, scanning the files with his eyes. "Seventeen recruits and three guardsman officers were killed in the fire, while seven more were injured. Dr. Ketus was one of the injured parties and Dr. Adder pulled him out of the burning building. It says Dr. Ketus sustained severe burns to his hands, trying to get to one of the other trapped men."

"Hmm, that’s a sad affair." Glaive poured some milk over his cereal and took a test bite. "There must be _some_ connection to these attempts on his life, no matter how coincidental they may seem. Do the files state a reason why he and his associate left the military?”

"They both wanted to pursue medical careers, according to the documents." Haden shrugged. "That’s all I could find."

"Interesting. One has to wonder what else lies beneath this story. If we’re to presume these attempts on his life are linked to his past experience in the military, then something had to have occurred between the time of the explosion and the time he resigned."

"Beats me," sighed Haden. "But I’ve got a theory that if Dr. Adder’s going to discuss his past with anyone besides Dr. Ketus, it will be Evindar. Since Evindar is Auric’s cousin, there’s a chance he could pass the information on to him in a conversation. Since I ‘work’ with Auric, he might let something slip as he gets more comfortable around me."

Glaive nodded in approval. “Good thinking, mate. There’s a chance that some important details aren’t on record. Just keep your ears open and see what you can do to encourage Mr. Rayne’s tongue to start wagging.” 

~xox~

After two days of observation and healing, Ronin was released from the hospital. The Ulvari didn’t withdraw their vigilance of the medical center, as Dr. Adder would be returning to work as soon as he finished recovering. Glaive organized a schedule, so that everyone on the case could get their required rest whilst still keeping Dr. Adder under constant surveillance. In addition to this, Evindar hired trained bodyguards as regular security for Ronin—despite the doctor’s protests. They followed him home in a separate car and they stayed outside while he and Evindar went into the house.

"This is ridiculous," Ronin complained, wincing as he took a seat in his favorite chair in the living room. His shoulder was still stiff and the muscles in his chest were tight around the spot where it met the limb, but his injury was healed. He looked up at his ex, who stood over him with his arms stubbornly crossed over his chest. "You _do_ know it’s ridiculous, don’t you?”

Evindar shook his head, his gray-violet eyes flashing beneath tumbled bangs. “No, I _don’t_ know that. Someone tried to kill you, execution style. That kind of effort warrants a pair of personal guards, at least. Until they find who’s responsible, I want you to be as protected as possible.”

Ronin frowned and shook his head. “I still don’t understand why someone would try to have me killed. I’ve never had any real enemies before. It just makes no sense.”

Evindar lowered his eyes and he squatted before the sire, resting his hands on his knees. He took a deep breath before looking up at Ronin and holding his gaze. “I know why. I think it’s time I finally told you the truth, Ronin. I can’t protect you from it anymore; not after what happened this time.”

Ronin reached out and caressed the lifebearer’s face with his fingertips. “Sounds serious. What’s going on, Evin?”

"The guards out front aren’t the only people watching over you," answered Evindar softly. "I…hired people from the Ulvari-Vash to watch you, too. They’ve been monitoring you ever since I came to Valkyrie Falls, because I knew you’d be in danger if we were seen together."

Ronin frowned. “I can’t even pretend to understand that. I’m afraid you need to give me more information.”

Evindar heaved a sigh and he rubbed the sire’s knees in a soothing gesture. “I started receiving threats, about two years ago. They kept getting worse as time went on, until the day someone cut your brakes.”

"Wait…what?" Ronin stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. "Cut my brakes? When?"

"Do you remember that day you dropped off your car at the studio for me to use?"

Ronin nodded. “You got into an accident. You said you hit a patch of ice and lost control of the car. Evindar, was that a lie?”

The singer lowered his gaze again. “Yes. I didn’t want to alarm you, but they found evidence that someone sabotaged the car breaks between the time you arrived at the studio and the time I left work. I never told you the truth, until now. After that, I took those threats seriously. I…started to play up our differences again, magnifying them so that I could prepare myself to lose you. I started to realize I needed you to go away, if you were going to stay safe. The authorities weren’t finding anything and I was getting desperate.”

Ronin replayed the past two years of heartache in his head and he groaned softly. “So are you trying to tell me that this entire separation happened because some stalker has been threatening my life?”

"Not just ‘threatening’," insisted Evindar, his gaze going to the spot where Ronin had taken the bullet. "Acting. He’s proven he means business, Ronin. I’m sorry for all of the deception and I’m sorry for causing you pain, but I _had_ to do it. I just…wanted to protect you. The thought of something happening to you because of me is…is…”

Ronin sat forward and he cupped Evindar’s face, shaking his head. “Shh, don’t. This wasn’t your fault.” He started to grin in spite of himself. Part of him was angry with Evindar for keeping this information from him and paying people to spy on him, but a bigger part was elated. Evindar really _did_ still love him. This was proof beyond a doubt.

"So you don’t really want to end our relationship," reasoned the sire hopefully. "This was never about you not wanting to be with me anymore. I _knew_ your withdrawal was strange, but you would never talk to me about it and give me the chance to correct the situation.”

 ”It’s true,” confessed Evindar. He nuzzled Ronin’s fingertips, kissing them softly. “And I’m sorry for putting you through this…so sorry.” He heaved a desolate, shaken sigh.

"It doesn’t matter, now," insisted Ronin. He stopped caressing the lifebearer’s face and grasped him by the shoulders, urging him to climb into the armchair with him. Evindar complied and he sat cross-wise over Ronin’s lap, the way he used to sometimes when they’d watch the evening news together.

"Everything’s going to be all right, love." Ronin kissed those delectable lips lingeringly and combed his fingers through the soft, black-tipped hair. "We can stop all of this now and work through this together."

 Evindar shook his head, surprising Ronin. “No, Ronin. I agonized over this long and hard, and this is the safest way for you.”

The sire frowned at him and caught his gaze, looking into his eyes demandingly. “You really intend to give in? If you do this, he wins and we both lose.”

Evindar watched him with glittering eyes, looking as though he was fighting tears. When he spoke, his voice came out husky. “Ronin, would you do anything to protect me? Anything at all?”

"You know I would."

The expression on the singer’s face willed him to understand—and he did. Ronin shut his eyes and groaned. “So that’s it, then. You really think this is the only way to protect me, even though I’ve already been shot.”

"I’m not so different from more traditional lifebearers, when it comes to certain things I want in a relationship," whispered Evindar. "One of those things is security, and in order to feel secure, I have to know that my mate is going to be safe. This is the best way for me to ensure that and I’m positive that if I don’t, you’ll be in even more danger. Please, try to understand."

 Ronin grumbled a little and averted his eyes. He couldn’t stand the earnest, loving expression on Evin’s face and he could stand his impending tears even less. “Forests help me, I _do_ understand. I don’t like it, but I understand your logic.”

"Then you won’t fight this anymore?" pressed the singer. "You realize that we need to maintain this illusion…this mirage…for the greater good? The separation can be annulled easily enough, when the danger has passed. Your death can’t be."

"I…don’t supposed I have much of a choice." He probably should mention his own little deception now, but he was afraid Evindar might decide to make the separation permanent, if he found out right now. "I want you back the minute this situation is back under control, Evindar. I mean it. I’ve suffered these past two years, thinking the most important thing in my life was inexorably slipping between my fingers. I can’t put into words how miserable I’ve been, believing you never truly loved me and ultimately wanted to get away."

 Evindar shut his eyes and a single, glistening tear etched its way down his cheek. He swallowed and parted his lips to speak, then bowed his head and shook it. Ronin gleaned no satisfaction from his obvious guilt and he wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb, his own vision blurring.

"I love you, Evin. I can put all of this behind me and forgive your use of deception, now that I know why you did it and have confirmation that you still love me too. Stay with me, tonight. Please." He told himself he wasn’t being a hypocrite.

"I probably shouldn’t," murmured the singer. "The more distance we appear to put between each other, the better off you’ll be."

"I’m recovering from a gunshot wound, love," urged the sire ruthlessly. He kissed Evindar’s temple, then his jaw, and then his throat. He began to flick open the buttons of the singer’s shirt to bare his chest. "A little affection goes a long way, when someone’s ill."

Evindar huffed softly and shook his head—but he shut his eyes with pleasure as Ronin’s lips found his weak spot and nuzzled insistently at it. “You’re not after affection…you’re after sex.”

Ronin slipped a hand into the opening of the slimmer man’s shirt and he began to stroke the toned chest and stomach beneath it. “Sex is one of the ultimate expressions of affection between mates,” he purred. He tugged at Evindar’s earlobe with his teeth and then tongued the spot beneath it moistly, drawing a shiver of lust from him. “I think after what you’ve put me through, I deserve to get lucky tonight.”

Evindar’s voice deepened with desire. “You think so, do you?”

He gasped as Ronin gently pinched a nipple before dropping his hand over his crotch and rubbing the growing bulge there.

"Absolutely."

Evindar gave in after that. His mouth met Ronin’s in a heated kiss and nothing more was said about him returning to his hotel for the night.

~xox~

Later on in the week, Auric had a little surprise for Rhiannon.

"Hey Rhia, how much do you love me?"

She paused in her application of blush to his face. “Why? What did you do, Auric?”

He laughed at her and nudged her leg affectionately with his boot. “So quick to jump to conclusions! I haven’t done anything bad. I just thought you might like to go to a show next weekend. I’ve got VIP passes, so we can go backstage after the show and we get to go to the afterparty. What do you say?”

"I say I wish your timing was better," she sighed. "That’s really sweet of you to offer, but I’ve been really bummed out after everything that’s happened and I’m not really in a good place for a loud concert, right now."

Auric gave her a sly look. “Are you _sure_ about that? It’s Evindar and his band. This could be your only chance to see them live in Avras for a wh—”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Rhia dropped her blush applicator and made one of those ultra-sonic squeals of delight, before throwing her arms around him and practically strangling him in his seat.

"Oh, Auric! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou—"

"What’s all this?" Trinity demanded as she returned to the stylist area between shoots. She wore a black silk bathrobe for the body wash ad she was participating in. "Auric, what on Wyndrah did you do to get her so worked up?"

"Lighten up on the ‘big sister’ mode a little," he said as he carefully pried Rhiannon off so that he could breathe. "I was just telling Rhia that I’ve got VIP passes for us at the Velvet Shadow, next weekend. Evindar booked a gig there and I knew Rhiannon would jump at the chance to see him live."

Trinity looked uncertain. Her sapphire eyes went to Rhiannon, who was practically bouncing with excitement. She smirked and sighed. “Then I’m looking forward to it. Thank you for treating us, Auric.”

"That’s more like it," he enthused. "I’ve got to invite Aden, too. Cuz was nice enough to give me four extra passes, so I’m bringing him and Glen, if they’ll come."

"That’s…nice of you."

Auric looked at Trinity suspiciously. She was relaxing in the chair across from him and one of the other makeup artists started to touch her up. “You don’t sound too excited about that.”

The dusky-skinned lashran woman shrugged elegantly, her eyes flicking to the studio area where Aden was shooting. “I like him well enough.”

"Then what’s the problem?" inquired Auric.

Trinity’s eyes narrowed on the cameraman, far across the room in the semi-enclosed shooting area. She waited for the other makeup artist to move away before speaking. “He’s more than a photographer. I just can’t decide what _else_ he is, beneath the surface.”

Rhiannon clicked her tongue at the model. “I’m more than a makeup artist and you and Auric are more than models. Remember what you said to me about living like a victim? Careers work the same way, you know. People have layers and we aren’t defined by the bad things that happen to us or what we do for a living.”

Auric raised an intrigued brow at Trinity and he could have sworn she was blushing. Her dark skin tone hid it too well to be certain, though. “That came from you, Trin? I didn’t know there was a sage hidden in you somewhere.”

Trinity looked away and plastered an aloof expression on her beautiful face. “It’s only common sense.”

Auric and Rhiannon looked at each other and shared a grin.

~xox~

"Hey Aden, got a minute?" Auric approached the dark-haired photographer when he had a break and he thought Aden had a moment to spare.

"Sure," replied the human easily. He put the lens cap on his camera and walked away from the set with him. "What’s up?"

"My cousin’s going to be playing a gig next weekend," answered the model. "I’ve got enough VIP passes to get four people in with me, so I thought I’d invite you and Glen to come along. We’ll have access to the VIP lounge and we’re invited to the after party. Interested?"

"Wow, that sounds great," enthused Aden with a smile. "Are you sure you wouldn’t rather take someone else, though?"

"Nope," answered Auric with a pat on Aden’s arm. "I’m taking the girls and you guys, if you want to come. I don’t think anyone else around here would appreciate the music, you know?"

Aden nodded. “Cool. I’ve never seen a full-on lashran band play live before. Should be interesting.”

~xox~

As soon as he had a break, Haden went outside for some “fresh air” and he called Glaive up. He estimated the lishere should be up by now and he was proven right when the line picked up. “Hey, it’s me. I’ve got good news for you, partner.”

"Such as?"

"You won’t have to worry about sneaking around at the concert next weekend. Evindar apparently gave Auric a bunch of VIP passes and he wants us to come with him for the show."

"Well, that would be stupendous news…if Evindar were the one I’ve been specifically assigned to guard. Ronin is the one I have to focus on the most, if you recall."

"I know that," answered Haden, "but don’t you think he’s going to want to go and see his ex play live? He’s not going to be able to resist…not as crazy as he is about Evindar."

"Hmm, that’s a good point. Still, let’s not presume too much, Haden. The man may love his mate but everyone has their limits on how much they can take. He may decide it isn’t worth the frustration of trying to hang onto him and choose not to torture himself by watching him live."

"Somehow, I can’t see him letting go," Haden said, "but I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. I’ll go to the concert either way, to help keep an eye on Evindar. I can make some excuse up for you if Dr. Adder doesn’t go and you can’t make it."

"Good idea," approved Glaive. "I must admit, I think I’d like to see Evindar perform his music live—especially after watching some of his previous performance clips on the internet."

"Yeah? So he puts on a good show, eh?"

"Like you wouldn’t _believe_ ,” purred Glaive.

Haden wondered what exactly he meant by that, but he was forced to end the call and go back inside before he over-extended his break.

~xox~

After finishing up for the day, Auric left the studio with Trinity and Rhiannon, intending to share a cab with them for the ride home. As they walked out of the front entry and toward the street, Rhiannon gasped and practically jumped and hid behind Trinity. Both of her companions stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"What’s _that_ all about, Rhia?” Auric demanded.

The auburn-haired girl pointed across the street with a trembling hand. “Chip…that’s his car! He’s out there waiting on me.”

Auric looked and sure enough, he spotted the familiar vehicle, waiting like a stalking predator seeking a kill. Evidently, the driver saw that Rhiannon was with her friends and he decided to leave. As the car started to pull out into traffic, Auric began to walk forward. The lifebearer’s blue-violet eyes were narrowed on the threat, and his temper rose to the surface. He’d watched his friend get beaten and terrorized by this man. He’d just given up his carefully planned dream to start a family of his own. His cousin was miserable and estranged from the man he loved—and that man got shot and hospitalized just for being near his own mate.

Frankly, Auric Rayne was just about fed up with all of it.

"Auric…what are you doing?"

He ignored Trinity’s wary question and he trod off the curb and onto the street with fixed purpose. He uttered the words of a spell under his breath, ensorcelling the human’s vehicle. Chip’s car tried to take off, but an invisible force held it back and the tires spun uselessly.

"I have fucking _had it_ with you,” Auric announced in vexed tones.

Chip probably couldn’t hear him over the squeal of his tires, but the lashran was beyond caring. Technically, Chip wasn’t breaking his restraining order yet, but it was obvious that he intended to do so eventually, the moment he got the opportunity. Guys like him didn’t give up until their victims were six feet under.

"Um…Auric?"

Rhiannon’s uncertain inquiry soothed some of his rage. He wanted to conjure a fireball and send it straight at the vehicle, but if he did that, he would probably end up in jail and then he couldn’t help protect Rhia from this piece of shit. He thought of an alternative and he took it, once he was sure there were no innocent bystanders close enough to get caught up in it.

He released the spell abruptly, letting the car go without warning. The driver wasn’t prepared and the tires screeched as the vehicle took off and slammed right into a fire hydrant. Water began to spout into the air immediately and the car’s horn went off as the airbag deployed in Chip’s face, knocking him out.

Smirking in satisfaction at the thought of what would happen when the police arrived on the scene, Auric brushed his hands together and turned back to the girls. “All in a day’s work,” he said with a wink at Rhiannon. “I’ll bet they’ll find drugs or booze in his system when they test for it and he’ll get to spend some time in jail, after all.”

Rhiannon and Trinity ogled him.

~xox~

Auric had the next day off and he used his free time to organize an appointment with Dr. Ketus and explain why he was quitting the program. The doctor didn’t seem very surprised as Auric sat down with him in his office and told him he’d changed his mind.

"I’m sorry," sighed the lifebearer. "It all seemed so perfect to me on paper; but then when Dr. Adder was shot that night and I saw how much he and my cousin loved each other, I had sort of an epiphany. I think I owe my future kid the chance to have two parents that love each other. I’ve got plenty of time, right? And if I rush off and do this now, it’s going to make dating hard and I might never find a second parent figure for my son."

Eredin considered the matter thoughtfully, before replying. “I would say that with the state our race is in today, most sires wouldn’t consider it ‘baggage’ for a dating prospect to have offspring. Be that as it may, this sort of thing does happen frequently in the program. Single parenthood is a daunting prospect for most anyone, and not many single lifebearers end up going through with the process unless they’re near the end of their estimated fertility span.”

"So you aren’t mad?" Auric looked at him hopefully.

Dr. Ketus gave him a gentle smile and shook his head. “No, I’m not angry. I have no right to be and the program sponsors don’t either. This is part of the reason the initial testing takes so long; to give the lifebearer time to reflect on it before he fully commits to it. You’re young, attractive and you have years ahead of you before your fertility wanes. I think you’re making a mature decision, giving yourself more time. Something so life-changing shouldn’t be rushed.”

Auric relaxed a little, pacified by his reasoning. “I felt so selfish, backing out like this. The way you’ve put it, I feel a lot better now. I’m really sorry, doc. I’ve never been much of a traditionalist, so I didn’t see this coming. I figured I’d be the last lifebearer to back out of doing things differently.”

"It’s natural to want a partner in child rearing," assured the doctor softly. "There’s no selfishness in that. I’m just glad you came to this decision before the insemination process began. Some don’t come to the realization that it isn’t for them until after they’ve been impregnated, and it’s too late."

Auric shivered at the thought. “Yeah, that would really suck. Well, I filled out the digital resignation form already and I’ll upload it to your office when I get home. I just wanted to tell you in person, first. It seemed like the right thing to do.”

Eredin nodded. “I appreciate your integrity, Mr. Rayne. I hope you find what you’re looking for, some day.”

Auric sighed, allowing his gaze to linger on those enthralling, sea-green eyes for a moment. “I hope so too. Say ‘hello’ to Dr. Adder for me and I hope to see you guys at Evindar’s show.”

~xox~

"He backed out."

Ronin looked up from the file work he was going over and he frowned at his friend. “Who backed out of what?”

"Auric Rayne," elaborated Eredin. He shut the door to Ronin’s office and took a seat on the other side of his desk. "He dropped out of the ‘Fruitful Future’ program. I had my doubts that he would actually go through with it, but he seemed so determined, I thought I might be wrong."

"It’s not so surprising," sighed Ronin. "Lifebearers that young really have no business taking the insemination method anyhow…not when they have so many other options available to them."

Eredin nodded. “The only reason they dropped the age requirement from fifty to thirty was because of the united councils pushing for greater population growth. Personally, I’m glad Auric changed his mind. He’s too free-spirited for the burdens of single parenthood, and he would do much better with a partner helping him out.”

"I agree with your sentiments." Ronin nodded. He propped his elbows on his desk and narrowed his eyes, lacing his fingers together as he stared blankly at his monitor through his wire-rimmed glasses. "I think the idea of being a parent is just so appealing to many people, they don’t think through the details before going for it. They don’t consider the hardships and it doesn’t dawn on them that this is another _person_ they’ll be caring for. It isn’t just about their desire to have a baby. Maybe Auric had a growth spurt and came to realize that himself.”

"I think so," agreed Eredin.

"Well, you know this _does_ present an opportunity to you.” Ronin smirked at him. “Now you could ask him on a date, if you want. There’s no doctor/patient dynamic to get in your way.”

Eredin lowered his eyes and picked at the arm of the chair he sat in. “I don’t think I can do that.”

"Why not?" pressed the other sire. "He seems to like you. He chose you to sire his child, after all—even if he changed his mind about single parenthood. That should be worth something."

"His choosing me as a sperm donor has little to do with how he feels about me as a dating prospect," insisted Eredin. "Besides, I can’t even remember _how_ to ask someone out on a date.”

"It usually starts with you talking to them," said Ronin dryly. “‘Hello, I think you’re interesting and I would like to treat you to dinner, or a movie, or even some coffee’. Is that really so hard?"

Eredin gave him an impatient look.

"I see," chuckled Ronin. "With your knowledge of how the lifebearer body works, I imagine you could have Auric wrapped around your little finger, if you ever escaped that shyness of yours long enough to give it a try. Ah well…I can’t force you."

Ronin looked at his monitor again and tapped something into his keyboard. “Hmm, little Jonas is coming in at ten with a cold. You should meet this kid, Eredin; he’s a real character. His parents say he can be a handful, but I imagine the laughter makes up for it.”

Eredin smiled, feeling a twinge of pity for his friend when he noticed the hidden envy in the other man’s green eyes. “I’m sure it does.”

Ronin took a slow breath and combed his fingers through his bound hair, loosing a few strands from the ponytail. “I often imagine what it would be like to bring a new life into the world with my Evindar…to hold our newborn child for the first time and name him. Do you think I’ll ever get to be a parent, Eredin? 

"I think Evindar loves you enough to try for you, some day," answered the reproductive therapist without hesitation, "but for now, you both need to concentrate on keeping you safe."

Ronin cast a frustrated look at his door, where two bodyguards stood outside. He was never alone, these days. “I’ll be so happy when they find this animal and end this. Even then, I don’t know that Evin would be too keen on starting a family anytime soon. His career has nowhere to go but up and he’s becoming an international superstar. When will he find the time to bear a child?”

"Plenty of celebrities have children," reminded Eredin, "and you and Evindar are in a position to get all the help you need. You mustn’t give up hope."

"We would have some beautiful kids," sighed Ronin wistfully. "Well, there’s no sense dwelling on it now. As you said, I have more immediate matters to concern me."

"Are you going to tell him?" pressed Eredin, his gaze going meaningfully to the briefcase sitting beside Ronin’s desk.

The other sire squirmed a little in his seat. “Eventually…when I think I can survive the repercussions.”

"He’s no fool, old friend," warned Eredin. "He’ll learn the truth, eventually."

"I know," groaned Ronin, putting his head into his hands. "Especially when tax time comes around. I just can’t do it, Eredin…not yet. We’re doing all right staying away from each other and the stalker has no way of knowing."

"You’ve been away from each other for less than a week," reminded Eredin, "hardly a long stretch of time. That being said; are you going to attend Evindar’s concert next weekend?"

"I’d like to," Answered Ronin, "but Evindar thinks it would be a bad idea. I told him the stalker can’t reasonably expect me not to ever go within fifty feet of him, and he reminded me that we aren’t dealing with a logical person. He makes a good point, but I hate to let this bastard think he can get away with dictating whether I can even be in the same building as Evindar."

"Then maybe it’s time for a small change," suggested Eredin. "Make yourself a little less recognizable and go to the show anyway."

Ronin looked intrigued.

~xox~

_Later that night, at the Plaza hotel:_

"Evi? Want some company?"

Evindar went to the door and opened it at the sound of the familiar voice. Orindel stood in the hallway, wearing a haggard t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants. His hair was recently washed and it lacked the fluff and feathers he usually styled into it. He had no makeup on and he almost looked like a typical lifebearer as he smiled engagingly at the singer.

Evindar was about to turn him down, but he’d been pining for his mate all day long and he thought some company in his big, lonely bed might help combat his anxiety and depression. He smiled at the bassist and stepped aside to let him in.

"Thanks, Orin. Maybe I can get some sleep tonight, with you next to me."

"Who said anything about sleep?" The bassist leered at him and when Evindar didn’t smile, he sighed. "Must be pretty bad, eh? Damn, how long has it been since you got some from your baby, over a year, now?"

Evindar shut the door and lowered his eyes. “Not that long ago, actually.”

"Yeah? How long, then?"

The singer started to grin before he could help himself. “Try four days ago, when I brought him home from the hospital.”

"Aww, you dog!" Orindel laughed and pounced on the bed, bouncing on the cushion like a teenager. "Macking on a sick guy. Well, I’m sure he didn’t mind. So what’s this going to mean for your separation? I thought you two were splitzville, more or less."

"It’s…complicated."

Orindel considered him soberly for a second, unusually serious. He lay back on the bed, pulled the covers aside and patted the spot next to him. “Why don’t you come and tell me all about it babe? Could be I’ve got some pointers for you, but we won’t know ‘till I get clued in on the details, you know?”

Evindar took his invitation and climbed into bed with him. He lay down beside the other lifebearer and he rested his head on his chest when Orindel coaxed him to. He shut his eyes as the bassist began sifting long fingers through his hair soothingly. “It has to do with the shot that was fired at him that night, last week.”

"Hmph…thought as much. So what’s the skinny?"

Evindar sighed and explained everything to him. When he was finished, he lifted his head from Orindel’s chest and looked at him uncertainly. “You probably think my solution is cowardly. If it were you, I’ll wager you’d go after the stalker yourself and pull out his intestines.”

"True, but you’re not me," answered the bassist. He cupped Evindar’s chin and gave him a kiss on the mouth. "You’re handling this your own way and I’ve got no doubt you’ll pull the trigger on this fuckwit if opportunity ever presents itself. You’re just protecting your man, Evi. That’s all any of us would want to do in a situation like this."

"I’ve dreamed of being a lot more aggressive," confessed Evindar. "I’ve fantasized about breaking the fucker’s neck with my own hands. I don’t think I’ve ever hated anyone, as much as I hate this stalker."

"Who could blame you?" Orindel rubbed his back and drew the covers more securely over them both. He started to say something else, but his cellular phone went off and he cursed and squirmed to dig it out of his pants pocket. "I’ve got to take this; it’s _my_ baby.”

Evindar nodded and shut his eyes, relaxing against the other lifebearer and listening to the drone of his voice as he picked up.

"Yo, I was wondering when you’d call me back. Yeah, he’s right here…where else would he be if not in my bed? I own his ass, just like I own yours."

Evindar snorted. “Don’t count on it.”

"Quiet, you," mumbled the bassist. He addressed his spouse over the phone again. "So speaking of your fine ass, when are you getting it here to Avras? A lifebearer needs some meat in his diet, if you know what I mean."

Evindar fought a snicker.

"Uh-huh…well that’s a good thing. I’d be all _over_ them if they tried to turn you down. Yeah, that’s ‘cause you’re my bitch. Hm-hmm. Okay. We’ll see you Thursday, then. I will. Love you, bitch.”

Orindel ended the phone call and put the device on the bedside table. “Alistair says ‘hi’.”

Evindar nodded. “He’s flying over to see the show?”

"Of course. They gave him time off work to come see me. Smart of them, don’t you think?"

The singer yawned. “Considering you would have stormed his office the moment you returned to Rhuidhim if you didn’t, yes. I’m sure they know better than to refuse.”

Orindel chuckled. “Oh, one more thing. Give me a kiss, baby.”

Evindar lifted his head off the smaller lifebearer’s chest and he dutifully closed the distance between their lips, favoring Orindel with a lingering, deep kiss goodnight. He heard something click and he looked to the side to see that Orindel was holding his phone out and had snapped a picture with it.

"What are you doing?" Evindar demanded, breaking the kiss.

"Incentive," reasoned the bassist with a wink. "I’m sending it to Alistair. He’ll get a giant boner seeing that snapshot and he’ll work on trying to get here sooner. Clever, eh?"

Evindar sighed and rested his cheek on Orindel’s chest again, snuggling against his lean warmth. “Whatever you say. I hope you don’t mind if I nod off. I’ve only had about three hours of sleep in the last 24 and I’m exhausted.”

"That’s fine," assured the other man. He grabbed the remote for the TV and the lights from the bedside table and he dimmed the lights. "You get some sleep, Evi. That’s what I’m here for."

Evindar sighed again, his body relaxing as his companion’s comforting presence reassured him and lulled him to sleep. Orindel stroked his hair until he too fell asleep.

~xox~

The weekend of the gig came around and the band went to the Velvet Shadow to set up and rehearse. They met some of the staff and the club owner Elain gave them the grand tour of the building. He quietly examined each of them as he showed them around, as was his habit when offering use of his venue to anyone. While he stood to profit well from featuring Evindar and his band on his stage, he had ground rules concerning conduct and the sort of audience bands attracted. He didn’t need a house full of rowdy punks tearing the place up, and he made it a point to observe how the musicians interacted with each other and with strangers.

So far, Evindar was an exemplary model of good manners, professional conduct and sophistication. His talent agent Vroyce impressed him the same way. The drummer and lead guitarist seemed all right too…but the bassist Orindel was a tad worrisome. In some ways he acted like a playful kitten but in others, he acted like a criminal.

"This is the dressing room area," explained the redheaded lifebearer in lashran. "You’ll be given keycards that will allow you to use the private elevator in the back, and you’ll have access up to floor five. There’s nothing of interest to you on floor two, but floor three is where our private party room is located, if you have an interest in throwing an after party for the concert. The fourth floor is where our conference and VIP rooms are. You’re welcome to stay the night there, provided you don’t get up to destructive behavior. The fifth floor is where the main VIP lounge and my office are located. I’ll have refreshments available at all times there, for you and your crew."

Evindar nodded, his comely features partly masked behind the light brown shades he wore over his eyes. “Thank you. We’ll treat your establishment with respect, Mr. Silvestri. I hope you aren’t expecting a high turnout with us. Our fanbase here in Avras isn’t very large.”

"I think you’ll attract more concert-goers than you think," said Elain dryly. "Word is out and some of the comments I’ve seen on the local buzz forums lead me to believe you’re going to earn a few more fans, tonight. People are curious to see what one of the most popular musicians in Rhuidhim is like on stage."

Evindar smiled modestly. “I hope to give a great performance.”

Elain nodded. From what he’d seen of available video clips of Evindar’s previous live shows in Lashran countries, he and his band knew how to please the audience. One particular action they were known for gave cause for some mild concern. He needed to set the boundaries now, just in case they got any ideas to take it further than they would with a lashran audience.

"Speaking of performances," said the club owner carefully, "I did look up some of your past shows and while I’m impressed with the way you handle yourselves on stage, I need assurance that it won’t go beyond a ‘mature’ rating. Suggestive dancing and kissing are both fine—I have exotic dancers who do that regularly—but certain bodyparts have to remain covered, understand?"

"Absolutely," agreed Evindar with a nod. "We would never take it to that level, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Evindar has a knack for sensing what the audience wants, but he never lets it go to extremes," explained Vroyce with a little smile at the singer that revealed his fondness for him. "The band follows his lead."

Elain was satisfied with that. “Then let’s take the elevator up so that I can show you the other floors.”

Orindel was the first to follow behind him and Elain felt a moment of semi-panic when the wild-looking blond joined him in the elevator and gave him a predatory smirk and a pickup line.

"Love the glasses, babe." Orindel’s kohl outlined, lavender eyes scanned the redheaded club owner up and down, settling on his auburn, shoulder-length hair. "And I _always_ prefer my lifebearers in red.”

Evindar grabbed the bassist by the back of the shirt and stopped him from leaning in on Elain to do…whatever it was he was planning on doing.

"Save it for the show," Evindar warned with a smirk at the blond. 

"Jealous, Evi?" Orindel winked at him, before turning back to Elain. "I’m just playing with you, man. Thought you might like a pre-show sample of my goods."

"He doesn’t need your ‘goods’," said Lorik in halting Avran, giving Elain a faintly embarrassed, apologetic look. "Try to be more professional, Orin."

Elain managed a smirk of his own when the dark-haired, silent guitarist interposed his body between him and Orindel, almost as if by instinct. “I can’t say that I’ve ever been hit on by another lifebearer before,” he admitted.

"Well, now you can," replied Orindel. "It’s always fun to try new things, right?"

"All right, that’s enough," said Mr. Zol’rin sternly. "Mr. Silvestri is a business partner and you’ll treat him as such, understand?"

"That’s what I thought I was doing," protested Orindel with a shrug. "Wouldn’t want him to feel left out, right?"

Elain almost cracked a smile.

~xox~

"I can’t _believe_ I get to go to a VIP party and hang out with the band!” Rhiannon checked her makeup for perhaps the twentieth time since leaving the apartment, peering into the compact mirror critically. “How do I look, guys?”

"You look gorgeous," assured Auric, "but it’s kind of wasted on these guys. They don’t go for flesh of the female variety, remember?"

"Don’t ruin this for me," huffed Rhiannon. She smoothed her cream-colored satin blouse and adjusted the spaghetti straps, before making sure the pockets of her tight brown pants were tucked in and examining her little strappy wedge shoes. "Let me pretend for one night that I have a chance in hell with any of them, please."

Trinity smirked and looked out the cab window. “You and plenty of other women in this city, it seems. Look at the line.”

The other two looked out the window at the line stretching all the way down the street and around the block. Auric whistled softly. “Wow…and Evin didn’t think they’d pull in many people. Looks like they might even sell out.”

"Awesome," enthused Rhiannon. "I’ve got a VIP pass to a sold-out concert!"

"Stop that, or I’ll throttle you," warned Trinity.

Rhiannon poked her tongue out at the lashran woman, unconcerned with the empty threat. “So Auric, are Aden and Glen coming or not?”

"I spoke with Aden before we left and he said they’d meet up with us inside," answered the lifebearer. "Good thing I gave Aden their passes yesterday at work. I don’t think they’d make it through the door before the show starts, without them."

~xox~

"Hol-ee shit," exclaimed Orindel after having a peek out at the crowd. He looked at his companions with bewilderment he couldn’t quite disguise. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward the stage entrance. "You’d think we were putting on a show in Rhuidhim, with the turnout we’ve gotten. It’s a full house!"

"What did he say?" Shade muttered to his lover, unable to follow the slangy Avran speech.

"He said we have a big crowd out there," obliged Lorik. "Much bigger than we expected."

"How much bigger?" Shade went for himself to see, squeezing past Orindel’s leather-clad form. When he saw the size of the audience, he ducked back in and stared at his companions with faint dread in his amber eyes. "That’s a _lot_ of humans.”

"Relax," advised Orindel with an amused smirk. "They don’t bite…much."

Evindar investigated too and he shrugged calmly, addressing his band in Rhuidian. “We have played for much bigger audiences in auditoriums, back home. Don’t let race spook you out of doing your best. Humans are no different from lashran, when it comes to appreciating music. Let’s show them what we can do on that stage and make sure nobody leaves with regrets tonight.”

"Hell yeah," enthused Orindel.

The two sires exchanged high-fives with each other, their confidence bolstered by the optimism expressed by their band mates.

~xox~

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Marithia from the stage, "Put your hands together for our very special guests from Rhuidhim; Evindar and his band ‘Luminance’!"

The lights dimmed before Haden could make it back to the table with the drinks and for a moment, he was unable to see where he was going. The stage lights came on then, accompanied by the percussive sound of a bass slapping out a tune. The wail of an electric guitar soon joined it and Haden turned in time to see Evindar come out on stage with his band.

He looked sinfully gorgeous in a pair of thigh-high, lace-up black boots stretched over shiny, black vinyl pants. A long-sleeved crimson shirt of some semi-gauzy material completed the image, worn open to the navel. He patted his electric guitarist on the shoulder in passing—who looked just as dashing in a gold embroidered, black shirt, dark jeans and a pair of dress boots.

The drummer was shirtless, displaying the kind of physique that Mel tended to look for in the more masculine models he used. The bassist was wearing all black, form-fitting leather that did nothing to hide his lithe male angles and bulges from the audience. His top was a half-shirt getup with laces crisscrossing over the open chest. Matching, fingerless gloves covered his hands and arms to the elbows and of course, his crimson-streaked hair was teased and decorated with braids, feathers and beads throughout. The excited cries of the audience—particularly the women—almost drowned out the music for a moment, but when Evindar started to sing, people quieted down a bit.

"This way," Glaive’s voice yelled near him, startling Haden out of his fascination. He nearly spilled the drinks on the lishere as he followed him through the outer edges of the crowd, toward the little alcove where the rest of their party waited.

"Pretty hot, aren’t they?" Auric yelled over the music with a nod toward the band.

Haden nodded and set the drink holder down on the illuminated table. People were bumping into him as they passed and he hastily got into his seat to escape it. Thank gods for the way the nooks were built into the place, affording some shelter from passers-by.

"Oooh, I want to go out on the floor!" Rhiannon cried, bopping around in her seat as if she were dancing in place. "Someone go out there with me!"

She grabbed Trinity’s hand and dragged her onto the floor with her before anyone could answer. Taken by surprise, the dark beauty could only stumble after her smaller companion while Auric laughed in amusement.

Haden noticed Glaive’s pink gaze settling on someone across the room and he followed the line of sight curiously. He recognized Dr. Ketus at one of the other niches, dressed in a dark-colored, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and gray slacks. It took him a moment to recognize the man sitting with him and he gave his partner a silently questioning look, nodding in their direction meaningfully. Glaive nodded in confirmation and mind-spoke with him.

_~”Yes, that’s Dr. Adder at the table there with Dr. Ketus. He wears the new hairstyle and contact lenses well, don’t you think? His enemies may not recognize him tonight, if they come looking for him.”~_

Haden had to agree with that assessment. Dr. Adder had one of those faces that looked good with or without glasses. His hair had been cut short to the nape of his neck. The top of it was left a little longer than the back and the bottom, styled back loosely, so that a few strands fell in a natural and flattering manner over his forehead. The new hairstyle combined with the lack of eyewear made enough of a difference to lessen the chances he’d be recognized by anyone not specifically looking for him.

 _~”Let’s hope nobody tries to go after him tonight,”~_ Haden said to his partner through their mind-link. _~”In this crowd, it won’t be easy to watch over him unless he stays put.”~_

_~”Duly noted. I’m putting a psychic tracer on him as we speak, and it should last through the night. Any distress he feels, I’ll sense. I ordinarily abhor doing this, but I’d rather not have another slip-up.”~_

~xox~

Evindar and his band demonstrated their eclectic range of songs, varying the play list to keep the audience on their toes. They took a ten-minute break back stage after finishing the first set and Evindar stumbled a little when they made it off the stage. Shade quickly supported him, giving him a concerned look as Evindar rubbed his forehead.

"I’m all right," assured the singer when the others stopped to regard him. One of Elain’s staff offered him a fresh bottle of drinking water and he took it with a grateful nod. "I just felt a bit light-headed for a minute. I guess I’m not drinking enough water and the heat from the lights is getting to me."

"I’ll ask the club owner to adjust the air flow of the vents around the stage," offered Vroyce, hurrying over to help Evindar to one of the nearby chairs. "Just sit down for a minute, Evin."

Evindar allowed him to guide him to a chair and Orindel announced that he needed a piss before the next set began. Someone offered a damp towel to him and Evindar took it and dabbed his face and the back of his neck. For a moment out there, he could have sworn he saw Ronin looking up at him from the audience…but the hair was short and there were no glasses. It was torture to stay away from him now, and Evindar supposed his own longing tricked his eyes.

"I may need a few moments longer to rest," he announced reluctantly. "I’m sure I’ll get my second wind soon."

Lorik paused on his way past him to give him a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder and Evindar sighed, taking another swallow from his water.

"You’re pushing yourself too hard," warned Vroyce. "You usually pace yourself better than this when you perform live. Slow down a bit."

~xox~

"You probably shouldn’t have done that," Eredin remarked to his companion during the intermission. "We’re supposed to be discreet and keep to ourselves, not mingle with the crowd."

Ronin sighed, though he knew his friend was right. He’d approached the stage earlier because the sad love song Evindar had sung was basically a story about the past two years of their relationship. Hearing him laying his feelings bare like that in song made the sire’s heart ache, and he couldn’t resist the chance to at least gaze into his beautiful eyes once tonight. Evindar noticed him and his singing faltered briefly as they stared at one another, but then Orindel inadvertently salvaged the situation by moving in front of Evindar and breaking their eye contact. After that, Ronin had the sense to retreat back to the table before Evin could spot him again.

"I promise not to budge again for the rest of the night," Ronin placated. "Don’t worry so much, Eredin. The bodyguards are just outside and we’re in a crowded, public place."

The pewter-haired sire looked as though he wanted to argue with that, but he spotted something across the club that caught his interest like a vice. Ronin turned in his seat to see what the matter was and when he saw a certain golden-haired lifebearer sitting with a dark-haired young human male and a white-haired sire at one of the tables. He glanced at his friend again and he smirked.

"Go talk to him," he encouraged, nudging the other sire.

Eredin took a sip from his cocktail and shook his head mutely.

Ronin shook his head and prepared to denounce the man as a coward, but the band came back on stage for their second set and the crowd began to cheer. He returned his attention to Evindar and his companions, interested to see what kind of song they would be performing next. When the music started up and Evindar took advantage of the hands-free mic headset, Ronin guessed what was coming and he smirked in anticipation, always happy to see this part of Evindar’s performance, whenever he could.

 Evindar began to dance with the beat of the song—which was a gutsy combination of rock and techno style. There was something sexy about the rhythm of it and as Evindar began to sing, it was apparent that the song’s purpose was to seduce the listener. A camera flashed from somewhere in the crowd, followed by another. It was hardly surprising that people were snapping photos, since the singer was demonstrating his sexy dancing skills. His hips swayed and gyrated smoothly, retaining masculine motions as he ran his open palms over his hips and sides. Evindar was showing the crowd that men could be graceful, alluring dancers without seeming feminine.

Orindel moved across the stage to Evindar’s side and the singer stepped up behind him. The platinum-haired bassist leaned backwards against Evindar, his fingers flying effortlessly over the frets of his instrument as he rubbed up against the singer in suggestively. Evindar’s hand slid over Orindel’s bare midriff, the fingers splaying wide. He gyrated against the other lifebearer and the next few lines he sang were deeper…huskier. He looked out at the audience with bedroom eyes and he acted as though he were whispering in his companion’s ear. It lent a sense of voyeurism, as if one were getting away with something by watching—which was essentially what the song “Satin” was all about, if one listened to the lyrics.

Ronin’s pants felt too tight and he was thankful for the darkness that hid the condition his love’s performance was putting him in. He glanced at his friend and he blurted a laugh at the expression on Eredin’s face. The other sire looked at him and he seemed mildly annoyed and embarrassed that Ronin found his discomfort funny. He gestured at the display of Evindar and Orindel practically commencing foreplay on the stage.

"Doesn’t it bother you when he does that?"

Ronin shook his head and watched Evindar with fascination that hadn’t faded during their time together as mates. “Actually, I rather _like_ it when he does that.”

At Eredin’s surprised look, the pediatrician shrugged, feeling a little self-conscious. “Don’t judge me. It’s just a visual performance designed to arouse and entice. It plays on common sire fantasies and I happen to be one of those common sires, all right?”

The ecstatic screams from some of the women in the audience ensured that sires weren’t the only ones who enjoyed fantasizing about lifebearers getting it on together.

Eredin looked at the two lifebearers, who were now tongue-kissing while Shade went into the guitar solo. “How do you know he’s never actually had sex with that other lifebearer?”

"Because I know my Evindar," answered Ronin without hesitation, "and I know Orindel, too. The former is all about pleasing his fans and the latter is all about teasing them."

Eredin sighed and Ronin bit back another chuckle as the pewter-haired lashran tried not to stare at the alluring picture the two lifebearers on stage made together. He felt eyes on him and he frowned, suddenly wary. He scanned the dusky interior of the club and he discovered the source of the feeling after a couple of moments. Vroyce Zol’rin stood by the bar with a cocktail in his hand, and he was glaring daggers at him. Guessing he’d figured out who he was and didn’t approve of his being there, Ronin merely lifted his glass in a silent toast to the other sire, winked and took a drink.

He had the right to see his mate perform and Vroyce could go fuck himself if he didn’t agree. He wondered if the talent agent even knew that he and Evindar had every intention of getting back together as soon as the authorities identified and detained the person responsible for threatening his life.

~xox~

They finished up the set with one of their heavier, more aggressive songs and Orindel was practically bouncing all over the place with energy as they took their bows, thanked the audience and went backstage. Unlike his companions, the more he played the more momentum he built up. He could have gone on all night, if the others could have taken it. Pleased with the way the show turned out, he whistled a tune and absently twirled the end of the towel they’d given him when he came off-stage, looking for a victim to pop with it. Shade’s ass was immediately convenient for his plans and he grinned slyly at the guitarist.

"Ahh! Hey!" Shade turned around to glare accusingly at the bassist as the towel smacked against his bottom.

"Big baby." Orindel clucked his tongue. The crowd began to chant and he paused and looked up. "Hmm, sounds like they want Evi to come out again." He turned to the singer and patted him on his leather-clad bottom. "Better go out there one more time, sexy."

Evindar nodded mutely, drinking heavily from his water before heading back to the stage entrance.

"He didn’t look so hot," observed Lorik with a frown. His red braid hung over his right shoulder and fell down his bare, sweaty torso to his bellybutton.

"He’ll be fine," insisted Orindel, "Once he has a sit down and gets cooled off." He tried to pop the drummer with his towel, but Lorik deftly caught it and yanked it out of his hands.

"Careful," cautioned a deep voice from further in the dressing room, "I might get jealous, if you keep punishing other sires like that."

Orindel grinned toothily at the familiar voice and he pushed past his two bandmates to approach his waiting spouse. Alistair Dragomere stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his long, dark hair pulled back on the sides to hang with the rest down his back. At first glance, his hair looked black but the auburn tones were revealed whenever light hit it. His light blue eyes regarded the bassist with fond admiration and he looked delicious in his ensemble of a brown button-up shirt, black pants and knee-high boots. Alistair’s arrival was two days delayed by complications at work and delayed flights out of Rhuidhim.

"Alistair, you _bitch_! I didn’t think you’d make it!”

The sire caught his enthusiastic mate up in his arms as Orindel bounded across the room and pounced on him. He laughed huskily as Orindel growled playfully and tugged at his earlobewith white, sharp little teeth. “Sorry about that, precious. I caught the second half of the show, though. You kicked ass.”

"Of course we did," snorted Orindel. He kissed the sire deeply, ignoring the people around them as he swirled his tongue in Alistair’s mouth and purred with delight. When he ended the kiss, he rubbed his nose against his mate’s. "Might even stick around this place to do a couple more shows and snatch up more fans."

"Get a room," advised Shade when Orindel began to impulsively unbutton Alistair’s shirt. Beside him, Lorik put an arm around the guitarist in a more reserved display of affection than what their bassist was giving to Alistair.

"Bite me," countered Orin with a glance over his shoulder at the two sires.

He saw Evindar literally stumble back in again and his amusement faded into concern. “Evi? You okay?”

Evindar looked at him through perspiration-dampened, black-tipped bangs that had fallen over his eyes and Orindel saw his gaze losing focus. “Catch him! He’s about to collapse!”

Lorik and Shade were immediately at the singer’s side, before any of the backstage crew could make it. They caught the fainting lifebearer between them and Shade helped Lorik lift him into his arms.

"Get him to the couch," suggested Alistair with a gesture at the leather-upholstered lounge in the room.

Vroyce came backstage in time to see his client being laid gently down on the couch and he immediately hurried over to Evindar’s side, forgetting about whomever he was trying to talk to on his cell phone.

"What happened?" He stroked Evindar’s pale, sweaty face.

Orindel parted the singer’s shirt more to make sure his breathing wasn’t restricted and he poured some water from his bottle into his hand to sprinkle it over Evin’s face. “Beats me. He collapsed when he came back after an encore bow.” He looked up at the agent with uncommon concern in his lavender eyes. “He’s never passed out before, man.”

"He needs a doctor," Shade said grimly, fanning Evindar’s face with a magazine he’d found sitting on the coffee table.

Vroyce looked torn for a moment, and then he swore and straightened up. “Keep trying to revive him. I’ll be back in a minute.”

~xox~

The last thing Ronin expected was for Vroyce to come straight up to him and ask him to come back stage.

"Bring your companion, too," demanded the talent agent. "He’s a doctor as well, isn’t he?"

Alarm bells immediately went off in Ronin’s head. “What’s going on?”

"Evindar collapsed after leaving the stage the last time."

~xox~

"R-man!" greeted Orindel when Ronin came into the backstage area with Vroyce and Eredin. "You cut your hair off!"

Ronin gave the bassist and the others a nod, hardly stopping as he approached his unconscious mate. “Did he say anything before this happened?”

"He said he was feeling light-headed between sets," answered Lorik. "He insisted that he would be okay, though."

"Did he have anything unusual to eat or drink before the concert?" Eredin questioned as Ronin checked the lifebearer’s pulse.

"He had his usual before-show snacks," answered Orindel. "A few raw vegetables, some spring water and a little cheese."

"I’ve called an ambulance," announced Elain, who had come backstage with his general manager Marithia; a beautiful lashran woman with long, chocolate brown hair and flashing green eyes.

"They’ll bring the ambulance around back," offered the woman, "to try and be discreet."

Ronin hardly heard. He checked Evindar’s pupils and he took his limp hand, squeezing it. “I’m here, baby.”

~xox~

As soon as he found out his cousin had been taken to the hospital, Auric left the club and Glen solicitously offered to drive everyone there in his sleek, sporty car. Auric ran through the entry when they arrived and his friends followed behind.

"Hi, Auric Rayne," he said to the lady at the check-in window. "My cousin Evindar was brought here a little while ago and I want to see how he’s doing."

"I’m afraid I don’t have any information for you right now," answered the nurse.

"What about his mate and his band?" pressed Auric. "Are they in here somewhere?"

"Sir, without proof of relation I can’t tell you any of that," warned the woman. "We’ve already had to escort a few fans out of here. I’m sure you understand."

Auric sighed and turned around to face his companions. “I may have to resort to—”

"Auric?"

He turned at the sound of his name being spoken by the familiar voice, and his eyebrows shot up when he saw the sire approaching him. Ronin’s new haircut looked damned good on him and he was just as handsome without glasses as he was with them. Two burly men in suits flanked him; one a dark-skinned Ocathian man and the other a pale, blue-eyed Avran man. They must have been the bodyguards Evindar assigned to him. 

"I was just about to step outside for some fresh air. It’s okay," the doctor assured the nurse in the window, "They’re with me. Come on, Auric…I’ll take you to the private waiting room where the others are. Your companions can come too, of course."

~xox~

Once they were in the waiting room, Ronin pulled Auric and Eredin aside to talk about Evindar’s condition. “They’ve drawn some blood for tests to rule out anything serious,” he explained softly. “Evindar has gone into a sort of mild healing trance. If it were just a case of him passing out from heat exhaustion or dehydration, he should have regained consciousness by now.”

"So, what does that mean, exactly?" Auric asked. 

Ronin sighed and combed his fingers through his hair, swallowing. Seeing how he was struggling, Eredin spoke for him. “It means there’s something else going on with Evindar’s body to make it trance this way. It’s trying to repair something inside, or correct an imbalance of some sort that’s sapping his energy.”

"Maybe I can lend him some of mine," offered Auric.

Ronin forced a smile at the lifebearer. “That’s cute, but—”

"No, really," interrupted Auric. "I can use my magicks and feed him some of my energy through our aura. It might give him the boost he needs, at least until they find out what made this happen."

"Excuse me, Dr. Adder?"

Ronin turned at the sound of the woman’s voice, and he faced a familiar blond doctor of forty-something years old. “Dr. Madison, do you have some news?”

The band, Auric’s friends and Vroyce listened in with interest as the lady doctor answered him.

"Yes, I do," she answered with a soothing smile. "You can relax. Evindar over-exerted himself in his performance and because of his condition, his body tranced at the earliest opportunity he would allow. That would explain why he made it all the way through the concert before passing out."

Ronin was about to ask about this “condition” she mentioned in her diagnosis, but Evindar’s band-mates started to talk.

"Evi’s always been devoted to putting on the best show he can for his fans," Orindel remarked with a nod. He leaned against his spouse, who put an arm around him. "We should have known something was up when he said he was feeling dizzy. I feel like shit."

"We all could have said something," remarked Lorik in Rhuidian. "We were caught up in the performance."

"Don’t blame yourselves," advised Dr. Madison. "He’s going to be just fine, and so is the baby."

Everyone went completely silent. You could have heard the sound of a pin drop, but then—of course—Orindel broke the silence.

"Holy shit, Evi’s knocked up? Way to go, doc!"

Rhiannon’s excited squeal soon followed.

~xox~

-To be continued


	15. "Master Plan"

Ronin’s stunned expression was slowly overtaken by a slightly smug, pleased smile. “I’m…going to be a Dad. Eredin, did you _hear_ that?” He took his friend by the shoulders and shook him. “I’m going to be a Dad!”

"Y-yes, I heard it," Eredin said, flustered by the sudden hug Ronin assailed him with.

"Congratulations," said Vroyce. His resentful frown belied his words. "I’d be interested to know when exactly you two found time to conceive, though. You’ve been going through the separation process since Evindar arrived here."

Ronin shrugged, suddenly aware of all the interested stares he was getting. “Evindar and I have been trying to work things out, if you must know. We’ve been together more than once, since filing the paperwork.”

A horrible thought occurred to him, then. What if it wasn’t his? His suspicions about Vroyce’s feelings for Evindar and the bitter look on the man’s face when Evindar’s condition was announced couldn’t be ignored. What if Vroyce and Evin had hooked up at some point and this baby was his? He looked at the lady doctor and he almost dreaded to ask his next question. “Can you…give me an estimate on how far along he is?”

She checked the test results. “It’s very, very early in the pregnancy. He isn’t even four weeks along. Your spouse may not even be aware of it, yet. Has he had any symptoms before now?” Lashran pregnancies were easier to detect early on than human ones—possibly because of the shorter incubation period and faster development.

Ronin thought about the night he got shot, and the way poor Evin got sick and dizzy. He’d thought it was just because of his fear of heights, but now he suspected the pregnancy might have influenced it, too.  “He’s had some nausea and dizziness here and there, but he hasn’t told me about any other symptoms.”

Dr. Madison gave Ronin an uncomfortable look, as if realizing why he was concerned about the date of conception. “Can you all excuse us for a moment, please?” She ushered Ronin down the hall and away from his companions before anyone could answer.

"I can have a paternity test organized, if you want. I’d forgotten all about your relationship troubles, Dr. Adder."

Ronin shook his head, relaxing as he calculated in his head. “No, that won’t be necessary. I think I know exactly when we conceived.” He started to smile again. “Can I see him, now?”

~xox~

As Evindar slowly came out of his trance, the first thing he realized was that someone was holding his hand. He opened his eyes cautiously, trying to get his bearings. The lights were blessedly dimmed in the room he was in and the warm, strong hand covering his own belonged to Ronin. He blinked up at the sire, who stood over him with an oddly content smile on his face. He realized his hair wasn’t just pulled back; it was gone. Not all of it, of course, but the ponytail had been cut off and now it was styled neatly and short in the back.

"Your hair," Evindar murmured, confused.

Ronin brushed the fingers of his free hand through the newly trimmed locks. “Well, you’re not the only one who can make some changes. Do you hate it?”

Evindar studied him and he shook his head. “No. I like it. Where are your glasses, though?”

"I’m wearing contacts."

"Oh. So that _was_ you I saw in the audience.” Evindar looked around in confusion. “What happened? The last thing I remember is going backstage after the show ended.”

"You collapsed," explained Ronin. He rubbed Evindar’s hand and gazed at him with unusually soft jade eyes. "You over-exerted yourself and your body went into a healing trance to compensate. You’ve been here at the hospital for over an hour."

 ”Oh. I see.” Actually, he _didn’t_ see, though. He’d never passed out before, during or after a show before. He’d been suffering dizzy spells a lot lately, and he couldn’t help but feel some concern. At least he’d finished the set, first. Ronin was still smiling at him in that strangely tender way and it was starting to bother him.

"What is it?" Evindar asked suspiciously.

Ronin caressed his face. “When were you planning to tell me, love?”

Evindar wondered if he’d lost a chunk of memory somehow when he collapsed, because he couldn’t for the life of him understand what he meant. “Tell you what?”

"About the baby," answered Ronin. His expression sobered and he frowned. "You _were_ going to tell me, weren’t you?”

Evindar couldn’t immediately respond. He stared blankly at the sire and then he pinched himself, feeling like he’d fallen into some surreal dream that made no sense.

"You don’t know," murmured Ronin. "You really had no idea, did you?"

Evindar made a frustrated gesture and tried to sit up. He was assaulted with dizziness again, and he fell back against the pillows weakly with a groan. “It seems there’s a _lot_ I don’t know right now, Ronin.”

Ronin took one of his hands again and rubbed it between his palms. “Evin, you’re pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.”

Evindar studied Ronin’s face suspiciously. “This isn’t the time for jokes.”

"It’s not a joke," insisted Ronin. "They confirmed it when they ran some blood tests to rule out a few things that could have caused your collapse. You’re in the earliest stages of gestation, Evin. Your body was expending too much energy trying to nourish the pregnancy and it just got overworked."

Evindar felt a thrill of fear, followed closely by happiness, uncertainty and excitement. “They’re sure?”

Ronin nodded and he turned the turquoise ring on Evindar’s middle finger around so that it was facing properly outwards again. “It must have happened the day you came to sign the document you’d missed, or it happened that night when I stayed with you. I guess your contraceptives failed.”

Evindar lowered his gaze and he felt his cheeks go warm. “It wasn’t contraceptive failure.”

Ronin brushed aside a stray lock of hair that had crept over Evindar’s right eye. “It’s okay, love. It happens to a lot of people—even lashran. Sometimes a lifebearer’s body is so receptive from cycling, protective measures fail to prevent implantation. Given how hot you were that night, I’m not really surprised.”

"No, I mean it _really_ wasn’t because of contraceptive failure,” stressed Evindar. “Ronin, I wasn’t on them. I stopped taking them before I came to Valkyrie Falls, because I thought I wouldn’t need them, anymore. I thought we were…finished.”

"But, you never said a thing to me," protested Ronin. "You never tried to stop me when I combined our seminal fluids." He started to grin again, his eyes lighting up as he considered the implications.

"What?" Evindar muttered, squirming uncomfortably. "Don’t look so pleased, all right? I’m not sure _why_ I didn’t say anything. I wasn’t trying to get pregnant.”

"Then what were you trying to do?" The confident, smug smile didn’t falter.

"I don’t know," sighed the lifebearer. "I thought I was losing you. I suppose I just didn’t mind the possibility of getting pregnant, because then I would have a part of you to keep, even if our relationship had to end."

Evindar looked at the window, where he could see the city lights outside. “I just didn’t expect it to happen. Most lashran couples don’t conceive the first time they try. I fooled myself into thinking I could just make believe and nothing real would come out of it.”

His free hand drifted over his stomach and settled on his lower abdomen, where his condition would begin show in a couple of months. The six-month gestation period could be considered a blessing, since it meant less time pregnant. He wouldn’t get as big as a pregnant human in his final trimester and the baby would come out much smaller, but the downside was he had less time to make his plans before his condition became obvious to the world. His failure to realize what was happening with his body also gave him cause to worry.

"Ronin…have I hurt our child?"

"No." Ronin leaned over him and kissed him on the temple. "You’re just suffering stress and vitamin deficiencies, because you weren’t preparing your body for this. The first and last stages of pregnancy are hardest on a lifebearer’s body, because during the first stage you’re trying to adjust to harboring new life and your immunity system gets compromised. During the last stage, your body is trying to prepare for the birth. They gave you a vitamin injection to give you a boost and we’ll pick up some prenatal vitamins when they release you."

Evindar nodded, feeling overwhelmed. “So I won’t feel like this for long? The dizzy spells will go away?”

"They will, once your body finishes balancing itself out and you’ve replenished your lost vitamins and minerals. Don’t worry…being pregnant doesn’t mean being broken and I’m going to be right by your side, every step of the way."

Evindar shut his eyes, wishing he could find comfort in that. “What about the stalker, Ronin? I can’t keep doing this…I can’t keep living a lie—especially now, when I’m going to begin showing, soon. The media is going to ask questions and this creep is going to find out eventually.”

Ronin nodded and a protective look spread over his features. He laid his hand over the one Evindar had resting on his abdomen and he lowered his mouth to his, kissing him softly on the lips. “Then we don’t live a lie anymore. I know it’s scary and it might just piss off your stalker more, but this baby changes everything and I won’t even pretend to leave you to deal with it alone.”

Evindar sighed heavily. “I know. I wouldn’t ask you to. I’m tired of being estranged, Ronin. It hasn’t helped anything and it’s made us both miserable. We’ll find a way to deal with whatever happens. Let’s get the separation annulled tomorrow, okay?”

Ronin smiled at him. “I’m so glad you said that. I have a confession to make now, Evindar. You probably won’t like it, but I hope you can understand.”

Evindar didn’t think he had the energy to be angry right now, to be honest. He reached up and tweaked a lock of hair that hung over Ronin’s forehead. “Go on.”

The sire took a deep breath before answering. “We don’t have to get the separation annulled at all. I never turned the final paperwork in.”

Evindar froze. “You never turned it in? But, you assured me that you would!”

Ronin gave him an exasperated look. “What in all our time together makes you believe I could sign away my bond with you after our elevator encounter? Honestly, Evindar…you know better. We hadn’t been together in a year and you gave me the hottest spontaneous sex I’ve ever had in my life—”

"Okay—"

"—and _then_ you bamboozled me into staying the night at your hotel suite and you—”

"Ronin, I get it."

"—treated me to forests know how many subsequent encores of your sexual prowess, until the sun rose and I _literally_ had no more sperm left in me to give you.”

"All _right_ ,” ground Evindar, trying hard not to laugh. “You’ve made your point!”

"Have I? Because the point is I already loved you too much to go through with it. The sex just cinched it for me."

"Well that’s…that’s…" Evindar couldn’t find words.

"Romantic?" supplied Ronin with a sheepish grin.

Evindar sighed and gave in. “I was going to say ‘foolish’, but we can use your word. I’m too tired to be mad at you, right now.”

"Look at it on the bright side; it’s one less thing to worry about."

"I’d prefer not to have to worry about the stalker," murmured Evindar, "but I’ll take what I can get. What is this going to mean for my career, though? Am I going to have to take a hiatus from live performances?"

"I think that would be best, until your strength returns and Eredin says it’s safe."

Evindar nodded. “I don’t think my fans will abandon me if I take a few months off.”

"Some of them might resent me, though." Ronin smirked. "Maybe I’ll have more bullets to dodge, once word gets out."

"Don’t even joke about that."

~xox~

Once they knew Evindar would be okay, everyone else left the hospital—except for Vroyce and Ronin’s bodyguards. Because he knew there were other Ulvari agents surveying the hospital, Glaive drove Auric and the girls home before returning to the hospital with Haden. He parked his car in an alley a couple of blocks away and he contacted his associates. After getting confirmation that nothing eventful happened while he was away, he sighed and looked at his partner.

"I’m beginning to think we’re going about this the wrong way."

Haden looked at him with interest. “Yeah?”

Glaive looked out at the street with narrowed eyes. The yowl of an alley cat echoed off the walls from somewhere nearby and the clatter of a trashcan lid followed it. Glaive glanced around in response to the noise before answering. “Whomever is behind these attempts on Dr. Adder’s life must know he’s being watched by the guild, by now. That suspect we lost had skills that don’t come with regular training. He wouldn’t have misunderstood who was chasing him and why. They have to know that alliance force operatives are protecting Dr. Adder, by now.”

Haden nodded. “Bummer. I guess that means they’re going to back off for a while and wait for us to let our guard down. We’d better push harder to track them down.”

"My thoughts exactly." Glaive looked up at the hospital. "But I think we may have to employ a different method, to flush them out."

~xox~

_The next morning, in Director Ammiteo’s office:_

Kent and Ammiteo looked at one another, then at the sleep-deprived agents. 

"Let me get this straight," said Kent, "you want to deliberately put the client and our charge in danger?"

"That’s kind of a harsh way of putting it, Sir," Haden argued. "But I think Glaive has a good point. Whoever’s behind this is going to lay low after the shooting incident and try again later, when security isn’t so tight. Setting them up may be the best way to make them trip and expose themselves sooner."

"At the possible expense of Dr. Adder’s life," Ammiteo reminded, "or Evindar’s safety. Don’t forget, gentlemen, at best we’re dealing with someone psychotic enough to kill over a crush. At worse, we could be dealing with secret agents involved in a conspiracy. Either way, frustration and desperation could make them sloppy and they may not try as hard to avoid harming Evindar in their attempts to put his mate down."

Haden nodded in agreement. “This has been going on for two years now, and the other night was the first time the suspect has openly attacked, right? Someone’s going to lose patience soon, and when they do, they’re going to get more dangerous.”

"It’s time to end it," stressed Glaive when his partner finished speaking. "Believe me, I’m not particularly thrilled over the thought of placing a pregnant lifebearer in harm’s way, but I think if you ask our client himself, he’ll agree. This has gone on long enough and frankly, this organization is _better_ than this. We should have this bastard and his cohorts—if there are any—in custody by now. We need to clamp down on this, particularly if my suspicions concerning the suspect prove to be correct.”

Ammiteo considered the proposal before looking to Kent. “I think we should put your theory to the test, Agent. I’ll personally pay a visit to the client and speak with him and his mate on the matter. If he agrees as you both seem to believe he will, I’ll consider putting your plan into motion. I warn you, however, that Wolfe’s cover needs to be burned if we go through with this. Director Kent, is that acceptable to you?”

Kent shrugged and rubbed his eyes. “This is your case, friend. My department is just aiding yours and I trust your judgment.”

~xox~

_Shortly after lunch, at the Ocean View medical center:_

"Yes, they’re sure it isn’t a false positive," Evindar answered his bassist with amusement. He studied the black teddy bear Orindel picked up for him from the gift shop and he set it aside. "I’m sorry, but we’re really going to have to cut down on live performances, even if Dr. Ketus determines that it’s safe for me to do them, once in a while."

"That’s cool," said Orindel with a shrug. "I’m just freaked that you’re going to be popping out a kid in a few months. Evi with a preggie belly…wow."

"Well, you’d better get used to the idea," warned Evindar, "because we’re listing you and Alistair as godparents."

The other lifebearer cocked his head quizzically. While he was well schooled on Avran linguistics and slang, he was a bit ignorant of some traditions. “What does that mean?”

"It means if anything happens to us," answered Ronin for his mate, "You and your spouse get custody of our child. It’s a human tradition and Evin and I both feel it’s a good one."

Orindel looked starkly terrified. “Whoa, now wait a minute, Evi…I don’t think you’ve thought this through! Look at me!” He made a sweeping gesture down his lithe body—which was clad in ripped jeans, a muscle-shirt with a lewd comment in Lashran written on it and a pair of steel-toed boots. “I’m the nightmare of every lashran parent from Rhuidhim to Nandar…even the liberal ones!”

Evindar exchanged a smile with his mate. “Those parents aren’t too fond of me, either. You may dress more the part but as far as they’re concerned, I’m a rebellious, improper role model, too. This isn’t about their opinions, though. This is about knowing our child is going to be in good hands, if we aren’t around to raise him for whatever reason. I know for a _fact_ that his uncle Orindel won’t let anyone get away with mistreating him.”

The bassist looked a little trapped. In a rare moment of bashfulness, he began to blush. He caught up one of the multiple, tiny braids woven into his hair and he twirled it around a finger. “But I don’t know dick about raising kids, Evi. Yeah, you’d better believe I’d be his champion against bullies and whatnot, but when it comes to the tough things like keeping him from drinking bleach and making sure he’s doing his homework, I’m not your man.”

"That’s where your mate comes in," answered Ronin with a chuckle. "Alistair is the perfect foil to your chaotic nature. I was a little wary of Evindar’s proposal at first, but after thinking about it over night, I agree that the two of you would make a fine team in childrearing, given the chance."

"Don’t look so horrified," sighed Evindar with a smirk. "You aren’t the only godparents we’ve chosen. My cousin and Dr. Ketus come before you, so you unless something happens to all of us, you won’t have to worry about raising our son."

Orindel glared at him. “Why didn’t you tell me that to begin with? Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?”

Evindar chuckled under his breath. “I wanted to see your reaction. Call it boredom from being cooped up in this hospital room since yesterday. Seriously though…can we count on you to do this, even if the odds of you needing to are tiny?”

Orindel sighed and nodded, untwining the braid from around his finger. “Yeah, I’ll tell Ali about it when he swings by with our lunch. He’ll be cool with it…like he is with just about everything.”

"Any other attitude in a mate of yours would be begging for trouble," remarked Ronin dryly—which earned him a rude gesture from the bassist.

"So, when are they releasing you?" Orindel leaned against the wall and bent his left leg to plant the sole of his boot against it.

"This afternoon," answered Evindar. "But I’m leaving the hotel suite tomorrow. Ronin and I are going to stay at a bed and breakfast for a while, just outside city limits. We need some time to decide how we’re going to handle everything and I don’t want our location to be public knowledge."

The door opened at that moment and the director of the Ulvari-vash walked in, dressed in dark gray pants and a matching blazer over a white muscle shirt. His semi-casual attire might have made him seem like a regular civilian, if it weren’t for his commanding presence. His deep purple eyes were solemn in his aristocratic face and his ash-gold hair was groomed into a short, spiky style. He was a tall man with an intimidating, muscular build and though Evindar knew him, he tensed instinctively in his hospital bed. The respectful nod and softening of the powerful sire’s gaze alleviated his impulsive reaction, reminding him that he and his companions weren’t the ones who should be worried about Ammiteo.

Judging by Orindel’s reaction to the newcomer, he wasn’t particularly worried about him to begin with. Then again, he was rarely intimidated by anyone. His eyes—a lighter, softer shade of purple than Ammiteo’s—scanned the director up and down. “Yo tall blond and broody. Is there something we can get for you?”

Ammiteo turned to regard the bassist. “Actually, I came to have a word with the Adders. Alone, if you don’t mind.”

Orindel grumbled under his breath, but he didn’t argue. “I’ll be out in the visitor lounge if you need me, Evi.”

Evindar nodded and smiled at the other lifebearer, used to his covertly protective ways. When the bassist left the room, Ammiteo made sure the door was shut and he glanced up at the ceiling. He tapped what Evindar had mistaken for a collar around his throat and he touched the earpiece in his left ear.

"Blackbird, disable video and voice surveillance in the Adder room, please."

Evindar could completely understand his mate’s wary expression upon hearing those words and he took Ronin’s hand and squeezed it. “I _told_ you they’ve been watching you,” he reminded the sire in a whisper. “It’s okay, love.”

"But how _closely_ have they been watching me?” Ronin muttered, keeping suspicious jade eyes on the Ulvari in the room with them. “It sounds like they’ve got this whole hospital wired. How much of our personal activities do these people have on tape, Evin?”

Evindar’s face flooded with heat at the implications. “I…never thought of that.” His gaze slid to Ammiteo, who was listening to his peoples’ response through his transmitter unit. The thought of the agency monitoring all of their lovemaking made him want to duck beneath the covers. Stage performances aside, Evindar didn’t relish the thought of being a true target of voyeurism without his knowledge.

"I’m sure they’ve handled it all professionally," whispered the singer, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "The guild is only interested in keeping you safe, Ronin. They would never betray our confidence."

"You have nothing to worry about," Ammiteo said when he finished his communication, evidently hearing enough to understand what was troubling them. His confident gaze swept over the two of them, holding their eyes in turn. "The agency files away all gathered intel for review if necessary, but your personal activities aren’t the focus of our agenda. You have my word as head of my department that your privacy will be protected throughout this investigation, and any invasive footage gathered will be immediately destroyed upon the closure of your case."

It was difficult _not_ to believe his sincerity. The man had an aura of discipline and dignity all around him. Still, there was the matter of why he was there. Ronin watched the agent curiously. “Can I presume you have a matter of importance to discuss with us, since you’ve had your people stop monitoring this room?”

Evindar felt a thrill of excitement at the prospect that they may have caught his stalker. Sadly, his hopes were dashed a moment later when Ammiteo checked the window, shut the blinds and addressed them both with his arms crossed over his powerful chest.

"How badly do you two want to see this ended?"

The couple exchanged an intrigued look.

~xox~

Glaive’s face was obscured by a curtain of lustrous hair, shimmering in the afternoon light that had crept through the blinds. His head lay on his partner’s chest—who lay sprawled out like a rag doll over the bed they shared. They were both sleeping blissfully, with Haden’s hand resting on the middle of Glaive’s back and the lishere’s body half on top of his. Sadly for both agents, their well-earned rest was interrupted by Haden’s phone going off. Glaive’s started to ring a second later and both men groaned and cussed, dragging themselves out of their half-dead sleep with difficulty.

"Four hours," muttered Haden with a glance at his watch. "That’s better than the two hour power naps we’ve been taking, lately."

Glaive uttered something so foul in the Zarnian dialect that it actually made Haden’s hair stand on end. The augmented human stared at his partner as Glaive reached for the phone and when he noticed the expression on his face, the lishere paused, guessing why he was staring at him like that.

"I thought you didn’t speak fluent Lashran," said Glaive with an arched brow.

Haden carefully reached for his phone, making a show of staying out of the other man’s reach. “I don’t, but I understand enough of it to know I’d better stay the hell away from _you_ right now.”

 Glaive chuckled, his foul mood somewhat lightened by the human’s antics. He reached out and cupped the back of Haden’s mussed, dark head to draw his mouth close for a quick smooch, before he could object. Smirking with fond amusement at the flustered knight, he released him and answered his phone.

"Umberlee speaking. Oh, have they?" His sleepy coral eyes went to Haden and he snapped his fingers and gestured at the human’s phone, still sitting on the side table ringing merrily away.

Haden snapped out of his sleepy daze and answered his phone, perking up a little in response to his partner’s intrigued expression. “This is Aden,” he yawned.

"Agent Wolfe," said Director Kent’s voice, "This is your burn notice. You are to quit your pseudo job at South Bridge Studios right away and devote full attention to the Adder case, understood?"

Haden rubbed his eyes and frowned. “Yeah…got it. Does this mean we’re going ahead with Glaive’s idea, Sir?”

Glaive had moved out of the bedroom and was finishing his conversation in the hallway, so as not to distract Haden’s from his.

"That’s right. Get things wrapped up, get your belongings out of that apartment and get rested up. I want you to have your shit together and be ready to kick ass by next week, understood?"

"Understood. Am I the only knight assisting with this case?"

 ”On the field, yes. Because your partner happens to be an Ulvari agent and the two of you work so well together, Ammiteo and I have decided to make special allowances for this. We’ll have people assisting here at HQ but the Order isn’t covered to go in full throttle—unless there is an emergency situation.”

Haden nodded. While the Order of the Wolf was dedicated to truth, justice and honor, it had expenses and he had no doubt that his department was going to do what they could to assist, without stretching themselves thin. “What about the Bargel? Any word from them since they lost that agent?”

"The Bargel are…hesitant to get further involved in this. After losing one of their own on a case that was essentially a smokescreen to keep the Ulvari occupied, they’re a little gun-shy."

Haden harrumphed under his breath. Truthfully, he didn’t have much use for sorcerers, but he was too polite to put them down.

"Agent Wolfe, did you hear me?"

"Uh, sorry boss…you broke up a little there," Haden lied, flushing. "So no help from the Bargel, huh? I think we can handle things without them."

"Let’s hope so. Now get moving and be ready to help your partner and his guild right away."

Haden grinned, glancing at the open door where he could see Glaive pacing the hallway with his cell phone. The lishere’s hair fell free down his back and he looked inordinately beautiful. “I always am, Sir.”

~xox~

_Later that evening, in Evindar’s hotel suite:_

Evindar finished explaining the situation to his band and they all looked at each other quietly, before Lorik spoke up. The drummer spoke Rhuidian, since it was just them and his Avran was still spotty at best.

"Should you really be telling us these things, Evindar?"

The singer frowned at him. “You’re my family. Of _course_ I’m going to tell you these things…especially since it could put you all in harm’s way.”

"I think what he means," said Shade uncomfortably, "is that the fewer people who know the truth of what’s happening, the better off you are."

Evindar looked at the quiet, raven-haired guitarist and he smiled at him, shaking his head. “I’m not worried. I trust each of you implicitly and I made it clear to the Ulvari that if my band is going to be involved in this plan, I want you all to know the truth.”

They seemed to relax a bit at that reassurance—except for Alistair. The sire’s waist-length mane of black-red hair was held back on the sides as usual, with a thick fringe of bangs hanging over his forehead and framing his face. Orindel was sitting in his lap comfortably, like some exotic breed of cat. Alistair’s pale blue gaze went from his wild-looking mate to Evindar and Ronin and he frowned.

"Have you told Vroyce yet?"

Evindar shook his head and he gave Ronin a placating squeeze on the hand, well-aware of the jealousy between his mate and his talent agent. “Not yet, and I’m really not sure I should.”

"I wouldn’t," advised Alistair. He narrowed his eyes at the illusionary flames flickering in the fireplace and he held the bassist in his lap closer, rubbing his back. "I don’t know all of the details, but from what Orin’s told me, he’s been a little…uh…"

"Obsessive," said the bassist for him, his pretty face uncommonly serious. "He’s been keeping Evi’s schedule as tight as possible since they came here, but there isn’t as much demand for radio spots and shit here in Avras. He also looked really pissed off when he found out Evi’s going to have a baby."

"He’s only worried," excused Lorik. He rested one hand on Shade’s knee in a subtle gesture of affection and he pulled his crimson braid back over his shoulder. "He’s just afraid for Evindar’s safety, like us."

"He’s too deeply invested in maintaining the illusion that we split up," Ronin said before Evindar could answer, and he gazed into the singer’s eyes, "and Orindel has a point; he _does_ get too worked up over our personal romantic business. I’m sorry love…I know you like him but maybe it _would_ be better to follow your initial instinct and leave him out of it.”

Evindar sighed. “He’s been with us for two years. It’s hard to leave him out of this, but I think he might just get in the way if I allow him to get involved.”

He frowned after the words left his mouth, troubled. Two years. Vroyce had been with him for two years…about as long as he’d been getting threats against his mate. He’d never really thought of it before and with everything that happened recently, he wasn’t sure that was an insignificant coincidence. He looked at his handsome mate, who was speaking softly with Alistair. Ronin had already suffered grievous injury because of this mess. After seeing him lying on the concrete bleeding like that, Evindar knew in his gut that he could pull the trigger if he ever had the opportunity to put down the responsible party.

That was before he calculated the time that had passed, though. He felt cold suddenly, and sick. Surely, he was just being paranoid. Vroyce would never do anything to hurt him, would he? He loved him…Evindar could see it in his eyes every time he looked at him. He thought of the way Vroyce came running out of nowhere the night Ronin got shot, hollering for Evindar to get down.

Evindar…not Ronin. His warning was only for him; as if he had no care at all for what happened to his mate.

Evindar felt his stomach heave and he put a hand over his mouth and got up abruptly. Ronin looked up at him with concern and he started to get off the loveseat to support him, but Evindar couldn’t afford to wait. He vaulted over the coffee table and charged for the bathroom, slamming the door wide open and barely making it to the toilet bowl before he started to heave.

Orindel beat everyone else to the bathroom and he quickly wetted a washcloth and pressed it against the back of Evindar’s neck. The singer would have thanked him if he weren’t busy depositing his dinner into the toilet. Evindar mumbled a protest between heaves when he realized his mate, his band and Orindel’s architect spouse were all crowded in the doorway watching him.

"I don’t think he wants an audience," interpreted Orin. He shooed the others out and patted Evindar on the shoulder. "I’ll keep an eye on him," he promised to Ronin as he shut the door.

The bassist waited quietly as Evindar emptied his stomach. When the sickness spell ended and Evindar wiped his mouth off and flushed the toilet, Orindel regarded him shrewdly and leaned against the door.

"So what prompted that, Evi? I know preggos can get sudden cases of the pukes, but you had a look on your face before it hit you. Something you want to share with the class, maybe?"

Evindar looked up at him from his squatting position by the toilet. He knew he could confide in Orindel, if he wanted to. The problem was, if he told him about the suspicions swirling in his mind, he’d probably push him to go to the Ulvari with the information—if he didn’t brush his concerns off as hormonal stress hysteria. Talking to Ammiteo might be a wise choice, but he wasn’t sure himself if his fears were warranted. He’d never forgive himself for making such an accusation against Vroyce, if he was wrong. He was either going to have to turn on someone he considered a friend, or he’d have to put his mate at further risk by ignoring his own instincts.

"I was just thinking of how I’m going to handle being a parent," Evindar finally said, opting to keep his suspicions quiet until he had more evidence. "The birthing part doesn’t worry me nearly as much as the part where I have a tiny, helpless infant relying on me to keep him fed, healthy and safe."

Orindel sighed and he offered his hand to the singer. When Evindar took it and stood up, the blond smirked at him. “You’d tell me if there was more going on than first-time parent jitters, right?”

Evindar winced inside. “If I thought it would help, yes.” It wasn’t entirely a lie.

Orindel seemed to get the message. He didn’t press him further and he reached out to stroke Evindar’s hair back into place. “Just so you know ‘wild child’ is here for you, man.”

"I know." Evindar forced a smile for him.

He would tell him later…when he was sure there was something to tell. Right now, he needed to get his plans in order. In two days, he was meant to get the figurative ball rolling with a magazine interview that would announce to the press that he and his spouse were expecting a child and giving their relationship another chance. He had another idea, though—one that might render the need for all this planning obsolete. It really depended on how accurate his instincts were and whether his seduction skills were up for the task.

~xox~

_South Bridge Studios, the next morning:_

"Okay people, listen up! I’ve got some bad news."

People stopped what they were doing and looked at Mel, who stood in the center of the studio with a very uncomfortable Haden at his side. Seeing that he had their attention, the studio owner continued speaking. He clapped Haden on the shoulder in a paternal gesture as he made his announcement.

"This is going to be Mr. Walters’ last day here. He was only scheduled to work here until his old job called him back and now they have, so when today’s shoots are finished up, we’re having a little send-off party for him in the employee lounge. Show the kid how much we enjoyed working with him, folks."

Haden smiled and flushed as the studio employees applauded. Auric and Rhiannon hooted enthusiastically and he chuckled at them bashfully. Mel patted him on the arm one more time when the noise died down and he looked at him sidelong.

"So did you get everything you needed out of working here, kid?"

Haden studied him curiously. “I think so, Sir. I hope I was a decent employee for you, while I was here. I enjoyed every minute of it.”

Mel nodded. “Tell your boss I might ask for you again if I’m ever stuck without a good photographer. Some of our girls here could use a knight in shining armor around more often, if you catch my drift.”

Haden understood the hidden message and he thought back to the day he yanked Chip out of the car when he came around stalking Rhiannon. He smiled a little wistfully at the businessman. Whether Mel had guessed the truth himself or Kent told him, he was being a class-act about it and Haden appreciated it. The knight offered Mel his hand and when he shook it, he gave him an offer.

"I’m going to leave a card for you. If there’s ever anything I can do for you or the people here, don’t hesitate to call me."

~xox~

_Later that afternoon:_

"I’m going to miss you so _much_!” Rhiannon hugged Haden around the neck tightly and she was getting teary-eyed. “I’ll never forget how safe you made me feel, Aden. You’ll still drop by to visit now and then, won’t you?”

He patted her back and smiled, accepting her tight embrace fondly. “You know it. I’ve got to make sure you and Auric stay out of trouble.”

"Good luck with that," snorted Trinity. "These two will put gray in my hair, eventually."

Though she was more reserved than her smaller companion, Trinity took Rhiannon’s place in a hug when the redhead released Haden. When she pulled away from him again, her blue eyes seemed to bore into his. “I should probably thank you for teaching me some compassion.”

Haden smiled, holding his own against the searching gaze. “You already _had_ compassion, Trin. You just needed to remember how to use it.”

She chose not to comment on that. “You’ll give Glen our regards, won’t you?”

"Sure thing," agreed Haden. "And hey, you never know…he might come in for the odd photo shoot now and then, if Mel ever really needs him to. He had fun working here too."

"And I had fun working with him," Auric stated with his mischievous, dimpled smile. He shook Haden’s hand. "With both of you, actually. I hate it that you’ve got to go so suddenly, but far be it from me to hold someone back from their true calling…whatever it might be."

"Take good care of yourself," Haden advised with a reciprocal smile. "And keep an eye on Rhiannon and your cousin, while you’re at it."

Auric nodded. “It didn’t even need to be said.”

~xox~

After suiting up and mounting his motorcycle, Haden regarded the studio building with narrowed eyes.

"Those people are sharper than I gave them credit for," he muttered into his helmet.

Particularly the models. He’d contacted Kent on his way out to the parking lot and the director confirmed that he’d spoken with Mel the night before and explained the truth to him. The staff, however, was another matter. Either Mel told Auric and Trinity what he’d learned—which Haden doubted—or the both of them already suspected something and his abrupt departure exacerbated it. Haden could only blame himself, if that were true. He knew his actions in the parking lot with Chip that day were going to raise some eyebrows and that was probably what set it off, if Trin and Auric figured something out. There was no help for it now, but Haden hoped that Auric would keep whatever he knew or suspected to himself, for the good of his cousin.

Unable to do anything more about it, Haden started up his bike and drove to his temporary residency, so that he could shower, have a bite to eat and join his partner in surveillance of Dr. Adder.

~xox~ 

While Haden and Glaive were arranging for the baiting plan, Evindar was setting his own plan into motion—and he had no choice but to let his mate in on it. As they sat down to eat early that evening in his suite, he tried to think of a delicate way to put his thoughts into words. He frowned and moved his food around on the plate with his fork, staring absently at the rice pasta and steamed artichoke hearts.

"Is something wrong with your food, love? I could order a different meal, if this one isn’t sitting right for you."

Evindar shook his head and gave Ronin a fond little smile. On impulse, the lifebearer reached across the table and laid his hand over the top of Ronin’s free one. He stroked the pad of his thumb over the top of the sire’s knuckles and he struggled to find the words for what he was about to ask.

"What is it, Evin?" Ronin looked at him through the oval lenses of his glasses. Evindar was glad he was wearing them again. They just suited him and he could honestly say his mate was one of those men who looked damned sexy in a pair of glasses.

"I…Ronin, I…" He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue and his brows hedged in concentration, his gaze fixating on the open collar of Ronin’s shirt.

Ronin smiled at him. “I think I understand. Baby, it’s nothing to get flustered over. Pregnancy can have this effect on some lifebearers and frankly, I’m glad you’re one of them.” He winked at him. “As soon as we finish eating, I’ll take care of your needs—with great enthusiasm.”

Evindar’s mouth twitched with the realization of what his mate was implying. Even more amusing was the way Ronin started to eat faster, obviously enthusiastic over the prospect of pleasuring him sexually.

"No, Ronin…that wasn’t what I meant," explained the singer. "You really have a one-track mind, don’t you? Not that I object to having sex after dinner, but this is about something else."

Ronin swallowed the bite of chicken he was chewing on and he wiped his mouth politely. “Oh? Then what is it about?” He took a sip of red wine and speared up some spinach for consumption.

Evindar sighed, deciding there was simply no delicate way to say it. “I need to make a pass at Vroyce.”

Ronin almost spit out the spinach he had just forked into his mouth. He coughed and hastily covered his mouth with the napkin, staring at his mate with bewildered green eyes. “Escoof mef?” he muttered from behind the napkin.

Evindar winced. “Yesterday when we were discussing whether or not to tell him about the agency’s plan to lure the stalker into revealing himself, I started thinking about some things. I started getting these threats against you shortly after Vroyce started working for me, Ronin. I…I know it sounds paranoid and I’m probably completely wrong, but what if he has something to do with all this? I think he has feelings for me.”

Ronin snorted. “He’s had a massive boner for you since the day you first began working together. Let’s be frank about it, Evin.”

The lifebearer rolled his eyes. “Fine. Even so, I always thought I could trust him. He kept his feelings—whatever they are—under control and he’s always conducted himself as a professional. Until I started to count the time he’s been with me, I never even realized the coincidence.”

Ronin looked utterly serious as he reached across the table and took both of Evindar’s hands in his. “Then you’ve got to tell the Ulvari about your suspicions, love.”

"But I have nothing to go by except for vague feelings," protested the singer, returning the pressure of his mate’s hands. "What if I’m wrong? That’s why I need to seduce him."

The quizzical look Ronin gave him couldn’t have been more sincere if he tried. “I’m really trying to grasp your logic, but it’s eluding me. I’m afraid this is going to have to be one of those things you explain to me slowly, Evin.”

Evindar sighed. For all their chemistry, he and Ronin were from entirely different generations and communication suffered for it, at times. “I think if he’s really the one orchestrating all of this, I might be able to get a confession from him. I just need to play on his weaknesses and convince him that I’m only taking you back for the baby’s sake.”

Ronin’s expression became immediately guarded. “That isn’t true, is it?”

Evindar didn’t even try to temper the exasperated look he gave him. “Ronin, I’m pregnant in the first place because I couldn’t stay away from you. Vroyce doesn’t know the details of our situation, though. All he knows is that we’ve been trying to patch things up. I can use that.”

"And you think that if he _is_ the one trying to have me killed, he’s just going to blurt it out the moment you give him a happy?”

"You don’t think I can seduce him?"

Ronin gave an exasperated look of his own and his jade eyes swept the singer up and down. He practically leered at him. “Evindar, _you_ could seduce the moon right out of the sky with a glance—let alone a lovesick sire. Your beauty and sex appeal aren’t in question—Vroyce’s determination is. If your concerns are valid and he’s got something to hide, he isn’t likely to reveal it easily. He’s not going to tell you he’s been plotting to have your mate killed for two years.”

"He will if I give him a good enough reason to," insisted Evindar. "I _know_ Vroyce. If he really has been trying to get you out of the way, it’s because he thinks he can take your place. What if I can convince him that he doesn’t need to resort to that, to get me?”

Ronin frowned. “I’m not going to like this one bit, am I?”

"Probably not," agreed Evindar. "It may require some touching."

Ronin scowled.

"You don’t have a problem with Orindel and I bumping and grinding on stage, or even kissing off-stage," reminded Evindar with a smirk.

"That’s because he’s a lifebearer," muttered Ronin. At Evindar’s raised brow, he tried to excuse his comment. "I mean, he has a spouse of his own and he can’t get you pregnant, even if the two of you ever got carried away. He’s not trying to steal you away from me either and…and stop looking at me that way, Evin. So I’m a bit old-fashioned and I share a common sexual weakness with many other sires. The point is that Orindel is _safe_ , and Vroyce most certainly _isn’t_.”

Evindar pinched his lips together to control his smile and he cleared his throat. “But you’re operating under the assumption that I would actually enjoy making out with Vroyce—which is untrue. I’m not attracted to him. Secondly, even if I were and I somehow forgot how devoted I am to you long enough to have sex with him, he couldn’t get me pregnant because I’m already carrying your child. Last but not least, the only way anyone could ever ‘steal’ me away from you would be if I _let_ them, Ronin. I’m not going anywhere. The entire reason I want to do this is so that you and I can finally be together again and raise this baby in relative safety.”

Ronin wavered. “What if you’re wrong? What if Vroyce is just a smitten jerk that hopes I’ll move out of the picture so he can have a shot at you?”

Evindar lowered his gaze and chewed his lip. “Then I’ll apologize to him and try to excuse my actions on hormones and stress. I’d rather take the chance that I’m wrong and look like a hysterical fool than ignore the warning in my heart and end up with a dead mate.”

Ronin sighed and squeezed his hands. “Can you give me the night to think about it, love? We’ve just been rushing into so many plans lately, I think I need to really take this in and be honest with myself about my feelings, before I agree to it.”

Evindar nodded reluctantly, though he fully intended to go through with it regardless of his mate’s approval. He _needed_ to know if his concerns were valid and if they were, he would go to the agency with it. The thought of hurting a friend over a bad hunch was unacceptable to him—though he was probably going to end up hurting Vroyce no matter what he did, now.

~xox~

-To be continued


	16. "Ghost"

The next morning after waking up to his spouse coming back into the room from a shower, Ronin gave him the answer he was waiting for. “I get the feeling you’ll go ahead with this no matter what I say, so I’ll agree to it for the sake of getting it over with. I’m doing it under protest, just so you know. I’ve taken the day off so I can meet up with you quick if you need me.”

Evindar smiled at him and he opened his bathrobe, distracting Ronin from his thoughts. “Thank you for trusting me to try this. I promise, I’ll only do what I think is necessary to get the job done.” He draped the bathrobe over the back of one of the dining chairs at the glass-top table and he walked naked to the closet to pick out his attire for the endeavor.

"What do you think, Ronin? The red ones?"

The doctor stared blankly as his nude, bronze-skinned companion took down a folded pair of red leather pants and held them up for inspection. He hadn’t taken the opportunity for some morning loving, before Evindar got out of bed and had his shower. Looking at him now, Ronin was subjected to shameless fantasies of correcting that.

"Or maybe the snake-pattern ones," mused Evindar, oblivious to the tent that was forming under the sheets that covered Ronin to the waist. "I think Vroyce likes them both. Which do you think would look better on me?"

"Neither," stated the sire impulsively. "I think _I’d_ look best on you. Why don’t you come back to bed for a while, love?”

Evindar gave him a patient little smile, his lavender-ringed eyes glancing briefly at his rising crotch area. “Ronin, try to focus. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I’ll know if I’m right.”

"You don’t need any help looking good," sighed Ronin with a shrug, "but I think the snakeskin pattern ones might be a little too obvious for your intentions. Go with the red."

Evindar nodded and put the faux snake-pattern pants into his open suitcase, lying nearby. “I may as well start packing, while I’m at it.” He got a pair of briefs out of the suitcase and pulled them on, concealing his jewels from Ronin’s enraptured vision. He smirked at the sire as he slipped into the red leather pants and tucked his stuff into a comfortable position before fastening them.

"You’re going to get me excited, if you keep staring like that. Do you know how obvious a hard-on is in pants like these?"

"I’m counting on it." Ronin winked at him.

Evindar rolled his eyes and started searching through his hanging clothes for an appropriate shirt. He picked out a black, button up long-sleeved shirt with velveteen vine patterns embossed over a semi-sheer material. He pulled it on and left it unbuttoned while he picked up his cell phone and selected Vroyce’s contact number. The phone rang almost four times before the agent picked up.

"Good morning, Evin," greeted Vroyce. "Is everything all right?"

Evindar gave his mate a look that warned him to be quiet as he answered. “Not exactly. I was wondering if you and I could go out for brunch together, today. Do you think you can make time on your schedule, or will you be too busy?”

"For you, I can absolutely make time," answered Vroyce without hesitation. His tone became slightly wary. "But what about your spouse? Wouldn’t you rather eat with him?"

"Ronin isn’t feeling well today," excused Evindar smoothly. "He’s called in sick and he’s going to spend the day resting. It’s going to be just the two of us."

"Oh, I see. Well in that case, maybe we could pick up something for him while we’re out. I can bring the limo back to the hotel and meet you out front in about twenty minutes."

Evindar forced his tone to stay light. “That sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

He ended the call and secured his phone to his pants pocket with a sigh, before buttoning up his shirt. “I feel terrible, Ronin.”

The sire got out of bed and went for his own bathrobe, waiting on the armchair in the corner. “Why? You’re only acting to protect our family, love. This isn’t being done just so you can point and laugh at the man.”

"I know, but I can’t help but think of how this will make him feel if I’m wrong."

Ronin pulled his robe shut and crossed the room to rub Evindar’s arms. He leaned in to give him a kiss on the mouth and he looked him in the eye. “Then don’t do it. If you’re having second thoughts, maybe it’s better for you to mention your suspicions to the Ulvari and let them handle it.”

Evindar chewed his lower lip uncertainly. He could do that, but he was frankly tired of feeling helpless…tired of waiting for other people to find the answers and protect his spouse. He shook his head and silently begged fate to be kind on this.

"I have to do this. I won’t be able to sleep at night knowing I might have put an end to this and chickened out of it, Ronin…especially if you get hurt again and I turn out to be right."

Ronin nodded in understanding. “I’m still not crazy about the thought of you doing this, but I said I’d support you and I will. Do you still have that gun of yours?”

Evindar bent over and pulled up his right pant leg enough to display said gun. “I secured it right in front of you. Didn’t you notice?”

"Sorry, I guess I was distracted by the hotness that is you," answered Ronin, flushing a little. "Don’t be afraid to use that thing if he starts getting too touchy-feely with you, love. I know you’ve got to allow a little for this to work but you have a tendency to work a man’s lust into a frenzy, whether you try to or not. Put your safety first, understand?"

"I will," promised Evindar. "Don’t worry."

~xox~

Vroyce smiled at Evindar when the singer came out of the hotel building and approached. Unfortunately, his presence there was common knowledge now and there were fans and press waiting for him. Vroyce waited while his client signed a few autographs, answered some questions and took a couple of pictures with both lashran and human fans. He nodded as he watched the singer, smiling to himself with admiration.

"You’ve got so much charisma," he murmured. "Everybody loves you, and who could blame them?"

Evindar finally escaped his audience and made it to the valet pickup. He smiled at Vroyce and apologized, ever graceful. “Sorry for the wait. Hopefully, things will settle down after I leave the hotel.”

"Think nothing of it," replied the sire, putting his personal feelings on the shelf. He opened the door for his companion and he tried not to stare at him too much. Evindar always looked good, but his outfit today made him particularly tempting to the eyes. "Please, hop in."

"Thank you." The singer ducked into the limousine and Vroyce cast one last look around before joining him.

~xox~

To reduce the risk of Glaive’s car being recognized by the wrong people, they were using a rental car to conduct their stakeouts now.

"Damn…again!"

Glaive grinned at his companion. “Better luck next time, mate.”

The inside of the rental car wasn’t the most convenient place for a game of poker, but it sufficed. This was his third hand to win since he and Haden started—but they weren’t gambling chips or money. The knight operative sighed and handed his cards over.

"Fine. What fun-filled duty did I just assign to myself this time?" He already had to wash Glaive’s car, polish his boots and make him breakfast in the morning.

Glaive waggled his silver brows. “You have to let me top, next time we have sex.”

Haden pretended annoyance, though his mouth curved up at one corner. “Such is the price of losing, eh? I think I can manage that…just barely.”

Glaive glanced out the window and he stopped shuffling the cards when he noticed a familiar pair of lashran getting into a white limo together. He abruptly put the cards away, started the engine and nodded at the vehicle. “Heads up. Looks like our songbird has a business meeting of some kind with his talent agent.”

Haden checked his transmitter and tuned into the surveillance channel. “This is Knight Agent Wolfe, do you copy?”

"We copy, Agent Wolfe," came the response from one of the Ulvari sires on the team.

"The client is leaving with his talent agent," explained Haden as Glaive began to carefully tail the limo. "Agent Glaive and I are following. Keep watching the subject while we monitor the situation with his spouse."

"Understood," came the answer.

Glaive nodded at Haden in satisfaction before speaking into his own transmitter. “Did we ever have that limousine wired for sound or video surveillance?”

"No," answered Lunvas’ voice.

"Yes," countered Idrisar’s voice a second later.

 ”Well which is it?” demanded Glaive impatiently, “Yes or no?”

"I wired it last night for sound," Idrisar answered before Lunvas could respond. "I did the band’s limo, too. I thought in the interest of solving this case faster, it would make sense to have audio surveillance available for the vehicles as well."

"So we’ve got sound but no visual," reasoned Glaive.

"That’s right," answered the lifebearer.

"Good enough for me," replied Glaive. "Blackbird, you’re a legend."

"I know."

Glaive chuckled and Haden joined him. The knight sighed and turned off his voice transmitter. “Seems like ‘Blackbird’ has his stuff together more than anyone else in the department.”

Glaive also temporary shut down his voice communicator, leaving it on audio only. “Indeed. We could use more agents like him in the Valkyrie Falls branch. Too many of our people have started to slack off. I think if it weren’t for you and Idrisar, I’d consider a transfer.”

~xox~

The vehicle pulled out onto the street and Vroyce considered his companion quietly for a moment. “Are you thirsty? There’s juice in the mini bar, I think.”

Evindar shook his head and propped his shades up. “No, I’m fine. Vroyce…there’s something I think we should talk about. Would you tell the driver to take us to the park and leave us in privacy for a while? It’s important.”

Vroyce frowned at him. “Is this something I should be worried about?” His thoughts immediately went to the day when Ronin shoved him against the wall and more or less threatened him. If Evindar let him go because his mate had a problem with him, he would—

"No," said Evindar, breaking into his thoughts. "Well, maybe. I don’t know. It’s complicated and I don’t know how you’ll feel about it. I just need to speak with you alone, somewhere quiet."

Now as curious as he was concerned, Vroyce nodded. He lowered the privacy divider and spoke through the window to the driver. “Take us to Central Park and once you’ve found a spot to park the vehicle, take a personal break for twenty minutes or so.”

"An hour," corrected Evindar. "Give him an hour."

Vroyce lifted pale blond brows and complied. “An hour, then.” His blue gaze stayed on the gorgeous lifebearer sitting across from him as the driver voiced his accord and he closed the privacy divider again. Feeling nervous now, he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Can you give me a hint of what this is about, at least?" Vroyce queried as he carefully poured some of the pale golden liquid into a glass. He replaced the bottle in the mini-fridge and took a sip. "I’d like to brace myself, if it’s something horrible."

Evindar favored him with one of those sweet little smiles that always made his heart pound. “The park isn’t that far. Just be patient.”

Vroyce sighed into his drink and tried to take the lifebearer’s advice. He couldn’t stop looking at Evindar and he wished he’d had the foresight to wear a pair of shades to mask his own gaze. The singer’s shirt was partially unbuttoned, offering an enticing view of his throat, clavicle and part of his toned chest. He was wearing his torque today and Vroyce had always found the piece of jewelry sexy on him, for some reason. His hair was already growing out from the last cut and soon, Evindar would need to have it trimmed again or else let it grow back to its former length. The leather pants molded to his body just right and Vroyce found himself paying more attention to the lifebearer’s crotch than he probably should. He blinked and his gaze settled on Evindar’s stomach—which would begin expanding soon with his pregnancy.

 _That_ reminder snapped him out of it enough to look away. Vroyce frowned with the sudden thought that perhaps Evindar was going to tell him he was retiring from the music business to raise his family. If that happened, he would be out of a job and he’d probably never see Evin again. His hand tightened around his glass and he narrowed his eyes. That must never happen. He couldn’t allow it.

"You know, before I met Ronin I was very detached."

The soft announcement drew Vroyce out of his reverie and he looked at his companion. Evindar was looking out the window at the passing landscape, his eyes thoughtful and far away. “Were you?”

The lifebearer nodded. “Mmm. My parents put me through mental therapy over it, in fact. I watched a man die when I was a boy, you see. I saw him get shot down in the street, right in front of me. I was eating ice cream at the time, as I recall.”

Vroyce didn’t even try to disguise his astonishment. “Where did this happen, Evin?”

"In Zarn," answered the singer. He lowered his gaze and the dark sweep of his lashes veiled the lovely shade of his eyes. He picked absently at a stitch in the left cuff of his shirt. "You know how certain parts of Zarn are. I don’t think their government will ever be rid of the guild lords."

"That’s true," agreed Vroyce. They had some gangs in Rhuidhim too and there were even some in Nandar, but Zarn was well known for the organized crime and guild rivalries that occurred outside the Chalice. The central island was quite civilized, but the surrounding three were havens for the lashran mafia and modern day pirates.

"It’s ironic that Zarn is the hub of Spirit Keeper training," sighed Evindar. "But they’ve held the tradition for all this time and the anointed ones refuse to move the training grounds to another location."

"So your family once lived in Zarn?" guessed Vroyce.

"No. Some of our extended family did," answered Evindar. "We were visiting one year…on the western island. The island cities are actually safer than you’d think, because they are under the protection of their respective guild lords. As long as you don’t cross the brotherhood, you could practically leave the doors of your home unlocked during the daytime, in any of the three island cities. That’s more than you can say for most human locations."

"True," agreed Vroyce. "But if it’s so safe, then how did you manage to witness a murder?"

"That’s an example of what happens when someone crosses any of the resident island lords," answered Evindar. "It was a hot day and I wasn’t acclimatized yet, having come out of fall from Rhuidhim. I was being a little brat and my father took me to an ice cream stand to placate me. I might have had two licks before this sire came running past us on the street with a gun in one hand. There was a group of other lashran chasing him…all dressed up in expensive suits. I remember him turning to shoot at them, and then his body started jerking…like he was seizing. The men chasing him had silencers on their weapons, so they hardly made any noise at all. All of this blood started splattering and they just kept shooting him, even after he fell down and stopped moving."

Evindar took a slow breath and let it out. “The man died within minutes, and I remember people just staring for a moment and then going about their business, as if that sort of thing happened all the time.”

 ”So much for those cities being safe,” scoffed Vroyce.

"But they _are_ , if you don’t disrespect the brotherhood,” stressed Evindar. “The news reported that the man they shot had tried to steal from of one of the ‘sharks’; the officers of the mafia guilds. I couldn’t tell you why he did it, but they wasted no time in bringing him down.”

"I see." Vroyce didn’t find the information very surprising, considering the things he’d heard of the Zarn mafia circles. "That must have been a traumatic thing for you to witness, Evindar."

"It was," agreed the singer. "Watching that happen made me realize something: people die—even lashran. We aren’t immortal; we just live longer than humans. The stark truth of that hit me hard and made me realize that some day, someone I love will die and I’ll be left behind to mourn them. That was when I decided not to let myself feel too deeply for anyone…not to let myself get too attached. I thought I was protecting my heart. The trouble was, I became a little _too_ good at it.”

Vroyce could actually imagine Evindar being the way he described. He’d always been reserved with his affections when he wasn’t giving fan service. He felt a twisting sensation in his gut, realizing that the poor thing had been forced to live that experience again when he watched his mate get shot down. He didn’t want Evindar to suffer, despite his desires.

"Then I was promised to Ronin," Evindar went on, looking out the window again. He frowned, reliving his memories.

Vroyce tried not to let his jealousy show on his face. “He was a lucky sire, to be given your bond in Vashekna.”

Evindar smirked. “Hmm. Well, I was very much against it, but I was raised to respect my parents and follow the most important tenants of lashran society. You know a hundred years ago, Rhuidhim was more liberal than it is today. The declining population made our government just desperate enough to follow Nandar’s example and bring back compulsory unions, I guess. Anyway, I came to Avras to visit my cousin for a month before the union. It was the one demand I made in exchange for my cooperation. I got all of my rebellious urges out of my system and then I returned to Rhuidhim. I bonded with Ronin and learned to my own frustration that the man had some sort of gift for making me open up to him.”

The singer smiled a little. “I tried not to care for him. I tried to hold myself aloof and pretend his jokes didn’t amuse me, pretend his kisses didn’t excite me and pretend I didn’t want to consummate our relationship.”

"But you had to," reasoned Vroyce, scowling unconsciously. "Consummate the union, that is. Didn’t you?"

"He didn’t try to force me, if that’s what you’re implying," assured Evindar. "He was very patient. I found a way to get Amsinol without his knowledge and I started taking it to control my natural urges. Ronin found out after a month. He didn’t yell, he didn’t argue. He just said that if I really needed that stuff to resist him, he must have been doing something right. He told me to keep taking it for as long as I felt I needed to. He said he was willing to wait."

Vroyce was starting to feel sick with jealousy over the ridiculously sweet story. “How…romantic.”

~xox~

In the vehicle several cars back, Haden had to agree with Vroyce. “You’ve got to admit, that’s pretty damned sweet,” he said to his partner as they listened to Evindar’s account of the beginning of his relationship with the doctor.

"I’m more interested in why he’s telling the talent agent this story," Glaive said, narrowing his eyes. "Surely, there’s a point to it."

"Maybe he’s trying to make the guy understand why he’s not willing to end the relationship," reasoned Haden. "You know Mr. Zol’rin has been pushy about it and Evindar doesn’t want him knowing about the baiting plan because of how protective he’s been."

"Is that the reason, I wonder?" Glaive wasn’t so certain of that. He listened intently as the limo neared the park, searching for clues in Evindar’s tone and words that might suggest a hidden motive.

~xox~

"He respected me," Evindar explained, his gaze holding Vroyce’s. "He encouraged me to follow my dreams and he supported me. I found that very sexy, so I stopped taking the Amsinol, got on contraceptives and tried to be the mate I thought he deserved in return. Little by little, he won me over. We were from different generations and we didn’t have that much in common, but I thought as long as there was an attraction and we cared for each other, we could make it work."

"And so you have," murmured Vroyce. He downed his wine and he contemplated having something stronger.

Evindar looked out the window as they pulled into the park. “Not exactly.”

Vroyce stared at him, confused. The vehicle pulled to a stop against the curb of one of the parking meters and the driver got out as instructed, swiping the company card in the meter to pay for the time the limo would be there. When he walked away to busy himself with whatever limo drivers liked to do in their spare time, Evindar eased out of his seat and sat down beside Vroyce.

"This is the part that I needed to speak privately with you about," murmured the singer while his companion stared at him. "The part that I’m afraid might offend you. I know the privacy screen is supposed to prevent the driver from hearing us back here, but with everything that’s happened lately, there aren’t many people left that I trust. I feel better knowing it’s just you and I in this car."

 Vroyce swallowed, entranced by Evindar’s scent and nearness. “What is this about, Evin?”

~xox~

Glaive and Haden shared curious looks. “That’s what _I’d_ like to know,” Haden announced, echoing Vroyce’s comment. “This is turning into a mountain of weirdness.”

"Shh," advised Glaive, frowning in concentration. His eyes were trained on the limo in the park’s car lot. "We’re about to find out."

~xox~

"When they revised the laws to allow spousal separation," Evindar explained, "I realized I had a choice and I started to question whether I was staying with Ronin because I really wanted to, or because I had conditioned myself to accept him as my mate."

Vroyce’s heart began to hammer in his chest and he couldn’t look away from those amazing, gray-lavender eyes if he wanted to. “So you really _were_ having problems before these threats came in.”

"Yes." Evindar lowered his gaze. He straightened the collar of Vroyce’s shirt absently, before running his palm over his chest as if smoothing the material out. His gaze lifted again and he stared into the sire’s eyes.

"Vroyce…the truth is, I’m a little…attracted to you."

The softly spoken statement affected him immediately and he found himself unable to look away from those soft, shapely lips. “Me? Don’t tease, Evin.”

"It’s true." The singer briefly moistened those lips with the tip of his tongue in an absent gesture, making them glisten. "Actually, I’m not just a ‘little’ attracted to you. I’ve been downplaying it, but that day when I started cycling and you leaned in close…I realized how strong my attraction really was. That was why I asked if you were attracted to me."

Evindar lowered his gaze again and he shrugged. “I told myself it was only the heat talking. You’re a handsome sire and my body wanted me to mate. I still love Ronin and I thought I could get some clarity for myself if I answered my body’s needs with him, one last time. I thought I’d know whether I could stay with him or leave him.”

"He told me you two were trying to work things out, that night you collapsed." Vroyce was afraid to hope too hard.

"I _was_ trying,” agreed Evindar. “Because as I said, I do love him. I couldn’t change that if I wanted to, now. However, I don’t want to _be_ with him. Not really. We’re just too different. You understand me in ways he can’t, Vroyce. You know music, you have an appreciation for it and you understand me when I get on that stage. Ronin just doesn’t, and half the time, I don’t understand _him_ , either.”

"What is this supposed to mean for me?" queried the sire uncertainly, wanting with his entire being to kiss those tempting lips hard and satisfy the desire he’d felt for so long.

Evindar sighed and took the empty glass from him, setting it on the mini-bar. He took Vroyce’s left hand and guided it to his abdomen, laying it flat over the lower surface. “I’m carrying Ronin’s child. Do you think you can handle that? Could you love this baby, even though it isn’t yours?”

~xox~

Haden’s mouth was hanging wide open and Glaive’s eyebrows were arched high.

"This…is this what’s really happening in the limo, or did we cross-patch with a TV show?" Haden started to fiddle with the frequency box and Glaive promptly slapped his hand to stop him.

~xox~

_Meanwhile, on the roof of the Plaza hotel:_

Idrisar looked up at the sky as the clouds gathered with unusual haste. He frowned and divided his attention between the excessively odd conversation happening in the limo and the even odder weather. Unwilling to interrupt the limo feed, he produced his cellular phone and called the team on the ground, waiting in a “Florist van” one block away.

"Vandrin, I need you to check the weather forecast for me," instructed the lifebearer when one of the other agents answered. "Either we’re getting an unexpected storm front, or something’s not right. The sky is getting black all the sudden and it was partly cloudy, just minutes ago."

"Got it," answered the sire—and Idrisar lamented the fact that the man couldn’t behave this professionally when in the comfort of Headquarters. "Hmm, checking…checking. No, there’s nothing in the forecast but I see what you mean…the radar is going nuts, all the sudden. Maybe I should check the local radio stations and see if they’re saying anything about it."

"You do that," agreed Idrisar, his pale blue eyes studying the ominous clouds overhead suspiciously. "Call me back if you find anything out."

The wind picked up and it blew his long, ebony bangs over his eyes as he replaced his phone. He cursed and again considered getting his bangs trimmed shorter.

 _"I can easily love your baby, Evin,"_ Vroyce was saying over the limo feed, _"Because it’s yours. Does this mean you—"_

Idrisar went to pull his bangs out of his eyes and his distraction proved to be his bane. He poked himself in the eye by accident and he dislodged his contact lens when he impulsively rubbed it. He swore vilely as the lens popped out and he squinted as he felt around on the roof for it. He was getting a bad feeling, like the disturbance overhead wasn’t the only storm gathering. He was sure it wasn’t natural and he’d seen weather manipulation like this before, both from sorcerers and from Glaive. He gave up on trying to find his lens and he interrupted the limo feed to speak to the other agents.

"I’m going in to check on our subject, just in case. I’ll call for backup if I find anything amiss."

~xox~

Glaive frowned at the lifebearer agent’s announcement, but Evindar’s next words were of more concern to him.

~xox~

"This baby changes everything," Evindar said, still holding Vroyce’s hand in place over his abdomen. "I’ve thought about it, and I’m willing to quit my career for it."

Vroyce shut his eyes. “I was afraid you were going to say something like that.”

Velvety lips suddenly caressed his and the sire went stock-still. The kiss ended after a moment and Evindar pulled back to regard him with soft, vulnerable eyes. “Hear me out, Vroyce.”

The sire tried to work some moisture back into his mouth. “Okay. Please continue.”

"I know what you’ve been doing."

Vroyce frowned. “Pardon?”

Evindar held his eyes and he slid his hand over the one resting on his abdomen, working his way up to the elbow, then the bicep and to Vroyce’s shoulder. “I know what you’ve been doing for the past two years, and I want you to know that I understand. You knew I wasn’t satisfied with my relationship with Ronin, didn’t you? You’re the one that’s been trying to give me a way out…an excuse to leave without feeling guilt for it.”

Vroyce felt the color drain from his face. “E-Evindar, I…”

The lifebearer pressed his first two fingers against Vroyce’s lips, his eyes un-focusing briefly. “Don’t, Vroyce. I can see the truth in your aura. I’m not as good as my cousin at detecting these things, but I can see it well enough to know I’m right. You didn’t mean for it to go this far, did you? Your guilt is flowing from you like a waterfall.”

The agent swallowed hard and his hands trembled as he rubbed Evindar’s stomach with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. “It’s true. I didn’t _want_ to hurt anyone. I thought Ronin would realize his brakes weren’t working as soon as he started to drive, before it really endangered him. I just wanted to give a scare. I just wanted…I wanted you free of him. You don’t belong with him…you know that, don’t you?”

He kissed him and then he cupped his face, desperate to make him understand and unaware of how intense he was beginning to look. “I just wanted a chance with you. We _fit_ together. We work well together and we understand each other. I want to be with you, Evin.”

Evindar bit his lip before nodding. “I know. Vroyce, you have to understand that Ronin is the sire of my child, and I do love him, even if we don’t fit together.”

The bitter taste of jealousy made the sire’s mouth twist, but before he could react as his impulses demanded, Evindar placated him with a hand on his knee. Vroyce looked down at the hand as Evindar rubbed slowly up and down his thigh in a caressing, seductive manner.

"It’s gone too far, Vroyce," Evindar murmured. He leaned in and kissed the sire on the jaw, confusing and arousing him at the same time. "But we can fix the situation. I was prepared to annul the separation for the sake of the baby, but I don’t really want to get back with Ronin. I just want to keep him safe and move on with my life."

Evindar’s lips kissed their way to Vroyce’s ear and his hand was now steadily creeping up the sire’s inner thigh. His husky breath tickled Vroyce’s ear as he spoke again. “I’ll do anything you want, Vroyce. I’ll go anywhere with you and I’ll stay with you, if you’ll just call off whatever plans you’ve made for Ronin. Don’t have the sire of my child killed. That’s all I ask of you.”

Vroyce’s feelings were a chaotic jumble as Evindar nibbled his ear. He struggled to put a response into words, even as he struggled to contain his lust and longing. His obsession with the gorgeous singer was difficult enough to control before, but this temptation made it nigh impossible. His hands began to unbutton Evindar’s shirt the rest of the way and he started to kiss him back, rapidly spiraling into the trap of his own lust.

~xox~

Ronin looked up from the newspaper when he heard the knock at the suite door. He went to it he was surprised to find himself facing a very attractive young man with black collar-length hair with somewhat long, wind-blown bangs and pretty, light blue eyes. His flawless bronze skin and the size of his irises gave him away as a lifebearer—which meant he could be older than he looked. He wore some kind of form-fitting black uniform that molded to his lithe body delightfully. He wasn’t quite as stunning as Evindar, but like Auric, he came close.

"Uh," Ronin said stupidly, his mind racing through possible explanations for the lifebearer’s presence. His skin-tight outfit made the doctor think he could be in the sex-trade business. Both of his bodyguards stood quietly on either side of the door and he noticed that the Avran one glanced sidelong at the lifebearer with veiled appreciation. He couldn’t blame him.

 A badge flashed before his eyes and he had time to see the lifebearer’s image on it and the words: “Valkyrie Falls Ulvari-vash” before it was lowered again and put away _somewhere_ on the newcomer’s person.

"Dr. Adder, I’m Agent Blackbird," explained the young man. His pale eyes scanned the room, the walls and the ceiling. A rumble of thunder and the whistle of wind from outside drew his gaze to the windows and he went to each of them to shut the curtains, moving with a cat-like grace. "Have you had contact with anyone since your mate left?" He looked back at Ronin and for a moment, the sire thought he was winking at him, but he was actually holding one eye shut as if it was bothering him.

"Um, no." Ronin was getting flustered and feeling stupid.

This guy was an _agent_? He noticed the ion guns holstered in the straps around the lifebearer’s thighs then and he couldn’t look away. What _was_ the material of that suit made of? It seemed to be very flexible, despite the clingy property. He also noticed the strange looking jewelry adorning his left hand and he stared at it. After studying the finger sheaths and the way the contraption fit, he deduced that it was a Mokalor and he blinked. He’d heard that the weapons were still used by some Ulvari, but he’d never actually seen one outside a museum, before.

Blackbird adjusted the earphone in his left ear and he tapped the collar around his throat before speaking again. “The room is secure. I’m going to stay here with Dr. Adder until—”

The lights flickered and went out. Ronin frowned and started to go to the nearest window to open the curtains. Even with storm raging outside, there should be enough daylight to see with until the power came back on. Blackbird stopped him in mid-stride, interposing himself between Ronin and the window with startling speed.

"It’s in your best interests to stay away from the windows, Sir." The blue eyes glowed faintly in the dimness, signifying an adrenaline burst or some strong emotion.

Ronin was starting to get worried—but not for himself. He’d already tried to call his mate since he left, but he got his voice mail. “Has something happened to Evindar? Is that what this is about?”

"Your spouse is safe, for the moment," answered the lifebearer, "but _your_ immediate safety could be compromised, so I need you to cooperate with me to the best of your ability.”

"What do you mean, ‘for the moment’?"

~xox~

"Evindar," Vroyce murmured against the singer’s skin as he kissed his neck and urged him to lie back on the seat. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way open, baring his chest and stomach. "So beautiful…forests, I want you."

Evindar returned his kisses and touches, parting his thighs invitingly as the sire’s weight bore him down. “I want you too,” he promised in that seductive, dulcet voice of his. “And I promise, I’ll give all of myself to you, but first, you have to call off your man.”

It took Vroyce a moment to understand what he was saying and comprehend the meaning. He dragged his mouth away from the lifebearer’s chest and he stared down at him searchingly, wary despite his lust.

"You don’t believe me," guessed Evindar, his voice husky and soft at once. He tucked the strand of pale hair that had come loose from Vroyce’s ponytail behind his ear and he caressed his face. "Vroyce, if you don’t do this, I’ll have to withdraw my offer. I’m willing to be with you, but not if you have Ronin killed. Do you really want him dead so much?"

"I don’t want him dead at all," insisted the sire breathlessly. He stared at Evindar’s kiss-swollen lips and he traced them with his fingertips. "I don’t care if he lives or dies, as long as you aren’t with him. I’m sorry, Evin…I’m so sorry." 

 ”Shhh, it’s okay,” assured the lifebearer, his voice coaxing and gentle. He stroked Vroyce’s hair and drew his head down for another kiss before speaking against his lips. “I can forgive all of this and be with you, if you just call off whomever you sent after Ronin. Please, Vroyce. Do this for me.”

Beneath all the obsession and jealousy, one pure emotion did exist. Vroyce honestly did love Evindar. What had started as infatuation grew into love as he worked with the singer and got to know him. His rational mind was impaired but his devotion was as strong as ever, and he reached for his phone to honor Evindar’s request.

~xox~

In the rental car a short distance away, Glaive and Haden heard everything and were at odds over what to do.

"We should move in and grab him now," Haden urged.

"No, not yet." Glaive shook his head and chewed absently on the end of a pen. "We need to give him time to call off the hit. Don’t you see what Evindar is doing?"

"What I ‘see’ is a pregnant lifebearer messing with a dude that was obsessed enough to kill over him," muttered Haden urgently. "Dammit, how could we have _missed_ this?”

Glaive felt shamed, too. He’d harbored suspicions about Mr. Zol’rin, but the man had done such a good job masking his feelings and covering his actions, Glaive failed to read him correctly. Such a thing almost _never_ happened with untrained subjects. He was beginning to suspect that someone had shielded Vroyce—veiled his spirit from prying eyes. The shitty weather that was spreading out over the city troubled him, too. He listened to the spirit voices for answers, but they told him nothing.

"It doesn’t matter _how_ we missed it,” insisted Glaive. “It’s too late to worry about that. Let him contact his hit people or person and call it off. We can check his phone for the last number used once we get him into custody and that will give us a lead on the assassin. If we rush in now, we could lose that opportunity and the aggressor will remain at large, still operating under the assumption that the hit contract is active. Get ready, but let him make his call before doing anything.”

Haden reluctantly agreed and he checked his gear while Glaive relayed instructions to the Ulvari and warned that they could soon need backup.

~xox~

"Strike team two, do you copy?" Blackbird’s expression was grim as he tried to contact his companions through his transmitter. Apparently, he wasn’t getting anything. He looked at Ronin pensively and withdrew a cell-phone from a pouch strapped to his waist. It lit up and he sighed before entering a contact number.

"Lunvas, are your communications working? Yes, mine too. I think I may need…hello? Lunvas?" The lifebearer pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the signal before looking at Ronin again. "The signal is dead. Does yours work?"

Ronin retrieved his phone from the table and checked it, wishing more with each passing moment that he’d taken a page from his mate’s book and bought a gun and a license. “No, mine isn’t getting anything either.”

Blackbird went to the landline phone sitting on the coffee table and he picked it up to listen. He shook his head. “The phone lines are dead, too. Stay in here, Dr. Adder. I’m going to speak with your bodyguards.”

The Ulvari went to the door and opened it while Ronin watched from behind. The sire looked around for something to use as a weapon, his figurative hackles rising as the lingering tightness in his shoulder reminded him that someone wanted him dead. He saw Blackbird stiffen and he went up behind him to see what the matter was.

Both of his bodyguards were asleep on the floor.

"What in Wyndrah?"

"Get back," Blackbird said stiffly. "Into the bathroom. Lock and barricade the d—"

At that moment, a mist seemed to materialize in the hallway and Ronin was treated to the sight of a lashran sire appearing out of thin air. He had time to make out a ponytail and to see the flash of yellow-green eyes, before Blackbird’s instructions were interrupted by a punch to the face. The agent reeled and tried to recover, but the attacker kicked out with a combat-booted foot and struck him in the stomach, hard enough to send him crashing to the floor.

Ronin reacted instinctively, his old training rising up in reaction to watching a lifebearer get struck. His chivalry always got him into trouble in his academy days and now was no exception. He interposed himself between the stunned agent and the mystery attacker and he noted that the man’s face was concealed beneath a gauzy black cloth mask, save for the eyes. Ronin struck out at him with his fist and as the mystery sire blocked his attack, he drove his knee into his stomach.

Ronin didn’t get a chance to feel satisfaction over his successful feint, however. The man’s abs were rock-hard and the blow barely phased him. He twisted Ronin’s arm and flipped him violently over his back. The doctor’s head struck the wall and he saw stars as his teeth vibrated in his skull. Blackbird got back to his feet and he drew both ion guns from the holsters strapped to his thighs.

"Step away from him," ordered the lifebearer calmly, his eyes glowing furiously as they fixated on the aggressor.

The masked sire put his hands out and did as Blackbird said, stepping smoothly away from Ronin.

"Dr. Adder, go out the door now," instructed Blackbird, his unblinking gaze never wavering from his target. A thin trickle of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Take the fire escape down and get out of this building immediately. My people will assist you the moment they see you come out."

It went completely against Ronin’s nature to leave a lifebearer in harm’s way. He looked out the door and saw a man and a woman step out into the hallway from one of the other suites further down.

"Call the police," he shouted to them, "there’s a man in here trying to—"

Blackbird cried out and something clattered to the floor. Ronin turned to see that the masked sire had kicked one of the lifebearer’s guns out of his hand while he was calling for help and he realized with an inward shudder that he was probably responsible for distracting the agent with his actions. Ronin yelled in protest and he was treated to a swift elbow to the face. He staggered blindly and struck the wall again, going down hard. He clamped a hand over his bleeding nose and he looked up to see the masked man kick the lifebearer’s other gun out of his hand. The man moved like a snake—so fast it was a blur.

Blackbird somersaulted away from the next attempted attack, landing in a crouch. He flicked his left hand out and the gleaming claws of his Mokalor extended as he glared up at his opponent. “Fine, I’ll just have to do this _my_ way.”

The masked man tilted his head. “The kitten has claws,” murmured a rumbling voice from beneath the mask. “But I have no time to play. Take a nap, little one.”

Ronin wasn’t sure exactly what was meant to happen when the assassin waved a hand in a sweeping gesture toward the Ulvari operative, but he suspected that Blackbird launching a spinning kick at his face wasn’t it. The masked man swore in surprise and narrowly avoided a boot to the head. A second later, he grunted in pain when the right side of his tight black shirt was sliced open. Blood glistened in the dim light as the masked man blocked another clawed attack and retaliated with a kick aimed at the lifebearer’s shoulder. Blackbird turned aside enough to turn a solid blow into a glancing hit and he spun away from the attacker quickly as he recovered.

"Dr. Adder, get _out_ of here!” Blackbird chucked a handful of little darts at his opponent, produced from gods knew where.

The masked man dodged the projectiles and they landed in the wall. He made a gesture at the lifebearer and it seemed like a gust of wind came out of nowhere to strike Blackbird full-force. He flew backwards into the wall opposite Ronin and the masked man followed him, drawing a slender sword from a sheath at his back. Ronin tried to do as the agent advised, guessing the assassin would lose interest in the lifebearer if he had to chase him down. Unfortunately, the last blow he’d sustained made him too dizzy to get more than halfway to his feet, and then he crumpled to the floor again.

~xox~

"I’m not getting through," Vroyce said after getting the message that the number was currently unavailable.

Evindar stared up at him with an expression that was both inviting and vulnerable. “Try again. Please.” He slid his hands down the talent agent’s torso to his waist and he started to unbuckle his belt, promising with his eyes that all it took to have him willing was one successful phone call.

Vroyce tried again.

~xox~

Ammiteo came by the hotel to see how things were going himself, curious about the freak storm that seemed to originate directly over the Plaza and only effected a radius of about five city blocks. He found the undercover van and he ducked inside when they opened the sliding door for him. His spiked hair was damp from the rain and his clothes were clinging wetly to his body.

"When did this mess start?" Ammiteo demanded of the two sire operatives inside, once he shut the vehicle door.

Lunvas looked away from the monitor he was trying to bring back online and met his superior’s gaze. “Approximately fifteen minutes ago, sir. We’ve been offline for about seven of those.”

"What’s the status on Agents Glaive and Wolfe?"

"They followed the client and his talent agent to the park, just before this started," answered Lunvas. "Sir, there’s something really strange going on with Evindar and Mr. Zol’rin, but we’ve lost the feed."

Ammiteo peered out the window, up at the hotel building. “Keep working on it. What about Dr. Adder?”

"As far as we know, he’s safe," answered Vandrin with a shrug. "Pretty boy went in to check on him when this storm started up."

Ammiteo narrowed his eyes at Vandrin—whose eyes were a paler shade of purple than his own. “’ _Pretty boy’_? Is that any way to address a colleague?”

"Blackbird," corrected the smaller man wisely. "He said the suite was secure, just before our communications went down. We’ve been concentrating on getting back online since."

Ammiteo looked at the sky again. Glaive wasn’t there…which meant this freak weather was either a natural occurrence, or someone else brought it about. He quickly set up his transmitter and tried to contact Idrisar, but the signal was dead. He checked the guns holstered at his hips and he gave his companions a grim look.

"Lock up and move out. We’re going into the hotel to investigate. Try not to scare the civilians."

The other two sires looked at each other. Of the three of them, Ammiteo was most likely to put the scare into people. A 6’4 sire built like a brick shithouse with a gun in each hand running into the hotel wasn’t likely to inspire calm.

~xox~

His vision was impaired by the loss of his contact and Idrisar found it easier to focus if he kept the eye shut. Unfortunately, doing so impeded his depth perception. He was holding his own against the masked man, but he wasn’t fighting at one hundred percent and against this opponent, it was costing him.

"Why aren’t you asleep, pretty kitten?" asked the sire curiously as he caught Idrisar’s wrist in mid-swing and stopped him from opening up a third gash in his flesh. "And why are you winking at me, eh? Maybe you’re enjoying this as much as I am."

He shoved the smaller man against the wall, hard enough to knock the breath from him. His narrowed, gold-green eyes stared into Idrisar’s with mild curiosity and he drew his sword back. “You’re good, I’ll give you that. It’s been an age since anyone drew blood from me—even an Ulvari. Pity I can’t stay to play with you longer.”  

Idrisar saw his chance and he took it. He head-butted the masked man while he was busy gloating and he grinned when he heard the crunch of his nose breaking. He dropped and rolled before the man could retaliate and he jabbed a clawed finger forcefully into his side as he came up behind him, piercing the flesh and slipping between the bones of his ribs to tickle his lung. The sharp gasp and the hitch of muscle was only briefly satisfying. Most men would have been brought to their knees by the puncture, but this one twisted around and grabbed Idrisar by the throat, tearing the claw free of his body as he slammed the lifebearer into the wall again.

Idrisar struggled for breath as the sire lifted him by the throat. The powerful hand was clamped down like a vice, threatening to crush his windpipe. He tried to kick out and he felt a razor-sharp pain as the assassin’s sword pierced his thigh, all the way through to the wall. He couldn’t cry out because the hand around his throat blocked his air.

"You really are…good," panted the masked man, watching as Idrisar’s eyes began to roll back in his head. The storm outside was abating now, due to his concentration being effectively broken by the injuries Idrisar had done to him. He didn’t seem to mind. "I wonder where else your talents lie? Perhaps I can return for an encore later and find out, hmm?"

The assassin yanked his blade from Idrisar’s leg and dropped him abruptly, leaving him a gasping, bleeding heap on the floor. He turned around to face Ronin, who had crawled across the floor and was reaching for one of the Ulvari’s discarded ion guns. The masked man reached it before the injured doctor and he bent to retrieve it. He studied it for a moment and he shrugged. The lights flickered on as he checked the weapon’s energy level and took aim at Ronin’s upturned face.

"It’s nothing personal, doctor."

Idrisar stubbornly tried to get to his feet, ignoring the tearing pain in his leg as his motions opened his stab wounds further. The masked man suddenly paused and unclipped a small phone from the harness crisscrossing his chest. He kept the borrowed gun trained on Dr. Adder as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Yes? That wasn’t our agreement. I see. You realize I still expect full compensation? You have until tomorrow. I’d advise you to have that credit in the account by noon, if you don’t want to pay interest with your own body parts. Pleasure doing business with you."

The masked man turned his device off and secured the phone. He walked away from Ronin and set the gun on the table, pressing a hand against the bleeding puncture wound in his side. “Well doctor, it seems you get to live after all.”

His gaze went to Idrisar, still struggling to get to his feet and reach the doctor. “Valiant, and not so much as a whimper of pain.”

"Give birth a few times in your life," gasped Idrisar, "then we can discuss pain."

"A tempting challenge, but impossible for me to take up in this lifetime." The assassin bowed. "I hope you survive, kitten. Goodbye."

Idrisar faltered as the masked man evaporated before his eyes, much in the way he’d manifested like a ghost in the beginning. The lifebearer’s remaining strength drained from him like his heart’s blood and he fell to the floor with a groan. He was only vaguely aware of the doctor crawling over the floor to him, calling out to him.

~xox~

"It’s done." Vroyce ended the call and he gave Evindar an eager, disturbing smile. "I’ve retracted the order to my associate and Ronin is safe, now."

Evindar tried not to let the naked obsession in the other man’s eyes intimidate him. It seemed now that everything was out in the open, Vroyce didn’t feel the need to temper his desire. He proved that by groping between Evindar’s legs and squeezing the crotch of his leather pants. The singer gasped and reached down to grab the other man’s wrist.

"Gently," cautioned Evindar when Vroyce gave him a suspicious look. He forced a smile and guided the sire’s hand over his package to show him he wasn’t discouraging his touch. "You don’t need to be rough with me. I’m going to reward you, Vroyce."

When the sire’s touch gentled, Evindar released his wrist and he reached up to cup the back of Vroyce’s head, urging it down for a kiss. He rubbed against the fondling hand and he kissed Vroyce’s lips with seductive, teasing skill. The sire groaned and explored the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Evindar stroked the invading tongue with his own and he reached down with his free hand, inching it to his right calf.

~xox~

The last thread of self-control was gone from him. Everything that he desired was finally in his grasp. Vroyce was so absorbed in kissing and fondling Evindar that he didn’t even feel it at first when the cool barrel of the pistol pressed against his temple.

"Get off of me."

Full realization of what was happening occurred when Evindar’s hand grasped his crotch and squeezed his balls until it hurt. Arousal faded to confusion and as he looked into the livid, gray-lavender eyes of his companion, confusion faded to understanding. His euphoria was rapidly going away with the realization that his obsession with this man had destroyed all of his carefully executed plans.

"Evin," Vroyce protested.

"Get… _off_.”

The lifebearer squeezed his nuts again, hard enough to make Vroyce groan in pain and wonder if he was going to twist them off. On threat of neutering, the talent agent did as his companion instructed and got off of him. He held his hands up as he and Evindar rose to a sitting position and the lifebearer pressed the gun harder against his temple.

"Evindar," Vroyce pleaded, "don’t shoot. I thought you understood…I only did it because I love you."

Evindar’s eyes filled with tears and for a moment, Vroyce thought he was going to forgive him.

"I trusted you. I thought I could count on you to help me when I needed it. Instead, you almost got the sire of my child killed. You almost _killed_ my Ronin, and you really expected me to run away with you somewhere? You really _are_ crazy. I would have to be crazy too, if I let you live to do it again.”

~xox~  

"Can we _go_ now?” Haden’s eyes were wide silver discs in his face as he and Glaive heard Evindar’s statement and realized what was going on.

Rather than answer him, Glaive scrambled out of the car and charged across the distance to the limousine. Haden swore and followed him, fully expecting to find a spray of blood and brains splattered against the window when they opened the door. Unfortunately, all of the doors were locked when they made it to the vehicle. Haden met Glaive’s eyes across the distance and he prepared to try and bust the windows open, but Glaive retained enough calm to consider a different option.

"Talk to him, Haden. Yell, if you have to. These windows are bulletproof but not entirely soundproof."

"You want me to chat with the guy when he’s about to blow some guy’s brains out for trying to kill his mate?"

Glaive lifted a familiar set of lock-picking instruments from his pocket and raised his brows meaningfully. _~”At least buy me some time to use these. If anyone can negotiate with him right now, it’s you. Do you want to see Evindar charged with murder?”~_

Haden sighed.

~xox~

One tear escaped, followed by another. The hurt of betrayal was compounded with the sick feeling of having to resort to such measures to learn the truth. He hated the man now…hated his betrayal, hated the way he’d made him degrade himself, and he hated him for pushing him to this.

"This…is unforgivable," Evindar whispered tightly. His hand shook as he gathered the willpower to pull the trigger.

"Evindar!" The shout from outside the vehicle startled him to the point where he almost fired by accident. The lifebearer looked out the window over Vroyce’s shoulder and he saw Aden Walter’s peering in, knocking on the glass with one fist.

"Evindar put the weapon down! You don’t want to do this! Please, listen to me, okay? I’m an agent with the Order of the Wolf, at the Valkyrie Falls Alliance. My real name is Haden Wolfe. My partner is Glaive. He’s the lishere you met that was going by the name Glen, remember? He’s the Ulvari operative _you_ hired to keep your mate safe, and he’s here with me now on the other side of the car!”

Evindar spared a quick glance behind him and he recognized Glaive trying to see in through the other window. “He’s the spirit singer?” he called with a frown.

"Yes, I am," answered Glaive. "Please, open the door and let us take Mr. Zol’rin into custody, Evindar. We’ve monitored the entire situation and we have the evidence to prosecute. It’s over, now."

Sick with anger, anxiety and mistrust, the singer shook his head. “But it’s _not_ over. I can’t rest, knowing he’ll be free again someday to threaten us.”

"I won’t," Vroyce said pleadingly. "E-Evindar, I won’t. I love you…I could never—"

"Shut _up!_ " Evindar pushed the gun against the sire’s open mouth, his finger resting dangerously over the trigger. He reverted to the lashran tongue in his anger. "Obsession is not love! You see me as a possession…something you want to own. If you loved me, you would never have tried to take away the one person _I_ really love in this world.”

"Evindar," Haden cajoled, "You’re right. He doesn’t know what love is, because he’s sick. I know part of you cares about this guy, no matter how much his betrayal hurt you. You aren’t a murderer and this is your chance to show Vroyce what _real_ love is! Let us take him in and I promise you, we’ll help you arrange to have him put away in an institution and he can never threaten you again.”

Evindar wavered and lowered his eyes. “I swore I would protect my Ronin.”

"And you have, Nightingale," assured Glaive. "The hit is called off and we can interrogate Mr. Zol’rin to find out who he hired. It’s going to be difficult to do that if you kill him. Not impossible, mind you, but difficult."

"Think about your kid," added Haden. "Do you really want him visiting you in prison through most of his childhood? Even with what Vroyce has done, you can’t shoot an unarmed man in cold blood without legal consequences, Evindar. You have to trust us!"

"I want to see your badges," insisted the singer. "And I want to speak with Director Ammiteo."

~xox~

The Director in question arrived on the scene at the hotel suite just in time to see Ronin Adder trying to tend to a badly wounded Idrisar. The place looked like a tornado had hit it and the hotel clerk that followed behind him and his two companions blurted a shocked oath.

"Call an ambulance," Ammiteo instructed, pausing long enough to holster his weapons before going straight to Idrisar’s side. He heard Lunvas asking for emergency medical assistance over the now-functioning transmitter, while Vandrin helped Ammiteo see to the injured occupants of the room.

"Doctor, how badly are you injured?" Ammiteo questioned, though his gaze was on Idrisar’s pale, unconscious face. There was a lot of blood and the makeshift tourniquet Dr. Adder had fashioned with the belt from his bathrobe was probably the only thing keeping the lifebearer from bleeding out.

"Head injury," answered Ronin, "but it isn’t severe. He needs more help than I do. Loosen the tourniquet and wrap up the stab wound. Don’t want to cause…tissue damage from…prolonged…" He started to pass out and Vandrin quickly caught him and lowered him to the floor.

Ammiteo started to lift Idrisar into his arms, but he thought better of it and did as Ronin advised, instead. The lifebearer stirred with a faint moan and his pale eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

"I lost a contact," whispered Idrisar.

Ammiteo’s mouth twitched. “The loss of a contact lens is the least of your problems, Agent. Just rest and try not to move. Help is coming.” In an impulsive gesture of comfort, he gently brushed aside the lifebearer’s dark bangs from his eyes. “Good job, Blackbird.”

A soft smile was his reward before Idrisar lost consciousness again. Ammiteo checked his pulse and maintained a carefully neutral expression, hiding the anxiety he felt for the man.

"Sir, Agent Glaive has contacted us and he says he needs you to call Evindar Adder’s phone and explain that he’s the agent you put on the case."

"Can’t it wait until the medics get here?"

Vandrin shrugged. “It could, but then the main suspect in the attacks against Ronin Adder might end up in the morgue. It turns out Vroyce Zol’rin was behind it all and Evindar’s holding him at gun point now.”

Ammiteo stared at him for a moment, before reaching for his phone.

~xox~

After hearing Ammiteo’s summary of why Haden and Glaive were working at the studio and what had just happened with Ronin and the agent that risked his life for him, Evindar put his phone away and unlocked the doors to the limo. Haden and Glaive immediately opened them and while Haden pulled Vroyce out none-too-gently, patted him down and cuffed him, Glaive coaxed Evindar to relinquish his weapon.

"It’s all right, Evindar. Hand me the gun. It will be returned to you after the processing goes through."

Evindar looked at the lishere searchingly, trying to read into those mysterious, round-pupiled coral eyes. “I don’t think I want the gun back, after this.” He turned it around in his hand and held it out to the agent in his open palm.

Glaive nodded, his eyes holding Evindar’s with something like sympathy in them. He took the weapon, removed the clip and put it away. “Come on, gorgeous. I’ll take you to the hospital to see your mate, while Agent Wolfe wraps things up here.”

Evindar nodded, having no energy left to question anything further or argue with anyone. He let Glaive put an arm around him when he stepped out of the limo and buttoned his shirt back up and he leaned against the agent tiredly. He cast one last disgusted look at Vroyce, before allowing Glaive to lead him away to the undercover car. Curious people were gathering in the park, talking quietly amongst themselves as they watched the scene and wondered what had just happened.

~xox~

-To be continued  


	17. "Recuperation"

"Hey, you." Ronin smiled at his mate as Evindar approached his bed. "It isn’t as bad as it looks."

Evindar frowned at the bandages around the sire’s head and the bruising around his eyes and nose. “You haven’t gone into a healing trance, yet?”

"I wanted to wait for you," answered Ronin with a shrug. "I was worried sick about you. They told me you got a confession out of Vroyce and were coming in to see me. You aren’t hurt or anything, are you?" His jade eyes scanned the lifebearer up and down, looking for any sign of injury.

"No, I’m fine." Evindar stopped beside the bed and took Ronin’s hands in his. "For a moment, I almost lost myself."

Ronin frowned. “What do you mean?” He rubbed Evindar’s hands. “Your hands are cold.”

"I almost shot Vroyce," answered the singer, lowering his gaze. "I…I wanted to. He really didn’t care if you died and he didn’t care if I suffered…all he cared about was getting what he wanted. When I realized that, I wanted him to pay. Agent Wolfe and Agent Glaive talked me out of it."

"I’m glad," said the pediatrician sincerely. "I just found out about those two a little while ago, before you came in. The human I could see as a special agent, but the lishere looks more like a rock star."

Evindar smirked. “Maybe that’s why I felt secure in trusting him.” He sighed shivering a little. “I’m chilled. It’s a shame I can’t climb into that bed with you.”

"Who says you can’t?" Ronin let go of his hands and squirmed to his left, making some room on the bed. "Climb in, love."

Evindar eyed the bed uncertainly, and then he glanced at the door. “I’m not sure I should. Aren’t there rules against that?”

Ronin shrugged. “I work in this hospital and you could buy the place, if you wanted to. I _think_ we’re in the clear.” He patted the mattress insistently. “Now come and give me some sugar.”

With a chuckle, Evindar took his boots off and climbed into the bed with his mate. Ronin drew him close as the lifebearer laid his head on his chest and sighed. “They’re going to try to use Vroyce’s cell phone to locate the contract killer he was working with. It sounds like he’s going to cooperate with them, but we’ll just see.”

Ronin nuzzled his hair and rubbed his back. “I’ve given a statement myself. All I saw of the man’s face was his eyes, but I was able to give a height and build description. Maybe the agent that protected me has more for them.”

Evindar nodded. “Maybe. I’m just glad it’s over and we can be a couple again—even if you irritate me sometimes with your old fashioned ways.”

Ronin chuckled and patted him on the bottom in a gentle, mock-spank. “No more than your wild ways irritate me. Truce?”

"Truce," agreed the lifebearer.

The tender moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Director Ammiteo poked his spiked head in a moment later. He took in the scene and he gave the couple a reserved look of apology. “Excuse my intrusion. I just wanted to speak with you about the case, but it can wait until tomorrow.”

"That’s okay," assured Evindar. "Please, come in. I’d rather Ronin be part of the discussion while he’s still awake anyway."

~xox~

"Mr. Zol’rin claims that the man he hired went under an alias," explained Ammiteo as he had a seat in the visitor chair. "He’ll be interrogated further, of course, but I don’t believe he’s lying about the alias. No hit man with two brain cells to rub together would ever use his true identity for business."

"What’s the alias?" Ronin asked.

"Sandman." Ammiteo sighed. "The irony isn’t lost on me, considering how he waltzed right into your hotel under our noses like a dream. The agent that confronted him has made a statement that he used spirit-singing abilities, so we’re going to contact the Spirit Keeper guild in Zarn and try to get their cooperation. If this man was properly trained under them—and Agent Blackbird believes he was—they should have records of him."

"What if they don’t want to share them?" asked Evindar.

Ammiteo tried to sound reassuring. “The Spirit Keepers don’t condone violence, unless it’s necessary. They would consider this man’s actions to be a corruption of his purpose as one of their anointed mediums. My guess is he’s a rogue and they should have no reason or desire to protect him from the authorities. According to Agent Blackbird, the man had Ulvari training as well, so he could be in the guild records somewhere, too. Though he’s presumed not to be a direct threat to Dr. Adder any longer, we’d like to get him into custody before he takes on another contract.”

"The next person won’t be as lucky as I was," Ronin stated flatly.

"Absolutely," agreed the director. "I’m sorry to say my department didn’t perform as well as it should have to ensure your safety and resolve this issue." He looked at Evindar. "We are going to refund you the remaining credits you gave when you hired our services, Mr. Adder. I spoke with the regional administrator and we agree that the Ulvari failed to provide services worthy of your generous commission."

Evindar looked at his mate and they seemed to silently communicate for a moment, before he looked back at Ammiteo. “Keep it. Please.”

Ammiteo shook his head. “I can’t—”

"I know you think you didn’t do your job well," interrupted the singer. He smiled at his mate, who rubbed his back, "but I disagree. I think your department and its allies did the best you could with your resources. I know it’s a young organization, still trying to work out the kinks."

"And we could have done much better by you," insisted Ammiteo, shamed by the couple’s graciousness.

Evindar shook his head. “Director Ammiteo, do you know that I sought help from Rhuidhim authorities before I came to you, and they brushed me off?”

"No," admitted the director. "I thought you came to us because your mate lives in our jurisdiction and you’d heard we had an agent with spirit singing abilities."

"I’ll admit, the news of the Spirit Caller gave me incentive," answered the lifebearer softly, holding Ammiteo’s eyes. "But what really encouraged me was meeting with you and seeing how dedicated you seemed to be. I’d really like you to keep the remaining money to improve your department, Director. Help keep this sort of thing from happening to someone else. Don’t you agree, Ronin?" He looked at his mate—who had fallen into a healing trance while they were talking.

"You should discuss this with him when he wakes," suggested Ammiteo.

"I know he would agree with me," Evindar said, stroking Ronin’s hair. He looked up at the director. "Consider it a charity donation, if nothing else. I want to see your organization thrive, Director Ammiteo."

Ammiteo gave a small, old-fashioned bow of respect. “You’re too generous, Mr. Adder. If you insist, I’ll speak with the administrator and we’ll use the funds to improve our organization.”

"I do." Evindar nodded. "Your people have a lot of heart. Speaking of which, I would really like to speak with the man who saved my Ronin’s life, when he’s well enough. I want to personally thank him."

Ammiteo smiled with subtle pride. “I’m certain Agent Blackbird will be flattered to hear his efforts were appreciated, Mr. Adder.”

~xox~ 

Idrisar awoke two days later, healed but weakened from his experience. The hospital notified Ammiteo immediately and the director came to see him, bringing a few things he thought he might need. Idrisar paused in eating his lunch when the big sire came into his room and though he couldn’t see him clearly, he recognized him and he smiled.

"Sir," greeted Idrisar. "How are you today?"

"Not bad," answered Ammiteo. He approached the bedside and he offered a gift bag to the lifebearer. "I brought you a few things to make your stay here a little easier, until they release you."

Idrisar blinked at the bag and took it. “You really didn’t have to.”

Ammiteo shrugged and put his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants. “The least I could do was pick up a couple of things for you. I took the liberty of bringing the glasses you keep on your desk for backup.”

Idrisar opened the bag and eagerly dug out the case containing said glasses. “Thank gods…I can see again.” He put them on and looked up at the other man with a crooked little grin. “I didn’t want to complain, but it’s hard to enjoy television when you can’t see what’s going on and I’ve already read the newspaper twice. Thank you, Sir.”

Ammiteo chuckled and he watched the lifebearer covertly as he looked around. “I thought that would be the first thing you’d request, if anyone asked what they could get for you.”

Now that he could see his surroundings clearly, Idrisar’s lips parted with surprise. “This is a lot of flowers. I thought the room just had colorful wallpaper trimming.” There were literally flowers on every available surface, of various colors and types.

"Everyone at the department sent something," explained Ammiteo. "Even the Bargel guild."

A flush of color darkened the injured lifebearer’s pale bronze cheeks and he looked to the window. “I only did my job.”

"Something more agents should aspire to do," Ammiteo insisted. "But enough of this. Someone wants to speak with you and I promised I would let him know when you were coherent."

"Oh? Who?" Idrisar started to spoon up some applesauce.

"Our client," answered Ammiteo. "I’ll fetch him from his mate’s room shortly. There’s more in that gift bag than your glasses, you know."

Idrisar felt like an ingrate, and he put his spoon down and looked into the bag. “Chocolate muffin?” He fought another grin, lifting the wrapped treat out. “Sir, you know I only eat these on my birthday.”

"Make an exception and reward yourself," insisted Ammiteo. "One muffin won’t turn you into a lard-ass."

The lifebearer conceded the point with another smile. “I suppose.” He retrieved the final object from the bottom of the gift bag. “Crossword puzzles. Thank you, Director.”

Ammiteo shrugged. “It will help keep you occupied while you’re in here. Hopefully, they’ll release you in a day or so, once they’re satisfied that you’re hydrated and no longer anemic from blood loss.”

"I’ll do my best to recover quickly," promised Idrisar. He had no desire to remain in the hospital for a moment longer than necessary. "Has anyone contacted my family?"

"Not yet," answered the Director. "I was going to wait until I had something solid to report, before getting in touch with your sons."

"I’ll call them later," decided the lifebearer. "Thank you for waiting. I wouldn’t want to alarm them and have them rushing to Valkyrie Falls. Sefon is only a few counties away, but Bowen would need to travel all the way from Nandar."

Ammiteo nodded. “That would be a long, expensive trip for a non-emergency. I’ll give you some privacy to finish your meal and then I’ll bring Mr. Adder to speak with you, if you’re up for it.”

"Of course."

~xox~

Evindar quietly admired Agent Blackbird’s good looks as he entered the hospital room to speak with him. The rounded rectangular glasses he wore gave him a sophisticated look, making it easy to forget he could kill a person with his bare hands, if he needed to. The singer smiled at the other lifebearer as Blackbird raised the top of his bed into a sitting position and politely invited him to come in.

"I know you’ve only recently woken up," Evindar said, "so I won’t keep you long. I’m sure you need your rest."

"Please, all I’ve been _doing_ is resting, for the past two days,” sighed the Ulvari. “Don’t rush on my account. What can I do for you, Mr. Adder?”

"I just wanted to thank you personally," Evindar said sincerely, "for risking your life to save my spouse’s."

Idrisar lowered his pale gaze. “Actually Mr. Adder, _you_ saved your mate’s life with your actions in the limousine. The phone call received by the perpetrator was what stopped him from carrying out his intentions. All I did was stall him.”

"But if it weren’t for you, he would have killed Ronin before Vroyce could reach him to call the hit off," insisted Evindar. "My son would have been born without a sire, if your actions hadn’t bought the time for that call to make it through. For that, I’m forever grateful."

Blackbird clearly wasn’t comfortable with praise, but he managed a gracious smile for the singer anyhow. “I’m happy to have helped. Let’s just hope you never have to contact us again to deal with an obsessed stalker.”

Evindar chuckled. “Let’s hope so.”

Idrisar frowned in thought. “You know, there’s another agent directly responsible for your mate surviving these attacks. I’m sure you’ve met Agent Glaive, by now.”

"Yes, I have. He’s been a great help to me."

"He also intervened the night Dr. Adder was shot," recalled Blackbird. "Though he won’t seek recognition for doing so. I just thought you should know."

Evindar got the hint. As a lishere, Agent Glaive probably didn’t often get the credit he deserved for his actions. It was nice to know that at least _one_ of his lashran colleagues recognized his efforts.  “I’ll be sure to thank him.”

~xox~

The band picked them up in the limo when the hospital released Ronin. Orindel asked the question that was on everyone’s mind, when it became apparent that nobody else was going to do it.

"So what are you crazy cats going to do now? Stay here or come back to Rhuidhim with us?"

The couple exchanged a look and Evindar had an uncertain expression on his face. Ronin, however, knew exactly what he wanted to do. He took his mate’s hand in his and squeezed it. “I’ve put in my transfer request already. I’m going to pack my house up and have my things shipped to Rhuidhim, if Evin doesn’t mind me shacking up with him in our old home.”

Evindar smiled, betraying some relief. “I think I can find room for you.”

"We were a little worried you might move to Valkyrie Falls," Lorik said to Evindar. "But I’m glad you’re staying in Rhuidhim."

Shade nodded. “It makes recording easier if we’re all in the same place.”

"Just be aware that I can’t do any live shows for a while," reminded Evindar. "I have to take care of my body and not push it too hard."

"Totally," agreed Orindel with a nod. He put a casual hand on his mate’s knee. "We don’t need you passing out on us again, and you’ve got to get ready for the big finale at the end of this pregnancy. I’ll be there taping it, man."

"No, you won’t," Evindar said with unfeigned horror. "I want to get through this with some dignity intact. Nobody’s filming the birth and that’s final."

Ronin chuckled at the warning look Evindar gave him and he spread his hands innocently. “It’s going to be your labor, so you call the shots. No cameras.” He laid a hand protectively over the singer’s flat belly, imagining what it would be like when the baby developed enough to start kicking.

"What you did was very brave," Lorik remarked to Evindar. "Although I would have suggested going to the Ulvari and letting them handle it, first. You could have gotten seriously hurt and none of us even considered Vroyce might be behind any of this."

"We should have known," sighed Shade. "The signs were there, if we would have bothered looking."

"Don’t blame yourselves," Evindar admonished firmly. "None of us wanted to believe Vroyce was capable of something like that, including me. That’s why I didn’t tell anyone besides Ronin when the possibility came to me. I needed to make sure I was right. I was going to go to the Ulvari with it once I got confirmation, but it didn’t work out that way. All I could think of was getting him to call off the hit before it was too late, and I thought I might persuade him better than the authorities could. After that…I just saw red. Once the immediate danger was gone, all I wanted to do was get revenge."

Ronin put an arm around him and nuzzled his hair. “I don’t give a damn about Vroyce’s life, but for your own sake, I’m glad you didn’t pull the trigger.” He laid his palm over Evindar’s stomach again and the singer rested a hand on top of his.

"Just goes to show you should never fuck with a lifebearer," said Orindel solemnly. "You sires got _nothing_ on us, when it comes to ferocity.”

"Truer words have never been spoken," agreed Alistair.

"What?" Orindel gave his mate a wary look as Alistair smiled at the couple and then looked at him in a considering manner. "You’ve got that ‘baby fever’ look. Don’t get any ideas, bitch."

There was laughter all around.

~xox~

After Idrisar was released from the hospital, Ammiteo and Kent picked out investigative teams from their respective departments and they held a joint meeting. They explained the relevant details of the Adder case, to prep their people for the manhunt that was coming.

"He goes by the alias of ‘Sandman’", said Ammiteo. "That was the only name he gave to his client. Unfortunately, we don’t have enough to go by to have an artists’ rendering drawn up. We know he’s approximately 6’2 in height. His eyes are gold in color, with green around the edges. His hair is long, light brown with gold streaks. He wore it in a ponytail when he was last sighted. His voice is described as deep. He’s got martial skills that suggest he may have had Ulvari training in the past, and he has spirit singing abilities. He’s to be considered extremely dangerous and agents are to proceed with all caution if he’s found."

Haden noticed Glaive frowning in the seat beside his and he leaned closer to his partner. “Sound familiar to you?”

Glaive shook his head. “No. I don’t know anyone today that matches that description.”

Director Kent spoke next, drawing Haden’s attention back to the front of the room. “We’ve begun running searches through all Ulvari databases, and the Spirit Keepers of Zarn have agreed to cooperate with our efforts. They’ll pull any files on previous anointed apprentices that reasonably match the description and we’ll do the same with Ulvari trainees. If this man was ever enrolled in either organization, we’ll find the information.”

"You’ve all been chosen for this manhunt because you’re the best our departments have to offer," Ammiteo went on, walking back and forth before the assembly of Knights and Ulvari. "You all know that our results in the last collaboration case were somewhat…lacking. With the exception of agents Wolfe, Glaive and Blackbird, the teamwork was poor at best. Kent and I expect that to change fast. You people have to communicate, pull your shit together and give one-hundred and ten percent."

He gave it a moment to sink in, before he made his next announcement. “In light of his recent performance in the field _and_ off, Director Kent and I have agreed that Agent Blackbird should head this investigation. Agent Blackbird, please step up.”

Everyone turned as the agent in question got out of his seat with some effort and limped up to Director Kent’s side, using a cane to assist his walking. Ammiteo stepped aside on the podium, refraining from offering assistance unless Idrisar asked for it. The lifebearer stood behind the podium and looked out at the assembled agents quietly for a moment, and then he spoke up.

"We are members of the two oldest organizations on Wyndrah," he said with dignity. "While the Ulvari-vash haven’t always had the reputation for maintaining honor and justice like our brethren from the Order of the Wolf, we are best known as the world’s finest martial warriors and stealth agents. What happened?"

The men and women in the assembly looked at one another uncomfortably while Blackbird waited for a few heartbeats for it to sink in. Evidently satisfied that he’d made them all think about it, the lifebearer went on.

"We’ve all gotten complacent and sloppy—some of us more than others." His pale blue gaze went to Vandrin briefly. "We have to do better. Our previous client was generous enough to leave us with the money he paid us to protect his spouse—even though we didn’t truly earn it. Our directors are going to use that money to make improvements in this establishment. It’s our responsibility as agents to make improvements within our own ranks, and that can’t be done with money. We need to train hard and learn how to best work with each other, ladies and gentlemen. I’m honored to be given this task, and I hope you’ll all help me prove we’re still worthy of our titles."

Haden was the first to react when Blackbird finished his speech. He began to clap, and Glaive soon joined him. The rest of the agents followed suite, as did Kent and Ammiteo. Maybe it was the quiet, calm confidence in his stance and gaze, or maybe it was the gentle encouragement in his voice, but Idrisar’s speech inspired them all. Haden for one felt like the directors made a good call in assigning Blackbird to lead the manhunt.

~xox~

A few days later, Eredin was helping Ronin pack his office up and he sighed heavily when he picked up a framed photo of the two of them standing outside their medical school together.

Ronin looked up at the sigh and he smiled a little wistfully when he noticed the picture his friend was holding. “Those were the days, huh?”

Eredin relinquished the picture to him and he nodded. “Yes. We were so eager to begin our careers. It feels like a lifetime ago.” He rubbed his hands together absently and Ronin’s gaze was drawn to the old, faint burn scars barely visible on them.

"We still have our whole lives ahead of us," Ronin reminded. "By the standards of our race, we’re still young. You… _will_ come and visit us during the holidays, won’t you? And I’d like you to be there when our child is born, too. You’re one of the godparents, after all.”

Eredin nodded, though he had been avoiding returning to Rhuidhim ever since he moved to Avras. Friendship was more important than his personal angst. “I wouldn’t miss the birth for the world, Ronin. You’ve longed for parenthood for so long and I’m very happy to see your dream come true. I told you that your Evindar would eventually give you a child, didn’t I?”

"Well, this one was by accident, but Evin’s surprisingly chipper about it. I thought as focused as he is on his career, he’d panic or be angry with me. Instead, he’s been shopping for baby things here with his cousin, while we’re making travel and shipping arrangements. I’m very proud of him."

"Evindar has always been a complex person," Eredin observed. He bestowed a quiet, slightly envious smile on his friend. "But the two of you fit together. I remember what that was like."

Ronin reached out and patted him on the arm. “You could have it again, you know. There’s still a hot young blond with more than a passing interest in you.”

Eredin ducked his head and tried not to smile. “I’ve actually considered contacting him and taking the chance. I’m still not sure his interest extends beyond the sperm donation, but it would be nice to have some company again.”

"That’s the spirit!" Ronin smiled enthusiastically. "Just remember; start small and work your way up. Coffee is no big deal."

"I wish I had your confidence," sighed Eredin.

 

~xox~

_That weekend at the Jolly Whistler pub:_

The department rented out the back end of the pub for Director Kent’s 40th birthday and plenty of staff from both the Order and the Ulvari showed up to celebrate it. Ammiteo arranged for his human associate to arrive later, telling him he wanted to take him out for a beer in celebration of his birthday. Little did Kent know, half the Alliance agency would be there as well to surprise him.

As they waited for the “man of the hour” to arrive, people occupied themselves with conversation, drinks and games. A folk music band played on the stage in the main room and the lively music reminded patrons of an historical time in Wyndrah, when pirates of the old world frequented the very pub they were patronizing.

"Gentlemen, we officially suck." Lily clinked her glass against her companion’s glasses. "Bottom’s up."

"I wouldn’t say we _suck_ ,” protested Malcolm, another member of the Order. “We just need to get our shit together, is all.”

"We suck," insisted the blond woman stubbornly. Her blue gaze went to the pool table, some ten feet away from their booth. Agent Blackbird was shooting a game with his boss. "Except for _him_.” Her gaze impulsively lingered on the lifebearer’s denim-clad bottom as he bent over to take a shot—as did the gaze of both of the sires at the booth.

"Speak for yourself," Glaive said as he and Haden approached with a pitcher of beer and several mugs. "Agent Wolfe and I don’t suck _nearly_ as bad as the rest of you.”

Vandrin flipped him off and the lishere blinked his coral eyes slowly and deliberately at him. “Is that a threat, or a promise?”

"Okay guys, don’t start with that," Haden urged. "We’re here for Director Kent’s birthday, so try to get along. Nobody here ‘sucks’, or we wouldn’t be members of these guilds in the first place."

"I like your thinking," approved Malcolm as he poured himself a beer. He brushed aside the long, dark cornrow braids that had fallen over his left shoulder. "So where’s our boss-man, anyhow? I haven’t seen him come in, yet."

Lunvas checked his watch. “We’ve got another twenty-so minutes until he’s due to arrive. I’ll go check with the barmaids about the cake.”

They watched him go up to the bar and as he began to chat with a rather pretty human barmaid with wide brown eyes, brown hair and generous cleavage, Glaive lifted his eyebrows and made an observation. “Huh. Lunvas prefers women. Who knew?”

Everyone looked in surprise. “How can you tell?” demanded Lily. She tucked a strand of wavy, honey-blonde hair behind her ear and eyeballed the sire in question curiously.

"By using my eyes," answered Glaive dryly. He nodded at the two of them. "See the way he’s leaning toward her, smiling? See the way she’s touching his arm? That’s generally referred to as ‘flirtation’."

"Hmph…you learn something new every day," Malcolm said with a shrug. "Nothing wrong with that, as far as I’m concerned. It’s not like you lashran dudes have a lot of lifebearers to go ‘round and that barmaid is all kinds of fine."

"I had no idea he was into humans," Vandrin said—not _quite_ concealing his distaste.

"You have a problem with humans?" Lily gave him a challenging look, straightening up in her seat. She ignored the beer Malcolm poured and slid over the table to her. 

"I just think species should stick with their own." He shrugged. His gaze slid to Glaive. "Otherwise, the gene pool gets muddied."

"Coming from a man who has human ancestry in his family three generations back," Idrisar remarked from the pool table, "I’d say your own ‘pool’ is on the tea-colored side, Vandrin. Maybe you shouldn’t split hairs."

Malcolm grinned broadly as the sire flushed. “Nice burn, Blackbird.”

Idrisar hid a smile and moved to the other side of the table to take another shot, while Vandrin gave Director Ammiteo a sullen, accusing look.

~xox~

"Maybe I should have stayed out of it," mumbled Idrisar to his companion as he lined up his pool stick for his shot. "I’m starting to feel like a schoolmarm shaking a ruler at a class of misbehaving children."

Ammiteo smirked, glad that he’d shared a bit of family history with the clever Mokalor specialist. “He earned that with his snotty attitude. If you can take the wind out of his sails so easily, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

"Number three solid, right corner pocket," indicated the lifebearer. Idrisar knocked the cue ball into the chosen ball and he successfully sunk it in the pocket of his goal. He studied the table for his next shot and sighed. "I really hope you’re right, Sir. Overall, I think you and Director Kent have chosen fine teams, but some of them are going to prove troublesome."

"We’re off the clock," Ammiteo reminded, "please, just call me by my name."

Idrisar looked at him sidelong and he gave a crooked little smile. “If you insist… Ammiteo.”

Guessing that Idrisar wasn’t consciously aware of the seductive tone and glance he’d just used, the director kept his tone light and his expression carefully, professionally friendly. “I do. We have a lot of tough work ahead of us and we should take advantage of tonight and enjoy ourselves.”

Idrisar nodded. “Well said. Number seven solid, left side pocket.”

He moved closer to the waiting sire and he started to line up the stick, but his weakened thigh evidently couldn’t take the weight when he leaned and it spasmed. He staggered and made a wild grab for the table—but he ended up grabbing Ammiteo by the arm instead. The sire in turn caught him Idrisar around the waist without a second thought and he held him close for one brief, startling moment.

"I’m sorry," Idrisar said in a rush.

"Are you okay?" Ammiteo asked at the same time.

Pale blue eyes stared into dark purple ones for a couple of seconds, before Idrisar righted himself and lowered his gaze. Ammiteo eased his hold on him and stepped back, mindful not to insult the lifebearer by treating him as if he were fragile. He stepped back and nodded respectfully, waiting for his companion to finish taking his shot. Idrisar gave him a rueful, dignified little smile and he took it. Ammiteo’s vantage point gave him an unobstructed view of the way Idrisar’s jeans molded to his delightfully toned, perky ass and he looked away hastily.

~xox~

“ _Surprise!”_

Trey Kent’s sigh was drowned out by the cries of his well-wishers, and he was surrounded by associates and subordinates before he could even begin to complain. He’d made it clear that he had no desire to make a big deal out of his birthday—not because he minded turning forty, but because there were better things the organizations could be investing time and money into. He looked up at the banner and he found himself smirking in spite of himself a moment later, when Agent Wolfe tried to open a bottle of champagne and ended up popping himself in the forehead with the cork.

Ammiteo approached, dressed in a black button-up shirt, gray slacks and black boots. He smiled faintly when Kent gave him a severe look and he shrugged.

"Your department wanted to do this," he excused with a gesture at the gathered Knights. They cheered, and he raised his voice to be heard over them. "And so did some of my people. Don’t worry; everyone pitched in for this and none of the department funds were used. Consider it our last chance to enjoy some socializing and relaxation, before we all have to get sunk back into work."

Kent found it impossible to be angry. “When you put it that way, I guess I can play along.”

"Move aside for the cake, people!"

Two of the Knights were escorting an Ulvari agent through the crowd to Kent, and the others stepped aside to let them through. There were four lit candles on top of the chocolate, caramel-swirl cake—one for each decade of Kent’s life. Lunvas carried it, and he held it out for Kent when he came to a stop before him.

"We all want to thank you for your hard work and dedication, Director Kent. We hope you’ll have many more years ahead of you in the organization."

Everyone clapped and Kent put aside his embarrassment and blew out the candles. Someone handed him a glass of champagne and he choked it down like a shot, not being a fan of wine drinks. The cake was cut and pieces were divvied out amongst the guild agents. Kent stood aside with Ammiteo as everyone ate their slices, and he couldn’t help but notice the way the lashran’s purple gaze kept sliding to a particular agent.

"I’m sure he’s fine, Ammiteo. I understand how you feel, though. When any of the women on my team get hurt, I have trouble stamping out my chivalry, too."

"Yes…chivalry," agreed Ammiteo, directing his gaze away from Blackbird.

~xox~

"Hey Blackbird, how old are you?"

Idrisar looked up from the modest slice of cake he was eating and he gave Vandrin a level stare. “As old as you are obnoxious…which makes me practically ancient.”

"Oooh, buurrn!" Someone hollered.

Vandrin gave the black-haired lifebearer a slow once-over, letting his eyes linger inappropriately. Ammiteo and Kent were out of earshot and he got cocky. “I’ll bet you aren’t dried up yet. You’re too hot… _almost_ as hot as that singer we were working for. So how old are you, pretty boy?”

"Vandrin, shut up," Lunvas advised. "I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight."

"Please, allow me," Idrisar said. He approached Vandrin and he gave a patient nod to Lunvas. He stared up at the offending sire wordlessly, with his lips parted. He remained that way for so long that people around them quieted and Vandrin shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Never blinking or breaking his stare, Agent Blackbird finally spoke in the Lashran tongue, his Nandarian accent making the words flow like water.

"My age is none of your concern. My status as a lifebearer of our race does not give you entitlement to fling sexual innuendoes at me, fuck me with your eyes or attempt to otherwise debase or objectify me. I’m your superior now, and the only thing keeping me from giving you a well-deserved kick in the balls is my respect for Ammiteo. Is any of this unclear to you?"

For once, Vandrin seemed to retain enough wit to answer wisely. “No Sir. I was just teasing.”

"Save your ‘teasing’ for your mate," advised Idrisar. He turned to walk away but he paused and looked over his shoulder to give one last parting shot. "Whom I feel a great swell of pity for, being bonded to such a child."

~xox~

Glaive patted Haden’s back and gave a nod and a signal to a passing barmaid, indicating that he wanted two shots of whiskey. Haden had been ready to jump in on Idrisar’s behalf, moments ago. Thankfully he restrained himself, but he stood glaring at Vandrin with open disgust. Haden simply hated seeing women and lifebearers harassed.

"Down boy," advised Glaive. "The guy might be a wanker, but Agent Vandrin is an Ulvari. If you go breaking his face over his verbal ejaculation, I’ll be forced to defend you and we’ll both be eating large quantities of shit for it. Best leave it to Agent Blackbird to decide if he needs intervention or not. If he does, Ammiteo will step in. Idrisar has an iron spine and one ass-brained comment from a drunk sire isn’t likely to drive him off."

Haden saw Agent Blackbird saying goodnight to a few of the Ulvari and he frowned as the lifebearer headed for the door. “Looks kind of like he’s letting that guy’s comments drive him off, to me.”

Glaive noticed as well, but then he saw Director Ammiteo taking interest from the corner of the room and he guessed the issue would soon be addressed. Their shots came and he urged Haden to take one. “It’ll be fine, Agent Wolfe. Cheers.”

~xox~

It was all well and good to verbally smack down a rude and obnoxious sire in front of a crowd of onlookers, but in truth, it didn’t make Idrisar feel any better. Being marginalized as an object of sexual curiosity like that just served as a reminder to him that no matter _how_ well he did his job, there would always be someone that saw him as a possible incubator first and an agent second. 

His thigh was aching and his body wanted him to go into a healing trance. Uninterested in making himself weak with sickness, Idrisar bid everyone goodnight and he went outside the pub to call a cab. He no sooner got the phone out of his pocket when he felt a chill breeze pass by him, scattering leaves from the trees lining the street. He frowned, his gaze flicking to the cage surrounding the trunk of one of the decorative Avran trees.

"Hello, kitten."

He could feel the hot breath against his ear, and immediately following the whispered greeting was the feel of a tongue licking the side of his face. Idrisar’s eyes went wide and he struck out immediately, going into a defensive stance at the same time. His arm swung harmlessly through empty air and he grimaced as his weakened thigh struggled to support his stance. He twirled his walking cane with natural skill, adapting to use it as a weapon if necessary. He looked this way and that, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, up or down the streets. Cars passed by and a human couple passed him on the sidewalk.

Idrisar started to relax, when a big hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind. He whirled around and struck out with his cane immediately—but he recognized Director Ammiteo’s alarmed face. He stopped his swing a second before he would have struck the sire and the metal shaft of his cane hovered by Ammiteo’s temple.

"Director," gasped Idrisar, staring up at the man whose head he’d very nearly dented. He lowered the walking cane and took a shaken breath. "Please, accept my apologies. I thought…I mean I heard…never mind. It must have been the wind playing tricks on me."

Ammiteo’s noble, handsome features were softened with worry. “Agent Blackbird, if you need more time off work to recover—”

"No," assured Idrisar quickly, shaking his head. "It’s fine. I just need to go home and rest. Another healing trance will put me back into shape for Monday."

The director looked a bit suspicious, and his purple gaze slid to the injured thigh. “It seems to be healing slowly. Have you spoken to the doctors about this?”

"Yes," answered Idrisar. "It’s okay. The blade that the assassin stabbed me with was coated with poison. It works like the venom of some spiders and snakes, causing necrosis in the flesh. If I were human it would have killed me, but they gave me a serum for it and my body will replenish the dead cells, with enough rest. Please, don’t worry."

If anything, Ammiteo’s countenance became grimmer. “I wasn’t told this. Did you drive here tonight?”

Idrisar shook his head. “No Sir. I’m on medication, so I can’t drive or drink. I’m about to call a taxi.”

"Let me drive you home."

The lifebearer stared at his boss uncertainly, then at the pub entrance. “But the night is still so young. I don’t want you to inconvenience yourself for my sake, Sir.”

"Again, I need to remind you we aren’t on the clock." Ammiteo smiled, "and I doubt that crowd in there will miss me, in the time it takes to drive to the waterfront. I’d feel much better if you’d let me take you home, Idrisar. Please."

Idrisar considered his words and he nodded, inwardly admitting that he’d feel more secure with Ammiteo’s presence by his side, after his creepy experience. Maybe it was the medication he was on or maybe he was more traumatized by his experience with “Sandman” than he thought, but a part of him was definitely rattled by what he thought he heard, felt and saw moments before Ammiteo came out looking for him.

"I accept your offer, Ammiteo. Thank you."

~xox~

Because he was a citizen of Rhuidhim, Vroyce had to be transferred there for psychiatric holding, once the Valkyrie Falls department was finished interrogating him.  Evindar’s band returned home to Rhuidhim and after shipping what he wanted to keep, Ronin chose to rent out his home in the suburbs. He and Evindar spent their last night in Valkyrie Falls at Auric’s apartment and in the morning, they took a private jet home.

Auric’s career picked up even further and Mel hired two more sire models for the studio. Trinity and Rhiannon were still getting along surprisingly well and Chip was still incarcerated for drug possession, destruction of city property and driving while under the influence.

Idrisar steadily recovered, with help from his family and department. His system finally purged the effects of poison. He worked out each day with his team and with Ammiteo, pushing himself to the limits and inspiring everyone around him to work harder. 

Haden, Glaive and the rest of the people on the “Sandman” case dug into training together, learning to communicate better and doing their best to track down the elusive hit man that had nearly cost them the lives of a client and one of their best agents. Unfortunately, the Spirit Keepers came up with nothing substantial in their searches. If there was ever an apprentice matching the vague description of “Sandman”, he wasn’t in their records. The Ulvari had better luck finding a few possible matches, but every agent they found on record was either dead or currently accounted for on other continents.

 

~xox~

Several nights after Kent’s birthday party, Haden was soaking in Glaive’s big, claw-bottomed tub at his apartment when he gathered the courage to ask him some personal questions. The lishere sat between his thighs, leaning back against him as they enjoyed the heat of the water together. His white-silver hair was coiled on his head in a bun—which oddly didn’t make him seem feminine at all. Haden brushed his lips against the side of his companion’s neck and he squeezed out the soapy sponge before using it to lather Glaive’s chest. He looked down at the faded marks on the other man’s back as he leaned away again to get his shoulders.

"Glaive…how did this happen?" He traced one of the long, slashing scars. This particular one curled over the lishere’s left shoulder and ended just above his tailbone, beneath the surface of the water.

Glaive stiffened. “It’s all in the past, mate. Doesn’t matter now.”

Haden felt his withdrawal and he hated it. He put his arms around him and he embraced him, pulling his wet body tightly up against his. “Don’t do that to me, okay? I never ask anything about your past, do I?”

"No," admitted Glaive softly. "You don’t. Not usually."

"Then answer me this one question, and I promise I won’t ask another one for at least a month."

"A month?" Glaive turned his head and regarded him with amused eyes. "Are you sure you can handle that, love? You tend to ask me questions every day."

"Yeah, but that’s about whether you want syrup on your pancakes, or if you feel like watching a movie, or if you want Ocathian takeout."

Glaive chuckled and twisted his body a little. “I get the point.”

Haden shrugged and kissed him softly on the lips. “So how about it? You’re my best friend, Glaive…and we’re together as more than partners. Can’t you just tell me this _one_ little thing?”

The lishere grunted with annoyance. “All right, I’ll tell you.” He seemed to brace himself before going on. “Those marks on my back are from a whip. Call it leftover ‘training incentive’, if you will.”

Haden felt suddenly cold inside, and he wondered if the bathwater would lower in temperature as a result of that. “Someone whipped you?”

Glaive nodded. “My former mentor. I left the Spirit Keepers because I didn’t fit in with the rest of the anointed and this man offered me more than I thought they ever would. I was naïve and hungry for power. He taught me the ways of the spirits through pain, Haden. He scarred my body and my spirit and he told me that I wouldn’t fully understand my potential until I knew agony.”

Haden went stock-still. “I…had no idea.”

Glaive smirked over his shoulder at him and he took his hands beneath the water, guiding them around front to embrace him. “That’s why you asked, oh simple one. Don’t fret yourself over it now, though. It’s been a very long time and what scars I haven’t covered with tattoos have healed on their own, to become practically invisible. He’s long dead, and I’m all right.”

Haden sighed and he picked up the sponge again to lather it up. “I don’t like saying this about the dead, but I’m glad he’s gone. If I ever met this bastard, I’d—”

"Shhh," hushed Glaive, catching Haden’s wrist and turning his head to kiss him on the jaw. "He’s gone and even if he weren’t, you’d have to beat me to it. Mentor is fossil fuel, by now."

”’ _Mentor’_?” repeated Haden with a frown.

"That was the name I knew him by," answered Glaive. "Along with the handful of other apprentices he lured away from the Spirit Keepers."

"Oh. How many did he snatch?"

Glaive shrugged. “Around five, when I was with him.”

"And you’re sure this guy is dead now?"

Glaive looked up at the crystals hanging over the tub. “Yes, Haden. I’m sure.”

~xox~

Later that night, after Haden fell into an exhausted sleep, Glaive sat on the storage bench by his bedroom window and looked out at the night sky. His mind was full of memories…memories of a family he’d once had, memories of loss and pain, memories of betrayal. He looked back at the shadowed, sleeping form of his lover on the bed and he silently vowed that Haden would never pay for the things he’d done in the past. He had renewed purpose in life now, and he refused to let his demons rise up and spoil his chance at happiness.

Glaive’s straight, pale brows drew together over troubled eyes as he watched the city below. Mentor was dead, but that didn’t mean one of his apprentices couldn’t have taken up his legacy. He needed more information to go by, and he needed to balance the chaos inside of him to hear the spirit voices clearly again.

If only he had the time.

~xox~

-The End (to be continued in “Soul of glass”


End file.
